Neo Sonic Underground: Season Two Earth Saga
by Ean Hufwetulyu
Summary: The adventure continues for Sonic Underground; they head to Earth in search of clues about their father and the darkness along with hunting down Mr. X, Robotnik's Master, and more. Our heroes will make new friends and enemies, face new challenges like school. Also, Sonic and Nico find the girl from their dream but is it really her. Find out this and more here in the Earth Saga!
1. Escape the City

**Neo Sonic Underground: Earth Saga**

 **Season 2 Episode 1:**

 **Escape the City**

 **A/N I don't own Sonic characters or games**

* * *

Sonic appears in a flash of blue light standing on a grassy green hill welcome by the dawning sunrise and morning fog covering the city. He covers his eyes for minute as they to adjust the bright sunlight. After a couple of seconds of drinking in the new scenery, Sonic glances to his left to see Nico floating next to him with the same amazed expression on his face. "We made it," Sonic states with a smile.

~ _ **Yeah, but we don't have time to the stand here and guck at the view. We need to get started before mom and them get here**_ _,_ ~ Nico replies with his arms folded with a now stern expression. The werehog glances to his right to see Sonic smirking back at him. Sonic continues his smirking expression at Nico until he cracks with, ~ _ **Alright you got me! I think its pretty cool to.**_ ~ Sonic nods his approval then goes back to looking at the majestic backdrop while listening to his brother says, ~ _ **So where do we start looking Sonic? The only clues we have is the coin that pointed us here, a dream image of some buildings and a bridge, then there is that girl…**_ ~

Sonic jumps in with, "Yeah, I have the feeling that she is somewhere close, but other than that I have no idea where we should start."

"Maybe you have thought about that before jumping head first into this trip!" Sonic lifts up his left wrist with to see Cortana.

"And what do you do mean by that Cortana?" Sonic questions with a slighted look on his face.

The blue AI folds her arms behind her head then says while walking around in the air, "Its simple, you should have had a plan long before we made this trip, but in your normal 'fly by the seat of your pants' fashion we took off without knowing what we are doing."

Sonic folds his arms while snickering as Cortana looks out at the fog covered city, "For your information, I do have a plan." Cortana glances back at Sonic with an unconvinced glare. Sonic points towards the city then says, "First, we head into the city and find maps of area. That way we can locate the places they keep records. Second, we head to the points that Nico and I saw in our dream. Hopefully that will lead to another clue about who the girl in our dream is and about dad's involvement in this world. From there, we will have to play it by ear and see what happens."

Cortana smirks while shaking her head, "Well its better than nothing, but one thing has been bugging me…"

"Ask me in a minute," Sonic states walking over to a lone tree on the hill. He takes off his backpack and pulls out his wallet and cellphone. "Nico mine giving a hand?"

The werehog nods yes and changes place with Sonic. Nico lets his hands grow into their large claw form, and he starts dig a hole about five feet deep. Once done, he tosses the backpack in the hole then refills the hole with dirt. Nico claps his claws knocking off the dirt, "There that should be do it."

"Nico just because you are related to K9's doesn't mean you have to bury your stuff like dog," Cortana comments.

Nico looks at the AI, "For you information, I'm half wolf not K9. As for my stuff, we need a secure place and if someone looking they'll think dog just buried a bone and leave it alone. Sonic you're up."

Nico switches out with Sonic; then the blue hedgehog does a couple of quick stretches. "Alright here we goooo!" Sonic exclaims taking off at his signature speed. The blue blur speeds along the early morning nearly empty highway.

As the landscape quickly passes by, Cortana sits crossed legit on the watch face platform. She sits there thinking then Cortana looks over to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, about my question…"

Sonic brings his arm in front of him, "Oh that's right, so what's on your mind?"

"Sonic, you mention seeing that girl we are looking for in your dreams right?" Sonic nods yes and Cortana continues with, "Well to make the search easier for us, why not describe what she looks like to me? I have software that will allow to me reconstruct her face." Sonic looks off in the distant while still at full speed. Cortana gets a nervous expression on her face, "Um… Sonic, maybe you should keep your eyes on the road? I know you that you can't use your full normal speed, but we are still moving over a fifty miles per hour." Cortana stands up looking at the blue hedgehog, "Sonic?!"

"I don't know what her face look like?"

"What?!"

"Or rather that, we can't remember."

Cortana gives a questioned expression, "How? No why can't you remember?"

"Every time we would dream about her or see her face in an awaking dream like when we went berserk during the Werehog Moon. Once we woke up, we couldn't recall a thing about her, but we know the fact that she exist."

Cortana gives a sad expression, "Damn! Well, that lead is a dead-end."

Sonic looks back forward with a smile, "Nah! It's not a dead-end; it's just another mystery that we going to solve."

After about twenty minutes, Cortana screams out, "SONIC STOP!"

Sonic slams on the breaks coming to smoking stop. He looks at Cortana with a confessed look, "What's the matter Cortana?"

She points at the sign, "Look!"

Sonic looks at the sign, "Welcome to Downtown San-Francisco. Ok, Cortana why did you want me to hit the brakes?"

"Well, if it's not obvious, Queen Aleena told you not to unnecessary show your powers or abilities," Cortana states.

"Meaning?" Sonic comments.

Cortana quickly fires back, "Meaning! You can't go tear ass-ing through the city like you do on Mobius."

"Oh please don't say it," Sonic starts to whine.

Cortana folds her arms with a smirk on her face, "Yeah, Sonic you're going have walk through the city."

Sonic's head falls down looking at the ground with at sweat drop on going the side of his head. After a minute, Sonic lift his head back up with a weak smile. "OK, I can do this." Sonic takes a weak step forward and starts to normally walk on the sidewalk into the city. It takes Sonic about forty minutes to reach the more inner part of the city. He looks around at all the cars and people moving about as they head to their offices and job sites.

Nico appears next Sonic looking up at the all the buildings, ~ _ **Ok we reached the city, so now what?**_ ~

Sonic sees the people standing around waiting for public transport or calling for taxis to come pick them up. ~ _As of right now, we need to get intel on this place._ ~

~ _ **Ok, but we aren't getting anywhere fast at this pace,**_ ~ Nico keeps watching the people then says, ~ _ **Sonic hail a cab that will be much faster than you walking around.**_ ~

Sonic walks close to the street then holds out his hand calling for a car to stop pick them up. A minute later, a green and red car with the words in written in white 'Veteran Taxi Co'. Sonic opens the door and sits down in the cab. An elder African-American man with gray hair sits in the driver seat. "Good morning young man, where are you heading today?"

"Um I'm looking for a place where I can get information about the city and things around here," Sonic replies with smile.

The driver looks in rear view mirror at the smiling blue hedgehog. "Are you new to the area?"

"Yes sir in fact, I just got here this morning."

The man pulls into traffic then starts the digital meter. All the while, he glances back at Sonic looking out the window. "So youngster tell me, how get into the city? If you just arrived why are you not in an airport cab?"

Sonic gives a convincing smile then says, "I… when I got here, I just ran on foot for a while until I was told I couldn't do it anymore, so here I end up."

The man giggles coming to a stop at a red light. "Well, we all have some strange tales. Are you traveling by yourself? Let me guess you're here to look at the super big school a little ways from here?"

Sonic looks at the driver with a curious expression on his face, "No, my brother is here with me along with my older siblings. My mother, sister, and brother will get here tomorrow, but what school are you talking about?"

"Hesogaia Education Center the biggest school next to USF," the driver responses driving on after the light turns green.

"Well no, that wasn't a part of my trip, but I think we'll add it to the list of places that we will go to," Sonic replies looking at the passing buildings.

The veteran looks back Sonic looking outside then a lightbulb goes off in his head as he says, "Sorry for saying son, but you look familiar. Like I have seen you somewhere else before or someone who looks like you."

Nico quickly says, ~ _ **Sonic he's asking to many questions!**_ ~

~ _Relax Nico, he must be talking about Shadow or Silver,_ ~ Sonic replies then says out loud, "Sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about?"

"Well, it was just a guess," the driver laughs pulling off to the road and parks the car. "Alright, San-Francisco Tourist Bureau they should have everything you are looking for."

"Sweet," Sonic replies while opening the door, "Will it be ok, if you wait here while grab some things?"

"Sure, but I have to keep the meter running while you're out" the man replies.

Sonic gives a thumbs up then heads towards the open air kiosks. The blue hedgehog makes his way around all the people crowding the area with maps in handle with their children, friends, and other personal contacts. Sonic got into line waiting for his turn. Nico floats around looking at all the humans and different animal anthropos that look similar to the people on Mobius. Cortana watches from the inside of her spacious high tech room. She keeps watch of everything from the jumbo size computer monitor. It takes ten minutes for Sonic to get to the window, and he is greeted by a young Middle Eastern woman with a colorful hijab wrapped around her head. "Good morning and welcome to San-Francisco. How may I help you?"

Sonic smiles back and says, "Yes, I need a map of the city, state, country, and if possible a world map. In a topographic, political, climate, roadway, and physical system formats."

She starts to pull together a city and state map then says a turn of regret, "Well, sir I have a state and city map in a roadway and topographic form, but for all the other forms, I would recommend that you visit the local library. They should be able give you access to other maps."

"Thank you," Sonic replies taking the maps from woman.

"Your welcome sir, and if you like we are accept donations to help fund the traveler's bureau," the kiosk runner states.

Sonic nods yes and ask, "Do you take debit cards?" She pulls out an iPad with a cube card reader. Sonic hands her the card; she swipes the card hands its back to Sonic then turns towards the pad screen to Sonic. There are four square on the screen with different values: $1, $5, $10, Enter Amount. Sonic taps last cube then type in the number pad 7000. He taps enter then signs his name. The woman is surprise by the amount the cobalt hedgehog typed in; she is farther shocked when Sonic hands her a hundred dollar bill. "This is for you to thank you for all the help," Sonic thanks before walking away. Once he is by himself, Sonic says, "Hey Cortana, scan these maps and see what you find out."

The blue AI comes out in her mini form then scans over the two maps. After she finishes scanning, she goes back into her workstation inside the watch. On her monitor, she uses a blank scene that is filled in with new pieces from the maps she scanned. Cortana looks at the map with a sour expression, "Sonic, I need more detailed maps than what we have here."

Sonic nods in agreement and starts walking back the taxi. The driver greets Sonic after he sits down in the rear passenger's side, and he questions, "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not fully sir."

"Ah I see, so where do you want go next?"

"The library," Sonic replies. "They should have more specialized maps and data."

"You got it," the driver replies pulling the car into traffic. "If don't mine me asking, what's your name?"

"Oh my name," Sonic responses with a sight tone of surprise. The blue hedgehog's mind races thinking of what to say in a flash Sonic answers, "Sora."

"Sora you say," the driver replies. "Sora the Japanese word for sky if my memory services me right."

Sonic looks at the name plate and asks, "Mr. Sisko, what kind of veteran are you?"

He glances in the rear mirror at Sonic then says, "I retired from the Navy some years ago. Afterwards, I worked as a software engineer. Now, with both my kids in their career jobs, my wife and I decided to retired, but I didn't want to sit around at home all the time. So, I convince Mary to let me take a part-time job driving a taxi. What do your parents do?"

"Well… you could say my dad was in the military, and my mom runs a government office," Sonic answers. They continue their small talk for another fifteen minute. Soon after, they arrive at the library. "I hate to ask, but please wait here while I run inside." The driver nods yes with a smile on his face patting the running meter.

Sonic rushes inside with the driver watching from behind the wheel, "His name is Sora, he's a hedgehog, and he looks like those I worked with in G.U.N. Come on Lewis, you're just imagining it."

Sonic enters the library with a lost expression on his face. Nico floats around looking up at the five story building with all the books, files, and other research materials. ~ _ **Wow this place is as big as the royal library back at home,**_ ~ Nico comments looking in all around.

~ _And just like home, we are going to have to hell of a time finding everything we need,_ ~ Sonic comments looking around as well. He looks at his watch, "Hey Cortana scan the area and see if you can find…"

A man in casual outfit taps Sonic on shoulder making him freak out for a second as he asks, "Do you need help sir?"

"Um… yeah," Sonic replies.

He leads Sonic to the main desk then asks, "Now what can help you find sir?" Sonic tells him the different types of maps that he needs. "Ok, you can use our computers on the second floor to find the maps that are in our database. I just need to see your library card to allow you access."

Sonic gives a goofy expression then says, "Well um… I am new in town."

"Oh that's no problem, we can sign you up right away," the librarian states. He pulls out a several forms and walks Sonic through the process. Ten minutes later, the librarian tells Sonic stand to the right of the desk to take his photo. The librarian hands Sonic the printed card then says, "Ok, Sora you're all set. Just please keep your time on the computer limited to two hours."

Sonic thanks the working then heads upstairs to the computer room. He goes to computer in the corner and logs in. Once the computer is fully booted up he looks at Cortana, "Ok Cortana do your thing."

Cortana appears in the miniature form and walks over the computer. She holds her hand up the flat screen making the windows open up change at break neck speed all the while Cortana's eyes flash while downloading data of the maps and other sources of information. In five minutes, the willful AI finishes downloading everything they need. "All done. Sonic, I was also able to access Earth's satellite system along with their Wi-Fi signals, so I'll have access the internet from anywhere."

"Good job Cortana, now access the data we got from home and compare it what we have. Look for any connections or landmarks that would lead us to dad," Sonic orders.

Cortana pulls up a portable workstation, "It will take a minute, but Sonic I have so say that was pretty slick that you gave Mr. Sisko the name Sora as your own."

Sonic leans back in the chair, "Don't read too much into it Cortana, Nico and I still plan on knocking the hell out of the jerk when we see him. Besides, wasn't it your idea that we keep a low profile while we are here?"

Cortana smirks while shaking her head a second later the console beeps. She turn around to sees the display 'No Matches'. "Damn we don't have enough data."

"Great we hit wall," Sonic complains logging out the computer. "Got any ideas what we should look at next?"

Cortana goes back into her workstation and flops down in her chair looking the monitor. She thinks for a couple minutes until an idea jumps out at her, "Sonic, see if they have a directory with people's names and families."

"What are you thinking Cortana?"

"Well, I downloaded their historical archive, so if can find King Sora's name, I will be able to start a back trace and cross search."

Sonic agrees with Cortana then heads downstairs to the main desk. Another librarian comes the hedgehog's aid, "Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

"Do you have a database that holds the names of people and relation to historical events?"

"Yes sir, on the fifth floor is the hall of records."

Sonic nods then heads upstairs. Once there, he sees a room label of 'Hall of Records'. Sonic walks in and his jaw drops seeing the state of the room. "You have got to be kidding me! For a planet as technologically advance as this, why are their records like this?!" Cortana appears in full size form and gives a surprise whilst seeing all the files, stacks, books, and other things for holding records. "Cortana, can you just scan the room and copy all the data into your memory core?"

Cortana gives an annoyed expression and says, "Are you fucking kidding?! Sonic these files are all in hard physical form not digital. I would have to go through each file and scan them by hand if you want me to collect the data."

Sonic exhales hanging his head down; he looks towards Nico, "Any ideas Nico?"

~ _ **Well Sonic, you could race back and forth bringing the files to Cortana, so she can scan them,**_ ~ Nico answers.

"Forget it Nico; it still would take hours for me to get the files to her," Sonic replies. Nico folds his arms thinking about Sonic's statement; then he nods in agreement.

Cortana thinks for a second then says, "Sonic, I have an idea." She holds out her hands making a hand size spider-like blue machine appear in each hand.

Sonic and Nico look at the small robots with a surprise expression then he asks while trying to touch it, "What is it?"

The blue robot moves away from Sonic's touch while saying in high pitch kid's voice, "Hey! I have a name!"

"Huh!" Sonic replies.

Cortana giggles as the robot runs up and perches itself on her right shoulder. "They're called Tachikomas. Motoko, Cyrus, and I developed these this little guys and gals to help with data retrieval, espionage, and firewall security," Cortana explains. She nods her head up signaling to the other robot to climb on her shoulder. "Right you two get busy. I need you to scan all these documents and files. We need to create a database for this information."

"Yes ma`am!" they exclaims jumping off her shoulder creating an orb of light then thousands of the little robots come rushing out in all directions. Soon the room is covered with the same hand size blue robots. They quickly get to work scanning all the documents and downloading the data into the Cortana's core network.

"Wow look at them go! There must thousands of them!" Sonic exclaims.

"Well ten thousand to be precise," Cortana confirms watching everything unfold. "Hey, make sure that you don't leave a mess ok."

"Yes ma`am!" they all say in unison.

Thirty minutes later, all the Tachikomas return back to orb of light then the light fades as the original two Tachikomas land back on Cortana's shoulders. "Job you two. Now head back and start working on the data."

"Yes ma`am," they replies disappearing in a flash of light.

The blue Al looks at Sonic and says, "I'm heading back as well to help with converting the data. Where are we heading to next?"

Sonic and Nico think for minute; until Sonic looks at his brother nodding his approval, "We'll head to another place that we saw in our dream." The blue hedgehog thanks the librarians then gets back into the cab. "Thanks for waiting Mr. Sisko," Sonic says closing the door.

Lewis smirks, "No problem Sora, so where to next?"

"There is a building with a sharp point at the top that I have heard about would please take us there?"

"No problem," Lewis replies pulling off. He sees Sonic messing with his watch then says, "Sora do you mind if I ask you something?"

Sonic looks way from his watch, "Sure what's on your mind?"

"Well, I understand you are on vacation, but you're not going to the normal spots that a tourist would go to. I fact I think that you looking for someone," Lewis speculates.

Sonic gives a smirk then says, "Hum… I have to give it to you. You're right, I'm looking for someone, but I have to first find the clues that where left behind in order to get on their trail."

"Wow, this one hell of game you and friends are playing," Lewis comments, "So are you going to do once you find them?"

"We are going to have it out," Sonic states with a serious tone of voice.

"A fight?!" Lewis replies.

Sonic remains quiet for a few minutes. Lewis glances back at Sonic to see him with a serious expression on his face. "No, a full out brawl," Sonic replies with the same tone.

Lewis sees the intense angry in his eyes as he looks outside the window as they ride in silent for the remainder of the trip. Ten minutes later, they pull in front the building, "Transamerica Pyramid," Lewis states. Sonic gets out and quickly heads inside, ~ _That young man has some real anger in heart._ ~

Sonic walks into building and heads into the front desk in his normal tone of voice Sonic asks the woman at the front desk, "Excuse me ma`am, but do you allow people to the top of the building?"

"Yes sir, just take the elevator marked sky watch it will take you up the roof," the woman replies.

Sonic thanks the woman; then heads to the elevator. The doors open, and he is the only one inside the car. Few minutes later, Sonic reaches the roof access area. He walks through the door and is hits with a cool breeze. He looks out at the city letting his mind wonder. ~ _Nico do you feel anything?_ ~

~ _ **No,**_ ~ Nico states he looks behind him at higher platform, ~ _ **Sonic climb up to that platform.**_ ~

Sonic does as his brother says and stands on the higher platform. They are able to see everything around the area. "Nico, I'm not sensing… wait over there," Sonic points to the bridge. ~ _Nico, do you feel that?_ ~

~ _ **Yeah! Something about that bridge and the island over there, I don't know what it is but…**_ ~

~ _Yeah! That's where we are heading to next,_ ~ Sonic finishes jumping off the higher platform. ~ _Nico, do you think dad left these clues for us or mom to find him?_ ~

~ _ **Who cares! We're on his trail, and I personally can't wait to me him face to face,**_ ~ Nico replies as they ride down the elevator. He looks at Sonic to see a puzzled look on his face, ~ _ **Hey Sonic, what's with the look? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts.**_ ~

~ _No, but…_ ~ Sonic leans against the back wall with arms crossed. ~ _Maybe we should not focus on finding dad, but find the girl._ ~

~ _ **Sonic, we don't have any leads on finding her, and we don't even know if she in the same city.**_ ~

~ _I know, but just thinking about finding dad first then beating the hell out of him. It just doesn't feel right that we start a new adventure on a new planet by finding dad and fighting._ ~

Sonic walks out the elevator and waves bye to the front desk attendant. Once they step outside, Nico proposals, ~ _ **How bout this Sonic, we keep on dad's trail, but if we any leads about her comes up, we drop everything and focus on her.**_ ~

Sonic stops in his tracks and exhales, "Deal." He gets back into cab and before Lewis can say anything Sonic tell him, "I'm sorry Mr. Sisko, I feel that I may have given the wrong impression about my intentions when I find the person we are searching for. We aren't just hunting a stranger, but we are trying to find our dad and bring him back home."

Lewis smiles then says, "Well, Sora if you keep true to yourself and your mission, I'm sure you'll find him. However, if I can say from a father's point of view, I had to leave my kids and wife for long periods of time while serving in the military."

Sonic looks up at the skyscraper thinking until he says in a soft tone, "Why?! Why would he, you, or anyone do something like this?" Sonic rises his voice with a mild angry tone and a tear in his eye, "Why would they leave their families behind to do something like that?!"

Lewis leans on the steering wheel looking up at blue sky, "My son asked the same question once. It took me some time to find the answer to his question, but I'll tell you what I told him. The reason people join is because they feel that they have a responsibility to protect the nation and more importantly our families. Sora, I can't sit here and tell you not hit your father for him being a part of the military, but I can ask you to look through his eyes and remember that he went out to full fill that duty. Who knows one day you might choice take up that duty yourself. Also, know that we need the people back at home to be with and support us. Sometimes, we might not agree with where we are sent, but we will go to honor our duty."

Sonic looks back at Lewis and smirks, "Yeah, I think you're right. Dad told us that he went off help and protect others. Let me guess after you gave that explanation, your son joined the military."

Lewis looks back with a big grin on his face, "He was promoted to Captain two years ago and was given command of a base."

"Thanks Mr. Sisko, you have given us a lot think about, and we will try to look at things through a different lens. Still, it won't change our mind; right when we see dad, 'POW' right in the kisser!" Sonic exclaims with a cheerful smile holding up his fist.

Lewis can't help but laugh at the happy and funny pose that the blue hedgehog teenager strikes, "Hehe! Well Sora, everyone has their own personal way to welcome back their family member. Might I suggest that after you slug your father, you go out do something fun together; I would suggest cooking. My son Ben can make a mean creole jambalaya."

"Well, dad will love Soaring Blue Chilidogs," Sonic replies back.

"So where to next?" Lewis questions as he starts the engine.

"There's a red bridge and an island, do you know where they are?" Sonic questions.

Lewis taps his chin for a moment then he snaps his fingers, "Ah you're talking about, the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz Island two of San-Francisco's top main tourist spots. If you want get to the island, you can take a ferry from Golden Gate National Recreation Area. Alright, here we go." The car pulls onto the street and takes off down the road.

* * *

Space Colony Ark sits in Earth's orbit circling the planet. The station acts as a protective guardian for the planet. Inside the space station, the crew members go about performing their duties while the civilian population run tests and experiments of different scientific, engineering, and biological focuses. Shadow Hedgehog now standing at 6'4'' with a mild size build with his quills going pass his shoulders. His lower quills are tied in a ponytail while his upper quills in a similar style to Sonic. The black hedgehog wears midnight black tactical uniform on his right collar there are two circle pins one gold and one black with a gold ring around the edge. On his left shoulder sleeve, there is a circle patch with the image of Ark and the words, 'Guardian Units of Nations: STAR' written in the lower a circle of the patch is 'Special Tactics Agent and Recon'. He holds a pad while riding the tubrolift to the opt center. Once he reaches OPS, the lift comes up from one of the corners on the floor. Shadow walks out of the lift greeting the people in the area and walks over the station commander's office and rings the door chime. Inside the office, a bald African-American male in a black jacket with gray over the top and a burgundy red shirt with four gold circle pins on his collar. He works on his silver laptop. When he hears the door chime, and he says, "Come in." He sees Shadow walk and greets, "Shadow good to see you. How are things going?"

Shadow replies while handing the pad to him, "Not too bad Captain Sisko."

The captain looks over the pad while asking, "So do you have everything you for the operation tonight?"

"Yes sir, but I have to ask why are we even doing this?" Shadow questions.

"What do mean Shadow?"

"Captain, why are getting involved with the manhunt for the Black Rose Ninja?"

Captain Sisko stands up and walks over to the window to look at view of the sun lite surface of the planet. "Sad to say Shadow its politics," Sisko states with a reluctant tone. Shadow walks over to stand next to Ben, and he continues saying, "But if you think about, the Black Rose Ninja has been able to outwit local, state, and federal law enforcement."

"Still captain, I don't see why we should involve. The only thing she has done is destroy mortgage records for low income families, so they wouldn't lose their homes. If it helps, the company she hits is corrupted as all hell. The board of directors and the CEO are more corrupt than anything else."

"I agree with you Shadow, but she is being backed by some class-A hackers. If we can catch her, we might be able to turn her and her backers to work for GUN. Also, I have been talking with the FBI director and Attorney General, and we have all agreed that once the Black Rose Ninja is out of the way, we will begin investigating Rose Corp."

Shadow folds his arms with an angry expression, "That's all well and good, but I still don't like the fact I have to put Sally Acorn as the lead field agent in this operation. Captain! She's the damn CEO's daughter for crying aloud! It plainly screams conflict of interest!"

"I clearly agree with you Shadow, so that is why doing during the brief I want you pass on the some direct orders from me to agent Acorn," Ben states with a serious tone. Shadow looks at the captain with a growing curiously. He looks at be the black with a serious expression, "I want the Black Rose Ninja taken in alive! The use of lethal force is strictly prohibited! Do you I make myself clear Lieutenant?!"

Shadow cracks a smiles hearing Ben's orders, "Crystal sir!"

Ben smiles then walks back over this his desk and sits back in his chair. Shadow nods his head then starts to head for the door. Before he exits, Ben asks, "Before I forget Shadow, have you talked with Queen Aleena about her visit to Earth?"

"Yes sir. Mom will use chaos control to the get here to Ark; then we will take a shuttle from here to San-Francisco," Shadow states with an exhausted tone.

Ben notices the change in Shadow's tone, and quickly jumps on the change, "What are you not telling me Shadow?"

Shadow exhales then turns around to look at Captain Sisko and tells, "Well, mom told me that my brothers left a day early."

"Which brothers left?"

"Sonic and Nico," Shadow replies.

Ben thinks for a minute then says, "Sonic and Nico… oh your brother with the split personally."

Shadow shakes his head, "Technically, they are two separate people, but they share a body."

"Ah I see," Ben comments, "do you know where they are? How they got here?"

Shadow folds his arms, "I guess you can hold me accountable. When we first went to Mobius, I used a foci crystal to increase my power of chaos control to warp my siblings and me there. Before we came back, I gave Sonic and Nico the crystal." The black hedgehog walks over the window once more, "To answer the first question, early this morning Midna sensed the energy from a powerful chaos control use. Without a doubt, they are in San-Francisco."

Ben turns in his chair to look at Shadow, "If you want, I can send a team to go pick them up."

Shadow shakes his head no and says, "We haven't gotten any reports of strange things involving a hedgehog, so they must be keeping a low profile."

Ben thinks for a minute then asks, "Any idea why they wanted come early?"

Shadow looks down at the planet, "They are looking for our father."

Captain Sisko is shocked to hear his brothers' motive, "That is shocking to hear in any form." Shadow's face grows sour when he hears, "So are you going to help Shadow? After all, you have been looking for leads about Sora's whereabouts for the past two years, and three more before you went to Mobius."

"And I haven't find anything at all, so if they have a lead then they are welcome to follow it," Shadow comments with a harsh tone.

Ben shakes his head, "Shadow, if you know they are looking for Sora, then you should work with your brothers. Together, you might…"

Shadow interjects with an angry tone, "No way! Sonic and Nico can run their investigation, and I will run mine!"

"Alright Shadow," Ben replies. "But that will mean you won't know what lean they have and like you said your search has hit a dead-end."

Shadow exhales lowering his head, "I know captain, but when I find our dad…" He lifts head back up with a tear rolling down his cheek, "I just want to hug him."

* * *

The taxi pulls into the park's parking lot; Sonic sees people walking, running, parents pushing baby strollers, and kids playing. "Wow, this place remains me of home," Sonic comments.

Lewis smiles, "That's good to hear Sora, so you have parks like this from where you are?"

"Kinda, my mom built a giant hanging garden, but in the cities we do have parks like this," Sonic replies. He looks at Lewis with a smile, "so I can take a ferry to Alcatraz Island."

"Yup, and the ferry will take you under the Golden Gate Bridge," Lewis reports, "Plus on a day like today with clear skies and sunshine, you will be able to see everything for miles."

"Awesome," Sonic replies; he then looks at his watch. Cortana displays a message and he nods his head; then he looks at Lewis, "Well, my mom and sister will be meeting me here, so I don't want to hold you up for the rest of the day."

Lewis nods and checks the meter, "Ok, that will be one hundred twenty-two dollars and eighty cents."

Sonic pulls out his debit card and hands it to Lewis. He swipes the card then gives the iPad and card back to the blue hedgehog. Sonic enters $10,000 tip then signs his name. While handling the pad back to Lewis, Sonic asks, "Mr. Sisko, you have been a great help while taking me around the city. Do you have a card with your contact information in case I need another ride?"

"Of course," Lewis answers. He pulls out his wallet and gives Sonic the card. "Well Sora, I hope your search for you dad goes well, and if you need advice or help just give me a call."

"Thank you Mr. Sisko," Sonic says holding out his hand.

Lewis shakes his while saying, "It was good to meet you Sora, and I hope to see you in the future." Sonic nods then gets out the car and heads to the docks. Lewis parks the car then taps the screen on the dashboard.

The icon opens up and a woman in a GUN uniform says, "Good morning Guardian Units of Nations communication center where may I… oh Director Sisko, how can I help you?"

"Good morning, I need to speak with my son at Space Colony Ark," Lewis requests.

"One moment please director," the operator says.

The image of GUN icon appears on the screen. After thirty seconds, Ben appears on the screen then says with a smile, "Dad! Good to see you, how you been doing?"

"Quite well Ben, how are things on ark? And what about Jake?"

"Jake is doing well; he growing up like a rocket. As for things here, its going great. Is everything ok?" Ben questions with worry.

"Everything is fine Ben, but I just had a very interesting customer," Lewis starts off; Ben interest is peeked hearing his father's words. Lewis continues with, "Son, do you remember a man by name Sora Speed-Hedgehog?"

Ben quickly replies, "Yeah, he's the King of Mobius and the father of Shadow and his siblings."

"Right on the nose son, and according the news Queen Aleena and her children will be coming to Earth for a visit," Lewis states.

Ben leans back in his chair and says, "Yeah, she will be here tomorrow morning, but what does this have to do with your latest costumer?"

Lewis smirks, "My costumer was a teenager, a hedgehog teenage. When we got to talking, he told me his was Sora."

Ben gives a big grin then says, "Let me guess, he was a blue hedgehog." Lewis nods yes, and Ben laughs, "Shadow told me that his brothers Sonic and Nico left ahead of schedule and landed this morning in San-Francisco."

Lewis follows up with, "Sonic told me that he looking for leads in order to find Sora."

"So where are they right now?" Ben questions.

"The Golden Gate Park," Lewis answers, "They are planning to take the ferry to Alcatraz, so are you planning to send a team to pick them up?"

Ben shakes his head no, "I asked the Shadow the same question, and he said no. From the looks of things, they are keeping a low profile, but I might send some agents to shadow him just as a safety measure."

"Well, that's your choice son, but I would be cautious. Sonic gives off the vibe that unless he wants to be tracked he won't be," Lewis warnings.

"Agreed, but I think it would be good training for some of our agents."

"Good, good," Lewis comments, "Well with that out of the way, what did you do to my gumbo recipe?"

"Ah come on dad," Ben whines.

"Don't you 'Ah come on' me Benjamin Sisko! You know the rules when it comes using recipes," Lewis fires back. The two men continue with their conversion for another hour.

* * *

Sonic walks through the park looking around at the open-air scenery. He breathes in the fresh air and feels the cool wind blowing in from the bay. Nico floats in a reclined position with his arms folded behind his head. From a quick bust of blue stars, Cortana appears in her full form wearing a white blouse with blue skinny jeans. She looks at the blue hedgehog, "Sonic, what are you doing?"

He looks at her, "Cortana just look around, its beautiful here."

Cortana does a quick look around then says, "It looks great Sonic, but we don't have time to sightseeing. We need to get the ferry and see what clues we can find."

Sonic exhales then replies, "You're right, let's get going." At a low speed jog they all make their way to the dock. Sonic walks up to the ticket booth says to the attendant, "One ticket to Alcatraz please."

The middle aged man gives a disappoint expression then says, "I'm sorry sir, but the ferry has broken down while at the island. We have sent a repair crew and called for another ferry, but we won't be able to continue service until after…*ring*," He stops in mid-sentence to pick up the work phone. "Go ahead! Uh huh, uh huh… What about the tour groups on the island? Yeah, yeah… Ok I got you." He hang up the phone then looks at Sonic, "I'm sorry sir, but we will not be able to provide anymore tours for today."

"May I ask what happened?" Sonic inquires.

"Well, the replacement ferry is undergoing heavy maintenance, and the ferry at the island is being towed to our dry dock," the worker reports.

Sonic nods his head and thanks the worker. He turns around and walks away; he sees Cortana leaning against a wall watching a family playing at the playground. "Cortana!" She turns to look at him, and Sonic explains the situation with the ferry.

"That does present a problem," Cortana states. "So what are you going to do?"

Sonic folds his arms then looks at the water, "Well, I have one idea, but you're going to have to lower the gravity weight on our shoes by 20%."

Cortana narrows her eyes then looks in the direction Sonic is looking. A second passes, and she is pieces together Sonic's plan. "Sonic are you sure about this? I taught you didn't perfect the water running technique."

"I figured that, if I can keep up my speed, I shouldn't have any problem. All we need is a level plain with the water," Sonic states. They start walking alongside the water front while Sonic says, "Cortana, how's your analysis of the data from the library going?"

"To be totally honest, slow. The Tachikomas are working as fast as possible, but there is much data to through. Plus, we don't have a way to catalog the data," Cortana explains.

"Well that sucks, we possibly have lots of answers but no questions," Sonic states. He continues to looking along the shore then spots a boat ramp. "There that ramp will work perfectly."

Cortana inspects the ramp and the space leading to the ramp, "Sonic, are you sure you want to do this? If you mess up, we'll all drown."

Sonic checks the area then moves back about two hundred and gets into a runner's starting position. Cortana moves closer to Sonic while he does some quick leg stretches. "Sonic, can't we wait until tomorrow? That way we won't risk exposer."

"No chance," Sonic replies, "Mom will be here by then, and we both know she going to be pissed. We need something to show her to justify our decision to leave without permission."

Cortana folds her arms with an unconvinced expression, "I guess there is no changing your mind. Just be cautious, you're speed boost from running across the water will create a powerful wake."

Sonic smirks, "We know Cortana; we just need to stay away from any boats. Alright, we're wasting time." Cortana nods her head and transports herself back into Sonic's watch. "Cortana lower the gravity weight down by 25%." Before Cortana can reply, Sonic adds, "I whether be safe than sorry. Ok, let's get moving!" Sonic gives a quick count down then takes off at full speed and with the blue aura wrapped around him. Within two seconds, the blue hedgehog hits the water and without breaking the surface tension. "Alright! It worked!"

"Sonic! Don't lose focus, your speed dropped by 3%!" Cortana screams while monitoring Sonic's speed.

"Right! My bad!" Sonic says pushing himself to run faster. "Ok! Cortana keep tracking my speed rate." Sonic turns around with a pair of waves spreading from each side of him. They start making their way towards the Golden Gate Bridge when Sonic feels a strange pulse radiate from within him. ~ _What the hell was that?_ ~

~ _ **You felt it to Sonic?**_ ~ Nico comments.

~ _Yeah, it's feels as if my instincts are telling to head the bridge,_ ~ Sonic states looking up at the bridge. ~ _What do you think Nico, should we follow this feeling?_ ~

Nico flies by Sonic while looking up at the bridge then he says, ~ _ **We have come this far! I think if we head up there, we'll find the answers to something.**_ ~

"Ok, Cortana get ready to activate my anti-gravity shoes," Sonic orders heading one of the pillars. Cortana nods stands at the ready. Once Sonic is within feet of the pillar, Cortana activates Sonic's shoe allowing him to scale pillar at amazing speeds. "Almost there!" Sonic exclaims as clears the top and continues to rocket up. The blue aura disburses as Sonic seems to float in midair. When gravity starts to back hold of them, Sonic does several flips and easily lands on red tower. "Prefect touchdown," Sonic comments.

"Yeah nice landing, but why are we here?" Cortana questions.

Sonic walks along the red tower looking around one side while Nico looks on the other side. "Crazy enough, Nico and I got this weird feeling that screamed at us to look up here. For what, we don't have a clue." Sonic continues to walk around then something catches his eye. "What the…" The blue hedgehog sees two letters written on a plate. "Look at this?!"

Nico floats over to his brother and see the letters 'KS' in white on the red plate. ~ _ **KS? What does that mean?**_ ~

"KS… wait I've seen this before. Mom did this once when she wanted to leave a message for us, but she used 'QA' for Queen Aleena," Sonic states.

"So the letters 'KS' must mean King Sora," Cortana states.

"Right!" Sonic taps on the panel then hears it do a small snap and pop. The panel opens up revealing a small compartment. Sonic finds a plastic bag covered in moss with a small amount of water in the bag. He opens it up the bag and finds a thick computer disk. Sonic grabs hold of the blue disk turning it back and forth while looking over the somewhat moisten disk. "Hey, Cortana what do you think? Will you be able to scan this disk?"

The blue AI scans the disk then reports, "Sorry Sonic, but I won't be able to get any data from this thing."

Sonic puts the disk in his over shirt pocket then says, "We need to find a way to get data off that disk it might hold the key to finding a lead to dad."

Cortana says while scanning the internet, "Well Sonic, I think I might have a solution to our problem."

"We're listening," Sonic replies.

"We need a computer that can read the disk, and…" Cortana pauses as her search finds a place that will fits their need. "I got it, there is a place that will not too far from here called DEDSEC Electronics."

"What are we waiting for?!" Sonic exclaims jumping off the top tower while Cortana shouts for him to stop, but he lands on the large red cylinder cable then starts to grind down. Once he reaches the road, Sonic jumps off to sideway. "You say something Cortana?" Sonic questions a big grin on his face.

Cortana rolls her eyes then says, "Let's get going, but I'm turning your gravity shoe back to normal."

"Party pooper," Sonic comments, "well I better start jogging." The hedgehog takes off a low rate of speed heading back towards downtown. An hour passes by, and Sonic finally arrives at the computer store. He looks up at the unique green letters with the name DEDSEC and a grim reaper standing behind the word. "Now that is what I call a sign," Sonic comments while entering the store.

~ _ **Sonic, what their sign looks like doesn't matter, but what matters is their ability to get whatever is on dad's disk,**_ ~ Nico states while floating around the shop looking at the running old model computers.

Sonic walks up to the counter then rings the service bell. A teenage African-America man with glasses wearing a green shirt, black over-shirt, black jeans, and green shoes walks up the counter. "Good afternoon and welcome to the Ded-Sec, my name is Marcus what can I do for you?"

Sonic pulls out the disk while saying, "Yeah, I wanted to know if you can pull the data off this?"

Marcus takes hold of the disk looking it over with a surprise look on the face, "Wow! A zip drive data disk, you don't see many of these running around."

"Yeah, my dad left it for me to find. Will you able to find what's on it?" Sonic questions.

"Hum...,"Marcus states walking from behind the counter, "I think we have a computer that should be able to handle it. Please follow me." Marcus leads Sonic upstairs passing some other artwork and other pleasant graphically design materials. When they reached the second floor Marcus leads Sonic to the far right side of the building.

Before they reach the computer Sonic pauses and sees what looks to be a computer program running with the digital output face of a human. "Hey Marcus with this thing?"

He turns around, looks at the screen, and says, "Oh that's a VI system I've been working on, but I'm having some issues with it." Marcus continues his way towards the computer and then sits down in front of a desktop system with an old computer tower. He inserts the disk and then starts typing on the keyboard to access the data. "Okay I think I've got what you looking for. This disk has been here for a while. If I had to guess, I would say about 13 to 14 years."

Sonic says, "Fifteen years."

Marcus has surprise look on his face and repeats, "Fifteen years! Wow, color me impressed. Why would your dad want to hold on to this thing for so long?"

"Well he's been away for some time so I didn't know where he held the disk. I've just recently found it today. What is on the desk?"

Marcus continues to type in a computer and uses the mouse to pull up the files off of the desk. When he tries to open one of the files the computer shows a message of corrupted data. "That's no good. Hum… Let's see if I can open a different file." Marcus strolls the mouse cursor over to a file saying maps. The folder opens and reveals the image of the map with what looks to be coordinates listed down the side of a text document. "If I had to guess this must be coordinates for something that's corresponded with the map. This looks like parts of California. Any idea what this means?"

Sonic and Nico both look at the map with puzzle expressions on their faces. "I have no clue, but I think this could be a clue to us finding him. What about those other files can you see what else is on them?"

Marcus clicks on some other files but either the words 'corrupted data' or 'encrypted file'. "No good, I have to either recompile the data that's been corrupted or we need the key to break this encryption. Do you have anything that your dad left you to indicate a key to the encryption?"

Sonic shakes his head no then folds his arms thinking for a moment. "Tell me, can you recompile all that data?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, but until we get the encryption key there nothing we can do about those files that are locked down," Marcus states.

"How long do you think it would take for you to recompile all the data that's been corrupted?" Sonic questions as he looks at his watch and has Cortana get ready to copy the text file.

Marcus turns around his chair to look at the blue hedgehog and replies, "If I had to take a guess, I'll say maybe about a week or two to recompile everything. As for the encryptions, I have a special algorithm I can run it through that could break the encryption code, but I don't know what might happen afterwards. On the safe side, I recommend that you try to find your dad's key for the code that way we don't have to worry about a brute force entry into the system."

Sonic nods in agreement then says "How much would you charge for all your services?"

Marcus thinks for a moment then says, "For everything I would say about hundred and thirty dollars and an additional seventy-five dollars for services."

Sonic pulls out his debit card and asks, "Can I pay you now? Plus do you take tips?"

"Yes to both," Marcus replies as he walks away from the computer back to the stairs.

Sonic stops once again at the VI prototype and ask, "Hey Marcus, what's wrong with your VI here anyway?"

"To be completely honest, I don't fully know. From the last time I checked, it looks like there is an error in the VI is processing algorithm. We been doing our best to try to isolate the algorithm and get to work, but we've had no luck."

Sonic holds up his watch one more time then says, "Cortana download your input output, data processing, and problem solving algorithm." Cortana appears in her smaller form and holds her hand towards the computer doing a wireless transfer of the requested files. Once she is finished she acknowledges Sonic and then returns into her workspace. "That should help with your VI."

Marcus walks over to check on the VI with the curious expression on his face. He asked the computer, "Computer was the current status of current applications being ran in file D-control?"

The computer beeps then responses, "D-control is 59% completed."

Marcus's eyes widened with excitement and joy hearing the computer respond perfectly to his inquiry. He looks at Sonic and says, "Man you don't realize how must this helps. You have just saved me over four months of work. Your device call Cortana if she had an AI or VI?"

Sonic smirks and says, "She's an AI. Luckily, she doesn't mind helping other evolving VIs, but she's been working like crazy for the past couple hours so what you saw come out to the moment ago was one of her clones to handle that request."

"That is so awesome!" Marcus exclaims. He looks at Sonic giving the card back to him; then Marcus states "Consider us even. What you done this more than enough to pay for me reconstructing your data." A couple minutes later, Marcus and Sonic are back at the front desk as Marcus grabs up Sonic's cell phone number and contact information. "Okay I think I got everything I need, but I don't even know what your name is."

Sonic smirks then says, "Sorry I forget to give my name from the first part. My name is Sora."

Marcus extends his hand while saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sora."

Sonic shakes Marcus's hand then thanked him for all his work. He heads out of the store back to the main street. He shields his eyes from the sun for a second while his eyes readjust. Nico and Cortana appears in front of Sonic with pleased looks on their faces. Cortana says, "Good job Sonic, we have a strong lead could take us to the king."

Sonic starts walking toward the park while talking, "Thanks Cortana, what do you think the map will lead us to?"

"Well, the map itself is fifteen years outdated. Plus if you add the coordinates that were listed in the file three of them match up but the other seven their off the charts."

Sonic stops in his tracks then ask, "What you mean off the charts?"

Cortana holds her hand out making a miniature global appear then says, "The remaining seven coordinates there listed on different parts of the globe."

"Are you telling us that we are going to have to start globe hopping in order to find the rest of these points that are listed?!"

Cortana folds her arms taking a thinking stance and says, "I don't know something about it doesn't smell right. Why would three of these coordinate marks be located in California but the other seven are all over the place?"

Nico quickly takes over and answers," Are you saying that this is possibly a ruse or are we literally being misled?"

"I don't know, but I'm still dissecting the information. However, there must be something that we are not seeing; I just need some more time to go through the data that we collected from the hall records and the map. In the meantime, you and sonic are going to have to be on your own. If I devote all my attention to figuring this out, I might have some answers by this evening."

Sonic takes back control of their body with an annoyed look at Nico then says, "Okay, but give me access to one of the Tachikomas."

Cortana's nods her approval then is replaced by one of blue spider robots. The robot salutes while saying in a high pitch kid's voice, "At your service sir!"

"Thanks Tachikoma," Sonic replies.

~ _ **Now what Sonic?**_ ~ Nico questions floating next to Sonic while he makes his way through the fully bloomed Golden Gate Park.

Sonic feels his stomach growl and replies, "Lunch!" Sonic sniffs the air picking up a familiar scent on the air. "Oh boy! I know that smell from anywhere. Hey Nico, what do you say to trying Earth's chilidogs?" Before the werehog can response, Sonic takes off racing through the park. A minute later, Sonic comes to a quick stop seeing a restaurant facing the body of water named Stow Lake. "Golden Gate Grill, sounds like a good place to eat," Sonic states. He walks into diner and finds it empty. ~ _I guess we just missed the lunch rush._ ~

From the back, a female's voice calls out, "Please have a seat anywhere, and I'll be right with you."

Sonic looks a Nico and shrugs his shoulders then makes his way to a table facing the lake. He looks at the lake for minute taking in the beautiful background; then he looks at the mounted flat screen TV. The muted TV is turned onto MSNBC. The human reporter stands in front of the White House with title showing, 'Expected Arrival of Queen Aleena Hedgehog'. ~ _Looks like everyone here is ready for our arrival._ ~

Nico nods; then a teenage pink hedgehog wearing jeans, a green shirt, with a waist apron, and a name tag with 'Amy' written on it. Her beautiful face, emerald green eyes, and smooth flowing quills mesmerize Sonic and Nico. They see her mouth moving, but no sound reaches their ears. She places a menu down in front of them, but they keep staring at her face then down her body. Only seconds past until Amy's voice gets through breaking them out of trance, "Can you hear me?"

Sonic shakes his head re-aligning his focus, "Oh sorry what did you say?"

Amy gives him a queer expression then repeats, "I said, welcome to Golden Gate Grill. My name is Amy, what would like to drink?"

"Water please."

Amy writes is down on her pad then asks, "Do you know what you want to eat or will you need a few minutes?"

"Not yet please give me a minute," Sonic replies.

She nods her head then walks away. Nico watches her walk away and stares at the pink little tail move left to right with each step. His eyes trails down her where her jeans hug small rounded butt. He makes a positive comment to Sonic about her figure, but as if right on cue Amy turns around looking right at Nico as if she was able to what he said. Nico can feel a threating presence coming from her. He panics and dive back towards Sonic. She shakes her head then goes through the kitchen door. ~ _What's the matter with you?_ ~

Nico comes back out and hovers next to Sonic looking to see if Amy was still looking at him, ~ _ **Nothing, but if I didn't know better, I think she was able to what I just said.**_ ~

Sonic rises an eye then says, ~ _Nico, how could she hear you? The only people who can hear and see you while in spirit form is mom, dad, and Oracle._ ~

~ _ **I don't know, but I could you feel her watching me.**_ ~

"I think its just hunger messing with you bro," Sonic states while looking at menu. The teenaged hedgehog scan thru the five page two sided menu and on pages seven is the list of chilidogs. Sonic reads down the list of different chilidog with the details of about the chili.

Nico continues to plea his discomfort until he sees the pink hedgehog come up back with a glass of water. She sets the items on the table then looks at Sonic asking, "Do you know what you want?"

Sonic sets the menu down and replies, "Yeah, let me get three of each chilidog please."

Amy give the blue hedgehog a crazy look, "Are you serious?!"

Sonic closes the menu with a smile on his face, "Yup."

"You do realize that's twenty-one chilidogs. Right?!"

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so I'm just making up for it with lunch," Sonic grins. Amy shakes her head in disbelief then writes down Sonic's order. She turns around and starts to walk towards the kitchen. Before she is too far away, Sonic calls out, "Miss would you please turn up the sound on the TV?!" She nods yes reaching behind the counter for the remote and turning up the volume.

Sonic focuses on the TV listening to the current news report. The woman reporter says, "According to White House and G.U.N sources, Queen Aleena Hedgehog along with members of her court and four of her children will arrive at Oakland International Airport tomorrow morning. The queen is schedule to meet with world leaders on Friday in New York at the United Nation's building."

The main anchor in the newsroom asks, "Now, is it true that Queen Aleena's three older children are already here on Earth?"

The picture shifts back to the reporter in front of the White House, "Yes, Prince Shadow, Silver, and Princess Midna Hedgehog are members of G.U.N."

The screen splits into two showing the anchor and reporter. The anchor poses another question, "By any chance, do you have any idea about the names or duties of her four younger children?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have any information about them yet."

Sonic sits back drinking some water, ~ _Well, that works out in our favor._ ~

Nico gives a confused expression while asking, ~ _ **How?**_ ~

~ _We know where mom and them will be in the morning,_ ~ Sonic replies drinking more water.

~ _ **Fair enough, but I think we should air on the safe side and be there before mom lands.**_ ~

* * *

Amy walks into the kitchen still writing the order on the order pad with a weird expression on her face. "Weird. Completely weird," the pink hedgehog comments softly. She lowers the pad and looks at the purple female feline friend reading manga at back table. The teenage girl wears black sacs with a matching back shirt with a white apron. "Hey Blaze!"

She lowers the magna to show the bright ruby red jewel like fur in the center of her forehead. "What's up Amy?"

"I gotta order for you," Amy replies while grabbing a couple of pots.

Blaze points her index finger shooting a stream of fire into the grill lighting it. "What you got?"

"You're not going to like it," Amy smirks walking to the pantry.

Blaze pulls out her cooking tools while firing back, "Come on it can't be that bad."

Amy shakes her head in disbelief while giggling and grabbing the last things out of the pantry. "Ok, you have a chilidog."

Blaze's ears perk up while letting out a little hiss, but she quickly calms down and says, "Its cool! Its cool! I can handle one chilidog order."

Amy walks out of the pantry and up to Blaze carrying all the items from the pantry with a smile on her face. "Good, but this one order requires that you make twenty-one chilidogs three of each type of chilidog."

Flames roars in Blaze's eyes with her flame aura lite up around her. In a raged and disguise tone of voice, "What fucking freak of nature would make an order like that!"

Amy sets the food items down on the prep table then turns around, "He's sitting in the dining room."

Blaze rushes over looking out cook's window at Sonic sitting down watching the TV. Blaze starts to calm down while says, "What is with that guy? Does that guy really think he can eat that many chilidogs?!"

Amy folds her arms leading against the prep table with a somber look on her face. "I could care less if he can eat them all. Blaze looks at him again; he looks like that kid I had in my dream."

Blaze turns around, "Amy you can't ready that guy was the one you told us about."

Amy lowers her head, "I don't know but for some reason I felt someone from him. Crazy enough I think heard another voice come from him."

Blaze shakes her head then says, "Amy, I think you need to take some time off, because you are working too hard. I mean hearing voices… that screams that you need a break."

"Blaze we are on summer break…" Amy complains.

Blaze shakes her head then says while pointing at Amy, "I mean you need to take a break from your other activates. If you catch my meaning."

"Blaze that has nothing to do with it and you know it," Amy fires back. "Come on lets fix his order."

"Can I opt out?" Blaze inquires, but Amy gives an annoyed looked. "Ok… ok. At least get me nose plug."

* * *

Sonic drinks more water still watching the news. Nico also watches the news while floating. ~ _ **Hey Sonic what are we going to do next?**_ ~

~ _Since Cortana thinks it will take until tonight to process the data, we might as well find a hotel and chill out until the morning._ ~

Nico nods in agreement then sees the pink hedgehog and purple cat coming to the table. ~ _ **Lunch time bro!**_ ~ The werehog exclaims before diving into the Sonic's body.

Sonic turns his head to see the women approaching the table. Sonic licks his lips smelling the flavorful chilidogs. They set the food down on the table along with napkins and eating utensils. "Thanks it looks and smells great," Sonic comments.

Amy smiles and nods her approval; she grabs Sonic's empty drinking glass and walks back to the kitchen. She hands fills the glass with water and starts to head back, but Blaze calls from the window. "Wait Amy!" The pink hedgehog turns to look back at Blaze. "Hey, we forget one nasty dog."

Amy grabs the plate with the chilidog, "Come on Blaze, they aren't that bad."

"Speak for yourself!" Blaze replies walking away.

Amy rolls her eyes then heads back to the table. Once reaches the table, Amy's eyes bug out seeing all the chilidogs gone. Sonic turns to looks at Amy holding the last chilidog then says, "Awesome! I knew I was missing one chilidog."

Sonic grabs the hold of the chilidog, and Amy questions, "What happened to them?"

Sonic gives a puzzled look after taking a bit and chewing while saying, "Huh… what's wrong?"

Amy looks at the blue hedgehog then says, "What happened to all the chilidogs? I was only had my back turned for five seconds!"

Sonic finishes the chilidog and replies, "I ate them, and each one was delicious. I have to give you props for the way you grilled the dogs!" Amy is 'ah' stuck seeing Sonic quickly finishing the last chilidog. He licks his lips then says, "That was an awesome lunch. May I have the check please?"

"Yeah… I'll get it ready," Amy slows says trying to still comprehend what she had seen.

Amy walks away heading back to the counter. Once she is far enough way, Sonic and Nico laugh at Amy's reaction. ~ _ **Well, I guess you can't really blame her for being shocked. Someone who hasn't seen you eat chilidogs before would be surprised to see all of them gone,**_ ~ Nico exclaims with a smile.

~ _Yeah, but I hope I didn't disgust her with my eating habits,_ ~ Sonic comments.

Amy reaches the counter with shock still painted on her face while she puts together the ticket. Blaze comes back to the cook's window and sees the look on Amy's face. "Hey what's the matter?"

She looks back where Sonic is sitting then says in a low tone, "He finished everything."

Blaze gives a confused the look, "What are you talking about?"

"He finished all the chilidogs!" Amy exclaims.

"NO!" Blaze shouts running from the back to Sonic's table. The blue hedgehog gives an innocent look towards the purple cat as her eyes bug out. "How the… what the… where the…"

"Sorry, I don't understand what you're saying," Sonic says with a caring expression.

Blaze looks like as she is ready to attack Sonic, but Amy walks up and places her hand on the feline's shoulder making her head flop down. "I have your bill sir. It will be fifty-three thirty-eight. Will it cash or card?" Sonic hands the pink hedgehog his debit card. She swipes the card while hearing Blaze mumble something with a little rain cloud over her head. Amy hands the iPad to Sonic for his signature. While Sonic is doing his thing, Amy whispers into Blaze's ear, "Go back the kitchen! You look like you're ready to kill someone."

Blaze whispers back, "I just might! A person who eats like that must be eliminated!"

Sonic get up from the table then hands the iPad to Amy. He looks at Blaze and asks, "Are you ok?"

Before Blaze can say a word, Amy answers for her, "Yeah! She's fine! She is just a little tired, you came in after the lunch rush. She just needs a little break and she will be back to normal. Now! Will you need a receipt?"

"Nah! I'm good; I put you tip on the card. Please split it between the two of you. The chilidogs were awesome! You and Blaze did a great job, so I'll be sure to come back," Sonic states as he makes is way to door. Before he can walk out, a big purple cat who looks similar to Blaze but with dark purple stripes across his arms walks in with a teenage rabbit and older middle age purple cat. Sonic sees them all carrying grocery bags and other items, so he jumps back from the door to allow them come through first.

The older gentlemen looks at Sonic then says, "Blaze please take these back to the kitchen." She walks over and grabs the bag. Once his hands are free, he walks over to the blue hedgehog and greets him, "Hello, I'm Leo Cat owner of the Golden Gate Grill. If you have a minute, I would like to talk with you."

Sonic and Nico give the man a wary look, but for some reason they feel that they can trust him. "Yeah I have a couple minutes."

Leo nods in approval then motions him to one of the nearby tables to sit down, "Blaze, please bring our guest anything he would like. Don't worry it's on the house."

Sonic gives a big grin then looks at the purple feline and says, "Let me get another round of chilidogs please."

"Good choice our chili is one of our signature items," Leo praises.

"Yeah, I had all seven types earlier, and each one more delicious than the next."

Blaze shakes her head in disapproval and complains, "Uncle Leo you know I hate making chili dogs!"

The restaurant owner looks at his niece and says, "Now Blaze, remember the customer is always right, and you don't have to eat the chilidogs; you just have to grill the meat for it." He looks at the bigger purple cat and rabbit and says, "Cream, Big please help Blaze and Amy with the cooking and be sure to put away all the groceries." The three of them nod and Big pulls Blaze to the kitchen while she screams out how much she hates chilidogs. Leo shakes his head with a smile on his face before turning to look at Sonic, "You must forgive my niece, for some reason I cannot fathom she just doesn't like chilidogs. Well if you think about it she just doesn't like the chili and I just can't figure out why."

"No problem my sisters can't stand it when I eat chilidogs as well," Sonic replies with a smirk on his face. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Leo paints on a sinister grin then says, "It is good to see another royal hedgehog from Mobius."

Sonic and Nico faces are full of shock hearing the restaurant owner know about where they are from. Sonic says in a low tone of voice, "How do you know who I am? Better yet what all do you know about me and who are you?"

Leo smiles, "I'm sorry your majesty but I can't give you that information just yet, but I can tell you I know about you and your brother along with the rest of your family." Sonic and Nico's mind races trying to figure out who this person is and what his motivation might be. Before Sonic can make another statement, Leo jumps out by saying, "Before your mind starts racing towards the possibility that I am an enemy, let me reassure you your highness that I am nothing more than a friend and Queen Aleena knows about me and my ties to your family."

Sonic leans back in the booth chair thinking on the words that Leo has said to him then replies, "Okay, since you know about my mom and you obviously know about me and my brother, can we say that you also know about Shadow and them as well?" Leo nods yes and Sonic continues with, "Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Leo leans forward interlacing his fingers looking at the blue hedgehog, "Nothing important yet your Majesty…"

Sonic interjects by holding up his hand and saying, "Please just call me Sonic. Now you were saying…"

"Well Sonic, I have nothing really pressing as of right now, but it's good to meet you for the first time," Leo states. At that moment Amy and Cream bring out another tray of twenty-one chilidogs from the kitchen and sets it on the table in front of them.

Once done, the two teenagers start to walk away with Sonic closely eyeing the pink hedgehog. Leo gives a secret smile, and Sonic quickly turns his head to look at Leo while questioning, "What's with the smile Leo? Is it something that you know that we don't know?" Leo gives an inquisitive look and as if Sonic is able to read his mind he says, "If you know about our family especially me, you should know that my brother Nico is here with me."

Leo gives a hearty laugh, "I didn't realize that you two were actually in the same body. I was under the impression that Nico was his own separate person."

Sonic grabs one of the chilidogs and twirls it in his hand before taking a bite, "Nico is his own separate person, but we share a body. I guess it wouldn't cause too much harm to inform you that when one of us is in physical form or as we like to call it physical control of our body the other is in spirit form and can see and hear everything going on around us."

Leo scratches the side of his face and comments, "Well that something good to know. Anyway, I wanted to take the chance to get to know you better. If I may ask, Sonic what is your major goal for coming to Earth?"

Sonic downs three more chilidogs then replies, "Sorry that's something I'm not willing to tell anyone just yet; however, I will tell you we are looking for our dad."

"King Sora?" Sonic nods yes, and Leo leans back in the booth turning his head to look outside at the clear blue skies as if he is reminiscing about something. "I still don't understand why Sora and Talon didn't want me to come along with them."

Sonic finishes the thirteenth chilidog before saying, "You know where our dad is?"

Leo looks back at Sonic and says, "No. I'm afraid they didn't tell me where they were heading, but I do know they left behind some clues to their whereabouts or something from what Sora told me before they left."

Sonic is on his last chilidog; he picks it up and stares at it for a minute, "We found a possible clue but it's going to take us some time to decipher it." Sonic tosses the chili dog in the air and catches it in his mouth then quickly chomps it down and swallows. He gets up from the table then says, "Thanks for the chilidogs. When we find some more information about dad, we will be sure to give you a heads up about it. We better get going; we got a lot of work to do. Later!" Sonic heads out the door and quickly disappears into the city.

Leo cleans up the table when Amy and Blaze come busting out from the back looking left and right for the blue hedgehog. They runs over to Leo and Amy says, "Uncle Leo do you know where that guy just went?!"

"No. Is everything okay Amy?"

"It was his payment!" Blaze exclaims.

"Did it not go through or something?"

"No, it went through. His tip can't be right," Amy comments.

"How much did he tip you and Blaze?"

The pink hedgehog looks at the iPad then turns it for Leo to see, "He put $10,000 for his tip!"

Leo laughs at Amy and her distress then says, "Well I guess you and Blaze gave some great service and great cooking."

Amy continues to look at the amount and remembers his last words for him to split the tip between the two of them. "Who was that guy? Do you know him Uncle Leo?"

"I know his parents, but I don't know much about him just yet." Leo turns to look at the TV and sees Silver captured in a photo with other G.U.N operatives at the completion of a recent mission. "If you want to know more about that guy, I would suggest you ask Blaze about that young man right there on the TV." Amy looks at Blaze waiting for her answer.

* * *

Sonic walks down the sidewalk in the downtown area enjoying the sights and sounds of the people moving about as they begin the afternoon rush. ~ _ **Hey Sonic, why are you taking so long to get a hotel and get back to the hill,**_ ~Nico questions as Sonic strolls along the sidewalk.

~ _I don't really know Nico, but for some reason I feel I just need to take my time getting back to the hill,_ ~ Sonic replies as he makes a turn down 17th Ave. The young hedgehog's ears perk up when he hears the sounds of what he could only described to be fighting. ~ _Sorry Nico but it might take is a little longer to get back to that hill._ ~

In the back alley behind one of the buildings, three boys: a human, a leopard, and a gorilla, surround a dark pink hedgehog boy wearing black cargo pants with a white T-shirt and a black and red jacket. The eleven-year-old boy 4'1" tall hedgehog faces the 5' tall gorilla wearing khaki pants with a khaki T-shirt. The gorilla smacks a torn off somewhat rusted piece of pipe into his left hand while looking down at the hedgehog. "Alright you little girl, what did me tell you about wearing boys clothes!"

The dark pink hedgehog replies back, "I told you I'm not a girl I'm a boy just like the three of you!"

The human shoves his right shoulder harshly while saying, "You know damn well that you are not a boy you fucking girl!" The leopard delivers a harsh to the hedgehog's left shoulder agreeing with the others.

The young hedgehog smirks and gives the snarky remark, "What is with you guys trying to get me to dress in girl clothing? What do you guys like boys so much but you're too scared to admit it so you're trying to make me look like a girl so you can try to get in my pants or something?!"

The leopard gives off a growl then punches the hedgehog in his left shoulder making him stagger into the human, but the human boy only pushes him away from him knocking him further off balance. The leopard delivers another punch to the victim's left shoulder saying, "Watch your fucking mouth you piece of shit!"

The hedgehog smirks rubbing his shoulder, "Hey the truth stings but it is the truth!"

The human this time around starts to swing getting ready to hit the young kid's shoulder, but he quickly spins around and delivers an upper cut to the human knocking him back a couple of feet. The leopard gets ready to attack, but the young hedgehog once again hits first by a throwing a straight punch at the leopard's testicle area. The young hedgehog's attack makes a solid connection making the attacker cripple over covering his genitals while cursing aloud. Seeing an opening, the young hedgehog gets ready to run away, but the third assailant with the pipe strikes him down. The young hedgehog hits the ground sliding feeling the pain emanating from his upper back. The young gorilla strikes again leading with the pipe, but the hedgehog roles to the side of evading the attack. The pipe strikes the ground ringing yet before the hedgehog is able to get on his feet and run away the gorilla brings the pipe down once more, and the hedgehog holds his right arm out shielding his face. His right arm takes the full brunt of the powerful swing resulting in a sickening crack come from his arm with a tragic wave of pain echoing throughout his body.

Without a second, the gorilla brings the pipe back up and swings down again aiming for the hedgehog's head. Before the pipe can connect, Nico's hand reaches out and grabs the pipe without any hesitation. The werehog growls out, "You boys don't know how too really fight fair do you?" The gorilla looks up at them fiercely tall, muscular, and powerful werehog with his face shadowed and only the green glare from his eyes piercing out the darkness. The gorilla tries to move the pipe out of Nico's iron grip, but the pipe doesn't move an inch and he calls his friends to help him. The other boys shiver in terror sensing the killer instinct coming from the werehog. The gorilla continues to struggle with the pipe until Nico gives a wide grin showing off all his pearly white fangs; then he squeezes the pipe making it bend a little bit then breaks into two pieces. In a deeper voice Nico growls out, "You have three seconds to get away before I kick all your asses!" The gorilla backs up while dropping the pipe to the ground with the other boys on either side of him. Nico can smell the fear coming from them as they each pee their pants. Nico shouts at the top of his lungs, " **RUN!** "

The three boys run screaming off crying and yelling monster at Nico. The werehog returns control of their body back to Sonic. The blue hedgehog praises Nico before turning around to look at other young hedgehog on the ground crying cradling his arm. Sonic holds up his watch and says, "Tachikoma, do a full body scan and give us a damage report!"

Tachikoma says, "Yes sir!" A blue beam opens into an upside down triangle then scans down over the boy then scans back up to finish the scan. Tachikoma appears back up and reports, "Sonic, I'm detecting a broken arm mainly the forearm femur bone is broken with some minor bruising in other areas. You need to get him to the hospital to get medical attention!"

Sonic nods then turns to look at the boy while kneeling down to be eye level with him, "Hey, I need to get you to the hospital, so they can fix your arm. May we take you to hospital?" The dark pink hedgehog looks at Sonic with a questioning expression, yet after looking into Sonic's eyes for a couple of seconds, he nods his head yes allowing Sonic to pick them up and put them on his back. "Tachikoma, find the nearest hospital," Sonic orders.

"Yes sir!" The little AI replies. After couple of seconds, he comes back with, "Sonic, the closest hospital is the University of California San Francisco Emergency Room."

"Awesome job Tachikoma! Okay hold on tight; we are going to be traveling pretty fast. By the way, my name is Sonic."

The young boy replies, "My name is Alex."

"Cool! Hang on cause we are you out go here!" Sonic exclaims taking off at fast run.

"Woooaaaahh!" Alex shouts feeling the wind rush pass him.

Sonic smirks then comments, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah! I've never moved this fast in my life!"

"Well, we'll be there in three… two… one!" Sonic puts on the break stopping in front of the ER.

"WOW!" Alex exclaims.

Sonic smirks walking into the ER up to the registration desk. The nurse behind the desk looks up at Sonic with Alex still riding on his back and says, "Welcome what's your medical emergency?"

Sonic says, "My little brother got beaten up by some bullies from his school. I did a quick scan on him and found that his arm is broken."

The nurse looks at the eleven year old and sees how roughed up he is along with the dark bruise on his right arm. "Let's get you triage," the nurse orders. She leads the two a room on the other side of the reg. desk. Sonic continues to carry Alex into the room; he sets Alex down allowing the nurse to look at Alex's arm. "What did they attack your brother with?"

"An old piece of pipe," Sonic replies.

She turns in her chair and starts to tape into her computer. "Was this pipe rusted?"

"Yes," Alex's replies.

"Can you move your hand any?" Alex tries to move his hand and fingers, but feels a super sharp pain rocket through his body making him cry out in pain. "I'll take that as a yes." She turns around looking close at his arm then asks, "Before I can give you anything, are you allergic to any drugs?"

Sonic answers surprising the dark pink hedgehog, "He allergic to surfer drugs."

"Ok good, I should have asked to this to start off, but what's your name?"

Alex waivers for a second, and Sonic jumps in once more, "His name is Alex Speed, and my name is Sonic Speed."

The nurse gets up and walks over the cabinet to grab a syringe and medical vile. "Alright Alex, I'm going to give you a shot to numb the pain." She finishes preparing the shot then brings the needle close to Alex's arm.

Sonic sees the little hedgehog tense up, so he places his hand on his left shoulder giving him a reinsuring smile. A couple seconds later, the nurse finishes then tells the brothers to follow her to a room. Once Alex is changed into hospital a grown, she motions for Sonic to follow her. "Mr. Speed, I have to inform you that by law I must contact the police about this incident."

"Good, I have a recording of the incident. On the way here, I contacted our parents to let them know about what happened. They are out of the country right now, so they have given me permission to handle everything," Sonic states. The triage nurse writes down several more things then heads back to the desk. Sonic walks back into Alex's room and sees him sitting on the bed. "Did the pain killer help?"

Alex rubs his arm then says, "Yeah, but Sonic how did you know much about right off the bat? And why did you call me your brother?"

Sonic snickers while walking over the chair in the room. He sits down then looks at Alex, "Sorry little buddy, but that is classified. As for your second question…" Sonic pauses and rubs his medallion summoning his tri-neck guitar in a blue bright light. He starts to strum a few lines, "I figured from your expression, you didn't want to come here because they would ask a lot of questions. Calling you my little brother, they won't bug you as much."

Alex lowers his head looking at his arm, "I don't know if we will enough money to handle this."

Sonic smirks while still playing, "Don't worry, I'll handle the bill, but I have to give it you. It takes a lot of guts for someone to do a three-on-one fight."

Alex hangs his head down then says, "My sister told me if I stood up to bullies they wouldn't try to fight me, but she was wrong."

"Yeah, some bullies won't get the message 'to not mess with you' until you kick their ass," Sonic comments looking at him.

"But they kicked my ass! If you didn't step in, they might have killed me," Alex cries.

Sonic sees the tears the draining down from his eyes. He comments with deep tone of voice, "Hey! Why were those jerk picking on you?!"

"Because of my fur color! They pick on me because they don't believe I'm a boy!"

"That's stupid, just by looking at you, anyone can tell that you are male," Sonic comments.

"Well, I wish someone would those fuckers that!" Alex cries out with even more tears draining down his face. "I JUST HATE THIS! WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE PINK FUR COLOR?! IT MAKES ME SO POWERLESS! I HATE THIS!"

Sonic shots up from the chair with an angry expression on his face. The blue hedgehog says in a deep voice, "Don't you every say that again! Alex look at me!" He looks up at the blue hedgehog. "Listen when I was your age, I had go through some terrible and horrifying things. I never told my sister or brother that there were times I wished I wasn't born the way I was. I wished I didn't have to face the trails that were put in front of us because some jerk wanted everything. He hated us just for the mere fact of who we are. And yet, there were times I felt completely powerless and wanted to do nothing more than cry." Sonic leans down to get eye to eye with the crying hedgehog, "Alex, bullies and people who hate us just because of who we are, are out there, but what makes you a true hero and more powerful than anything else is what you do when you come face to face with them." Sonic hands Alex his guitar then sits on the bed. He wipes away the tears from his face then says, "You know before I jumped in, I watched how you faced off with those boys, and you handle yourself pretty well for being out-number. Hell you even got in a couple of good hits!"

Alex gives a weak but happy smile hearing Sonic's words then says, "Yeah, but when you jumped in you won the fight."

"Nah!" Sonic exclaims with a smirk, "You won the fight the moment you stood up against them. I just backed you up to even up the numbers. I guess they weren't ready to do a three on three match."

Alex starts to laugh while saying, "Yeah and you made them pissed on themselves!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Sonic exclaims laughing alongside him. They hear a knock at the door, and Sonic answers, "Come in."

"Hello! Sounds like you two are having a good time," the ER doctor states walking into the room caring an X-ray print out with small kit her hand. A police officer follows her, and she states, "Well, I have some great news!" The doctor pulls out one of the print and holds it out for the boys to see; she points to where the break in Alex's arm, "Look here. The break in your forearm was not as bad as we originally believed. In fact," she sets the prints down and opens the little kit with five needles and a vile inside. "I will be able to the use this to seal the gap between the break and you will only be in case for a month to a month and a half at tops."

Sonic and Alex smile hearing the news and the police officer says, "I happy to hear about your news Alex, but if you don't mind I need to talk with your brother about the people who attacked you."

"Of course," Sonic says getting up and following the officer out the room.

The doctor fills the shot then rubs down Alex arm with a cleansing wipe, "Must be great to have a big brother that looks out for you like that?"

Alex smiles then winks at the pain of the needle, but he quickly over comes it then says, "Yeah it is."

Outside Sonic and the officer go to an empty room across the hall and the officer is the first to say, "Sonic, I need to see some ID before I allow the hospital to release him into your care." Sonic nods then reaching into his pocket for his wallet. The blue hedgehog then produces a military G.U.N ID with the name Sonic N. Speed. "Oh you're parents are in G.U.N?"

"Yes sir, they had to go on a mission, and before you ask I'm sixteen years old," Sonic states while putting his ID back into his wallet.

"Well, that knocks out five questions," the officer states pulling out his notepad and writes down some notes. "Ok, what can tell me about the boys who attacked your brother?"

"I can you one better," Sonic states. He holds up his watch, "Tachikoma, play recorded video." The little blue AI salutes projects the video through its eyes.

The officer watches the video of the attack from the three boys. At the end of the video, he finishes writing down some notes, "Well this will be an open-shut case. Is there a way to get this video email to me?"

"Yes sir, I just need your email address." The officer pulls out a card with his work email. Sonic takes hold of the card then says, "Tachikoma, please send the video to this email."

"Yes sir! All done Sonic!"

"Thank you Tachikoma," Sonic replies.

"Ok, I think I have everything I need. I will head to the station and start the paperwork. We will pick the juveniles in a bit. Now with that said, saying as another big brother to another, I have to say you did the right thing. I would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, but I don't want to run the risk of whooping their tails if they come after my brother again," Sonic states.

The officer snicker then says, "Yeah that would be the smart idea. Besides with all evidence we have against them, they won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Thank you," Sonic states while shaking the officer's hand. They say their goodbye to each other, and Sonic walks back into Alex's room.

The doctor finishes with the final shot. "Ok all done. Alex you're a brave young man!"

"Of course, he's my little brother! After he faced three bullies by himself, getting five shots is nothing. Right bro?"

Alex smiles, "Right Sonic!"

The doctor snickers then puts the used needles into the trash. "Well there's no arguing with that. The last thing we have to do is to get the meds, a cast, and you'll be all set."

"Thank you doctor," Sonic replies. He walks over and picks up his guitar then sits down strumming again.

"Hey Sonic," Alex calls out. Sonic looks up at him and Alex asks, "Sonic, do you know any songs or do you write songs?"

"Yeah, I'm writing two songs right now, but they aren't finished."

"May I hear them?" Alex questions.

"Sure." Sonic tunes the strings then starts to play.

 _Take off the at the speed of sound_

 _Bright lights, colors all around_

 _I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

 _Got no regrets inside of me_

 _Not looking back!_

 _Not giving up!_

 _Not letting go!_

 _We'll on running!_

 _I'm gonna reach for the stars_

 _Although they look pretty far_

 _I'm gonna find my own way_

 _And take a chance on today_

Sonic stops playing with a blank look on his face Alex then asks, "What's the matter Sonic? Why don't you keep going?"

Sonic rubs the back of his head with a redden expression, "Well… I don't know what comes next."

A sweat drop appears on Alex's forehead then says, "Do know any other songs?"

"Yeah you might like this one."

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow_

 _Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out_

 _Must keep on movin' ahead_

 _No time for guessin', follow my plan instead_

 _Trusting in what you can't see_

Sonic freezes as solid as stone then his droops his head. "I don't know what the next line is!"

Alex flops back laughing; then Sonic and Nico start busting out laughing. The ER doctor and nurse walk into the room seeing the two hedgehog laughing like crazy. The doctor asks, "What's so funny?"

"My brother can't finish his latest songs!" Alex exclaims while still laughing.

"Well, I hate to break up the party, but lets get this cast on so you can get home," the doctor states with a smile then starts to work on his arm.

* * *

The clock strikes 9 pm and the bright crescent moon, stars, and city lights fill the night sky. Sonic and Alex exit the hospital with Alex sporting his new cast and the blue sling. Alex looks up at the starry night, "Oh man! Its so late! Sis is going to freak! I was supposed to be meet her at work hours ago!"

Sonic takes a knee then says, "Hop on Alex!" The dark pink hedgehog hops on Sonic's back, then Sonic stands up saying, "Ok tell me where to go."

"She works in the park!"

"Wait Golden Gate Park?"

"Yeah, have you been there?"

"Yup yup! Hold on! Cause we are out of here!" Sonic states talking off at high speed.

"Alex!" Amy shouts out.

"Alex!" Blaze calls out.

"Alex! Are you ok?!" Cream calls out flying in the air looking down at the park.

"Alex!" Big calls walking past the lake.

Few minutes later, the four of them meet back together at the grill. Amy says with a worried tone, "Any luck?" The other three shake their head no. "Where can he be?"

Blaze chimes in, "Amy are you sure he left your dorm apartment?"

"Yes, he called me before leaving. Dammit! Why did I buy him a cell phone when I had the chance?!" Amy shouts at herself.

"You can't blame yourself Amy," Cream says in a soft sweet tone.

"Maybe we should call the police," Big suggests.

Amy shakes her no, "If we do that, they might take Alex away from me, and give him to that asshole!"

Blaze quickly agrees by saying, "She's right and that's the last thing we need." The purple cat looks at Amy seeing the worried look on her face. She puts her hand on Amy's shoulder, "Don't worry Amy we'll find him!"

An idea pops into her head and she asks, "Rouge works for G.U.N! Do you think…"

Blaze shakes her head no, "If we get her involved it could make things more complicated. Let's look around again, I take…"

Blaze falls silent when Alex's voice ringing outload. The four of them turn around to see Sonic and Alex coming straight at them. At the last second, Sonic puts on the breaks coming to a loud stop. "Hi again!" Sonic greets everyone. Alex hops off his back and runs over to Amy. "Whoa! Amy you're his sister!" Sonic bonks himself on the head, "I'm surprised I didn't see that!"

Alex hugs his foot and a half taller sister. She hugs him back asking, "Alex where were you? And what happened to your arm?!" Anger starts to flame in her eyes looking at Sonic, "Did you do this to him you bastard?!"

Alex breaks away from his sister exclaiming, "It wasn't Sonic's fault Amy! George and his friends attacked me!"

Blaze's fire aura flares up as she tightens her fist while saying, "Wait until I get my hands on those bastards!"

Sonic quickly interjects with, "That won't possible."

Everyone looks at the blue hedgehog, and Blaze rebuts with, "And how can you say that?"

Sonic smirks looking at his watch, "By this time now, I would say those boys are in custody of the police." Sonic reaches into to his over shirt and pull out a plastic bag with three pill bottles and three prescription slips. He hands it over to Amy while saying, "As for Alex, he suffered a minor break on his right arm from their attack. The ER doctor said that he should be able to come out of the cast after a month to a month and a half. He needs to the take his painkiller before going to bed, once in morning, and as needed. As for his steroids and antibiotics, he needs to take them in the morning and night."

Amy looks at her brother's cast, "Oh no Alex!" Amy inhales then exhales, "I'll just have to pull some extra shifts to cover your medical bill."

"You don't have to worry about it. The bill is paid in full," Sonic explains handing her the receipt paper.

Everyone says in shock, "What?!"

Blaze follows up with, "You took care of the bill! How? Why?"

"I heard Alex fighting with those jerks and there was no way I would leave him to suffer. Besides, it's just not in my character to let that go by." Sonic feels his watch vibrate and looks at the message from Cortana. "Oh I need to head out."

Before Sonic could turn around, Alex rushes over and the 4'1" hedgehog hugs Sonic's legs saying, "Thank you Sonic for everything!"

Sonic kneels down and hugs Alex saying, "Your welcome little bro."

Sonic steps away and starts to leave when Alex calls out, "Hey Sonic you're the best big brother anyone could ask for!"

Sonic gives the thumbs up, but Amy quickly adds, "Sonic! Who are you really?!"

The blue hedgehog smirks then says, "You'll find out who we really are tomorrow! Until then, later!"

Sonic takes off leaving everyone wondering, and everyone's attention turns to Leo saying, "Ha! Ha! That Sonic is something else. Hey Alex! Is your arm feeling better?"

Alex runs over to Leo smiling, "Yeah Uncle Leo thanks to Sonic and doctor at the ER."

"I'll going to guess you are hungry," Leo states.

"Yeah, Sonic told me that he ate here for lunch," Alex starts.

Blaze's face turn fowl saying, "I have bad feeling about this."

Leo smirks hearing Blaze's statement then asks, "Yeah he had chilidogs. Do you know what you want for dinner?"

Full of pride and happiness, Alex says outload, "CHILIDOGS!"

Leo busts our laughing then says, "You got it. Blaze we have order for you!"

"AH COME ON UNCLE LEO REALLY MORE CHILIDOGS AHHHH!" Blaze whines following Big, Alex, and Leo inside.

Cream starts to head in, but she stops and turns around to look at Amy still looking in the direction Sonic ran off. "Amy? Are you coming in?"

Cream's words snaps her out of her thoughts saying, "Oh yes, I'll be there soon." Cream nods then head in leaving Amy alone. She turns back around then says to herself, "He said 'you will find out who we are…' What did he mean by we?" Suddenly the memory of when she serve Sonic flashes into her head, "Why did I feel that there was another present watching me? Who is that hedgehog?" Amy shakes her head clearing her mind. "I don't have time to worry about this." She grabs her cellphone dials a number and listens to the ringtone until someone picks up. The voice says somethings; then Amy says, "Is everything ready M? Good, we starts at 0000 hrs."

* * *

Sonic reclines on his back looking up at the starry sky feeling the cool breeze wash over the hill that they first arrived at. The blue hedgehog hears his brother digging in the ground not paying much attention to him, and Cortana working on her portable station in front of Sonic. He gives a wide yawn then says, "Hey Cortana, are you finished yet it is nearly 11:30."

The blue AI continues to type while scanning over the quickly passing data appearing on the screen. She typing while saying, "Sorry Sonic, but I had to get you out of there before you make yourself sound anymore suspicious. By the way, your little stunts at the hospital and with the police along with your ID kind-of put me behind, so I do not want to hear any complaining. Anyway, we are almost done with converting all the data we got from the hall records into something that we can use. As for the data we got from King Sora's disk, I was able to narrow the scope and get a more precise location of the coordinates that are located in the state of California, but the other seven points are still completely erroneous. Take a look at this." Sonic lifts his head and looks at the holographic 3-D map of the state and the three points that are located at the edge of the state borderline. "It looks like these three points are located in the heavily forest and mountainous region area."

Sonic sits up in a cross-legged position looking more closely at the map. "So here's the million-dollar question, what could dad have wanted us to find in that area? Cortana, can give me any ideas what is located there?"

"As of right now I can't really say, but I'm still processing the data from the hall records. Add to that, I think there might be more answers from the disk that King Sora left but…"

Sonic finishes the answer by saying, "Marcus is still recompiling the corrupted data."

Nico shouts out from his hole, "We can always go check it out and see what we can find."

Sonic looks towards the hole Nico is digging and says, "We don't know what out there, and I don't want to run the risk of us getting into something that we are not prepared for. Besides we… Hold up Nico what are you doing? Our bag wasn't buried that deep!"

Nico shouts out from the deep hole, "I find it relaxing if you must know!"

Sonic gets up and walks over to the hole seeing it far deeper than he originally anticipated. The blue hedgehog is amazed seeing the depth then calls down, "Nico where is our backpack at? Don't tell me you buried it even further down!"

Nico shouts up, "If you want our backpack, then here you go!" Sonic is confused by Nico's statement, but a second later, the bag comes flying up out of the hole and hits Sonic straight on the head knocking the blue hedgehog off his feet.

Sonic shakes his head regaining his senses then shouts down into Nico's hole, "What the hell, watch where you're throwing shit!"

Nico fires back, "Maybe you should watch when stuff is coming up at you!"

Sonic reaches down and grabs his backpack brushing off the dirt then sitting back down facing Cortana, "Talking about your crazy canine instincts. He's acting more like a dog than anything else."

Nico shouts back, "I am not a dog or canine! I have wolf's blood!"

"Yeah yeah, but I don't know any wolves that find enjoyment in digging holes," Sonic replies. "Besides your acting more like a dog than anything else."

"Keep calling me a dog and I'll show you what happens when you keep irritating a WOLF!"

Cortana rolls her eyes listening to the two brothers argue back and forth until she says, "Sonic can you two knock it off for a little bit? Anyway, why can't we finish the rest of this stuff at a hotel? It's getting cold out here."

"Originally we came here just to pick up our backpack and hear the rest of your report. Plus, I want to get a good view of the starry night and the city lights," Sonic replies looking out on the horizon at the crescent moon in the sky with the sea of stars above and an ocean of mixed colored lights below.

Cortana looks at the backdrop then says, "Even though we are light years away, you could say that we are seeing another version of Mobotropolis."

"Yes you're right," Sonic agrees looking at everything in front of him. "I have a deep feeling that Nico and I will find what we're looking for here. Plus, we're on the precipice of a new adventure, but what it is, it is going to be one the greatest mysteries of our lifetime."

"You surprised me Sonic. I didn't realize you are such a forward thinking person," Cortana expresses. Sonic shrugs his shoulders making Cortana snicker for a couple of seconds. Suddenly a beeping sound comes from her console drawing the AI's attention. She starts typing opening up a radar screen with the outline of the city in the center. Cortana's face shows a growing concern when she says, "What the hell is that? This can't be possible these readings have got to be wrong!"

Sonic also shows a concern expression hearing Cortana's statement, "What is it Cortana?"

"I'm detecting over thirty signatures heading for the downtown area."

"What kind of signatures?"

Cortana frantically types over the keyboard trying to ID the signatures, and after three more minutes she finally says with a slight fearful tone, "Sonic, the energy signatures are that of SWAT bots!"

"SWAT bots!" Sonic exclaims jumping up then looks towards the city trying to spot the machines. Not catching any sight of them, Sonic turns around to look at the hole shouting out, "NICO GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Nico climbs up out of the hole while saying, "And another thing Sonic, wolves are far superior to your average dog, and…"

"Nico we don't have time to worry about that right now get up! Take a look at this!" Sonic orders. The werehog does as stated expressing a questioning look, and Sonic follows up with, "Cortana is picking up Robotnik's bots energy signatures heading towards the city."

The werehog gives a surprised expression looking towards the city and spot something moving through the air that seems to be transparent. Nico growls saying, "Dammit! I can see at least twelve maybe twenty stealth bots heading downtown right now!"

Cortana gives a grim expression, as she is able to start picking up even more signatures then says, "I'm afraid that's only just the tip of the iceberg. According to my readings, I'm picking up more than 100 no 200 no wait! You got to be fucking kidding me! Sonic! Nico! There are over 2000 signatures in the city!"

Nico growls out first, "That can't be possible two thousand SWAT bots!"

Sonic is the next to voice, "I knew it Robotnik is still alive!"

Nico counters with, "Sonic that's not possible. We all saw his ship get destroyed when we fought him at Robotropolis."

Sonic shakes his head no then says, "Did we really see him get destroyed?"

Cortana refocuses the situation by saying, "I don't think that the main issue right now. We need to figure out what to do."

"What are Silver and them doing? How can they not see what's going on here?" Sonic conveys.

Cortana quickly answers with, "It's possible that their sensors are not able to pick them up."

Nico jumps on with, "Regardless of the facts, we need to do something. If we don't, Robotnik could launch an attack that could cripple the city. Who knows this could be the prelude to a worldwide invasion."

Cortana rebuts with, "Nico, we were given specific orders by Queen Aleena not to interfere with the events that could happen on this planet."

Sonic fires back with, "You're right Cortana, but I think mom would understand the situation. Besides, I don't feel comfortable just leaving this up to chance." The blue hedgehog looks at his twin werehog brother and receives an approval nod in his direction. Sonic orders, "Cortana pack everything up we are going to investigate this. Before you say anything, we are going there just to check. If it looks like shit is getting ready to hit the fan, we will contact Silver and do what we can to shut down Robotnik's operation. Nico reburied our backpack, and don't put it that deep keep it at least 10 feet."

Nico goes about the task of repairing their backpack while Cortana starts to break down her mobile consul. She snaps her fingers in her whole system disappears in a flash of stars and light. "Sonic, I reduced the gravity weight on your shoes to 50%. I just hope we're not jumping the gun on anything."

"Same here Cortana. Where are the robots amassing at?" Sonic inquires.

Cortana holds up her left hand and a miniature 3-D map of the city appears. She points to a building saying, "It looks like they are all heading to a building called Rose Corp."

Sonic looks at the map studying the layout just as Nico finishes his task and joins his brother looking at the map. The blue hedgehog points to the building close to Rose Corp. and says, "It looks like this building is under construction. We can hide here and watch for anything suspicious."

Nico listens to Sonic's plan and says, "Sounds like a good plan."

Sonic does a quick hand gesture and Nico returns to normal floating next to his brother. Cortana is next returning to her miniature form on Sonic's watch giving a thumbs up showing that she is ready to go. "Alright let's see what's going on with the signals. Up over and gone!" Sonic exclaims taking off in a blue blur back into the city.

* * *

 **(A/N play Play-N-Go from Watchdogs 2 soundtrack)**

On the top floor of the twenty-one story building, a shadowy figure dressed in skintight black one-piece outfit stealthy moves toward the hallways to far right corner office. The female intruder swiftly dodges the security cameras, and she spots a moving light heading her way. Quickly and silently, she dives into a close by cubicle tucking herself into the darkest pocket corner. The guard moves towards where she is hiding looking around with the light. Another guard joins the first with his light, and says something to the first guard making them both laugh. After chatting for another complete of minutes, the guards break away from each other handing their separate directions. The intruder watches the guard walk to the elevator door; then she get into the car to ride it down. The intruder waits for a few minute then leaves her hiding spot. She continues down the hallway passing other cubicles and offices. The intruder reaches an intersection and turns right, but before she can gets far down the hall, her earpiece sharks up with a voice saying, "B hold on!"

She stops looks left then right checking for any movement and cameras. Once she clears the area, she replies, "What do you have?"

"Look down the hallway heading to Acorn's office with your scope," the voice orders.

She reaches into left leg porch and pulls out a pair of green shade sunglasses. She puts on the glasses then taps the side seeing an array of lasers crisscrossing near the front of the door. "I knew Acorn was paranoid, but this is downright madness."

"Yeah and the light curtain is not only thing. He added pressure plating to the floor along with a security badge reader and a set of biometric readers," the voice adds.

A female voice says over the intruder's headset, "Geez, you think the guy got enough security?"

Another male's voice says, "What do you expect? B has hit the guy where it's hurts more than once."

A third male's voice that sounds filtered through an auto-tuner says with a joyful tone, "To bad it won't do him a lick of good! Hehe!"

A fourth male voice states, "I take it that you have a plan W?"

The auto-tuned voices says, "Yup! Yup H! J would you like to do the honors?"

J says in a monotone rushed voice, "Yes. Ok. B you are going to have to use the walls to get around plates then tag the light curtain. We will do the rest."

B backs up a ways then then pulls a small black rectangular cube from her porch. She crouches down into a runners starting stance, "Alright, I'm ready. Give the go whenever."

B can hear the hyperactive amount over typing over the headset; then J says, "Ok… go."

B pushes herself into motion. Once she is at full speed, she sees the signals showing the pressure plates. Less than half a step away, B jumps using all her momentum to stick to the wall, and without missing beat, she pushes herself at forward angle towards the opposite wall. Left, right, left, right. B works her way down the hallway. J says over the headset, "Throw the blocker now B." She does as ordered tagging the side of the light curtain. It sends a small but powerful charge through the gate killing the light curtain.

Still moving forward, B calls, "What's the word with you this door?!"

W says, "You have to say the magic word."

"W!" B cries flying only a few feet away from clashing into the door.

"Open Sesame!" W joyfully exclaims.

B sees the powered door start open and dives through mild opening gap, and just as quickly, the door closes back. "That was to close, but good job guys."

"All in a day's work," W replies.

The female voice is next to say, "B, we got you on the security cam." B looks at around the fully furnished office; then she looks up in right corner near the ceiling. She spots the camera a gives a modest wave before walking over the office desk in front the glass wall. "B plug us in."

B pulls out the chair then sits down while powering up the computer. "M, how much time do I have?"

"Security has no idea that you are even there," M replies.

"Good," B says. She plugs in a USB, "S, we're powered up and plugged in."

"Roger," S replies. B watches the computer goes pass the login screen. "You are good to go, and while you're attending to your needs, I'm going to leave a couple little gifts, so we have a backdoor into Rose Corp."

B start searching through the files looking for anything that would help incriminate or prove the criminal connections between the company's CEO and certain other personnel. She scans the files and sees one particular called 'Project Sunset'. She opens the file and finds a number of multiple program folders from Excel, word documents, and PowerPoint presentations. "Hey looks like I found something. It's called Project Sunset." B clicks on one of the word documents opening it up and reads the layout in the document. "This fucking bastard doesn't know when the stop!"

M inquires by saying, "What did you find?"

"He's planning on turning parts of Oakland mainly the low income areas into a shopping center. From the looks of this he's bribing the local officials to drive the price of the land down while pricing out anybody who lives in the area, and he's bought out on the mortgages from the banks of the people who live there, so he can foreclose on their homes."

"There's fucked up then there is fucked up and then there is beyond fucked up!" M comments with an angry tone in his voice. "This explains why Rose Corp. is buying up so much of the foreclose land in that area. I knew Acorn's statement about helping the area was nothing more than bullshit!"

The intruder adds more by saying, "Then you're going to love this, it looks like he was giving money to some of the drug runners in the area along with the local police to arrest anybody who was caught with the drugs."

H jumps in with, "That explains why the drug trade in that area has been growing so fast. Acorn is paying the dealers and police to lock up as many people as possible."

S is the next to state, "In turn, those people lose their jobs; the bank forecloses on their homes; Rose Corp. comes in buys at the property dirt cheap, and makes it all look legitimate by saying he's helping the community."

"I'm downloading this entire file and all the payments that he sent out. With this we can actually put a stop to his so-called community development plan, but this is only one of fifty projects that he is doing. We got to get the word out and we need to find a way how to get these so-called fair and honest politicians behind bars," B states while uploading the files onto the thumb drive.

J looks closely at the computer screen and notices some strange encoding lines appear up through the security network. He calls over the headset, "Are you having any trouble with anything there?"

B is too distracted to make any statements to reply, but H is the next to state with more energy, "B something is not right I'm reading alarms going off, but I'm not detecting any other movement. Are you sure you didn't hit anything to activate the alarm system?"

"Of course I did, I made sure not to touch any of the panels and I bypassed the guards what's the matter?" The intruder sees a file labeled 'Insurance Policy'. B opens the file, and her face goes pale seeing the context of the docket. "Charles Acorn! I knew you were a monster, but this is too much even for you!"

M shouts at the top of his lungs, " **GET OUT OF THERE IT'S A TRAP!** "

However, his warning falls on deaf ears the intruder is surprised by a spotlight that flashes on illuminating the entire room. She covers her eyes allowing her site to readjust to the bright light and here's a female voice say, "Well… Well… Well, look at what I caught the Black Rose Ninja! You are in my father's seat and you have no right to be there."

Another guard calls out, "Black Rose Ninja, you are hereby under arrest. Raise your hand in the air and do not attempt to grab any weapons!"

As the other guard orders his backup to get ready and move in, the female agent says, "Don't bother! Take aim and prepare to fire!"

The guard is shocked hearing her orders and says, "Agent Acorn, we were given explicit orders to take her in!"

"I know what my orders are and I am the one in charge," she rebuts. "Besides can tell that she's resisting! All robots standby to open fire!"

B sees the two agents arguing and subtly pulls the thumb drive from the computer placing it back in her left pouch. She softly says, "I could use some help here guys."

M frantically says over the headset, "We are trying our best, but these robots firewall system is some complicated shit I don't know if we can breach it!"

The intruder starts to go for her weapon when she hears Acorn shout out, "That's enough from you you're going to follow my orders or I will have you removed! Stand at the ready!" The robots and hover bots all point the weapons at the Black Rose Ninja preparing to fire. "I hope you said your last words! You will no longer plague my company!"

B says in a mocking tone, "Too bad I couldn't bring you down along with your so-called company! Even if you kill me here, all your dirty little secrets are out and will be going up on the net for everyone to see! So, I hope you have said your last words!"

Agent Acorn tightens her fists in anger and shouts, " **Open Fire!** "

The bullets ring out as they start traveling towards the Black Rose Ninja. Everyone over her headset shout for her to get down, but she just simply closes her eyes envisioning her family waiting for the inevitable hit. Suddenly the glass from behind her shatters, shards of glass go flying in all directions. Destroying the lights with a massive gust of wind coming from behind, she opens her eyes feeling the wind to her back but she sees a massive figures standing in front of her with his arms extended out and the bullets ricocheting off the purple shield in front of him. The figure in front of her is shroud in the smoke and dust, which also obscures the sight of Agent Acorn. The agent orders the robots to fire again, but the bullets continue to bounce and ricochet in all directions after hitting the shield. When they exhaust their current amounts of bullets the glowing green-eyed werehog shouts out, "Howling Blaster!" Nico spits out three powerful blast of white energy back-to-back destroying most of the robots in the room. In the same swift manner, he grabs the female intruder and jumps out the window back towards the construction site.

Acorn gets up off the floor shouting, "GO AFTER THEM YOU IDIOTS! GIVE ME AIR SUPPORT!"

Nico sets down the female Ninja then goes into his hedgehog form, "Are you all right?"

She steps back pulling her weapon saying, "What are you doing here?"

Nico growls at her and says, "I think I'm here saving your life!"

"No one asked you for your help! I had everything under control!"

"Not from where I was standing! You look like you're about to go ahead and let them fill you full of lead!" Nico argues back.

As she gets ready to continue the argument, Cortana and M say almost at the same exact time, "Get out of there they're coming straight for you!"

Before they can act of helicopters spotlight shines right down on them with the voice calling out over speaker, "Freeze you are under arrest!"

"I don't think so. Howling Blaster!" Nico fires another shot from his mouth destroying the spotlight he grows into his 8 ½-foot form grabbing the girl all in black and jumping down off the building.

She starts to freak as they go falling down but then shouts while pointing, "More G.U.N. robots!"

Without a second thought, Nico balls up his fist with a purple aura surrounding it then extends his fist downward destroying the several machines below in one punch. They land in the center of the rubble from the punch; Nico then says, "This is not good I can hear more SWAT bots heading this way! Sonic you need to take over!"

Nico and Sonic switches position and Cortana calls out, "Sonic, we need to get out of here! I detecting Robotnik's forces coming in all directions."

Sonic summons his guitar and fires his blue laser at the incoming machines. B pulls out her guns and opens fire. The two continues fighting the seeming endless waves of robots and hoverbots, but things turns bad with B sees three giant mech robots heading there way. "Sonic! We're trapped!"

The blue hedgehog turns to see the big robots heading their way. "I don't think so," he states grabbing B's hand "Out of here!" Then they takes off.

B holds on to the blue hedgehog as they go speeding through the streets when she hears over her headset, "B! Thank goodness, you are safe! Listen you need to get out of there! G.U.N. has the whole city on alert and they are heading for you in all directions!"

She looks to Sonic, "Hey, I hope you have plan because they are coming us in all directions!"

~ _ **Sonic! She right!**_ ~ Nico confirms.

Sonic comes to a fast stop in a four-way intersection with his guitar sling over his left shoulder. Cortana reports looking at her monitor with a panic tone, "Sonic what are you doing?! Those robots will be on top of us in three minutes!"

"I understand," Sonic replies in a calm tone; then he folds his arms thinking and closes his eyes as he and Nico start a conversion.

"SONIC! WE HAVE TWO MINUTES!" Cortana shouts out looking at the all the red dots approaching them for all directions.

"B! GET OUT OF THERE! HURRY!" everyone shouts over her headset.

The kunoichi draws her gun looking back at the blue hedgehog, "Hey what's the matter with you! If we don't something fast, we'll be killed!"

Cortana starts to freak out more shouting, "SONIC! NICO! DO SOMETHING! WE ONLY HAVE A MINUTE! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!"

Sonic and Nico finish their conversion, and Sonic opens his eyes with a grin on his face. "Relax Cortana. We have plenty of time besides we have face worst odds in Robotropolis when Buttnik was running things." Sonic turns to face the ninja and holds out his hand. With a serious expression and tone in his voice, Sonic asks her, "Will you trust us?"

"WHAT!" she exclaims looking at him. "Are you serious right now? We don't have time for this! They will be on top us in forty-five seconds!"

Sonic steps closer to her while saying, "We are dead serious! For some reason that we can't explain, we feel that we can fully trust you with our lives."

Cortana shouts, "THIRTY SECONDS!"

"We have the power to get you and us out of the city," Sonic continues looking into her eye-covered sunglasses.

She looks back at him, yet his eyes seem to glare pass her glasses and make full eye-to-eye contact. Deep down, she starts to hear a small voice that sounds like her saying for her to trust him.

Over her headset she hears, "B! ONLY TWENTY SECONDS!"

Sonic follows up with, "But we need you in order to do it."

"TEN SECONDS!" Cortana shouts.

Sonic steps closer to her, but she takes hesitated half step back looking at the burning passion and care in his eyes.

*NINE!*

Suddenly, her eyes widen seeing the lite transparent form of Nico. The small voice within her says, ~ _Amy trust them._ ~

*SEVEN!*

Sonic and Nico both extend their hands to her.

*FIVE!*

Her hand trembles looking at them with her heart beating harder in her chest.

*TWO!*

"Will you trust us?" she hears Sonic and Nico say in unison.

*ONE!*

She pushes away her fear and grabbing his hand. He pulls her into his embrace and hears her say, "Yes. I trust you!"

Sonic and Nico deeply breathe in her scent and says into her ear, "We will always protect you."

The robots, hoverbots, and mech walkers fill each street around them with helicopters' spotlights shining down on them. Over the loudspeaker someone says, "You are under arrest! Surrender at once!"

Sonic lets her go smiling at everything going on around at them. "You ready?" Nico and B nod yes and Sonic start playing his guitar filling the air with music.

( **A/N Play Sonic Generations Escape from the City- Classic Remix** )

 _Whoa!_

Sonic sings while playing his guitar making everyone watch with curiously.

 _Oh Yeah!_

The Black Rose Ninja takes the chance to open fire shooting several G.U.N bots destroying them.

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound  
Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!_

Sonic fires his blue laser from his guitar destroying some more bots and hover bots. Everyone snaps at the attack then opens fire while charging in. Sonic and B easily destroy the front line chargers. They open a path to escape. Sonic grabs B's hand taking off down the opened path.

 _Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on!_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

Sonic carries B on his back as they dash race north on Mission Street dodging laser shots, bullet rounds, and melee attack.

 _Must keep on movin' ahead!  
No time for guessin', follow my plan instead!_

Sonic uses his awesome speed to run alongside of the building dodging any roadblocks and get away from the robot controlled vehicles.

 _Trusting in what you can't see!  
Take our lead, we'll set you free!_

Sonic increases his speed taking off into the air with B screaming in amazement and joy. They get high enough to see the tops all buildings along with the blacken water in the port. They pass through a cloudbank, and B is surprised to see both Sonic and Nico flying through the air with her.

Follow me –

Sonic plays while giving a thumb up and wink.

 _Set me free –_

Nico flies behind Sonic spreading his arms wide open.

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city!_

Sonic float higher and jumps off Nico's head twisting head overhead with a big smile

 _I'll make it through, follow -  
Follow me – _

Nico grabs hold of B as they start to the fall back to the ground.

 _Set me free –_

Sonic spins in the air with is legs wide open as if he is skydiving.

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

They pass through another cloudbank, and Sonic is gone with only Nico playing his guitar.

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you  
Follow me_

Helicopters fly up shining lights on them. Nico push his guitar to behind him; then make sure B is secure on his back. Nico does a twist then goes into a full power dive. A second later, Nico lands with a powerful boom in front of city hall; then the 8 ½ foot tall werehog starts running on all four away from the building. He turns down alley allowing B to get off his back. They walk slowly down the alley while Nico sings.

 _Danger is lurking around every turn  
Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn!_

Suddenly he starts slashing the air to B's surprise, three cloaked robots are easily destroy. Nico turns holding out his giant claw to her. She smiles grabbing his hand; then pulls her into his embrace. Nico fires his left arm out extending a great length grabbing something off in the distance. Like a bungie cord, the arm retracts launching them at full speed.

 _I know with some luck that I'll make it through_

While flying, they see massive blockade ahead.

 _Got no other options, only one thing to doooooo!_

Nico opens his mouth wide firing off a Howling Blaster shot fully destroying all the machines along with two mechsuits. The speed from the launch wears off, and Nico tosses B into the air catching her on his back. He runs on all four again followed by more G.U.N bots.

I don't care what lies ahead!  
No time for guessin', follow our plan instead!

All the persuaders open fire making the werehog dodge left, right, up and down. B takes the chance and uses her guns to fire back destroying some the chasing robots. They power down Van Ness Ave with the remaining forces, but their forces quickly replenish as they pass Broadway, Vallejo St, and Green St.

 _Find that next stage no matter what that may be  
Take our lead, we'll set you free!_

Nico senses the growing danger and uses his claws scaling a three-story apartment building. Once they reach the roof, Nico jumps on flying G.U.N bot, then hops to a hoverbot, finally he rockets into the air jumping off the top of one flying mechsuit. Both robots spiral down, clash, and then explode while the mechsuit spirals for a minute.

They blast through another cloudbank, and Sonic reappears playing his guitar while twirling in air. B's flies off Nico's back allowing him to play his guitar.

 _Follow me – (Nico)_

Nico sings while doing an aerial backflips.

 _Set me free – (Sonic)_

The blue hedgehog spins upside down playing his guitar.

 _Trust us and we will escape from the city!  
We'll make it through, follow –(Nico)_

Nico's monstrous claws eclipses B's smaller hands while looking into her eyes with a kind and gentle expression on their face.

 _Follow me – (Sonic)_

Sonic flies in between them forcing Nico to fall back while he winks at the kunoichi.

 _Set me free – (Nico)_

Nico pushes Sonic down and out of the way between B and him.

 _Trust us and we will escape from the city! (Sonic)_

Nico starts to lose himself in her eyes when Sonic comes flying in kicking at the werehog.

 _We'll make it through, prove it to you  
Follow me! (Nico)_

Nico dodges the attack and quickly retaliates by punching at his reentering brother. B's can only laugh and smile with tears in her eyes seeing the two brothers start fighting in midair. They display the strong martial arts skills from training by attacking, defecting, blocking, and evading. Spotlights shine on the three quickly breaking up the fight. Sonic and Nico nod, and Sonic flies over to B.

 _Follow me!  
We'll make it through (Sonic)(Music plays)_

He secures on her his back then power dives through the clouds. After they break out the clouds, Nico is gone, and Sonic uses his speed force aura to guide to land. Sonic hits Lombard St running, and without missing a beat, the blue hedgehog pushes it up to full speed. B's holds her head close to Sonic's back with Sonic's famous blue tail stream. Sonic swifts left and right. At times clashing into the blocking robots, sending the stun bots falling and exploding. Sonic puts the hammer down and goes even faster losing all persuaders as the cross the Golden Gate Bridge while Sonic exclaims with a following echo.

 _Ohhhhhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh!_

* * *

In the command, Shadow hears over the com channels, "Suspects are lost! They are moving too fast! Units ten through fifteen wiped out! We need chopper and unit back up!"

Shadow grits his teeth and tightens his fist, and orders the com operator, "Enough! Tell all units to break off pursuit. Connect all surrounding divisions; I want a 500-mile containment zone setup NOW! Units are ordered to detain and use only non-lethal force!"

Agent Acorn says, "Why only non-lethal? They destroyed…"

Shadow cuts her off with, "Sally, I don't want to hear it! You are the one who caused all this, and you disobeyed orders from Captain Sisko! So I don't want hear anything from you right now!"

Rouge comments, "Shadow, its 500 miles a bit much?"

The black hedgehog rebuts, "No in fact, I should increase that zone size."

A purple yellow horn chameleon adds, "I agree with Shadow. I mean look at fast that thing was moving. It might be faster than Shadow."

"No way Espio!" Rouge exclaims. "There is no one or thing faster than Shadow!"

Black hedgehog gets ready to comment when another command worker says, "Sir something wrong!"

Shadow walks over to the worker, "Report!"

"Sir, I don't get it, but all the data and recorded video from the operation is being deleted!"

"WHAT! LOCKDOWN ALL SYSTEM CUT EXTERNAL CONNECTIONS NOW!"

"We tried that sir, but not good we're out!" the operator exclaims. "Damn!" the operator shouts while hitting his desk. "All the data is gone!"

Shadow bits his lip hearing the news, but things get worse, when the com operator says, "Sir Capt. Sisko wants an update."

Shadow rolls his eyes then says, "Tell the captain, I be there soon. In the meantime, wake Silver and Midna up. Rouge, you and Midna coordinate the search, and have Silver head the cleanup effort. Sally you are on frontline cleanup."

"WHAT!" Sally bucks.

"If you have problems with those orders, you can go to the brig!" Shadow fires back.

"No sir."

"Good, Espio take charge here and coordinate unit recall. Chaos control!" Shadow finishes disappearing in a flash of black light.

* * *

Sonic and B arrive back at their hill overlooking the downtown area. Sonic lets B off his back then starts stretching while laughing, "OH YEAH! WHATA RUSH!"

B bend over with her hands on her knees while breathing heavily. "Wow! Do you always move that fast?"

Sonic turns around smiling, "Yeah, but that was half of my top speed."

"Half!" B exclaims.

"Yup," Sonic replies stretching. "Man, we needed that. It felt great to get out there and stretch our legs."

Cortana appears in here mini-form and says, "Speak for yourself Sonic! I spent that whole time blocking their transmitting signal, so Robotnik would not know it was you. But one thing was bothering me, those bots didn't look like the regular SWAT bots we fought in the past."

Sonic comments, "Buttnik must have upgraded them."

"I'll worried about that later. For now, I'm calling it a night. You three are on your own," Cortana states then disappears.

"SWAT bot?" B softly questions, but she quickly drops the subject then follows up with, "Sonic, why did you save me?"

Sonic looks at B then says, "I don't know. Nico and I just got this feeling to jump in and save you."

"Wow that is just crazy," B replies.

"Yeah, while we were escaping, I was wondering if you are a freedom fighter," Sonic inquires.

B folds her arms thinking then replies with her head down, "In a certain way, I am."

Sonic steps closer and asks, "May I see your face looks like?" B's head shoots up looking at the close standing hedgehog. She does a quick hop back taking a defensive posture. "I'll take that as a no. Then would you at least tell me your name?"

Holding her stance, she questions, "Why?"

Sonic quickly replies with, "Because we kept hearing from headset the people call you B. I going to take a wild shot in the dark, but your name isn't B. Plus, Nico and I would like to know the name of the woman we saved from a close call."

B lowers her guard and replies while reaching behind her back, "I can't thank you enough Sonic, but…" She pulls her gun pointing at Sonic. "I can't give you that information." Sonic is surprised seeing the gun pointing at him, but the blue hedgehog keeps his cool while listening, "Don't get me wrong I am grateful, but you can't know who I am. I have a mission to complete, and I will not risk anyone getting in my way."

"Ok, so what happens next?" Sonic questions. "Will you shot us?"

"Not unless, you give me a reason. Now listen up, put up your hands up and turn around," she orders.

Sonic smirks looking at B, "You have seen our power, and you know good and well what we can do." Sonic looks at Nico laughing; Nico motions for Sonic to go along with orders. Sonic shrugs his shoulders; then he looks back at B.

"Yes, I know, but…" she points the gun at her head with her finger on the trigger. "You worked so hard to save me, and would be a shame for all of it go to waste."

Sonic snickers and says, "Ok you win." He rises his hands then turns around. "We won't risk your safety."

B steps forward with the gun now pointed to Sonic's back. She gets closer and somewhat sees Nico smirking at her. "Sonic, you seem to be a nice guy, so please don't get involved any more with me."

Sonic looks out at the city while saying, "I can't promise you that because something about you is driving us."

"Then, I won't be held responsible for what happens to you," B states.

"You don't have to uhhh….." Sonic cries as B cracks the butt of her gun knocking both Sonic and Nico out.

B breathes a sigh of relief seeing both of them knocked out. "Wow for being so powerful they can be knocked out real easily."

"B please come in," M calls out over the headset.

B takes off her sweaty head cover revealing her damp pink quills. Amy exhales then says, "I'm here M. Please have someone pick me up."

"You got it B. Where are you?"

"San Bruno Mountain Park, I'll be near Guadalupe Canyon Parkway," Amy says.

"You got it! BC is on her way," M explains.

* * *

Shadow appears in the command center for Space Colony Ark. The black hedgehog is greet by a 7' well build black man with a long braided hair wearing a similar uniform to Capt. Sisko, but he only has three gold pips on his collar symbolizing his rank. He looks up from his consul at Shadow and says, "Welcome back Lieut. Hedgehog, the Capt. is waiting to see you along with Cmdr. Kira."

"Thank you Commander Dax," Shadow replies walking up the stairs to Capt. Sisko's office. He presses the button to activate the chime, and the door opens allowing him to walk through. Once inside, Shadow snaps to attention and salutes then says, "Reporting as ordered sir."

Benjamin is talking with a short brown haired white woman in the same type of uniform with the same number of pips as commander Dorn. She turns around her chair acknowledging the young prince with a nod. Capt. Sisko says, "At ease Shadow." Shadow relaxes and walk closer to the desk seeing the displeased an angry look on his face as he asked in a scolding tone, "What the hell happened down there?! This mission was supposed to be routine, quiet, and no major activities next thing I know I am dealing with a complete and utter disaster. I am getting calls from the secretary defense, the governor, and the mayor wanting to know what is going on in the downtown area. Shadow, you better have a damn good explanation for what happened!"

Shadow walks closer to the desk and replies with, "Sir the operation took a unexpected turn because of agent Acorn's actions."

Cmdr. Kira questions, "What do you mean because of her actions? Did she has something to do with the situation?"

Without hesitation Shadow replies, "Capt. I warned you that having agent Acorn on this mission would possibly jeopardize it based on her own personal history with the Black Rose Ninja. To simply put it, agent Acorn disobeyed orders and try to kill the target. She ordered the forces in her father's office open fire with lethal intent, and she tried to cover up her disobedience by saying that the target try to open fire on them!"

Capt. Sisko rubs his left temple with his left hand saying, "Let me guess, agent Acorn fired first."

Shadow nods yes and Cmdr. Kira follows up with, "Okay, that explains why she opened fired, but how is the target not killed in the attack? Or the better question is, what stop the bullets from reaching the Black Rose Ninja?"

Shadow folds his arms and exhales before saying, "It wasn't a what that stopped the attack but who."

Capt. Sisko follows up with, "And you know who that 'who' is right?"

"Unfortunately sir I do," shadow answers walking over to the window to look out at the slowly rotating surface of the planet. "Before we lost all the data and surveillance video, I was able to get a glimpse at what was standing in front of the target when the robots opened fired. The bullets were bouncing off a very well-known shield and is only one person I know who has a purple like shield to defend himself. Add to that, when the suspects were escaping the city, the pilots for the mechsuits reported hearing singing throughout the chase."

Benjamin then adds, "Put that with the fact that the targets were moving at such a high velocity the social networks are calling them the Blue Blur."

Kira jumps in with, "Wait, that doesn't explain who the Black Rose Ninja."

"Would you like the honors Capt." Benjamin shakes his head and motions for Shadow to explain, "The only two people I know who are capable of moving that fast and putting up a shield that strong are my brothers Sonic and Nico."

Cmdr. Kira shakes her head, "Wait a minute, your brothers how… Why?"

"Sonic and Nico came a day early so that they could find out clues or information about what happened to our dad after he left us in your care."

Capt. Sisko says, "But that doesn't explain why they helped her escape."

"They must have had some interaction with the target that is only explanation." Shadow states; then he rubs his fore head while saying, "Mom is going to flip her shit the moment she finds out about this."

Cmdr. Kira leans back in her chair and says, "Well it doesn't matter, we won't be able to do anything because of diplomatic immunity."

Shadow shakes his head no and explains, "Mother ordered that my brothers and sister not be given diplomatic immunity while here on Earth."

Capt. Sisko follows up with, "In other words, they will be held accountable for their actions, but we do owe them a debt of gratitude."

"I agree. Thanks to those two, our target wasn't murdered and we can still continue on with our other operational portion of dealing with the Acorn family. Capt. might I suggest that we start revoking certain privileges that agent Acorn has as we begin to phase her out."

Benjamin shakes his head no and says, "It's too early Shadow. If we start phasing her out now, we run the risk of tipping her hand off to Charles Acorn. No we need to bide our time and wait for the opportune moment to bring them down eventually I know Acorn can mess up and that will be our chance. Now, I have to ask. Shadow how would Queen Aleena react to us taking your brothers into custody?"

"Mom gave them explicit instructions not to interfere with the affairs of this world. Without a doubt mom would have no problem for us doing what it takes to uphold the law and regulations here." Shadow turns around to look back at the two humans and sees the shock on commander Kira's face.

She says in with a mild sense of concern, "Shadow, are you suggesting what I think you are when the Queen arrives?"

"They have no choice! They know they violated mom's orders and they know to follow all the laws here, so I don't think they will fight us. Just in case…"

Capt. Sisko finishes up with, "Just in case, will take them into custody the moment Queen Aleena arrives that way we don't have to run that risk of them fighting us. That to the side, how long will it be before Queen Aleena arrives?" Shadow checks his watch and states 10:30. "That would be less than nine hours from now, Shadow will the city be back to normal before she arrives?"

"Silver should be able to have everything cleared out before then," shadow replies.

Benjamin leans back in his chair then says, "Alright that's one issue down let's continue on with the other issues." The three of them continue their meeting discussing the finer points of Aleena's arrival.

* * *

Sonic and Nico wake up seeing the city and surrounding area brightly lit by the sun, but when Sonic looks up he sees the brilliant starry sky and says, "Nico, I think were back in the dreamscape again."

The werehog does the same looking up and sees the multiple constellations and bright stars all around. "How do we end up here?"

A familiar voice says from behind them, "I gotta hand it to you boys really do know how to make an entrance into a whole new world."

They turn around to see standing there with a smile on his face looking at his sons. Before they can make any response, Sora disappears making the boys look left and right for the whereabouts of their father, but he reappears behind them floating in the air with the city as a backdrop. "Sonic! Nico! I must congratulate you boys for the progress you have made in such short time. You found the disk that I left behind and you were able to establish a good link up in order to have access to the entire world's information, but all that the information is going to help you unless you know how to understand and disseminate it." Sora opens up his hands and an orb appears in each one of his hands. In his right hand, a blue orb with what looks to be numbers, letters, and symbols float around in all directions inside. In his left hand, he holds a moon white light orb with the symbol of a wolf's head howling at a crescent moon.

"What are those dad?" Sonic inquires looking at the mysterious orbs.

Nico feels a strange pull towards the pale light. He reaches out his hand toward but quickly catches himself then says, "It better not be something that will break us up!"

Sora starts to snicker looking at his sons then replies, "Don't worry Nico I'm not going to ever do that again. Besides, I couldn't do that if I wanted to anyway because your pink friend she put a very interesting spell with the energy that she gave you to your limiters. These orbs will help you. The one I hold in my right hand contains specialized knowledge in order for you to understand clues that I left behind. Now let me be clear, the information stored within this orb will only help you understand some things that you see and other languages that might be associated with it. Now, the orb I hold in my left hand is something more specialized for you Nico."

"For me?" Nico comments, "What is it?"

Sora smirks then winks, "Well, it would be a shame to spoil the surprise in store for you."

Nico gives an annoyed look, "Believe it or not dad, I'm not into surprises so spill the beans."

Sora slightly shakes his head and replies, "Alright, you win. The orb contains a new form that you can transform into; I know that you can shape your body to look like Sonic, then there is your normal form; add to that your unleashed form for battle, final you will take when you go into full-uncontrolled moon heat. Which bring up the question if you and Sonic have been able to control your moon heat yet?" Sora looks at them and continues with, "Judging by the look on your faces, I'll take as that a no. Anyway getting back the on track, Nico this form will help you and Sonic when you meet my tribe. Know this, my tribe, at first, will see you as outsiders. It will be on you to prove your worth and place within the tribe."

Sonic calls out, "Wait! What tribe? Dad what do you mean?"

Sora allows the orbs float down to the two brothers, "I'm sorry Sonic, but I can't give you any more information. Not until you solve the mysteries that are in front of you. Don't worry son, you two are on the right track, and you are closer to solving one greater mystery."

"Dad! We have more mysteries than we can handle! We need more help, a clue, a lead, or something," Nico whines.

The brown hedgehog starts to fade away, and his voice echoes, "Look to the rose for your answer and help protect until the right time."

Sonic and Nico call out Sora's name, but their father vanishes. They look at their orbs floating in front of them wondering what to do next.

* * *

The morning Shadow, Silver, Midna, Captain Sisko, and his senior officers wait in hanger bay one with a prep and ready to fly shuttle. Midna looks at her watch and sees the time is 10:29. She makes a low comment, "Where are they?"

"Relax Midna, its not like mom got lost," Shadow comments.

The fully blossoming brown hedgehog with a hairstyle and figure similar to Aleena stands next to her 6' 4'' tall muscular silver fur color brother and says, "Just wait. In three… two… one…"

The clock hits 10:30 and a tiny purple light appears in the center of the hanger. A second later, the light grows brighter then explodes in a bright fight. Once the light fades, Aleena, Sonia, Manic, and nine others appear standing next to the hedgehog. "Hello everyone," Aleena greets with a smile. Midna is the first to rush over to the purple hedgehog. They wrap their arms around each other with tears in Midna eyes. "Oh my sweet babies, it so good to see you. Midna step back and let me get a good look at you." She does as requested, and Aleena looks up and down her older daughter. "Wow, you are becoming my younger twin, and you're taking my hairstyle."

Sonia walks up looking at her you older sister, "Midna you look amazing!"

Midna walks over to Sonia while Silver is the next one to hug Aleena; then he walks over the Manic to chat. Shadow is last one to step up, but when he looks at Aleena's smile he breakdown and gives her a tight loving hug. Once done, Shadow stands back and introduces, "Mom allow me to introduce, Captain Benjamin Sisko commanding officer of Space Colony Ark."

Captain Sisko follows up shaking Aleena's hand then motives behind him, "Your highness allow me to introduce my senior staff. My First Officer: Commander Nerys Kira, Chief of Operations: Master Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien, our Strategic Operations Officer and Chief Scientific Officer: Commander Worf and Jadzia Dax, next our Chief Medical officer: Lieutenant-Commander Julian Bashir, lastly Head of Station Security: Constable Odo Nerys." Each one nods their heads and greets Aleena after their names are call.

Aleena replies with, "Its pleasure to meet you all. Let me introduce my people. My Chief of Staff and Executive Secretary: Millie Ashford, leader of the Council of Elders: Grand Elder Lisa Prower, Speaker of the House: Representative Po Panda, President of the Senate: Senator Lorna Vance, Head of the Joint Chief: General Mizu Adair, Captain of the Royal Guard: Captain Kenna Adair, and Royal Mystic and close friend: Oracle. Oh and I forget my other children: Sonia and Manic." Captain Sisko and his crew greet them, and Aleena continues while pointing at her children, "Also let me introduce my other children, Sonia and Manic."

Shadow looks at his watch then says, "Captain, we need to head out if what to stay on schedule."

"Agreed your highness, if you and your company will follow me, we have ship ready to go planet-side," Captain Sisko states leading Aleena to the parked shuttle. Once everyone has a seat, he signals the pilot to takeoff.

The ship's engines goes to full power flying out of the hanger. Sonia and Manic look out the windows seeing the view of the shrinking space station and vast stars into the background. Millie hears her name from Aleena asking her go over her schedule. Millie pulls out a pad then says, "Your majesty after we land and get set up in the hotel, you will have dinner with Mayor Ed Lee and Governor Jerry Brown. Tomorrow, we head to Washington D.C to meet with President Elizabeth Warren and Congressional leadership at the White House. Finally, we will head to New York City for your address at the United Nations. Afterwards, we will return to San Francisco for you, personally, to handle high level meetings."

"Understood thank you Millie," Aleena starts; she then looks at Ben and asks, "Captain did Shadow inform you about my two sons who came earlier?"

Ben exhales and says, "Yes your highness, but a situation came up last night involving them."

Aleena gives a curious expression as Captain Sisko explains everything that happened last night. Kenna is in complete shock hearing the amount of damage they left in their wake. Manic and Sonia do their best no to bust out laughing hearing the tale. Once Ben finishes explaining everything, Aleena's right eyebrow twitches up and down with a blood vessel on her forehead while squeezing the armrest to the point of bending. "Tell me, do you know where they are?" Aleena asks in a calm angry tone.

"Sorry mother; we looked for them in the direction they ran off, but we have had no luck in finding them," Midna replies.

Aleena smirks replying, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Knowing your brothers, they will meet up with us sooner or later."

Shadow is the next to say, "Mom, you should know that Sonic and Nico helped a wanted criminal escape, so…"

Aleena cuts him off, "They were told that they would be held responsible for their actions. Captain Sisko, Shadow do what your duties required."

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic wake up!"

Sonic swipes his hand while covering his face, "It's too early let me go back to sleep. Wake me up later too early. If important tell Cortana; she'll handle it."

The blue AI's body glows red as she gets pissed off then starts to kicking, punching, and beating up on Sonic while yelling, " **YOU LAZY, CHILIDOG EATING, NO GOOD, OVERSLEEPING HEDGEHOG! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!** "

Sonic finally wakes up rubbing his eyes looking at Cortana with a confused look, "Hey Cortana what's going on?" Before Cortana replies, Sonic rubs the his hand on the back of his head and feels a sharp sting from where he was hit by the butt of the gun. "Ouch! What the hell? Wait a minute, it's all coming back to me that girl she hit me on the back of the head."

Nico motions for Sonic to let him come out; and a second later the werehog appears next to him. Nico rubs the back of his head, feels the same bump, and complains to Sonic, "Man this shit hurts! Sonic why didn't you put up our shield before she hit us?"

"I did put up a barrier but for some reason it didn't work… Hang on Nico, you have a bump to? That doesn't make any sense," Sonic states folding his arms looking down at the ground.

Nico stops rubbing the bump on the back of his head and looks at Sonic, "Yeah I do that's not possible because I was in spirit form when she hit us."

Cortana jumps in with, "That explains why you two were knocked out."

Sonic is the next to voice, "Who was that girl? Dammit! I wish we had some way to track her down." Nico smirks reaching into his pocket and pulls out a gold linked necklace with three charms on it. "Nico, when did you… How did you… Why did you?"

The werehog gives a big grin displaying his fangs and says, "When I was carrying her I kind of snagged one my claws on to her necklace and came on. I figured since we were a little busy getting out of the city I would just hold onto it. I was going to give it back to her once things that calm down, but I wasn't able to because of the little knock she give us on the back of the head." He looks at the two close bud rose charms, and the red and white hammer charm in the center of the necklace. He sniffs the necklace and tells Sonic, "Hey, I can get her scent off of this necklace, so we should be able to track her that way."

Sonic nods his approval then replies, "Awesome Nico with this will be able to find her!" Sonic looks closer at the two rose bud charms and adds, "Hey Nico these roses don't you look familiar?" Nico takes a close look at the charms and thinks about what Sonic is seeing. The blue hedgehog reaches into his pocket and pulls out two lost roses he had from Mobius. "Nico, they look the same. One said is in full bloom while the other is ready to blossom." Sonic looks up at Nico and says, "Bro they could be…"

Cortana shouts out looking at her many screen, " **NICO! SONIC! IT'S PAST 1030! QUEEN ALEENA IS ON HER WAY HERE RIGHT NOW!** "

The two-brother freak out and order in unison, "CORTANA TRACK THEM!"

"I'M ALREADY DOING THAT! SONIC THEY ARE LESS THAN TEN MINUTES OUT AT THE AIRPORT IN OAKLAND! NICO, THEY ARE INBOUND ON THE FINAL APPROACH! THEY'LL BE PASSING THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE AND LESS THAN TWO MINUTES!"

Sonic and Nico look at each other then back at Cortana. Sonic steps forward and says, "Nico go back to normal. Cortana go back mini form and I need you to lower the gravity weight on our shoes by 85%."

Cortana's face is full of shock hearing Sonic's order, "Sonic are you sure about that? Queen Aleena…"

Nico interjects, "If we do not get there when she arrives or at least been her there, mom is going to be even more pissed then she is now. We might as well go all out and beat her there or at least catch up. Sonic can you?"

Sonic gives Nico a*are you kidding*look, "Nico is that you really a question? Bro get our backpack; Cortana for the course so that we can intercept them. It's time to go!"

Meanwhile back on Aleena's ship, everyone is talking amongst themselves about something that interests them and the places that they would want to visit. One of the pilots walks back, gets Capt. Sisko's attention, and tells him about a concern that has just popped up. Once the pilot finishes telling the captain about the issue, Benjamin turns to Aleena and says, "Your Majesty, we have a situation that's has appeared up. It seems an unknown object of high-speed is heading towards us. According to the pilot and off-site viewers, it seems that the blue blur is heading straight for us."

"Sonic must be really pushing it to be moving that fast. If I didn't know better, I think he lowered his gravity weight below 70%. Capt. I had to defer to your judgment on what you wish to do, but I know he doesn't mean any harm."

Benjamin nods and tells the pilot, "Maintain your course."

Shadow looks out the portside window and sees Sonic moving across the water the blue trail following behind, "When did Sonic get that fast?"

Sonia answers, "Before we came to Earth, mother had us training with her. Who knows maybe we are stronger and faster than you guys."

Shadow gives his sister an unconvinced smirk and replies, "Only in your dreams little sister, but I'll admit Sonic could be faster than me."

Sonic races across the water and sees that he is getting closer to the ship. The right moment, Sonic seizes chance and jumps up with the speed or around him accelerating him in the air towards the ship. Once in range, he does a front flip, twist, and easily lands on the left wing of the plane. He crosses his arms letting the wind pass his face as the ship makes its final approach towards the landing runway.

Ten minutes later, the shuttle is on the ground and taxiing towards the secure disembarking zone. Once this ship is at a complete stop, they push the stairway up to the door. Aleena steps out and greeted by some of the airport workers and the flashes from the reporters allowed on the tarmac. She waves at them and the other greeters as he makes her way down the stairwell. Mayor Lee meets the purple hedgehog Queen at the bottom of the stairs with a quick bow and in a friendly handshake. They turn to take some more pictures with the photographers. Once they finish, the mayor escorts Aleena into terminal with others from her entourage following close behind. Sonic jumps down from the ring stretching himself out and the first person on him is Kenna with an angry look on her face. "Hey Kenna how the trip?"

"Don't you hey Kenna me! Do you know how much shit you just cost?"

Midna calls out to, "Kenna don't worry about it right now. Sonic, you to get changed and cleaned up quickly there's a bathroom on the ship."

"Okay Midna. Kenna, we know we fucked up, but I promise we will explain everything." Sonic walks back towards the ship in order to get changed in the bathroom.

Minutes later, everyone is inside the terminal with reporters asking questions about Aleena's visit. Some reporters ask questions about her children and most importantly, about how Sonic is the most trending topic as the Blue Blur. Aleena gives the question to Capt. Sisko, and he says, "Prince Sonic's involvement with the events that happened last night is still under investigation, but" he looks at Aleena and she gives an approval nod. Capt. Sisko motions towards two of the police officers.

The two police officers walk over to Sonic, and one of the officers removes his handcuffs saying, "Sonic hedgehog you are hereby under arrest for suspicion and aiding and abetting a want to criminal." Sonic's eyes bug out looking at his mom wondering why she is allowing them to do this to him, but Sonic and Nico can tell by her look that they know what they did was wrong. The officers tell him to put his hands behind his back, and he falls the officer's orders as they place the handcuffs on his wrist. The camera's flashes increase as the police officers leads Sonic out of the terminal into the back of the patrol car.

* * *

Will Sonic and Nico face criminal charges for helping the Black Rose Ninja escape? What connection does this pink hedgehog have to our heroes? And will they find out as they continue to trace the breadcrumbs left by King Sora?

Find out all this and more in the next episode of Neo Sonic Underground.

" **EAN, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NICO AND I IN THIS SITUATION! WE'RE INNOCENT I TELL YOU INNOCENT! GET OUR LAWYER! GET THE GOVERNOR! GET US OUT HERE!** **HELPPPP!** " Sonic screams.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first episode of season two of Neo Sonic Underground: Earth Saga. I have a few quick announcements and shout outs to make. First, I want everyone to know that I do not own Star Trek Deep Space 9, Ghost in the Shell, Watchdogs 2, and the song 'Escape from the City'. Next, we want to thank everyone who has supported us and given us great comment about how the show is going. We are excited for this new season.

At the request of my driving, me nuts brother Sonic, we decided that were going to go ahead and immediately start working on the next episode of the series, so stay tuned episode two.

Please comment and let us know who we are doing.

 **Coming Soon**

 **Neo Sonic Underground: Earth Saga**

 **Episode Two: Master Revealed**


	2. Master Revealed

**Neo Sonic Underground Earth Saga**

 **Episode Two:**

 **Master Revealed**

 **A/N I sadly don't own Sonic Hedgehog or song "It Doesn't Matter".**

 **Based on real people, places, and events the story is not meant to push any political views in any form or fashion.**

* * *

Previously on Neo Sonic Underground:

Sonic, Nico, and Cortana arrived in San Francisco a day of ahead of everyone else in order to search for clues on Sora's whereabouts and the girl in Nico and Sonic's dream.

At first, the three of them were making good progress in their search by finding a disk left behind by the king before his disappearance.

Along the way, they met Lewis Sisko a cab driver who was the former Director of GUN. A mysterious young girl named Amy who is able to see Nico. Finally, Leo Cat is the owner of the Golden Gate Grill, a friend to the Hedgehog Family, and the last person to see King Sora and Talon.

Sonic and Nico believed flying under the radar would make their search easier, but things turn on their head when they jumped in to save the Black Rose Ninja.

Now, our heroes have been arrested taken to the police station. What will happen to our heroes? Find out now today on Neo Sonic Underground.

* * *

Twenty-four hours earlier on Mobius.

Kenna walks with Walter in the government quarters heading for Aleena's office. The she-wolf hands her ram XO a couple of pads from her bag while saying, "Walter, while we are gone, I want a full service review of all posts orders, equipment, and stations. Also, we are overdue for government quarter evacuation, fire, and emergency drills." They stop walking and Kenna continues, "Lastly Walter, I want you crack the whip on the third shift guards. They have been slacking off way too much, and I'm sick of it."

"What would like done Captain?" Walter questions.

Kenna folds her arms thinking for a couple of minutes, "I will leave that decision up to you, but I want this situation resolved before I come back to Earth!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Walter looks through a couple of the pads then remembers a pad that he wanted to give her and states, "Before I forget, I was asked to give this to you from the monitoring station."

He hands her a pad, and she looks at it with a questioning expression, "What am I looking at Walter?"

"Go to time index 0004," Kenna does as he orders and checks the time index. She sees a slight spike in the power reading sensors coming from the royal living quarters. Walter explains, "During that time, the monitoring officers reported an abnormal variance in the power readings for that area. I figured that you might want to bring this up during your meeting with the Queen. Plus, this is their own opinion, but I'm beginning to think I can agree with them after reviewing the data myself. It seems that an intentional interference was introduced to the system and created a forged reading during this time index."

Kenna scans the readings then looks before and after the stated time index seeing that there is some type of strange occurrence during that time index. "Yeah, I can see what you mean there is something strange about this. I'll bring this up with Queen Aleena, but I want you to also have the station's systems checked out and make sure that there's nothing malfunctioning in the system."

"Understood ma'am. Will you be coming back to your office after your meeting?"

"I might to just pick up one of two things, yet I probably won't be staying there too long because the Queen wants us to relax prior to us traveling in the morning," Kenna replies. Walter nods his approval then salutes Kenna; she returns the salute then the two go their separate directions.

Aleena sits at her desk with Ling Prower, Po Panda, and Lorna Vance sitting across from her as they discuss a wide range of issues. The hedgehog queen says, "Mdm. President, what is the final word on the treaty in the Senate?"

The female black panther leaders says, "The Senate has unanimously ratified the treaty. The only thing missing is the signatures from the UN Secretary-General and yours your highness. Also, the Senate has begun wrapping up the necessary bills needed prior to our departure."

"That's good to hear. Ling what's the word from the Council of elders; and did they agree to my decision for who will succeed me to the throne?" Aleena questions while interlacing her fingers.

Ling rubs her right temple with her fingers and says, "Yes your highness but it was only with the majority."

Po jumps in saying, "A majority! What's going on in there Grand Elder?"

"Unfortunately, three elders are still being extreme holdouts," the twin tail vixen replies.

Aleena questions, "Is it still those particular three elders?"

"Yes ma'am, they're also trying to recruit more elders to the side but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Lorna comments, "Grand Elder, we all know that those three elders are nothing but trouble makers. Why don't you expel them and promote three more elders from the Senate?"

Before Ling can reply, Aleena states, "We can't do that. If we were to expel them in that manner, undoubtedly they would try to start a political movement to cause more mayhem. Besides, I think if we let them stay where they are, we can keep them in the minority and let their own warped views continue to alienate everyone around them. Plus if I had a Council of Elders that always agreed with me it won't be as much fun to fight with you on certain issues." The four of them laugh in response of Aleena's answer. A knock comes to the door in Aleena says, "Come in."

Kenna walks in and timidly says, "Sorry your highness but I didn't see Millie out here and…"

"Oh no don't worry about, I gave her the day off since she will be coming with us. Come on in," Aleena states motioning for Kenna to enter the room.

"But you are still in meeting your highness," Kenna states.

"We were just finishing up," Aleena states as the three parliamentary leaders stand up and bow before leaving and greeting Kenna as they walk pass her. The she-wolf walks into the room and returns the greeting to the leaders as they exit. Kenna sits down in front of Aleena's desk. The purple hedgehog takes a drink of her tea then orders, "Please give me your report."

Kenna hands Aleena one of her pads and explains while Aleena goes through the information on the screen, "I completed my meetings with the liaison from GUN, and they will be handling all security at the hotels and the areas where we will be staying to our trip. Now they did have a couple concerns that they wanted run by you." Aleena looks at Kenna and nods for her to continue, "Your highness, they wanted to know if you would permit an armed escort to any and all areas you will be going traveling to?"

Aleena rubs her hand under her chin thinking for a moment, "Besides going to certain events and areas, I don't think we will require an escort everywhere especially for Sonic and them."

"Understood, I will inform my contact in GUN." Kenna replies making her note. "The next thing, I have transfer most operational controls to Walter, and I have informed him to crack the whip on third shift."

Aleena gives a confuse expression, "What's been happening?"

Kenna exhales with a disappointed expression, "The third shift guards for your living quarters have failed two of the three inspections."

"Oh my," Aleena comments.

"Your highness, I beg your forgiveness. I will have those guards removed from that post at once," Kenna pleads.

"No Kenna, you don't need to go as far to remove them from duty, but I will defer your expertise," Aleena states.

Kenna nods, "Understood your majesty."

Aleena stands up and walks over to the window looking outside at the city while Kenna sorts through the final data pads in her bag. "Kenna, how has the training for Sonic and Nico's transformation technique going?"

Kenna looks up from her bag, "Oh, Sonic has the dire wolf transformation down pack, but as you have seen with Nico his unleashed form, as he been calling it, is still a little to unstable for him to control. As for their size, I would say they are one-third of their original height in their transformed state."

"I would say that is a good thing given the amount of trouble they caused the first time they transformed," Aleena jokes. "Never the less, I can't thank you enough for helping them Kenna."

"You're welcome Queen Aleena," the she-wolf replies. "I have one final thing to go over." Aleena returns to her desk and motions for her to continue. "Walter gave me this on the way here. The monitoring stations reported a strange energy reading late last night. I don't think it's anything to be worried over, but they wanted me to bring this to your attention."

Aleena rubs her chin thinking for a couple of minutes then says, "I'll have Tigress keep an eye on…" A knock comes from the door. "Come in…" the door opens and Sonia walks through while Aleena finishes up, "Kenna, copy Tigress on the report. Good morning Sonia how are you doing?"

"Sorry mom, am I interrupting?" Sonia states.

"No my dear, we just finished. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Sonic or Nico?" the lilac hedgehog questions after waving to Kenna.

"No, any particular reasons why?" Aleena inquires.

"Well they normally fix breakfast, but when I woke up there was nothing to eat," Sonia explains.

Aleena gives Sonia a funny looking face and says, "Sonia, I think you are old enough to fix your own meal in the morning."

"I didn't mean it that way mother," Sonia counters quickly. "Normally, they like cooking in the morning."

"Well…*knock* Come in," Aleena states.

Aleena continues talking to Sonia when Kana walks in. "Your highness, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, Kana what's on your mind?" Aleena replies.

"I was wondering if you have seen Nico?"

"Why are you looking for Nico?" the hedgehog queen questions.

"He wasn't at morning PT, and he never misses the chance to do one on one sparing with me," Kana answers.

Aleena shakes her head then says, "Like I was telling Sonia, they must be sleeping in today since we leave in the morning, and… *knock knock* Boy its gotten busy, come in." Cryus and Kell walks into the office, and Aleena greets them with, "Good morning gentlemen, what can I do for you? And if you are looking for Nico or Sonic, they are most likely sleeping in today."

"Actually, I am here to ask if you have seen Cortana. I told her I wanted to perform a full checkup before heading to Earth, but she never showed up this morning," Cryus states sitting down next to Sonia.

Kell hands Aleena a pad then says while she looks at the pad, "Same here, I wanted to know why Cortana's security code was used to deactivate the power reading sensors around the palace."

"What?!" Kenna calls out, "May I look at that pad." Aleena hands the pad to her; she looks it over, "Kell, is this time index right?" He nods yes, and she says, "Your majesty, this is the same time index the abnormal power readings was recorded."

Aleena rubs her chin thinking about the situation when another knock comes from the door. Aleena rolls her eyes, "I wish Millie was here. Come in!" Manic walks in surprised by the number people in his mother's office. Aleena jumps first saying, "Manic please don't ask about brothers or Cortana. I have been asked more enough as you can see."

Manic stops at her desk and shakes his head, "Hold up mom, I was just here to get the portable spell book from you."

Aleena bops her head opening her desk drawer and grabs small green book, "I'm sorry Manic, I forgot all about it."

She hands the book to her son. "Thanks mom, but now that you mention it. I didn't see Sonic zipping around like he normally would on his days off."

Aleena leans back in her chair rubbing her temples, "Ok lets put this to bed. Kenna, please go to their room and tell them to come here. As for the rest of you, go about your day and I have them come and see you when I'm done."

Everyone agrees with Aleena's orders and leave out her office. Kenna heads straight to the living quarters with Sonia tagging along. "Sonia what are looking forward to for this trip?"

"Well, I can't wait to see what fashion style is like on Earth. Midna, you, and I should go on a shopping spree once we finish everything; then there is a great spa resort Midna told me about." They reach Sonic's room and Sonia finishes with, "What do you say Kenna? We can have a full girls' day together, and who knows maybe it will help you catches the eyes of a particular person." Kenna gasp in shock at Sonia's statement. The hedgehog princess laughs while knocking on the door.

"Sonia how long?" Kenna questions.

"Since Nico and Sonic went rampaging downtown," Sonia replies while knocking on the door again.

Kenna folds her arms, "Sonia have you told them about it?"

"No way, the last thing I want to do is butt my nose into my brothers' love life. Especially, after the mess with Bartleby, they will would clown all over the place," Sonia answers knocking on her brothers' door for the third time. "What is taking them so long? I know they are heavy sleepers but this is ridiculous!"

Kenna shoves her feelings to the side and closely looks at the door, "Maybe they are in the bathroom?"

"I don't hear any water running, and if they were on the toilet, I know they would have said something," Sonia replies.

Kenna looks at the door control and sees the blue light on, "Sonia look. The door isn't lock." Sonia is puzzled by her find. She hits the button making the slide open. The girls enter the dark room calling for Sonic or Nico. Kenna finds the light switch brightening up the room. "That's better. Sonia did you find anything?"

Sonia looks around his bed while saying, "Nothing, and from the looks of this bed, he didn't sleep here last night."

Kenna looks around while saying, "Maybe he went to that mountain last night."

"Maybe, well at least his finished packing all his bags," Sonia replies while looking through his luggage.

She looks at his desk and sees Cortana appear on the face of a data pad. "Oh Cortana! Finally someone who can tell us what's going on here." She walks over to the desk calling Cortana's name, but AI doesn't response. "Hey Cortana, can you hear me?" Kenna questions waving her hand in front of her with no response. "Sonia, I found Cortana, but she's not responding."

Sonia walks over looking at Cortana as well. "Cortana are you ok?"

Kenna looks closer at the tablet, "Sonia, I don't think this is really Cortana. Look at this." The she-wolf push button on the pad. Cortana start moving and talking for a couple of minutes then switches to Sonic. "It's a message, but what…" Kenna pauses listening to the blue hedgehog's message.

Kenna's mouth drops wide open halfway through the message, but at the end Kenna is forced to sit trying to keep her nerves in check. Sonia is forced to sit on the bed shaking her head, "What the hell were they thinking! Mother is going flip when she hears this. Kenna what are you going to do?"

She leans back in the chair, "I have no choice but to tell the queen."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sonia offers.

"No, it's my responsibility as their guardian to report this," Kenna states.

Sonia shakes her head, "Good luck Kenna."

Aleena sits her office eating lunch with Millie while the women chat with each other over today's events. They hear a knock at Aleena's door. "Come in," Aleena states as she take fork full of chicken salad. Kenna walks into the room as Aleena says, "I tell you Millie, I think the elders are just full it at times. Ah Kenna, we need to another opinion. Do you think, we should go on a shopping spree?"

"Sonia suggested the same thing your highness," Kenna states walking to Aleena's desk.

Aleena smiles, "Well that settles it, we are going shopping after everything is settle. Now back to my main question, have you found anything about where our three missing people are?"

Kenna takes nervous a shallow and heads closer to the two of them. She hands Aleena the message pad, "I believe this will answer your question Queen Aleena."

Aleena gives a confuse expression as she takes the pad then hits the play button. A 3D holo image of Sonic appears up with a smile and his backpack on. "Hey mom, before you blow your top please hear us out. Cortana, Nico, and I are heading to Earth to get an early start in searching for dad, and we wanted the chance to go looking around without having the security detail, Kenna, and other people dogging our steps. Don't worry, we will keep a low profile and not do anything crazy. Ok that's everything we have mom, we will see you tomorrow. Love you!"

Sonic's image disappears and Cortana take his place. "Your highness, I know you will find this out in the morning, but I was the one who blocked and altered the reading from the monitoring station. Please forgive us, but I think Sonic and Nico have the right idea about the way they are conducting the search. Oh and one last thing, please let Cyrus and Motoko know I took a pair Tachikomas with me for field testing. See you soon."

Motoko appears in her miniature form with an angry look on her face, "I can't believe it! I was looking all over the place for those missing Tachikomas, and big sis took them without telling us!" She looks up at the purple hedgehog while saying, "Aleena, Cortana…"

The AI freezes up seeing the look on Aleena's face. In a scarily calm voice Aleena asks, "Kenna the report you gave me said the readings were false at midnight correct?"

"Yes ma`am," Kenna replies. Aleena's face starts to crack as smiles and starts to laugh. Kenna starts to panic seeing the queen's reaction and says, "Queen Aleena, I take full responsible for this lapse in security."

Aleena waves her hand while still laughing. "Relax Kenna, this is not your fault. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, but they really jumped the gun on this one."

Millie smirks, "So what is the plan Aleena?"

"Your highness," Kenna jumps in, "I'll head to Earth at once and take them into custody."

Millie chimes in looking at guard captain, "Forget it about, even in our fastest ship it would take about two months to reach the planet."

"But…"

"Kenna don't worry so much. It might not seem like it, but Sonic and Nico do have a great amount of common sense to know better not to get into any trouble," Aleena says with a confidence.

* * *

Sonic and Aleena sit together in the SFPD's interrogation room. Aleena shakes her head thinking about what she said less than twenty-four hours. She softly says, "Boy, did I get that one wrong. What were you two thinking?"

"Mom we…"

Sonic stops seeing the door open up. Captain Sisko and a Korean woman in a suit with a gold badge on her belt in front of her gun holster walk in. The female detective sits down on the opposite side of the table and she opens up with, "Queen Aleena, I am Detective Angel Cheonsa it is an honor to meet you."

Ben looks at Sonic and says, "I have to admit Sonic, you look like the blue version of all your brothers."

The blue hedgehog gives a confused look and asks, "How do know you my name?"

"Oh I know both of your names. Sonic. Nico," Ben replies. Sonic looks at him trying to figure out his identity. The captain sees a lightbulb go off is in head his as turns to look at his mother. "Wrong Sonic, your mother never told me about you."

"Ok, so how do you know about me?"

"Maybe it would help if I told you my name. I am Captain Benjamin Sisko Commanding Officer of GUN base: Space Colony Ark."

Sonic looks back at him with a bewildered expression, "Hold up, Benjamin Sisko? Are you anyway related to a Lewis Sisko?"

Ben smiles as he moves to the table and sits down next to the detective, "Why yes, he's my father."

From thin air a giant bass foot pan clashes on Sonic and Nico's head. A second later, Sonic starts freaking out asking questions a frenzy rate while bouncing all over the room. Aleena calmly tells them to settle down, and in an instance Sonic lands back in his chair with a panic and crying face while asking, "What did Mr. Sisko tell you?"

"Oh he told me everything. From you calling yourself Sora to what your overall goal is, and he told me to tell you thank you for the big tip you left," Ben explains.

Aleena, with arms folded, looks at her son as he deflates onto the table, "You used Sora as your cover name?"

Sonic replied with a defeated tone, "Yeah, we thought no one would know dad's name, but boy were we wrong." Sonic finally sits up looking at the two officials.

"With introductions done, Prince Sonic, I have to inform you of your rights." She pulls a paper with the title Miranda Waiver. She reads from the paper:

You have the right to remain since.

Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to an attorney.

If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.

Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?

With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak me?

Angel looks back up at Sonic and Aleena and says, "Your highness, being that your son is a minor you have you authority to waive his rights."

Aleena pulls the paper to her and signs it while saying, "Sonic will answer any and all questions. Right son?"

Sonic nods yes looking at the detective. "To start off, we need to know what involvement you have with the suspect named the Black Rose Ninja," Angel states while writing down notes in her notebook.

"Well, we only met her once when Nico and I save her from the SWAT bots," Sonic answers.

Aleena looks at Sonic with discontent, "SWAT Bots! Sonic that is impossible there are no SWAT Bots here."

"Yes there are! Hey Cortana get out here and back me up!" Sonic exclaims looking at his watch.

The blue and purple AI's appear in their mini-form arguing with each other. "Motoko! I don't have time to argue about this! We discuss it later with Cyrus!" Cortana exclaims.

Motoko follows her older sister while saying, "No Cortana! We are going to get into this right here! Right now!"

Cortana holds her balled hand in front of mouth and coughs while pointing up, "Motoko!"

She looks up seeing the four people staring at them. "Oh! Please forgive our rudeness!" Motoko says with regret.

Sonic slightly shakes his head at the girls then he orders, "Cortana, the energy reading you gather last night. Pull those up and bring up the energy reading from Mobius' SWAT Bots." She nods and turns to face Ben and Angel; then she pulls up two holo screens with wavelength patterns. Sonic looks at the screens then says, "Right look here." Sonic points the scan on the left, "These are the reading Cortana pick up last night, and the reading on the left are SWAT Bots from Mobius."

Aleena looks closely at the reading then says, "They're the same, but how is that possible?" Sonic acknowledges Aleena statement, but she quickly counters, "Sonic, one SWAT Bot is still no reason for you to get involved."

Cortana looks up at Aleena and says, "Your highness with all due respect, I picked up over two thousand signals last night."

"Two thousand!" Aleena exclaims.

"Yes ma`am!" Sonic comments. "Now you see why we had to act."

"Captain, how did SWAT Bots get pass Earth's defenses?" Aleena questions.

Ben shakes his head then says, "They didn't your majesty. While Shadow was on Mobius, I asked him to scan and send back any data Robotnik's machines in order to strengthen and improve our combat robots and machines. He sent back data on SWAT Bots, so could we upgraded our systems. I didn't realize that power core from our GUN robots would give off the same energy readings as Robotnik's machines."

Cortana looks at Captain Sisko and says, "You did what?! What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"Cortana!" Aleena exclaims.

The AI turns to looks at the queen's annoyed expression, "Sorry ma`am, I was out of line."

Ben comments, "Cortana, we will have to discuss that in private because this topic is classified. I believe we should back to the detective's inquires."

"Prince Sonic did the suspect tell you why she was attacking Rose Corp?"

"She didn't say anything to us about why she was in the building, but we felt this needed to save her." Sonic shakes his head to clear his mind; then asks, "What kind of trouble are we facing?"

Angel opens the case file and scans over the papers. After a couple of minutes, the detective says, "After consulting with Captain Sisko and the DA, I believe we will drop the felony charge."

Aleena looks at Angel and asks, "What felony were they facing?"

"Aiding and abetting," Angel states.

Captain Sisko quickly comments, "The charge was dropped because you saved the target's life. The lead field agent disobeyed orders by using lethal force. Thanks to you, we still are able to continue our primary operation."

"That's good to know, so what else are we facing?" Sonic questions.

Angel answers whiles showing Aleena and Sonic the five page list, "This is the list of misdemeanors. In total Prince Sonic, you are facing two hundred and ninety charges; however, Captain Sisko made a deal with the DA on your behalf."

They look a Ben at and he explains, "The DA agreed to not send you the juvenile detention if you agree to pay all the damages and not be left unsupervised until you turn eighteen."

Aleena quick states, "They will accept the deal and their bodyguard will be with them at all times when they leave our hotel or not with not with me. Right boys?"

"Yes ma`am. What damages are we being billed for?" Sonic inquires.

Angel smirks looking at Sisko, and he grabs the files then lists, "Nico and you are responsible for destroying over five thousand GUN Bots, three mech walkers, two hover mechs, and that is just damage to GUN forces. Angel has the rundown for city and state."

Angel takes the file and says, "Prince Sonic, your brother and you destroyed a hundred and fifty police cars, damaged another fifty-eight patrol cars, massive damage to over six miles of road…"

Sonic interrupts the detective by asking, "Hold on! How did we damage the road?"

"Well according to the report when Prince Nico landed in front of city hall, he left a crater in the center of the road putting all lanes of traffic out of commission." Sonic and Aleena looks at the shameful werehog, yet Angel continues on with, "As for you, the entire path that you took during your escape left the asphalt warped and deformed. We are still trying to figure out how you did that."

Aleena exhales, "I can answer that one detective. When Sonic runs, his feet move at such a fast pace that fire is left in his wake. We had to repave all the road on Mobius to just handle his speed."

Angel is shocked hearing the statement and continues, "Wow that is impressive and that explains all the exploded windows along the roadway."

"Yeah and it was hella expensive. We had to come up with new material designs and rules for Sonic to prevent this in the future," Aleena comments looking at her ashamed sons.

Sonic can only shake his lowered head then asks, "What else was there?"

Angel flips to the next page, "Well, you destroyed a police searchlight, totaled over ninety private vehicles, and twenty traffic light. Not taking in the damaged streetlights and one officer's attempt to write you thirty traffic tickets, we came to the total cost of fifty million dollars." Sonic lifts his head with a weak smile. Angel looks to the purple hedgehog and says, "Queen Aleena, we can set up a pay direct for you…"

"No!" Aleena coldly injects.

"I'm sorry," Angel replies.

"I will not pay for this," Aleena counters.

Angel expression turn serious, "Queen Aleena if you don't pay this bill, the deal between your sons and DA will not hold up."

Aleena smirks, "Let me clarify, the people of Mobius will not pay for the reckless actions of my sons. Instead, Sonic and Nico will pay the bill out of their own account. Right Sonic?"

Sonic turns to see the scary smiling face of their mother looking at them. The blue hedgehog hastily answers, "Yup no problem! Consider it paid!"

Aleena gives a full smile then says, "Good, but you won't pay fifty million." Hearing her statement sends a wave of calm rushing through them, but Aleena blows everyone's mind when she says, "You will pay fifty billion dollars."

Sonic and Nico mouths hit the floor hearing the amount. Among a long string of incoherent speech, Sonic is finally able to get out, "Mom how are Nico and I going to pay that?"

Aleena gives them an evil grin, "Don't think, I don't know about your little side bank account." Sonic gives a silly shocked face, and she continues with, "You two have more than enough money to cover the cost. Plus, consider it the first part of your punishment for disobeying my rules." She turns to Angel and Ben, "Will that suffice to cover the damages and property loss."

"Yes your highness," Captain Sisko replies seeing the still shocked expression on Angel's face.

Aleena smiles while saying, "Excellent." She sees Sonic and Nico's head face down on the table; then turns her glaze to the blue AI, "Cortana transfer the funds to Captain Sisko's budget account. Will that work captain?"

"Yes ma`am, I make sure the funds get to the proper people and places."

Aleena nods her approval then looks at Cortana. The blue AI looks at the sadden Sonic and says, "I'm sorry Sonic, but you know I can't disobey a direct order from your mother." She pulls out her mobile station and swiftly makes the transfer. "All done your highness."

"Excellent," Aleena states. "Is there anything else detective?"

Angel looks at the GUN captain and gets his nod that funds are in the account. "No ma'am, your sons are free to go."

* * *

Aleena and Ben walk side by side down the hallway with Sonic following behind them. The blue hedgehog looks at the exhausted werehog floating next to him. Sonic yawns then sees Millie and Kenna standing at the end of the hallway waiting for them. Millie calls out first, "Your highness is everything ok?"

"Yes, the matter has been revolved," Aleena replies

Millie nods her approval then continues, "Excellent. The police have cleared the route to the hotel. I got word that everyone else has arrived, and the leadership wants to be briefed about Prince Sonic's situation."

Aleena exhales, "Fine, let them know once I arrive, we will meet in my suite. Captain Sisko…" The GUN commander looks at Aleena, and she continues with, "Would you please join us in the briefing."

"Yes ma`am, plus I was asked by the state department to the give you a rundown of your security detail."

A man in a GUN dressed uniform call out, "Sir, the motorcade is ready to go, and the police chief has asked that we move ASAP, so traffic won't be effected."

"Understood, your majesty if you would please," Ben motions for her to lead.

Aleena nods taking the lead with Millie and Ben behind her. Sonic gives another wide yawn, and Kenna questions, "Tired Sonic?"

He looks at her with tried eyes, "Are you just pointing out the obvious or just being funny?"

Sonic follows the others with Kenna staying by his side, "Both if you must know." Sonic and Nico rolls their eyes as they step out into the open and are greeted by hundreds of people, reporters, and police officers. Aleena waves to the crowd before getting into the second black SUV with Millie and Ben in the four car motorcade. Sonic gives a brief wave hearing a bunch of teenagers screaming and waving. The blue hero gets into third SUV with Kenna jumping in right behind him. The cars start moving after the lead patrol car sounds its siren. As the cars move, Sonic, Nico, and Kenna see more fans cheering at the prince's car. "Who would think you two would become so popular so quickly."

Sonic yawns again leaning back in his seat, "I wonder why? After the havoc Nico and I caused last night, you think the people would be pissed with us."

Kenna smirks pulling out her cell phone and pulls up YouTube. "I was under same impression, but while we waiting on you, I found these reaction videos that tell a whole different story."

She hands Sonic her phone and watches the video of some random teens.

"Dude you have gotta be bullshitting me! The blue blur was kicking police's ass up and down the street!"

"Man whoever that was, he game was down tight! Yo blue blur, you gotta share some of those moves with me!"

"Hold up did you see who he was carrying?! It was the Black Rose Ninja! Check it I caught some it," the teen says. The video cuts to Sonic flying in the air while singing to the girl. "Bro! Your shit was on point and you splitting game to the hottest most wanted chick! Dude!"

Sonic and Nico smirks hearing the boys' reactions; then another video starts with teen girls, "OMG! That boy is so cute, and his singing voice is so dreamily."

"When he transformed, I couldn't believe how big he was. Girl! Do you think everything got big on him when he changed?!"

"Oh I hope so! I would love to be held into those arms of his! The ninja is so lucky!"

"Hey blue blur, if you're watching this, here's my number give a call. We can make some beautiful music together."

Sonic closes the video app then gives the phone back while saying, "Wow! We were not expecting that."

"Neither were we," Kenna adds. "Sonic, what the hell were you two thinking?! Do you know how much of a shit storm you costed?"

Sonic looks out the window while saying, "Yeah, fifty billion dollars' worth."

"SONIC!"

"Relax, the real amount was fifty million, but mom ordered us pay a thousand times more."

"Shit, did you have the money?" Kenna questions.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Sonic smirks.

"What?"

Sonic snickers seeing the cars pulling into underground parking area. As the SUV comes to a stop, Sonic says while yawning, "Look Kenna, we promise to tell you everything after we get some sleep."

The hotel manager stands at the cargo elevator and to greet everyone, "Queen Aleena Hedgehog, I am Larry Crane general manager of the Ritz-Carlton. On behalf of the entire staff, we like to welcome you to your home away from home." The white crane bows then kisses Aleena's hand. "Your majesty, the rest of your party have been escorted to their rooms, and if you allow me, I will personally take you to your private suite."

Everyone gets on to the lift with manager. He hits the up button, and Millie taps her Bluetooth then says, "Your highness, a large press core is gathering outside the hotel. They want to know more about Sonic's arrest and release."

The elevator comes to a stop at the top floor. Aleena exhales before anyone exits, "I think Sonic and Nico should be the ones to answer that, but…" She pauses as everyone files out and sees the exhausted look on their faces, "From the looks on their faces, they are seconds away from passing out."

"Thank you for having mercy on us," Sonic comments.

"Don't think you that you are excused from the dinner tonight, and we are still going to get into your punishment for your disobedient," Aleena states.

Sonic and Nico give a big yawn before saying, "We get it mom." Sonic looks at the manager and asks, "Which room is ours?" The manager hands Sonic a keycard tells him the suite number. "Thanks, we'll see you later."

Sonic starts to walk away, but Kenna quickly runs after him while telling him to wait up. Everyone else heads the opposite direction to Aleena's work office. The she-wolf quickly catches up to Sonic and says, "Sonic, we need to talk."

They reach Sonic's room and he says while opening the door, "Can it wait until later on?"

They walk in and see the lavish décor for the single bedroom and sitting area. The boys see all their luggage nicely staked in the open area. "No Sonic, I need to know what all you did with that girl last night, and why you saved her?"

Sonic rolls his eyes while getting some loose boxers and Cortana's main station. "Kenna, I get that you want to know everything that happened. Plus, I get that we caused you a lot of trouble as our bodyguard. We didn't get any rest after escaping the city last night, and we haven't slept since the night before last. So to put it nicely, Cortana, Nico, and I are dead tired. After we get some rest, we promise to answer any questions."

Kenna folds her arms with a sour look "Sonic, I am going to have brief the Queen about any plans you have, so we get into this now."

Cortana gives a thumbs up before disappearing into her main station. Sonic looks at Kenna with a pissed look, "We are telling you to ask us later."

Sonic start to strip down while moving to the bed. She watches them pat the soft bed with only their boxers on. "No Sonic! NOW!"

"Fuck off!" Sonic exclaims pulling off his boxer throwing them to the floor. "If you want to ask questions, go ahead, but we are going to sleep!"

Kenna's face turns red seeing Sonic's nude body; she quickly turns around saying with a panicked tone, "Fine, but you better be ready afterwards!" She rushes out the room; she slams the door behind her then slides down to the floor with hands on her reddening cheeks. "What were they thinking? They stripped down right in front of me. Wow! They have grown."

* * *

Manic, Sonia, Silver, and Midna sit in floor's common room catching up. Manic can't help but laugh while telling his siblings, "So the next morning, mom brings Sonic back home butt naked, and if that wasn't the worst part, bro had be treated for full body sunburn. Ha ha!"

They all bust out laughing, and Silver says in between breath, "You got to be kidding me. I can't believe they did all that."

"Believe it," Kana says while walking up with Kell and Shadow. "Members of the guards try to know when the next moon happens, so they can get it off."

The three are not fully into room when Midna jumps out of her chair dashes over and jumps into Kell's arms. The dire eagle easily carries the hedgehog princess while she kisses him. Shadow flops into another chair while saying, "Jeez Midna, what's with the all-out PDA? You act like this is the first time you seen him today."

She looks at her brother with her arms wrapped around Kell's neck, "Well, I couldn't jumps his bones while we were at ARK. Especially, I couldn't do it in front of those cranky elders. Now speaking about jumping bones…" She faces back towards Kell, "Why don't you let me jump yours."

"Midna, don't say that in front of everyone," Kell comments.

Shadow adds, "Yeah Midna, we don't want to hear about your sexual exploits."

Silver fires back, "You all of people don't have any room to talk bro."

"Yeah, I can't remember how many times you and Rouge did PDA in front of us and others," Midna adds. "Now with that is out of the way, shall we go to your room?"

Kell gives a nervous smile then says, "Um… Midna do you we have enough time… I mean it's yours… mine… I mean for the first time."

Midna gives Kell a serious expression and says in low growl, "Look Kell, I'm going make this clear as possible. I want it now! Understood!"

"Yes your highness!" Kell replies walking off.

They pass by Kenna on their way with Midna nibbling on Kell's neck. Once she enter the common room, she asks, "Where are those two off to?"

Sonia stands up and says while stretching, "Trust me, you don't want to know. Anyway, Silver what kind of stores are around here that we can visit?"

"Shopping already sis? We just here," Manic comments.

"Use your head Manic, we have our first state dinner tonight, and I need a new dress. Plus, it will give me the chance to see Earth fashion first hand," Sonia replies.

Surprising to everyone, Shadow is the next to express while standing up, "Sonia is right, and we got to look our best."

"Right on Shadow! Let's hit the malls!" Sonia exclaims.

"Why now?" Manic whines as Shadow and Sonia grabs everyone else and dashes off to the shopping center.

* * *

Night comes quickly and Kenna heads back to Sonic's room carrying his new suit. The wolf guard softly exhales while heading down the hallway, "I can't believe Kell and Midna have gotten that far in their relationship. Well if you really think about it, they have been talking with each other since Midna left." She stands in front of the hedgehog's door looking at the room number. Kenna takes a deep breath then knocks on the door. "Sonic time to wake up and I have some new clothes for you to wear." The she-wolf stands at the door listening for any sign of movement. After waiting for a minute, she knocks on the door again while calling for Sonic to wake up. Kenna waits to another couple minutes, but still no response from the teenage prince. "They can't still be asleep." Kenna looks at her watch then says, "This leaves me no choice." She grabs Sonic's spare room key the opens the door.

Kenna walks into the dark room and hears Sonic snoring in the bedroom. She flips on the sitting room lamp then looks at Sonic in the bed. "Sonic wake up!" she exclaims putting his cloths on the couch. "Wake up," she calls out as she make her way over to his bed.

Kenna flips on the bedside lamp; then sees Sonic wrapped up in his covers mumbling out words like chilidogs, moonlight, and pink girl. "What the hell is he dreaming about? Sonic wake up! We need to get ready to go!" She starts to shake the stubborn hedgehog, but Sonic continues to grip the sheets and snore away. "Fine if that is the way you want to play then game on!" the she-wolf exclaims while grabs hold of the covers. Suddenly, Kenna and Sonic are in tug-of-war match. She pulls with all her might, but quickly notices the differences in their strength. The match continues for a few minutes until Kenna does an overpowering pull ripping the covers from Sonic's grip. While turning back to face Sonic, Kenna starts off, "Now, you will have to… get… get…" She stumbles out seeing Sonic lying flat on the bed with morning wood. Kenna face goes beat red; then she unleashes a glass rattling scream.

Kenna's cry draws everyone's attention, and making them all rush to Sonic's room. Aleena is the first into the room and sees Sonic on the bed and Kenna's burning red face turned away from Sonic while sitting on the floor. "Oh my," the hedgehog queen comments. As her other children, Kell, Kana, and Mizu come rushing in. All but Mizu bust lot laughing at the scene.

Sonic finally starts to stir from all the noise; he sits up rubbing his eyes while saying, "What's with all noise? We're trying to sleep here." Sonic's vision starts to clear and seeing everyone in his room pointing and laughing at Kenna's red face and his nude body. Sonic face's starts to go weird and embarrassed. In a powerful shout, Sonic screams at the top of his lungs, " **AH! GET OUT NOW! YOU PREVERTS!** "

Moments later, everyone is downstairs getting into their assigned vehicles. Three limo SUVs soon pull out into the convoy escort. Sonic is mumbling to himself while keeping his face turned away with Kenna sitting next to him looking down at the floor. Shadow, Silver, Kell, and Manic joke with other about scene they ran into. Finally, Silver is the first to says, "Yo Sonic, what were you dreaming about to make you stand at attention?"

Sonic grits at the question, but Manic comments, "I know, he must have been dreaming about Kenna and how she was throwing herself at him."

Kenna's face grows even redder than early hearing Manic, yet Kell quickly defends his sister by saying, "Come on Manic, Kenna isn't like that. Her sexual fantasy is to do it in the woods."

The she-wolf face's starts to burn red, and Shadow quickly follows up with, "How do you know that Kell?"

The dire eagle can't help but smile, "Thank Kana, he found Kenna's diary, and boy if you read what other kind of dreams she haves about Sonic and Nico, you would not expect what kind of imagination she has. Hey Sonic, do you or Nico like dog collars?"

Boiling steam comes from Kenna's head hearing everything, and Sonic gives an evil smirk then says, "We sure are, and we know few unruly mutts we like to put them on."

Kenna finally says, "Kell, how did Kana get a hold of my diary?"

"You left it on your desk last week before we went to dinner," he replies.

"You lair! Last week, I put my diary in my desk and Kana was with me! I knew it you're the one who's been reading my diary!" Kenna exclaims while lunging at her brother.

From Aleena's limo, Millie sees the boys' limo bouncing wildly with flashes of light coming from the windows. The Maine-coon only shakes her head then says, "After dinner, the plane will be waiting to take us to Washington DC. We should arrive around eight in the morning from there you will be meeting with President Elizabeth Warren at the White House at ten-thirty. After the state dinner, we will join the president on Air Force One to head to New York City for the UN Dinner."

Ben asks, "Your Majesty, your speech at the UN do they know what you are planning?"

She smiles rubbing her chin looking at the scenery, "They don't have faintness clue. In fact, I plan to keep that little detail under my hat until the last moment. They are going have to face the fact they are growing up, and they need take responsible for their future roles in the world. I can't wait to see their reaction." Ben nods his approves.

"Your highness, we are will be arriving in thirty minutes, and I have been getting reports from the other car. The driver says he can hear lightning strikes and punching," the driver reports.

Aleena gives an exhausted exhale then says, "But there are times, I forget they are still children in their own way."

* * *

Hours later, Nico and everyone travel through the night sky on board a private 747. The blue werehog quietly reads while listening to Midna and Sonia gossip with each other about the party as they style each other's hair. "I don't know Sonia; this style doesn't scream treading to me," Midna states while pointing to a magazine picture.

Sonia looks down at the picture and says, "You're right, I saw a style like that a couple months ago on Mobius." She puts couple bobby-pins in her mouth while turning the pages. "How about this one Midna? You'll look good with this style."

"I don't know. We need a third opinion; Nico what do you think?" Midna questions.

Without looking away from his book, Nico replies, "Why ask me?"

Sonia sets the bobby-pins down brushes Midna's quills, "Because sooner or later, you will have a wife who will ask you the same thing."

"So just answer the question. What do you think?" Midna questions.

Nico closes the book then looks at magazine. After a couple of minutes, Nico says while pointing at style picture, "That one would look nice on you sis."

Sonia looks at style then fire backs, "Nico are you serious?! That would like horrible especially for the UN dinner. Pick another one."

"Why?"

"Nico, we are your sisters, and we need to know which style would be best. Now pick one!" Sonia exclaims.

Before Nico answers, his watch vibrates. He sees at message from Cortana, 'Get to some place private!' He looks back his sisters then says, "Look Sonia, Midna, we think these two will best on you. Now excuse me."

Nico walks away. Sonia turns the magazine around to looks at the new style pick; the girls' eyes bugged out seeing their brother's pick. In unison, they yell out, "NICO YOU JERK!"

* * *

Nico locks the door then extends his shield to encompass the room. Cortana appears in her mini form looking around the room. "Nice move Nico using your Werehog Shield to cancel out any outgoing sound."

"Thank you. It would be a problem if anyone else hears us talking, so what have you found out?" Nico questions sitting down.

Cortana snaps her fingers make multiple holo-screens appear up, "One thing Nico, what style did pick for Midna and Sonia?"

"I picked two low buzz cuts," Nico laughs.

"That is just wrong Nico," Cortana replies with a snicker. "Well going back to your question, I was able to find a well information about the Black Rose Ninja."

"Cool, so what's her story?"

Cortana points to one of the screens then starts, "She appeared on the scene two and half years ago when surveillance camera caught her in the physical server farm of Rose Corp destroying files. The ninja's first attack whipped out over four terabytes of data."

"Damn, she doesn't play around. What files did she whip?"

"Crazy enough, foreclosure and eviction notices for public housing in low income areas. You see a day before the attack, Rose Corp's President Maximillian Charles Acorn became the CEO after the authorities ruled the deaths of the former co-CEOs and founders. Not even three hours after Acorn took control, the company did a complete 180 on its policy for dealing with low income housing. According to California law, if mortgage holder isn't able to provide the document proving missed or no payments, then the law rules in favor of the homeowner."

"Wow, so she help keep hundreds of people in their homes," Nico comments.

"Yeah, she exposed the CEO was the one behind manipulating business owners and job providers to closed down or fire people from that area with giant payouts," Cortana explains as drags over another screen.

"Damn that is just all kinds of fucked up, but what happened to that CEO?"

"Sadly he got away scot clean. All the evidence pointed to him being the one responsible, but he was able to get a number of lower executives to take the bullet. Acorn said in an interview, 'he was wanting to move the families to renovate the area to rise the property value, so those families would have more value in their homes.' Utter bullshit if you ask me."

Nico nodes agreement then adds, "And people brought that bullshit because of his fall guys."

"And that was just the beginning, the Black Rose Ninja again and again stopped Acorn's agenda to run people out of their homes by deleting records, re-routing money from the corrupted business partners and Rose Corp, exposing bribes of local officials and police, and proving extortion schemes through web news vids."

"What the fuck? How the hell is this dude still free?"

Cortana exhales closing the window, "Remember, she found evidence of bribing. Most likely, he is either blackmailing officials or he paying them just enough to keep him out of jail."

"Well without doubt, I can see why she is working so hard to bring that company down. In your search, did you find any relationship between why she is doing this and her, outside of helping people?"

"Nothing as of yet, but it has raise a number of unanswered questions," Cortana replies.

"One being, how is possible that she's able infiltrate a building with so much security? And now that I think about it, you said that she has exposed Acorn's crimes over the net right?" Cortana nods her head, and werehog's brain continues to process everything out loud, "Wait, what website produced and distributed those vids?"

"Crazy enough, a group called DECSEC." Cortana sees Nico's eyes widen at the response, and she adds, "I know you're thinking the same thing I am, but I don't have any evidence linking the DECSEC store we went to the DECSEC on the net."

"Sure but its one hell of a coincidence not matter how you spin it," Nico states. He closes his eyes rubbing chin thinking. After a minute, he asks, "Cortana, you linked up with their VI, is it possible that you can relink up with the VI to search their database?"

"Yeah, I can do it, but it's going to take some time because of all the firewalls and protection barriers they have. The question is, what would I be looking for?"

"The way they bypass the security barriers," Nico answers.

Cortana summons a new window with a keyboard then starts typing up code to access the VI, "So answer this, what do you plan on doing once we have those access codes?"

Nico leans back looking up at the room ceiling, "Something has been bugging us about what Captain Sisko said."

"Ok, but does that have to do with access codes?"

"Look at this way Cortana, Captain Sisko said the reason Sonic and I weren't charged with a felony because we saved B from a rogue agent. Plus, I want to know how they were able to set that trap for B."

"Nico are you serious? The only way I can do that is by hacking into GUN's computer network."

Nico gives an evil grin as Cortana gives an evil smirk back, "You already got access to their network don't you."

"You know me to well Nico, but I can only stay in their network for a limited time before their intruder system alarm goes off."

"Nice, you know to look and see if you can set up a bypass, so we keep track of GUN's movements. Lastly…"

*Knock* *Knock* Sonia calls out, "Nico, what are you doing in there? Hurry up! We need to get in there!"

Nico lowers his shield then stands up flushing the toilet. "Hold your horses," Nico states after washing his hands. He opens the door looking at their beauty mud mask on, "Geez! Can't a werehog used the bathroom in peace?"

Midna replies first, "You been in here for fifty minutes. That's long enough to do your business and get out."

"Maybe, I want to enjoy my shit. Did you ever think about that?"

Sonia interjects, "Gross! Way too much information Nico! Just move, so we can get finish and get some sleep before we land."

Nico moves out of their way and walks back to his seat. He sits down looking outside at the night sky and the crescent moon in the distance. He thinks to himself, ~ _We have to do everything we can to protect her._ ~ He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the gold necklace with three charms and the two roses. Nico looks at them then back outside, ~ _We told her that we will always protect her, but how can we do that without breaking mom's rules?_ ~

The plane continues it flight through the night sky without disturbing a soul.

* * *

The plane arrives on schedule at Andrews Air Force Base. All Aleena's children are fast asleep when the plane lands. The hedgehog queen walks through the plane to cabin exit. Before Aleena is able to leave, her attention is drawn to her older and younger sons. "I was under the impression that you all were still asleep."

Nico steps up with Sonic hovering to his left and Shadow to his left. Nico smirks, "Sonic and I are up normally at this time."

Aleena looks at Shadow, but the black hedgehog remains silent. "So what can I do you for you boys?"

"Since you're meeting with President Warren, will it be ok if we go ahead to New York?"

Aleena gives Nico a questioning expression then asks, "Why Nico? Is there something that you are looking for or is it a lead to Sora?"

"Neither one," Nico replies. "Sonic and I talked about it and we figured this. Since you are going to be in private meeting with the President that we can't attend, we might as well head out, so we can be ready for the UN dinner tomorrow without the pressure of being rushed because of a time crunch."

Aleena responses with, "I don't know Nico."

"Aleena if I may," Millie calls out. Aleena looks her at nods. "I think Nico is on the right track. President Warren and you have classified matters to discuss, and I believe they planned to stay on the plane. It would benefit our time table if they went ahead to complete the final prep for the dinner also with several other matters that you would have to handle."

Aleena looks back at Nico and Sonic thinking to herself for a couple of minutes. "You may be right. Ok Nico, you got your wish, but you are in charge for handling preparations. Also, Kenna is to stay by your side at all time! Is any part of that unclear?"

"No ma`am, we understand one hundred percent!"

"Good."

Ben chimes in, "Queen Aleena, Shadow will be coming with me to the Pentagon. The director wants to discuss the operation dealing with the Black Rose Ninja."

Shadow nods then follows Captain Sisko as he leaves the plane. Millie is the next leave with the rest of Aleena's cabinet; once they are gone, she smiles and gives Nico a hug, "Have a safe trip, and I'll see you later on tonight."

"You to mom, and…"

Aleena shakes her head, "I know I have been hard on you, but I have to be until you regain my trust in your judgement. I want you to look at this as a good opportunity to do that."

Nico nods and watches his mother as she leaves the plane. He walks to the cockpit and knocks on the door. The pilot opens up and Nico orders, "Once we are refuel, head for New York." The pilot the nods before Nico leaves.

Two hours later, the Hedgehog's Plane arrives at JFK airport. Silver wakes up as sees Nico dressed heading to the front. "Nico, what are you doing? I taught we were going to chill here until we head out."

Nico adjusts his over shirt then says, "Take a look outside."

Silver peers out the window and says with surprise, "But how?"

Nico finishes brushing his quills while saying, "We convinced mom to let us go ahead to set things up here before tomorrow night."

Kenna knocks on the door frame, "Nico, the car is here."

"Ok," Nico replies grabbing his wallet. "Silver, let the others know they are free to do what they want. We'll see you later bro." The werehog follows behind the she-wolf out of the plane. Nico covers his eyes from the sunlight until they adjust.

After Nico and Kenna are down the stairs, the two are greeted by Mayor De Blasio, "Your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you; I am Bill De Blasio mayor of New York City." He motions towards the waiting cars and says, "I am sorry we couldn't give you a proper welcome. We were not expecting you until late tonight with the President."

Nico smiles, "Yeah, we convince Queen Aleena to let us get a head start." The door to the limo opens and feline woman steps out surprising Nico and Kenna. "Millie?! What are you doing here?"

The woman adjusts her glasses, "I'm sorry Prince Nico, I am not Millie Ashford. My name is Mika Ashford. Millie is my cousin from my father's side of the family."

Kenna adds, "But you and Millie…"

Mika adjusts the glasses on her face smirking, "Yes, we would be mistaken as twins. I would chalk it up to genetics for us looking like each other. Now, your highness if you are ready, we have a great deal to go through." Nico and Kenna look at each other and shrug their shoulders before getting into the limo.

Mayor De Blasio says before shutting the car door, "Prince Nico, I will meet up with you later with Governor Cuomo."

The car takes off and Mika hands Nico a data pad and explains, "Your highness, Queen Aleena has decided to forward her entire New York schedule to you."

"What!" Nico exclaims putting his hand on his forehead. After couple of seconds, Nico lower his hand then says, "Alright, hit us!"

"Right now, we are heading for UN building, so you can meet with party staff to set up the Queen's speech, the dinner, and the reception. Also, Sonic Underground and Shadow Colossus have been asked to perform during the reception, so I believe you will have to do a sound check in the reception hall. After that, you are have a meeting with the secretary-general to go over Queen Aleena's speech. Once you finish with the UN, we will head to Mayor De Blasio's office where you will negotiation with Governors Cuomo and Brown on trade between Mobius and Earth."

"Ok," Nico replies in a lazy tone while he looks outside the window. While Mika continues to explain his schedule, Nico enters the dream realm and sees Sonic looking up at the starry night sky. "Yo Sonic, so this where you been hanging out the whole time?" Sonic continues to look up at sky not paying any attention to his brother. "Earth to Sonic Hedgehog! YO SONIC!"

Sonic shakes his head then looks at Nico in his full form, "Oh hey bro! Sorry, my mine was a million miles away."

"I can tell," Nico replies hovering over.

Sonic looks up to face Nico, "So what's up?"

"I should be the one asking you that Sonic. You been MIA since we left San Francisco, and you missed the 411 on B."

Sonic turns to look back at the sky while saying, "No problem, I just ask Cortana to explain it to me when I take back over. However, I did catch that you persuaded mom to us go to New York, but you have to handle her schedule. Shouldn't you be paying attention to Mika instead of day dreaming?"

"Should I kick your ass for being a smart-ass?!" Sonic and Nico laugh for minute until Nico asks, "Sonic what have been doing in here?"

Sonic takes a deep breath then exhale before looking back at Nico, "I been looking at the orb dad gave me."

"Oh! Find anything out?"

Sonic shakes his head then summons the orb with strange floating letters and symbols. "Not really. It's just a jumble of letters, words, odd looking symbols which I guess are letters, numbers with dates, and fragments of memories. In truth, I think dad was drunk off his ass when he gave this thing to me. What about you, you have any luck with your orb?"

Nico summons his orb with a puzzled expression, "None as of late, either I haven't had time or its just confusing."

"Wanta to switch?" Sonic asks while reaching for Nico's orb.

The werehog quickly pulls the orb out of Sonic's reach, "No way bro! Whenever you get your hands on to something, it either goes kaboom or zoom. Besides, I think this is something we have to solve on our own, and who knows maybe this was dad's wish in the first place."

Sonic unsummons his orb and crosses his arms with a smile on his face. "Wow, I wouldn't have guess that you would want to fulfill one of dad's wishes."

Nico follows suit then puts his arms behind his head with a smile, "Call it advantage werehog."

*Your highness!* *Prince Nico! Are you listening?!*

Sonic looks back up at the sky with a smirk, "Sounds like you're being paged bro."

"Yeah, I better head back. Sonic keep at it; I know you'll crack it in no time! Later bro!"

"Prince Nico, are you paying attention?" Mika questions. "Your highness!"

Nico turns to face Mika, "Yes, I heard every word, so what's after the trade meeting."

Mika's face puffs up with annoyance, and Kenna does her best not to laugh then says, "Nico that was thirteen items ago."

"Oh," Nico says in embarrassment, "My bad."

Mika exhales her annoyance, "Ok, I start again. After your meeting with the governors, you will…" Mika continues as the car continues to the UN building.

An hour after they arrive, Nico and Kenna are the ballroom setting up everything for the reception. The teenage werehog is on stage playing his guitar testing the sound system while Kenna stands in the public viewing area listening to the quality of the music while hundreds of people busily move around setting everything up. Once Nico finishes his solo, he calls Kenna over the headset, "How was that?"

"Perfect. Ok, I'm heading back up towards you," she states. After she is in view, Kenna sees Nico ordering people to do certain tasks. She picks up two water bottles then continue up towards Nico.

Once she is on stage, the werehog prince signs off for a party item. After he hands back to clipboard, Kenna hands Nico the bottle, "Thanks."

"Come on Nico, you need a break. They have this under control. Let's go," Kenna states.

Nico unplugs his guitar then returns his guitar back into its medallion form then waves for her to lead the way. The she-wolf leads them to a viewing spot overlooking the water. Nico drinks the cooling water while letting the cool breeze from the East River blow over his face and pass his quills. "Ah, this wind feels great."

Kenna leans on the railing with a smirk enjoying the breeze as well. "I'm glad you like the spot. After being stuck in that board room then ballroom for that past three hours, I figured that you would need to reconnect with your element before you go crazy."

Nico snickers and says, "Sorry Kenna, wind is Sonic's element. My element is fire, but I do enjoy the cool breeze."

"So how much more do you have do?"

Nico finishes the water then answers as he leans on the railing, "Actually, the thing I sign for was the last part for the party. Now I'm free until my meeting with the secretary-general."

Kenna turns around leaning her back to the railing looking up at lightly cloudy blue sky. "Do you know what the meeting is supposed to about?"

"From what Mika told me, I have to go over the final draft resolution for Mobius to become a member of the UN."

"Wow, that's a big ticket item!"

"Tell me about it! Not only that; all the other meetings afterward are all big ticket items! I understand planning the party and TV broadcast, but these other things mom should be handing. It like I'm being the final voice for the Moboain people. Sonic and I are only princes; mom is the queen and ruling sovereign!"

Kenna's hair flies pass her the sides her face as she says, "Look at his this way, Queen Aleena is just preparing you for the future when she retires."

Nico looks up at Kenna and inquires, "What do you mean 'when she retires'?"

"Well, when she steps down as queen who will take the throne?"

"We all are going to rule together as the council."

"I mean after that. I don't suspect that she plans to stay in government forever. Queen Aleena has chosen who will succeed her."

Nico leans up off the railing looking at the Royal Guard Captain with surprise, "What mom decided who's going to ascend after her?!"

Kenna only realizes what she as has said and quickly covers her mouth. ~ _Shit! I wasn't supposed to say anything!_ ~ She exclaims to herself while Nico calls her to answer his question. Her minds races until she says with a silly tone, "Nico forget what I just said! I'm just talking hypothetically she has chosen someone." She sees Nico's suspicion go away allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

The two fall silent for a complete of minutes with only the sound of the rushing wind and flowing water. Nico looks back out at the water then looks up and says in shock, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!"

Kenna looks at Nico, "What?"

"Look!" Nico exclaims. Kenna turns around looking left and right, but she shrugs her shoulders not seeing anything. Nico points, "Look up there!"

Kenna looks up and sees Kell with Midna in his arms flying with the hedgehog princess. "Wow!"

"What is are they thinking? Kell is supposed to be with Manic."

Kenna snickers then says, "Poor Kana. He must be pulling double duty." Kenna falls silent watching the two; then she looks at Nico with the wind blowing pass him. "Nico, I want to ask you something."

He looks at Kenna with a smile as he turns around leaning his back against the railing, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Kenna takes a deep breath then says, "Have Sonic or you thought about who your mate will be? Especially if you become king, you will need a queen."

Nico gives Kenna a weird expression, "Kenna what are you getting at?"

She looks up at Midna and Kell in the air then says, "Nico, you remember during the Werehog Moon; I tried to become mated with you?"

Nico fold his arms, "To be totally honest, I only remember what people told me and the video that was recorded, but I did see that moment between us on video. Although, you still haven't told me what you are getting at."

"Nico, why don't you and I become mated together. I mean, Kell and Midna are together and it will only strengthen the bond between our families. What do you think?" Kenna asks with her face reddening. "And I know I can be a great wife and our…"

"No Kenna!" Nico says coldly.

The she-wolf feels her heart drop as looks at him with intense fiery, "WHY NOT?! IS IT BECAUSE OF SOME DAMN DREAM GIRL?!" Nico shots her a frightening look making her cover her mouth and lowering her head; then she softly says, "I'm… I'm sorry Nico. That was completely out of line."

Nico smirks then looks back up at the sky, "Kenna, I don't mean no completely, but at this very moment Sonic nor I can commit to anything like that."

"Why not? I could…"

"Because we have too much on our plate. We have to find Talon and dad; then we need to know if they are still alive along with finding out what they were chasing. On top of that, our crazy uncle Mister X is still running loose, and we need to know more about who this master character is."

Kenna frowns and fires back, "It's not like you're working this by yourself, all of us are trying to figure this out. So what's your real answer?"

"Ok fair enough, I just don't know right now. Sonic and I need to talk things over before doing anything. Ok?" Nico explains. Kenna nods her approval then Nico follows up with, "Alright, now can we chance subject?"

Kenna gives an untrusting smile then says, "Let's talk about you what you did?" Nico gives a confessed look seeing Kenna's hand pointing up the sky. "Lightning Strike!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

"Lightning Strike!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

"Lightning Strike!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Nico screams.

Kenna smiles putting her hands behind her back, "Now we're even!"

The smoking werehog rushes over to the smiling wolf. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Oh come on, you can't be that dense."

"TRY ME!"

Kenna exhale then says, "That was for you and Sonic running off to Earth without me."

"OH AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SHOCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Please Nico, I barely used a third of my power. I wanted you to know what burnt kibble is like, and when I see Sonic, I'll fry his bacon."

"WHY YOU!"

Kenna face goes sour as she fires back, "Oh shut up! Like I said this is payback. Do you know the cost for all the chaos you caused?"

"Yeah! Fifty billion dollars and we still don't know what other punishment mom will have in store for use once things calm down."

Kenna folds her arms and turns away from Nico and comments, "Serves you right!"

Nico's smoking claw twitches while saying, "WHY YOU!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Mika questions.

Kenna quickly answers, "No, I was just handling some personal business."

Mika adjusts her glasses then says, "I see, Prince Nico your meeting with the secretary-general is in few minutes. May I suggest you go to the restroom and freshen up beforehand?"

"Yeah Nico, you need to freshen up because the smoking look is so not you," Kenna comments with a snicker.

Nico's right eyebrow twitches as he walks back to the door with smoke still emitting from his scorched quills.

* * *

The hours fly by until night falls, and Nico arrives at the hotel. Silver lies on the bed with his back propped on the head board reading his iPad. Nico walks through the door letting it close behind him; then he falls face first on the other king size bed. Silver takes off his reading glasses then looks at his werehog brother, "What's up? You look dog tired."

"I have been in marathon meetings all day, and planning the party along with the concert was very taxing," Nico says into the sheets.

Silver looks at Nico with his face still buried in the sheets. "Well, just like at home, you finishes a great amount of work in a short time." A knock comes for the door, and Silver sees that Nico isn't moving. He puts his iPad on the night stand then heads to door. Once he opens it, Silver is greeted by Shadow and Kana. "Hey guys come on in."

They nod and follows Silver in. They sees Nico face down in the bed. Kana is the first to ask, "Is Nico trying a new fighting technique?"

Nico quickly answers, "Yeah, it's called the Sleeping Werehog Attack smart ass."

Shadow fires back with, "Looks like the new technique is working."

"Oh ha ha Shadow! You and Kana will be great at standup comedy." Nico lifts his head up at looks at the ebony hedgehog. "When did you get here?"

"About two o'clock," Shadow replies.

Nico just shakes his head then puts his face in back down. Another knock comes from door and Silver once again answers. Sonia, Kenna, and Manic each greet Silver while walking in. They see Nico, and Manic sits on werehog's bed with an evil smirk on his face. The green hedgehog looks at the others settling down with equal evil smirks. Manic looks down at his exhausted brother then exclaims while rising his hand up, "How's it going bro?!" At the same time, Manic brings hand clashing down on Nico's butt.

The second after contact, Nico screams in pure pain, "AAAAAHHHH!" Sonia, Manic, and Kenna can't help but laugh watching as he grabs his butt whimpering as he limps around the room. With tears in his eyes Nico questions, "What the hell Manic?! What kind of brother, out of nowhere, comes up and slaps his brother's ass?!"

Shadow, Silver, and Kana look on with a questioning expression at Nico's actions. Shadow speaks up by asking, "The better question is…"

Silver follows up, "Why are you doing that?"

Kana is the last to ask, "What happened to you?"

Sonia wipes a tear from her eye then explains, "Nico had an up close and personally meeting with several lightning bolts."

"Yeah!" Manic works in between laughing, "He got nine fifty thousand volts of lightning of right up the ass!"

Nico's burning blood shot eyes lock-on to Kenna sitting in the chair on the far side of the room with her legs and arms crossed with smirk on her face. Nico growls out at her, "You told them!"

In a calm and secured tone she replies, "Of course, I did Nico."

Kana comments, "Wow Nico, I wouldn't have guess that you are into electric dildos."

Kana words push the werehog overboard, and he charges with his full transformed claws at Kana sitting on the window edge. Nico's attack is stopped only inches away from Kana. He finds himself suspended in mid-air, and Manic says with his right hand pointing at Nico with a green aura around Nico's body and his finger, "Wow Kenna looks like you were right, he go after someone else before you."

"Yup, and I knew Kana or Shadow's mouth would set him off."

"Manic what the fuck are you doing to me?!" Nico questions while struggling to move his body.

"It's the immobile spell mom used, but a special twist of my own. Anyway stop your belly aching and come over here. I'll use the cure spell to heal your ass," Manic orders waving his finger towards him making Nico's suspended body float over to him. Manic gets Nico over his bed then deactivates the spell, "Ok bro hold still, so I heal your injuries." Nico pulls off his pants and boxers showing Manic his blistered and burnt fur butt. "Oh shit! This is going to take some time."

Manic goes to the bathroom and grabs a bath towel then puts it over Nico's rear. The green hedgehog holds hand over the towel then quickly recites the spell making his hand emit a shining light with bright white diamond shapes flowing down from his palm. Nico feels the healing effects, and he says in a relieved voice, "That feels so much. Thanks bro, we own you one."

Sonia shakes her head, "Nico if you were in that much pain, how did you conduct your meetings?"

"I had to stand most of the time, and if I had to sit down, then I used my shield to cushion my ass," Nico replies.

"Man that had to be a real pain for your feet bro," Manic comments waving his hand over back and forth.

"More like at pain in the ass," Nico comments. He looks at Kenna, "And we can thank the crazy zapper over there for being the pain in our ass."

Kenna's face goes dark as she summons electric sparks to lightning around right index finger; then she says with a dark smile, "What did you say Nico?"

Nico feels his fur stand on end with beads of the sweat racing down his face. He grunts nervously then quickly deflects by saying, "So Shadow besides the Black Rose Ninja, what else you talk about in your meeting?"

Shadow snickers at the exchange then says, "Security. Which is a good thing because I need to brief you all."

Kana quickly interjects, "Hold on, we aren't all here. Kell and Midna are…"

"Best to leave them be with Midna in heat; I don't think it's wise or safe to interrupt them," Silver states.

Shadow nods in agreement then says, "Fair enough, Kana can catch them up later. The short version, GUN has been monitoring threats against Mobius' induction into the United Nations. Plus, some racists groups have threaten mom's life. GUN agents are keeping closer tabs on these groups and if any these fuckers try anything."

Kana jumps in, "We roast their asses alive."

"No Kana, we leave it to the authorities here. We can't just go around fire roasting bad guys," Kenna counters.

Shadow quickly adds, "I don't about that Kenna, Kana has the right idea. Roasting the fuckers would save us from some hellish paperwork." Everyone gives a quick laugh; then black hedgehog continues, "Ok, on the real, security and police officers present will be stepped up. Also, while the induction ceremony is going, locate military and GUN forces are going to be on high alert until everything is done." Shadow stands up and stretches while yawning before stating, "Alright with all that said and done, I'm going to bed."

"That goes for me as well," Manic states as he stands up stretching, "You're all done bro, but I would suggest that you stay away from lightning."

Nico sits up after pulling up his boxers, "Thanks Manic, and we will do that. Now like Shadow, I'm going to bed, so if you don't want to see us nude, Get out!"

The others shake their heads before leaving the room. Nico strips off his cloths then tosses them to the side of the bed. Silver goes back to reading, but once he hears Nico get into bed, he looks at his younger brother and asks, "Hey Nico, what do you plan on doing when we get back to San Francisco?"

Nico stirs for a moment then answers, "Sonic and I haven't discussed it yet, but my guess we will continue our search for dad."

Silver keep looking at his brother laying with his head facing away. He turns back to his iPad and says, "What would you think about joining GUN?"

"I really haven't put much thought into it, but after all the trouble we caused; I don't think we would be welcomed."

Silver snickers, "You be surprised. You and Sonic showed us how unprepared we are for someone with your powers to breakthrough our defenses. I'm surprised that Captain Sisko hasn't tried to the recruit after you were cleared of your charges."

"I suspect that once things settle down he will. If there is nothing else bro, I'm going to sleep. Good night," Nico states closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Nico finds himself in the dreamscape. He reverts back to his eight foot tall bulker form stretching out his cramped muscles. He walks through the field and sees Sonic hovering the air sitting crossing legged in a meditation pose with his eyes glowing bright white. Nico walks up to his brother then says, "Hey Sonic, you awake in there?"

Sonic closes his eyes for a second then re-opens them showing that with his eyes are back to normal. Sonic stretches while yawning then says, "Hey Nico, you finished for today?"

"Yeah, everything is set for tomorrow along with the world broadcast. Plus, Kenna mistook our ass for a lightning rod, so I suggest you watch out because she might be planning the same thing for you," Nico warns as the lays on the grassy ground.

Sonic sits next to his brother, "Thanks for the heads up."

"So what was with the eye show thing?" Nico questions.

Sonic smirks, "I think have found a way to crack into orb. If I absorb the orb and focus on one single topic or idea, the information about the subject is detailed out."

"Wow! So you have access all the knowledge in the universe," Nico comments.

Sonic shakes his head no, "I wish, I tried focusing on things like the girl in our dreams or about who Robotnik's master is. Unfortunately, it gave me nothing. Plus, I try focusing on some other hard questions, but it seems there is a block."

"Hum… dad must have design the orb to lock certain information away for the time being," Nico suggests.

Sonic comments, "Either that or dad is playing some sick joke. Enough about my orb, what did you learn about yours?"

Nico summons his orb then says, "While we are sleeping, I plan to figure that out. Plus, you have given me a way to tackle this. Absorbing the orb might be the fastest way to crack its secret."

"Right on bro, while you're doing that, I'll sleep and regain my energy. Just remember to get some sleep bro, without a doubt, mom is going to want both of us for the party."

"Right bro, night."

"Night," Sonic replies vanishing from the dreamscape.

Sonic returns to his body and opens his eyes to see the dark room. He sits up then gets out of bed; then the blue hedgehog makes his way to the bathroom. Once he is finished, he walks over to the window to see the bright lights from the city. "Wow, this place is as bright as San Francisco." Sonic stretches and walks back to his bed. After he gets back in, he looks at the dark ceiling with his arms folded behind his head; then says softy to himself, "After we finish things here, I think I will visit that grill again. The girl named Amy was…" Sonic stops his thoughts when he hears banging and shouting coming from the wall behind them.

Sonic listens to the banging, and a minute later the banging increase waking Silver. The older hedgehog stirs in his bed then sits up with an angry growl, "For fuck sake, they are at it again!"

"Silver who it is that?"

"Just listen and you will figure it out."

Sonic puts his head to the wall then hears Midna shouting, " **OH YES KELL! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! WITH THAT BIG STONG COCK! FUCK ME HARD! DEEPER KELL! DEEPER! FUCK ME! SHOW ME WHY I'M YOURS! YES! YES! YES! DON'T STOP! KELL! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!** "

Sonic moves his from the wall snickering, "Wow Midna has one hell of a wild side."

"Yeah, but she needs to control that shit!" Silver exclaims. He hits the wall a couple of times then shouts, " **KNOCK THAT SHIT OFF! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!** "

"Nice and settle bro," Sonic jokes laying back under the covers.

Silver quickly fires back as he lays down, "Shut up, they have been at it for the last three hours."

"Night bro," Sonic says. The banging starts up, and Sonic laughs, "Sounds like they want to go another round."

* * *

Around 3 AM, Aleena, Millie, and Mizu arrive on their floor. "Once again, Nico and Sonic have surpass my expectations in handing high priority meetings with excellent results. Trade negotiations, membership status, and diplomatic status all secured and done. Aleena, I think we should put them in charge of our other meeting in San Francisco or we should send them handle other meetings and negotiations around the world."

Aleena is the first out of the elevator as she says, "I don't know Millie. The moment we get back; I know their minds aren't going to be on the task I assign them, but on the hunt for Sora."

Mizu chines in with, "Aleena, I suggest we hold off on allowing them to continue their search."

Millie fires off, "What?! Why Mizu?! They have waited for years to find Sora."

"If the briefing from the GUN Director holds true, we need to keep everyone in close for safety."

Millie counters with, "Mizu, you're being paranoid. They can handle anything those racist groups throw at them and more."

"Millie, I think you are forgetting that Sonic, Nico, Manic, and Sonia can't fight while here," Mizu states.

"No Mizu, it completely slipped my mind," Millie fires back with a sharp tone.

Aleena finally chimes in, "That issue can wait until later. We need to focus on what is in front of us at the moment." She stops as she walks pass the common room and sees Sonia fast asleep on the couch. "Oh sweet child why are you sleeping out here?" Sonia remains asleep; Aleena waves her hand causing Sonia's body to hover in the air. "Sonia must have been ran out by Midna and Kell." Aleena waves her hand moving Sonia' body towards Mizu. He holds out his arms and Aleena deactivates the spell making her daughter fall into his arms. "Take her to my room. As for everything else, we can discuss it in the morning."

Mizu and Millie nod and say in unison, "Yes your majesty."

Aleena nods and starts walking towards the teenagers' room. Mizu quickly asks, "Aleena, isn't your room the other way?"

She turns around with a smile, "Ever since we have been reunited, I personally visit their bed every night."

Mizu nods his approval then says, "A fine practice Aleena, please wish my brother's children sweet dreams as well."

"I do," Aleena smiles walking away. Her first stop is Shadow and Manic's room. The two brothers are sound asleep with books spread over Manic's bed and gun magazines over Shadow's bed. Aleena smiles at them then pets them on the head wishing them sweet dreams then walks out. She goes to the next room; she finds Sonic and Silver are knocked out, but she hears Sonic mumbling words like chilidog and Amy. "Be at peace my children," she softly says while rubbing foreheads. She walks out then enters the door across the hallway. Kenna and Kana are resting peacefully; Aleena says, "You may not be my children, but you are still part of my family, so rest well my future knights." Final she starts to walk into way Midna's room, but she stops at the entrance seeing Kell passed out on the floor nude with a spent condom on his relaxed manhood. She looks at the bed and see her older daughter also nude on the bed closer to the door. The room is a complete mess, and Aleena floats over Midna pats her on the head, "You have grown so much my sweet girl and now you have a mate who loves and treasures you." Aleena hovers to Kell and rubs his forehead, "Don't worry son, it will get easier after you gain more stamina."

Aleena leaves the room then heads to for her room. Inside she finds Sonia still asleep; Aleena tucks her daughter in then goes to bathroom to shower and change into her sleepers. Once done, she goes back to her bed and gets in. She pats Sonia on forehead wishing her sweet dreams then turns in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Aleena, Sonia, Kenna, Kana, and Manic are in the common room eating breakfast. They are soon joined by Sonic and Silver. "Morning everyone," Silver greets as they walk to the table.

"Good morning boys," Aleena replies.

Sonic grabs a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jelly. After the he takes a bit, Sonic asks, "So what's on the bill today mom?"

Aleena drinks her coffee then answers, "Well, we have nothing until we go to the United Nations, so I have decided that you kids are free to until then."

"Awesome mom!" Sonic explains grabbing another piece of toast before getting up from the table. "I'm going back to bed."

Silver quickly comments, "What the blue terror going back to bed? What chaos is this?"

Sonic turns around with a smirk, "How can we cause chaos if Nico and I are tired?"

"I hope that is a joke boys," Aleena questions.

Sonic waves as he walks back to his room; he passes by his older sister in the hallway. He does a double take looking at Midna; then he shakes his head and says, "I'm not touching that one."

Midna walks into the common room and says, "Good morning everyone."

As she grabs plate and starts staking food on it, Sonia looks up at her sister then splits out coffee seeing Midna in her lacey black bra and thong panties. "What's the matter with you Midna?! Go put some clothes on!"

Midna set down her plate then adjusts her hair while saying, "Geez Sonia what's got your panties in a knot?"

"To start, what makes you think it's ok to just come walking in with just your underwear on?"

Midna finishes adjusts her ponytail then says, "We are in our hotel, and we are all family here. So why not be comfortable?"

Sonia quickly fires back, "Doesn't mean that you come to the common room dressed like that."

Midna finishes putting her plate together then says, "You're awful grumpy today Sonia. What's the matter? Is it your monthly or did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Yeah, I did thanks you and your all night fuck section with Kell!"

"What?! Are you jealous little sister?"

Sonia slams the table while standing up, and Midna gives her sister an angry stare. Aleena coughs clearing her throat, and the hedgehog mother calmly says, "That enough girls. Midna, I agree with Sonia coming out of your room in your underwear is not proper manners."

Midna waves her hand, "Ok mom, my bad I won't do that again." She grabs up the full plate and starts to head out.

"Oh before you go Midna. I understand that you are in heat, and you have chosen your mate. Yet, that does not mean you get to neglect you school work and education, so you better continue to use protection and stay on birth control until you finish college. Understood?"

"Yes ma`am."

"And more thing dear," Aleena states while pointing at the brown hedgehog. "You and Kell are responsible for cleaning that room. Before we leave night, I want all those condoms in the trash, the sheets put in bags for housekeeping, and any wet stains on the floor are to be cleaned. Am I clear?"

"Yes mom, Kell and I will handle it. May I go now?" Midna requests.

Aleena nods her head allowing her leave. Shadow walks up at the tail end of the conversion and comments, "Yeah that is exactly what I like hear first thing in morning. A conversion about safe sex."

"Don't be smart about it Shadow, but the same thing applies to all of you," Aleena states. Shadow holds his hands up with a smirk on his face then sits down to eat. "Sonia, when you're finished would you go shopping with me? I need a new outfit for tonight."

"I'm ready when you are mom."

"Aright let's go!" Aleena exclaims with a big grin on her face.

Everyone goes about their own tasks until six thirty when Aleena walks into the common room wearing a white and silver slimmer dress with a matching neck scarf. Her purple hair is freely tucked behind her golden crown. Millie walks up in a fashionable brown dress carrying a silver briefcase. "Aleena you looks wonderful this evening."

"As do you," Aleena comments.

"Aleena, do you want me to give them this now or should we wait till later?"

Aleena takes the case from Millie and opens it. "I think now would a good time?" she states then closes the case and hands it back to Millie.

Sonic and his brothers come out wearing stylist suit and ties, but Sonic's suit differs from his brothers. The blue hedgehog wears long sleeve black collar shirt with solid blue tie. Instead of a coat, the hedgehog prince wears a matching black short sleeve trench coat long collared over shirt. The boys are quickly followed by their sisters. Sonia and Midna wear matching slim dresses with color patterns matching their fur color. Midna asks, "What do you mean by now is a good time?"

Aleena smiles directing Millie to put the brief case on the table. "I had these made for you all before we left Mobius, and I think tonight as your formal introduction to the world is the best time for me to give you this gift." Millie unlocks the case then turns it around for everyone to see. They gap in amazement at the six small golden crowns with their face outlines in the center of the fur color matching jewel.

"Mother they're beautiful," Sonia says.

"Thank you. I wanted you kids to have something else that shows my love for you, and these are not just for dress up. These crowns work with you medallions, but you have to figure out how to use them," Aleena says. She watches as they each grab their crown and place it on their head. Sonic is the last one to grab his crown, and Aleena comments, "Sonic, your crown, like your medallion, is design to work for both you and Nico." Sonic and Nico look at their crown to and see both of their face outlines looking in opposite directions. While putting on the crown, Aleena adds, "Plus your crown has another special feature." The two brothers feel a small zap after putting one the crown. They look at their mother with questioning expression, but before they can ask her anything. Kenna comes from the elevator in her dress blue uniform letting everyone know the cars are ready. Aleena quickly walks off followed by her other children. Sonic shrugs his shoulders and follows behind them.

After twenty minutes, they all arrive at the United Nations building among a sea of reporters, fans, supporters and protesters, and police. An hour later, Secretary-General Antonio Guterres calls the floor order then says, "With all member nations present, the motion on resolution seven is called to a vote. Members please cast your vote." The LED board behind him changes to show the vote tally. After five minutes, Guterres stands back up and announces, "With a unanimous vote, resolution seven passes. I am proud to announce that the planet Mobius is hereby given membership to the United Nations." The floor and galley erupts in applauses and cheers. The Secretary-General holds up his hand for a plea of silence then says, "I like to welcome Queen Aleena Hedgehog to the stage to accept the membership."

Aleena walks up on stage with a round of thunderous applauses and cheers when she appears on the HD screen. Guterres shakes her hand with a warm smile then invites her to the speaker's podium. The purple hedgehog waves at everyone then says, "Thank you! Thank you!" The crowd continues to clap and applaud; Aleena waves again smiling while thanking the crowd. After another minute, the crowd starts to quiet down, and Aleena says, "Wow! Thank you so much for that warm welcome. As the representative of Mobius and all her people, we accept membership of the UN." The crowd roars in applauds hearing her acceptance.

Once the crowd settles down, she continues with, "I would like to thank Secretary-General Guterres for allowing me to speak in front of the General Assembly and both our worlds. Less than five years ago, my world was in the gasp of a mad tyrant. While a select few of the nobility remained unharmed and were allowed to play because they supported and his evil empire, the true people of Mobius the average citizen was left to face hardships that no one should ever face, and if you were found to be unproductive or even worse not capable of supporting the tyrant's agenda or able to pay his outlandish taxes you faced a fate worse than death. I personally had to face a nightmare that took over thirteen years end. I was forced to do something that a mother should never ever have to do to be parted from her children only when they are at the youngest of age. On the day, Dr. Robotnik unleashed his horror; I was driven into the shadows and divide my family up in order to ensure that my people would have the opportunity to know freedom and hope once again. For you see, freedom is a gift that no one should ever squander because in one swift move that freedom that you have can be taken away and be with replaced horror, terror, and utter despair. During my time in exile, I saw the greatest hopes and characteristics that people have in their hearts. Through all the darkness that was spread by Dr. Robotnik's evil intentions, everyone in those critical moments came together and smiled. This told me if this small spark of light remains, I was sure that one day our people would be free and Dr. Robotnik would fall. That hope came to fruition with my children took up the mantles and stood in resistance to Robotnik's Empire. My four children, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Nico, would be the vanguards to bring freedom back to Mobius. For months upon months, they fought the deadliest battles and suffered through the hardest trials. I saw them lose friends, but they never stopped going. They endeared and kept moving forward ever vigilant and ever hopeful because they knew one day that the darkness would end. My three older children, Shadow, Midna, and Silver were brought to Earth in order to safeguard this planet from any attacks by Robotnik. They lived here alongside each of you and when the time came they joined the Guardian Units of Nations. My husband told me on the day that he left with them that they would become the heroes to help everyone around them. Then it came the time when they return to Mobius to aid my other children in the final battle against the evil emperor. After the training and the time for them to know each other, my seven children gathered together all the forces and resistance members of Mobius and brought Robotnik's Empire crashing down."

The crowd erupts into cheers, shouts, and applause hearing the struggles and success of the seven royal children. Aleena also clapped towards her kids smiling and even tearing up for just a moment remembering everything they went through. The six of them stand up for a moment and wave at the crowd acknowledging the things then sit back down to listen to the rest of the queen's speech. "The people of Mobius and I owe a great debt to them for the service that they have performed for us. We cannot thank them enough, but they know that the future still needs them along with all their friends and family. The Secretary-General has granted me another honor by allowing me to announce in front of you and all those around both of our worlds my pick for who will succeed me once I retire." The room remains silent in anticipation for who Aleena will deem her successor. "It took me some time to figure out who I felt would be best to handle the role, but after looking back at the deeds and tasks handled by them it made it clear on who would succeed me. To start, they led our people in starting the final battle for Robotropolis. They encouraged everyone around Mobius to stand up and work as one to bring down Robotnik's Empire. They also encourage their brothers and sisters to keep hope and not to lose faith that they know one day we would be reunited. Even at times, when they did not want to lead, they still stood up and took on the role and assured the best results."

Sonic glances at the others still watching Aleena's speech as she continues to go about the achievements of the one who she has chosen. He looks over to Nico hovering next to him cross-legged with a curious expression on his face, ~ _Who do you think mom is talking about?_ ~

~ _ **I don't know, but the things she's listing are things that you and I have done. Sonic you don't think…**_ ~

~ _No that's impossible! We are way too wild even for her to think about putting us on the throne._ ~

~ _ **Bro I don't think that matters…**_ ~

Sonic softly says as he feels a strange sensation in his stomach, "Oh no."

Aleena starts to wrap up by saying, "Lastly, I know deep down even though they sometimes try their best to hide it; they have one of the most kind and loving hearts I that has ever seen. I am so proud and honored to announce that I have chosen my sons Prince Sonic Hedgehog and Prince Nico Werehog to be the next rulers of the Moboian Empire." The whole room except for two open up with thunderous applause hearing the name of the next rulers. Sonic and Nico stare in complete shock at what their mother at what she just said. The shock wears off when she adds, "Sonic, Nico please come up here and introduce yourself to the world."

It takes a second for the message to register, but Sonic starts to make his way up to the speaker's podium. All around them they feel that the world is erupting, but they are just slowly moving along completely oblivious to what is going on. Once they are standing next to Aleena, she gives them a loving hug telling them congratulations and to say a few words to everyone. Sonic steps up to the podium with nothing but fear and bewilderment rushing all his thoughts. Nico pats Sonic on the shoulder telling him to relax. He takes a deep breath then says looking at his mom, "Thank you mother for this great honor." He looks back at the audience then tries to find the right words to say remaining silent for about a minute. Suddenly all the words start pouring out, "Wow! This is big! Nico and I cannot lie we were not prepared for this… this is just… wow. To be totally honest, we have no clue what we really should say, but I know what I will do, and Nico knows what he will do. We both know that our duty will be to protect and ensure the safety of all those who look up to us as a leader. You know one day while Nico and I were on a break from training; we got into a bit of an argument about what we plan to do with our life. I want to promise you that we did take in the factor that we could be asked to serve as the Neo King of the Moboian Empire. So Nico and I came up with a promise for each other, if we were asked to serve we will follow a lesson Oracle taught us. We would need to look to the future and find what we can do and what we will do to make the lives of our people and the lives of our children better than what we went through. It could mean at times heavy sacrifices, it could mean at times that we would have to make some hard decisions, and it could mean that we would have to do things that would not be popular but beneficial to all. With that said, we give you our solemn vow that we will do everything within our power to make the relationships between Earth and Mobius harmonious and everlasting. We also promise to do anything we can to ensure the safety of our worlds from any threat that comes to them. I know Nico and I said that we can do this, but we need all of your help as well; help from our family, our friends, our allies, and help from anybody is willing to say let's work together to make a bright future. Thank you!" The crowds open up with applaud as Sonic waves and walks off with Aleena.

After a couple more speeches from other important politicians and heads of state, everyone adjourns to the formal dinner. The dinner takes about two hours to finish up it; then everyone start to move to the ballroom for the evening party and concert. Kenna walks around pass gathering people listening to them chat about the upcoming performance and other important meetings. The she-wolf continues her search, but Kenna still has no luck in finding the two brothers. "This is getting silly. Where could they be?" Kenna steps in an alcove then starts to sniff the air. While keeping a low profile, Kenna is able to pick up on Sonic's scent. She continues track their scent into an empty hallway then into an empty dark meeting room. "Ha gotcha!" she exclaims seeing Sonic sitting in front of a window looking out at the city lights.

Sonic turns around then says, "What? Were you sent to find us?"

Kenna gives a puzzle look as she makes her way closer to Sonic. She stops in her tracks when she sees the blue hedgehog lift a bottle to his mouth and drink; she makes a mad dash over knocks bottle out his hand and exclaims, "What the hell are you doing?! Why the fuck are you drinking?!"

Sonic gives her an emotionless expression and says, "Kenna, it was ginger ale soda to help settle our stomach."

She looks at the bottle and can smell the beverage's scent. While leaning over to pick up remaining liquid in the bottle, Kenna says, "Sorry Sonic, I jumped the gun on that one." She hands him back the bottle getting a nod of thank before drinking more. She sits down against the window and asks, "So what's got your stomach hurting? The super-rich food?"

''Nah, it's this whole king business that's got us sick."

"Why?"

"Kenna, we're not ready govern full time. We don't even what to do within the next five minutes."

Kenna snickers then says, "Come on Sonic, you can't mean that. You and Nico are the best at coming up with plans and dealing with issues without any trouble." Sonic shrugs his shoulders then leans back in the chair. "Tell the truth, do you really not want become king in the future."

Sonic shakes his head then sits up then says, "We don't know?"

Kenna stands up, "Give it sometime to settle in, and I am sure you two will make the right choice. Come on you have to get ready to make your entry into the party."

Sonic stands up and follows Kenna. "You know there's something that has been bugging us. Nico tells me that you had mention something about mom's retire; then mom announces that she selected us to the be the next in line for the throne." Kenna starts to walks faster, but Sonic easily stays with her as he asks, "Kenna, did you anything about this beforehand?"

"Oh look were back, I need meet to with Captain Sisko; I'll see you later!" she exclaims quickly leaving Sonic's side.

"Wait Kenna!" Sonic calls out, but she is halfway down the hallway to the main ballroom.

Before he is able follow after her, Millie calls out, "Prince Sonic, Queen Aleena wants to see you." Sonic looks in Kenna's direction heads in the opposite direction until he turn around fully to follows Millie.

A few minutes later, everyone in the main ballroom stands around waiting for the guests of honor to show. The announcer stands at the top of the staircase and announces to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen announcing her highness Princess Midna Hedgehog escorted by future Prince Kell Adair-Hedgehog." The couple make their way down the stairs to greet the rest of the party.

Sonic stands in line with everyone else quietly thinking to himself. Aleena places hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder then says, "Sonic, I know there is a ton on your mind but just fun for tonight. I promise that I will explain everything that will happen very soon." Sonic stands next to enter the ballroom. "Sonic, Nico smile and have fun."

Sonic listens to the announcer say, "Presenting his royal majesty, crowned princes of the Moboian Empire Sonic Hedgehog and Nico Werehog." Sonic walks down the stairs waving at the crowd as they clap. Sonic stands next to his siblings as announcer says, "Now announcing her royal majesty ruler of the Moboian Empire escorted by General Mizu Adair, Queen Aleena Hedgehog!" The crowd claps loudly as Aleena and Mizu make their way down the stairway together. Once they are down with others, the party fully starts up.

The party goers mingle, dance, and drink among each other. Sonic walks pass groups heading to the bar, but Aleena calls for him to join her. "Sonic, are you feeling any better?"

"The ginger ale we drank earlier helped," Sonic replies.

Aleena smiles and pats him on the shoulder then says softly, "Want to know a little secret? The day mom and dad told me that would be queen; I was puking my guts out for nearly three days."

Nico says, ~ _ **Wow mom that disgusting and awesome at the same time, but Sonic and I will get thought this.**_ ~

"I'm proud to hear say that Nico," Aleena states as they walk towards the bar. The bartender ask for their order. Aleena replies, "Cosmopolitan for me and a ginger ale for my son." The bartender nods and swiftly makes the drink orders. Once they have their drinks, Aleena holds her glass to Sonic. The blue hedgehog does the same, and listens to her say, "Congratulations on passing my test for crown and not throwing up after finding out."

"Thanks, we think," Sonic and Nico giggle then chime his glass to hers.

They drink at the same time smiling. A minute later a gentleman in a fine tailored suit with a graying brown mustache and hair walks up to Aleena and Sonic. He gives a respectable bow while saying, "Your majesty, it is and honor to meet you." Aleena gives an acknowledging nod after the squirrel adult stands back up straight. "Please allow me to you introduce myself; my name is Maximillian Charles Acorn President and CEO of Rose Mortgage and Real Estate Corporation."

Aleena holds out her hand, and Charles gently gasps her hand and gives a respectable kiss on her palm. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Acorn."

Charles releases Aleena's hand while saying, "Please your highness call me Charles and the pleasure is all mine."

Aleena motions to her left while saying, "Also let me introduce you to of my two sons Sonic and Nico." Sonic looks intensely at the man giving a slight nod at Charles in greeting.

"Absolutely charming Queen Aleena, and let me present my daughter Sally Titania Acorn."

A young teenage woman dressed in a red tight form fitting v-cut cocktail dress. Her C-cup breasts can be seen from the sides and center. She holds out her hand towards Sonic and says, "It's a pleasure your majesty."

Sonic gasps her hand and gives a brief kiss before saying, "Likewise."

The band starts up a new song and Sally asks, "May I have this dance Prince Sonic?"

Sonic hesitates for a second, but Aleena says, "He would be glad to."

Sonic and Nico look at Aleena with a worried expression. She slightly tilts her head up in the direction of the dancefloor. "Is there something wrong?" Sally questions.

Sonic turns back to face her with a silly smile, "No ma`am, but when it comes to dancing Nico and I have two left feet."

Sally smiles back and pulls him along, "Don't worry I'll lead, and you will get it no time." They make their way to dance floor and join the other couples dancing to the waltz. Sally positions his hand on her body then says, "Start with the left floor and just follow the path everyone else is going with."

The two quickly start and are able to keep pace with the others. Nico hovers alongside them then says, ~ _ **She pretty hot, and she is wearing that dress.**_ ~

~ _Nico, you are not helping with the situation._ ~

~ _ **Fine, just don't go thinking with our lower head. Listen that dude Charles Acorn…**_ ~

~ _Yeah, Cortana give me the full rundown before I went back to bed. Look there's nothing we can don't at the moment. Plus we down have anything to prove that he is a badnik, and…_ ~

"Prince Sonic," Sally calls out. Sonic looks her with a surprise look. "Are you ok? You look to be a million miles away."

Sonic gives a smile, "Please forgive me. I was talking with Nico."

"Oh, what were you talking about?"

Sonic quickly says, "About how beautiful you look."

"Why thank you Prince Sonic."

"Please just call me Sonic."

Sally's smile brighten up hearing his words, "Thank you Sonic, but I have to confuse this is the second time we met."

"Oh! When did we first meet?"

Sonic starts to take the lead in their dance as Sally says, "I was the lead field agent when you jumped into my father's building at Rose Corp."

"Wow! Well sorry about that, Nico and I were under the wrong impression when we jumped in to save the Black Rose Ninja."

Sally gives a sexy smile then says, "Oh not need to apologize, I was blown away at the power you and Nico have. Seeing you two fight was like watching a pair of gods showing all their strength. It turned me on some much and that night it was amazing. I told myself that I had meet these walking powerhouses. When I found out it was you, I told my father to do whatever take to get us here, so I could proper meet you."

"I see. Well do we live up to your expectations?" Sonic questions with a smirk.

Sally smiles while running his hand down his chest, "More than you can believe. Tell me, after you finished here in New York, are you coming back to San Francisco?"

"I believe so," Sonic replies.

The waltz nears its end, and Sally asks, "Do you have a girlfriend or an arranged bride by chance?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe I can be your tour guide. Show you San Francisco by day; my bedroom room at night," Sally says with sultry tone while running her hand discretely down the front of his pants.

Sonic shutters at her touch. Just as the waltz ends, he steps back and escorts Sally back to Aleena and Charles. When Charles sees them he says, "Your majesty would look at them. Your handsome son and my little princess will make a wonderful couple."

"They do look nice together," Aleena comments. She notices a slight panicked look on Sonic's face. She helps him out by ordering, "Sonic, go find your brothers and sisters and get ready for your performance." Sonic gives a quick bow then says goodbye to Sally and her father. Aleena looks to Charles and Sally and says, "Please excuse me, President Warren and I have a couple things to discuss, and to your question, I will discuss it with the president as well. Enjoy the party."

They give a respectful bow before Aleena leaves them. Once she is gone, Charles and Sally walk off; then Charles asks, "What do you think?"

"He's prefect daddy. Powerful, strong, handsome, quick on the draw, the crowned prince, and dimwitted enough to control. Just think dad once I have him, I will become Queen of Mobius. Who knows I may become queen regent for my child," Sally says with a sly smile.

"And if I get Queen Aleena to sign off on this deal with me, the Acorn business empire will return stronger than ever," Charles adds.

"It won't just be our business empire, but a full empire that people will bow to my beauty and power. Sonic is the key! Daddy I want him!" Sally demands.

As they exit the building to their waiting limo, Charles orders the driver to head for the airport; then he says, "Once we return to San Francisco, I will begin to make the preparations for your future as the next Queen of the Moboain Empire."

* * *

Sonic, his brothers, Kell, and Kana are in the men's dressing room changing out of their dress cloths into their concern attire while chatting with each other. Manic calls out, "So Kell, what's with that entrance announcement?"

Sonic is the next to state in a tone mocking the announcer, "The future Prince Kell Hedgehog. Does this mean that you and Midna are tying the knot?"

Kell addresses his collar then buttons pants while saying, "You could say that. Midna made an offer that I could not refuse."

Manic speaks up next saying, "An offer you couldn't refuse! What did she do, have you tie down on the bed while she was fucking your brains out?"

Silver jokes by adding, "From everything we heard last night, and from what you and her were doing this morning, I'm thinking that's exactly what she did."

The red dragon sibling jumps in with, "By the way Kell how long did you go last night? The Queen said she found you can passed out on the floor with a condom still on your dick."

Kell finishes dressing then fires back, "Look when you guys have a mate that goes into heat; then you can start talking shit until then shut the fuck up! Now a more pressing question is, Sonic who was that girl you were dancing with?"

Sonic starts to put on his over shirt and straighten his collar while saying, "Her name was Sally Acorn."

Shadow and Silver say unison, "SALLY! You were dancing with that bat shit crazy spoil Princess Sally Acorn!"

"Yeah that was her. Hey Shadow, is it true that she was the one leading the team I fought with in San Francisco?"

The black hedgehog puts on his shoes and says, "She has a big mouth. Sally's involvement in the operation was supposed to be classified, but I guess she can't help run her mouth."

Silver quickly follows up with, "What do you expect Shadow? The girl's mouth is meant more for sucking then keeping shut. My guess that's exactly what she wants. She wants to suck her way right into our family, and looks like she's found her sucker our dear younger brothers."

"We will give her this she did look good in that cocktail dress, but she really loves to be very forward with her intentions. Would you believe that she said, 'let me be your tour guide, we can see San Francisco by day, and my bedroom at night.' After that before our little dance ended she decided to have run her hands over my crotch."

Manic couldn't bust out laughing then says, "Damn bro she wants to 'D' for real bad!"

Kana swiftly adds, "You don't think she only wants you because you're the next ruler do you?"

"If I had to venture a guess, Nico and I both agree that she is only interested and how she can make herself the next Queen of Mobius."

Manic then adds, "But Sonic what happens if she's your dream girl?"

Sonic gives a distressed look hearing Manic's question, "Oh great mother and great father! We hope not! She wouldn't be a dream girl; she would be a nightmare!"

As everyone finishes getting dress, Kell is the last to say, "Well you do realize that she will have competition from our dear Capt. of the Royal Guards." Sonic gives a completely bewildered look making everyone pop blood vessels on their head and Kell exclaims with fury, "Oh Sonic don't tell me of that you are that dense, and you don't even see it! Hell even Nico probably saw it!" Sonic looks to his left to see Nico hovering there with a clueless look on his face then gives the same expression back to Kell and the others. It makes everyone fall to the ground in complete shock at Sonic and Nico's cluelessness.

"Look we really don't know right now. Hell Kenna had mentioned something about that to Nico yesterday, but we just don't know. Anyway, we've got a lot to do let's give Earth a concert to show what Sonic Underground and Shadow Colossus is made of!" Sonic exclaims with a proud smile on his face.

Ten minutes later the ballroom has been converted to a makeshift stadium with hundreds of people in the room watching the main stage and cheering for the two bands. Aleena, Capt. Sisko, Mizu, President Warren, and Secretary-General Guterres stand in a secured area near the foot of the stage. Kenna and Kell are the first to walk out wearing shirts from the first battle of the bands. The dire eagle wears the Shadow Colossus t-shirt with Midna's name written in loud bright ocean blue over his chest. Kenna opens with, "Welcome everyone, I hope you're ready for this!"

"Give it up for the winners from the first battle of the bands, Shadow Colossus!" Kell says pointing the right as the hedgehogs come walking out on stage waving their hands at everyone to stir to the crowd's cheers.

Kenna says while pointing to the left, "Lets hear it for the band that moves faster than the speed of sound Sonic Underground!" Sonic and Sonia come on stage in mini tornados while Manic appears using Chaos Control. The crowd cheers even louder seeing their entrance.

Sonic walks to center stage and says into his wireless headset mic, "Hey everyone! Are you having a good time tonight?" The crowd cheers along with echo from outside to as the response to Sonic's question. "WOW! Before we get started, on behave of my family, I want to thank you for such a warm welcome. With that out of the way, LET'S ROCKS THIS JOINT!"

The two bands open up playing a series of songs making the audience dance, cheer, and clap. Captain Sisko swaying to the music when his commutator beeps rapidly and Kira calling out in panic. Ben taps his badge then says, "Commander what's the problem?"

She says in a panic, "Captain, a massive object of unknown origin just flew through to our defense net and making a be-line for you!"

"WHAT?! Have you alerted the military?!"

"Yes sir, they are scrambling jets to intercept the object, but… Oh shit! Captain the UFO just destroyed an aircraft carrier!"

Aleena looks at Ben's sweating scared expression; then hears him say, "What's its ETA?!"

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES! GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE!" Kira shouts.

Aleena eyes widen hearing Kira statement; she looks up at the stage and gets ready to call out to her children. When a ground shaking explosion hits the building. Everyone screams in horror as another blast hits and see the roof start to cave in on them. "OH NO! NICO!" Sonic shouts jumping towards the center of the room.

The pair switch out with the werehog yelling, "I GOT IT! EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW! DEFENSE!"

* * *

From outside, the UN building starts to the collapse in on itself from the hole in the center of the building. The massive UFO rises a tentacle fires three powerful laser beam shots at the crippled building making the whole thing collapse even faster. Cameras all focus in on the UFO which turns out to be a massive robotic squid. The robot monster rises the rest of its tentacles allowing it spill out tons of mini squid bots, SWAT bots, and Egg pawns of all types. The second the robots hit the ground they start opening fire on the panic and fleeing public. The mini squid bots take to the air and fire at the buildings blowing car size holes into the walls. In the meantime, the main robot aims the tentacle lasers in any direction then rains down hundreds of shots on the buildings, roads, and any other major structures.

Under the rubble of the collapse UN building, the ballroom remains intact under the tons of rubble. The people start to look up and around to see the room lite and surrounded by Nico's blue shield. The werehog stands in the center in his full form with parts of his outfit torn from loose rubble. The werehog grunts in stress with his arms over his head. He strains while asking, "Hey is everyone ok?"

Aleena quickly answers, "We are ok thanks to you."

"Yeah bro," Manic says looking around, "Boy that was some fast thinking on your part."

Sonia looks up at the piles of debris, "Nico, how long can you long can you hold the shield up?"

"Not long! Stretching my shield this large is draining my power fast." Nico states. The three older hedgehogs look around in amazement at seeing their brother's performance. Kenna and her brothers dash around the room checking for any sign of an opening. Nico tries to lower his arms but notices the shield starts to weaken under the weight of the rubble. "Hey! Have you found a way out yet?"

"No," Kenna reports.

Kana adds, "From the looks of things whatever hit us must have been burning because most of it is melted together."

"But it's not strong enough to support weight above our heads," Ben finishes.

Nico starts to feel his arms buckle with sweat pouring down his face. For a quick second, the weight gets the better of Nico making shield weaken and rubble shift so loud the people panic. Shadow and the others are able to calm them down. Ben pulls Aleena to the side and says quietly, "Aleena, I can't get any signal from in here, and with this many people, we won't have breathable air for much longer."

Aleena nods then looks to her left while saying, "Sonic let your brother know." The spirit form of the blue hedgehog nods then takes off warn Nico.

After he tells Nico, the werehog looks around sensing areas where the shield is weakening. "We won't be here long enough until we run out of air. The shield will fall before that." Nico uses more of his power to boost the shield then says, "Ok! Crunch time! ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! MY SHEILD IS NOT GOING TO HOLD MUCH LONGER, SO HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO! SHADOW! KANA! I WANT YOU TO FOCUS YOUR BEAMS ALONG THE BASE! SILVER, MIDNA, AND KELL! YOU'RE GONNA FIRE HOLES ABOVE US TO BREAK UP THE RUBBLE! MOM, MANIC, AND SONIA! YOU NEED TO WATCH FOR ANY FALLING DEBRIS THAT GETS THROUGH MY SHEILD! KENNA! WHEN I TELL YOU, CALL DOWN A LIGHTING STRIKE ON ME! GOTTA IT!" They each nod yes, and quickly jump to their assignments. ~ _Oh shit this hurts!_ ~

~ _ **Don't give up bro, they all depending on you.**_ ~

~ _Ha! It will take more than this to stop me Sonic! Just be ready; I have only done this once before._ ~

~ _ **Yeah, I got your back bro,**_ ~ Sonic supports.

Kana and Shadow complete their circle around the base of the shield while the other continues to blast shouts in ceiling. Each shot reaches through to the outside creating sizable air hole. "Nico, what's next!" Midna exclaims.

Nico struggles to hold the shield feeling his strength start of give away. "Right put one more hole right above me; then everyone stand close to mom she'll protect you." Midna puts the final hole above her younger brother; then helps herd everyone near Aleena. "Alright, Kenna do it and get away. NOW!"

Kenna shouts pointing up, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

The lightning bolt comes clashing down. Nico adjusts his shield to absorb the attack making the shield glows brighter. "Here we go," Nico states folding his arms in thereby contracting the shield. He does a jump twist pushes with all his might making his shield move rapidly. The second the shield touches the rubble Nico shouts, "LUNAR EXPLOSION!" The shield turns bright white and explodes in bright flash. The power of the blast blows off all rubber leaving a massive crater in the center with the people inside safe and sound. Nico falls on his butt says, "Damn it worked."

"Awesome job Nico!" Sonia exclaims.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet. Sonic you're up I need to recoup."

Nico switches out with his brother rotating his arms. "Gotcha Nico, you earned a rest. Time for me to take the stage. Captain, what's the status?"

Ben finishes talking over with Kira and says, "All hell is breaking loose. That thing is spitting out robots like it was ink. Far more worst, the bots attacking everything. Police and rescue units are being overwhelmed. Plus we…"

Ben is cut off when a giant holographic image of Eggman appears in the sky over the robotic squid along with every TV. "Greeting citizens of Earth, I am Ivo Robotnik but can call me Dr. Eggman, and I am happy to welcome you to the Eggman Empire. Now, as my new subjects you will be…"

" **NO WAY!** "

"What who dares interrupt me?" the evil doctor questions looking around. A minute later, he spots Sonic and siblings standing on the edge of the crater. "Oh ho! It's you pesky little hedgehogs! What is your mommy not here with you?"

Aleena walks up from behind and says, "Doctor Eggman so we meet again."

Eggman gives a respectful bow then says, "Queen Aleena, you are as beautiful and radiant as before. Have you reconsider my offer on becoming a part of my empire?"

"I will never subject my people to your horror again!"

Sonic jumps in, "So you're Robotnik's master!"

"Yes, 118 failed me and because of you, I loss valuable resources. Since you love music so much, I put together my own little musical piece," Eggman states. He snapping his fingers while saying, "Hit it boys."

 **A/N play I am the Eggman by Crush 40 in background get full experience**

The giant squid sprouts huge speakers; then plays the loud music in all directions while egg pawns appear in the background behind Eggman. "Go my creations and show them the power of the Eggman Empire!" Eggman orders. All the robots go into overdrive and start destroying everything in sight from buildings and cars to innocent people.

Kira calls out over Ben's combadge, "Captain, we are getting reports from all over the city that Eggman's machines are tearing everything apart. The number of casualties is through the roof. Captain, we need to do something, or we will have complete massacre on our hands."

Ben tightens his fist trying to think what he should do to stop this. He grits his teeth then starts to say, but Sonic jumps forward saying, "Alright Sonic Underground listen up! Here's the plan, Sonia, Midna you're on big squid duty. I want you know hit that thing with everything you got and rattle its' circuits. Kenna, you and your brothers are to take out that robot trash. Don't leave a single machine standing! Silver and Manic, take to the air and stop any buildings or debris from falling on the escaping public. Plus, take out those mini squid bots! Shadow and I will Evac the city."

Elizabeth says, "Take the people to Grand Central Station that building should hold up under heavy attacks."

Sonic gives a thumbs while saying, "Awesome call Madam Prez! Mom!"

"Once, you get a big group there, I will transport them out of the battleground," Aleena states with smile.

Sonic calls out to the sister AIs, "Motoko, do wide scans of the area and find any and all life signs in the area relay the positions to Shadow and I. Cortana, I want you hit that robot with every virus possible."

"Got it!" the AIs reply in unison.

"Captain Sisko!"

Ben looks at blue hedgehog, "We have planes and GUN Bots in route to back you up."

"Awesome," Sonic holds his hand out in front of him. Everyone puts hands in as well, "All right Sonic Underground, lets show this egg belly the true meaning of rock and roll. YOU READY?!"

Everyone nods and says in unison, "LET'S DO IT!"

They each take off in different directions while Aleena teleport everyone from the UN away. The giant squid finishes emptying it load of robotic invaders then lowers its tentacles while all the time firing lasers. Sonia and Midna jump around rushing up buildings. At the top of the building, they look at the robot and Sonia says while tapping her medallion allowing her outfit to transform and summoning her weapon, "This is beyond messed up, I came here tonight to enjoy myself!"

Midna mimics Sonia's actions while saying, "Come on Sonia, you don't really mean that do you?"

Sonia snickers making her gun glow then split into two. She twirls her guns with a smirk, "Your right, I did want a little exercise for tonight. Plus, this gives me the chance to show everything I learned from mom, but the question is can you keep up with me sis?"

Midna smirks transforming her instrument into her bright star sword then says, "You still have a lot to learn little sister."

Sonia leaps first while firing a barrage of laser shots. Midna shakes her head watching her sister's acrobatic skills while firing on the squid. The brown hedgehog watches as one of the firing tentacles get closer to her. She gives an evil smirk then a takes a few steps back. After a few seconds, Midna dashes toward it; she jumps on it and runs up the limb. Several small laser turrets spring up and fire at shots at her, but with great ease Midna deflects the shots with her sword. Once she is close enough to a turret, Midna slices it in half.

Kenna and her brothers split up going in all directions to destroy the robots attacking the city. Kana uses his flame staff slicing through the attacking robots one after another with super ease. "Damn, this new Robotnik, Eggman whatever is just as weak. Ha! These machines are nothing but a joke! Who's up next for a roasting?!" The red dragon exclaims spinning his spear around then pointing it at a marching squad of SWAT Bots. Kana smiles pouring more flames into his weapon. The flames then burst out the sides creating fire wings, "Ding… ding… it's roasting time!"

Kell flies through the air shooting arrows at the smaller squid bots destroying them. *BOOM* Kell stops in midair with his wind bow at the ready; he sees a giant fire pomp rising and shakes his head, "Damn it Kana you're going overboard ask usual, but what can you expect from a guy who's got 'boom' on the brain all the time." Suddenly Kell turns his attention back the flying robots; he sees them massing around opening fire at any time. Kell dodges the shoots then starts flying away from the attacking robots while scolding them, "Geez, you guys are annoying! Come on give it a rest will you guys; you're not going hit me with that bad shooting! Hell you're aim is even worse than ones from Mobius at least they could get close. Ok well, time to say goodbye." The dire eagle fire a wave of wind arrows destroying pursuing bots. "Wow this is way too easy. Ok, I better head to the eastern airspace. Once we have control of the air, our backup can come in."

Kenna fires wave of lightning at machines going after some fleeing people. Several police officers open fire on the other bots, but their shots are useless at stopping the enemy. Kenna quickly jumps in front of them and fires bots of power from her swords to zapping the enemy. The robots fall over motionless into the streets. Kenna exhales then looks back at the officers ordering, "Fall back head to Grand Central Station now!"

"What?!" one of the police exclaims, "We're charged with defensing our city!"

Kenna growls turning around, "Idiots! You won't be any of use, but getting in our way!" She quickly turns back around seeing more of Egg Pawns and SWAT Bots heading their way. She dashes forward slicing and dicing the enemies with her lightning infused swords. She dashes up the side of a building and fires the ball of lightning at the backline of the enemy blowing them all up. She lands back on the ground and walks back the police officers and says, "Do you really think that won't get in our way?" The officers give stern looks to the she-wolf. Kenna exhales while tapping the sword on her shoulder, "Look, I get that you want to protect your city, but you're not equipped or trained to handle this. You would be better suited to the help people to get to safely. Leave the rest to us!"

"Kenna!" Silver calls from above. The she-wolf looks up at the flying hedgehog, and he continues, "We have another enemy unit moving in from the south looks like they are heading for the Evac point. Sonic and Shadow are tired up in Upper-Manhattan."

"Got it! Silver get these guys out of here!" Kenna orders before taking off.

Silver flies down rounding up the police officers. He teleports them to the evacuation point; then he returns to the embattle skies.

Several lasers shots fly through the air and hits a couple of buildings. The blast rocks the structures making it fall apart, but the falling debris is stopped by a green aura wrapped around it. Manic looks down from his hoverboard to see fleeing people from inside, "Wow! This is getting out of hand. If this keeps up, the whole city will be destroyed."

"Manic!" Silver calls out while flying up to his green brother.

Manic checks to see that the street is free of civilians, but the robots come marching up firing in the direction of fleeing public. He grits his teeth in anger then directs the floating rubble at the oncoming machines crushing them under the heavy weight. "Damn this those bots! What's the word Silver?"

"Sonic and Shadow are moving as fast as they can, but these machines are everywhere. Listen, Kell has cleared the northern airspace, but Captain Sisko can't bring in reinforcement until we have more than eighty percent of free airspace," Silver explains.

Manic looks at firing massive squid with Eggman's music blasting outload. "Ok, I get the plan. Let's hurry this up because Eggman's beat is on point, but his lyrics are all fucked up!"

Silver flies behind Manic as they make their way north, "Something about this doesn't feel right."

Manic slows down to get side by side with his brother, "What do you mean bro?"

"From what I have heard, Eggman's forces are being wiped out with little to no problem."

"And that's bad how?" Manic questions.

"Open your eyes Manic, do you think Eggman would launch an attack without knowing that he can win?" Manic grits his teeth thinking about his brother's words, and sees another tall building start to fall. Silver flies down and uses his telekinetic powers to grab structure to it from falling, but several people come falling out of the windows, "Damnit!" Manic flies down and grabs the people using his levitation spell to recuse the people. "Way to go bro!" Silver exclaims, yet he sees more inbound to enemies. "Manic, I'm going on the offensive! Take care of the rest!" Silver flies at full speed towards the robots with empty building in tow. He strengthens the aura around building then swings it like a giant bat while saying, "Batter up!"

Manic watches his brother swing the building around wildly destroying anything in his way. He puts on an annoyed expression, "Geez bro if you wanted to go play then just be straight with me. Yet, what you said is a possibly. Can we be falling into a trap and not every know it?" Manic looks at the massive squid wildly thrashing around while firing its lasers. A wave of pure panic fills his face seeing fight. "Oh no! If that monster is anything like MEGA… SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYONE WE NEED TO GET GOING NOW!"

Sonic races down the streets at blinding speeds firing his guitar laser at SWAT Bots. He sees a couple of people trapped under some rubble. He fires a couple of shots shattering the rubble; Sonic helps the three people up. After ensuring that they are not severally injured, he teleports them to the now full Evac zone. Aleena stands at the entrance talking with the police commissioner and Mayor De Blasio. "Mom… Mayor De Blasio why are you still here?"

"This city is my responsibility. Until every civilian is evacuated, I will not leave," the mayor responses.

Sonic smirks, "Awesome stuff sir. Motoko status report."

"Ninety-five percent of the evacuation complete. Shadow is gathering the last pocket of people, and we have control over the majority of the airspace. Enemy robots are attempting another march on this area," the AI reports.

"Gotcha!" Sonic exclaims. "Mom, when Shadow get here pull out and don't look back. Leave the rest to us. Motoko send word to Kenna and her brothers to meet us at Fifth Avenue and Forty-Eight Street. We'll launch a four way attack." Aleena nods before Sonic takes off. The blue hedgehog rushes out while seeing the burning buildings and streets all around him. He grits his teeth in anger in response to the sight.

Ben's voice comes from Sonic's watch, "Sonic come in."

"Go ahead Captain."

"GUN Bots are inbound."

"Awesome Cap! Sent them to help Midna and Sonia. We'll handle the rest of egg-belly's trash."

"Roger!" Ben exclaims.

Sonic quickly meets up with Kenna jumping and dodging the barrage of the lasers then swiftly move in to destroy five robots at once. "Kenna," Sonic calls out. The she-wolf breaths heavily walking up to the blue hedgehog and he continues, "Nice job."

"Geez sis, could you've save a couple for me," Kana complains while landing.

Kell is the next to land and says, "Bro, I hope you're joking."

Kana snickers, but Sonic says, "Don't worry Kana, the fun is just getting started. Over four hundred bots are heading this way, so we are going to hit them from four directions."

"HA! This why I love when you take command. Ready when you are!" Kana praises heading into the center of Fifth Ave.

"Geez Kana, you just want to hog the spotlight," Kell states taking to the air.

Kenna heads for the center of lower 48th street, "That's why he loves Sonic's plans. He gets to be in the center of all the fighting."

Sonic stands in the center of upper 48th street, "He just likes racking up bot points, and if it's not us then Kana is the next best thing. Heads up here they come. Wait for it… BLAST AWAY!" The four warriors attack at full power tearing through the ranks of attacking machines.

Eggman sits in his command chair watching everything unfold with a growing annoyed expression. "Sir, we are picking up incoming SWAT Bot energy signals, but they are coming from Earth robot forces."

Eggman gives a big smile hearing the report and says, "Really, activate the assimilation signal. Let's see how they like this."

Sonia and Midna jumps around punching the robot with little to no use. Midna lands on the ground breathing heavily looking up firing machine. "Damn it! We're not getting anywhere with this."

Shadow appears next to her with his arms folded and scolding expression. "Midna, what is taking so long for you and Sonia to crush this trash?"

Midna grits her teeth, "The shield on that thing super strong. It's nothing like we have ever faced." She looks up at the sky and sees their reinforcements flying in. "Finally!"

"Sonic order them to go after that monster. We'll let them beat its shield; then we'll smash it." Shadow states looking up, but his eyes bug out seeing the flying bots stop in midair with a strange red electricity wrapping around the bots. A second later, the GUN machines turn and flies away. "No what are they doing?! They're heading away!"

"Captain please come in! Captain, we have an emergency!" Midna cries out over her combadge.

Sonic and the Adair siblings continue destroying Eggman's robot with relative ease. Sonic jumps in the middle of twenty bot with a smirk holding his guitar. "Hey bots check out this downbeat!" Sonic exclaims while strumming his guitar. A powerful soundwave comes out shattering all the robots. "You guys really know how to get down."

"SONIC!" Kenna yells.

He looks in her direction just in time to dodge several laser shots from above. "What the hell!" Sonic screams looking up at the attacking GUN robots. More robots come marching up still firing at the blue hedgehog.

"Priority one hedgehog! Priority one hedgehog!"

Sonic eyes widen hearing the GUN bots repeating the same line over and over while firing the lasers. "Dammit!" Sonic exclaims dodging the turned robots; he aims his guitar then fires destroying the machines. "Kenna get…" Sonic eyes widen when he sees a woman with her child in her arms fleeing. A few robots aims at the two of them and opens fires. Sonic rushes to their side, but he is not fast enough before they are hit. The second he catches their fallen bodies, they teleport to Aleena. Sonic appears with bloodstains all over him with tears draining down his face. "Mom! Please you got to help them!"

Aleena rushes over to look at the two after Sonic sets them down. The woman's son cries from the laser shot, but the boy's mother is completely silent. Aleena checks the woman, but a minute later she shakes head. She looks up at Sonic with a wild expression of sadness and hate. "Sonic, I don't…" she is cut off when he teleports away. Aleena stands up with a worried expression. "Sonic… Nico… what will you do?"

Sonic reappears with nothing but pure anger and hate in his eyes. Blue energy emits from his closed fists while he walks up and shouts, " **ADAIRS AT ATTENTION! HEAR OUR WORDS AND OBEY!** " The three siblings snap to attention while saluting the blue hedgehog prince. " **ROYAL GUARDS! NEW ORDERS! UNLEASE YOUR FULL POWER!** " Sonic summons a blue sword in his right hand and continues, " **YOU ARE TO LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"** He summons a pink sword in his left hand. " **SEARCH AND DESTROY! SEARCH AND DESTORY!** " He finishes taking off at blinding speeding, slicing through thirty GUN and Eggman robots, " **WHIP THEM OUT!** "

" **YES YOUR MAJESTY!** " They all response then transform into their ancient forms.

"Oh yeah! Time to burn these fuckers!" Kana growls out before blowing a massive wave of fire into sky melting an oncoming wave of enemies.

Kell spreads his wings summoning the bright white wheel on his back. "Know an endless rain of our future king's justice!" The wheel spins at incredible speeds sending out a flood of arrows to that target any robots in his area.

Sonic stands on Kenna's back deflecting laser shots with his swords while the she-wolf makes her way to Sonia and Midna. "Sonic, what happened to the woman and her child?"

Sonic deflects several more shots with only saying, "It's going to take him time to adjust."

Kenna looks back for a second then looks ahead at mixed enemy forces heading their way. "They will pay for this." Storm clouds start gather around the galloping dire wolf and the lightning rods on around the back of her neck glow bright making the clouds become unstable cackling with electric power. "Disappear! Howling Lightening!" Lightning bolts fly of the clouds then absorbed into her body. Kenna opens her mouth howling as she fires five blinding white lightning beam. The beams blow away the robots in path.

Sonic defects the shot back at the last GUN hoverbot; then he wipes his forehead before looking up at the sky to see another of GUN robots heading for river. "Damnit!" He look calls over his watch, "Captain, get your robots out of here!"

"We are trying Sonic, but a virus is overriding our command protocols! We can't stop them!"

"Shit!" Sonic curses while jumping off Kenna's back and chases after the turned bots. "Cortana! Hack those bots and shut'em down!"

Cortana slams her keyboard standing up, "SONIC I'M TASK TO THE MAX! I CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE!"

"CORTANA YOU GOT TO GET CONTROL OF THOSE ROBOTS!" Sonic yells back. "THEY'RE HEADING FOR MOM!"

Cortana flops back into her chair wildly typing while ordering, "Tachikoma!"

The two mini think tank AI appear saluting, "Yes ma`am!"

"You need to hack into those GUN bot and hit them with everything even the kitchen sink if you have to. Shut those fuckers down NOW!"

"Roger ma`am!" they reply jumping into a digi-gate.

Sonic quickly scales a building looking at the robots heading away from battle ground. He tightens his grip on swords not able to do anything about the enemies. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes widen seeing the bots start to fall one after another. The hedgehog smirks seeing the sight, "Tremendous work Cortana! Ok, now we can fully focus on the big fucker." The blue hedgehog jumps off the building then speeds to the giant squid.

Sonic reaches everyone just as the Eggman's song comes to the end. Eggman laughs then says, "Well hedgehogs, I hope you enjoyed my little musical piece. I had it made especially for you when we met."

Manic looks up and says, "I'll give you this Eggbelly, your beats were right on point, but your words were weak."

Eggman grunts then says, "Well, you won't be around long enough to worry about that." The evil scientist smirks before snapping his fingers. "Time to say farewell you annoying hedgehogs. Activate protocol Alpha." The machine's mechanical voice repeats the words 'protocol alpha'. "Goodbye hedgehogs try to leave nice corpse."

Eggman's hologram disappears and the machine says again, "Activating protocol alpha: Annihilation."

Sonic's eyes widen hearing the machine, "Oh no! Everyone get close now! Nico"

Nico and Sonic swiftly switch out, and once everyone is close enough, the werehog deployed his shield. He watches as the massive robot deploys over ten thousand laser turrets, seven hundred missile launchers, and three large missile launchers. In the blink of an eye, the robot unleashes a hellish barrage of weapon fire and missiles in all directions. From Aleena position, she sees all the shots and blasts tear through the city. Everything sight starts to fall or blow away in shower red laser shots. The next sight makes her gasp in shock when sees three huge missiles rocket up into the sky in a blinding light; then turn around speeding to the ground. The moment the missiles hit the ground; a massive explosion along with heart stopping shockwave destroy everything in its path.

"My God!" the mayor exclaims watching everything unfold, but the devastation continues to rip through the island as smaller explosions spring up one after from gas trucks, stations, and other areas that easily explode on contact with fire or extreme shock. Mayor De Blasio looks at Aleena with a paled expression on his face, "Your highness, your children and guards… will they be able to survive something of that magnitude?"

Aleena looks at the mayor with smile, "Oh you don't have to worry about them. They have been through something like it before. Although…" Aleena pauses looking back battlefield with hand under her chin then continues, "Why would Eggman only send one unit to attack a planet of this size? There is more to this than what we are seeing." Aleena refocuses on the battle when another round of powerful explosions erupt in the red glowing night sky.

The annihilation function last for another twenty minutes when the robot halts its attack. The whole island is bathed in a blanket of fire, dust, and smoke. Nico lowers his shield before falling to knee breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Sonic, do me a favor please don't make me us my shield again. I'm pass my limit."

The werehog changes back into his hedgehog form. Sonic stand up looking around while saying, "Sorry bro, but I can't promise that. Besides we need to end this soon because we're nearly out of energy. Tell me, you handle our last move?" Nico nods yes hovering next to the blue hedgehog.

Sonia looks around through the dust and smoke to see the landscape made barren with only a few destroyed buildings and numerous craters. The violet hedgehog shakes her head at the sight then expresses, "This is a disaster."

Manic adds, "Eggman's bot pulled the same shit with MEGA. Looks like you were right bro."

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't," Silver comments.

Midna says while walking over to Kell to check on him, "We have a real big problem people. Sonia and I hit that thing with everything we had, but we still couldn't put a dent into that thing. Its shield is strong for us. We need another game plan, or we could be facing another attack like this somewhere else."

Shadow looks up the robot hovering in the air with white energy shield around it, "We don't have much time before that thing attacks again. Our super form is the only weapon we have left to us against that thing. I'll get mom, so we can transform."

Sonic steps in with, "No Shadow, mom is our last line of defense if we can't stop it."

Shadow looks at his younger brother with an annoyed look and growls out, "Then what fuck are we going to do?!"

Sonic looks at Sonia then Manic getting approval nods from both of them. "Shadow, we're going to need you all to buy some time for us. Silver, you team up with Kana, Shadow with Kenna, and of course Kell and Midna. If that thing starts attacking draw it fire from us."

Midna narrows her eyes, "What will you four be doing in the meantime?"

"Trust us sib you will get are real shock out of it," Manic smirks.

Sonia gives a thumbs up, "Once we are done, that thing won't stand a chance."

"Ok Sonic, I got you. Come on Shadow, no doubt once that thing picks up Sonic and them powering up, it's going to attack," Kenna states picking Shadow up with her mouth then tossing him onto her back. She runs back towards the squid with Midna and Silver riding on her brother's back.

Sonic turns to look at Sonia and Manic then says, "Alright you ready?" They both nod yes and Sonic looks at Nico who also nods his approval. "Ok, just like in training. Remember, we only have about three minutes, and I think since Eggman was so kind to share a song he wrote; we should share one of our songs. Let do it!"

They give each other a little space; then they ball up their fists while focusing their powers. "Ahhhh!" comes from each of their mouths while they continue to power up.

Shadow's senses peak feeling a growing power gathering behind him. He looks back; then Kenna says, "You can sense it can't you?"

"What is it?"

"Sonic, Sonia, Nico, and Manic," Kenna answers.

Shadow looks back ahead with a shocked expression, "What?! That's impossible!"

Midna looks back at in their younger siblings' direction while saying to Kell, "What are they doing? That energy is wild!"

Silver looks at the robot monster while saying, "That power they are giving off seems very familiar."

"No time to for spacing Silver, look Eggman's robot is doing something," Kana points out flying above the machine.

In a robotic voice, the machine says, "Warning! Unknown power detected! Orders eliminate!" The squid robot lowers the white shield and aims one of the tentacle lasers at Sonic's position. The laser powers up and gets ready to fire, but Kana shots a fireball at the tentacle causing it to miss the target. "Eliminate, all threats," the robot states rising its other tentacle lasers and opens fire. The Adair siblings dodge and return fire along with Shadow and them.

Shadow jumps off Kenna's back then speeds ahead shooting his guitar laser drawing the five tentacle's attention. The ebony hedgehog is able to evade most of shots and cancels out the others with his own laser fire. "Sonic, whatever you're planning hurry up!"

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic continue to power up with air wrapping around their bodies and sparks of power emitting from them. Every couple of seconds after a spark, their quills would stand up and change color before returning back to normal. Their shout of power grows ever louder and echoes out in all directions.

For a distance, Aleena smirks seeing the growing aura of gold power from her younger children. "Just a couple more seconds."

The squid flies higher into the sky pointing the tip of its head while saying, "Danger! Unknown power detected reaching critical limits! Destroy! Destroy!"

Silver watches as the robot's top open up revealing giant laser. "Oh hell! Look out! SONIC!" The laser fires with powerful blast and hits. The area is engulf in fire from the shot. "Ah hell! Kana get us…" The fire is blown away when a powerful force from ground erupts out ten times greater than the laser blast. The dust is swiftly blown away with Sonic, Nico, Manic, and Sonia hovering the air in their super forms. Silver's eyes widens seeing his younger siblings. "No way?!"

Shadow expresses the same shock seeing them, "How did they?"

Midna is the final one to say, "Wow, Kell you knew about this didn't you?"

Kenna reverts back to her normal form and calls out, "Kana pick us up." Shadow looks at dire wolf just as Kana lands next to him. "Shadow, we need fallback. Trust me."

Shadow looks at Sonic and them in their super forms. "This is going to be one hell of a show! Alright sibs, you got the spotlight."

Sonic hovers in his golden super form with Sonia and Manic to his right and Nico to his left. He looks at his hand seeing the power emitting from it. He closes it into a fist then says, "Sweet! Time to counterattack!"

They summon their instruments and Sonic starts of by whistling; then they start playing.

 _Oh Yeah! Alright!_ (Sonic)

 _Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings _(Sonic)

Sonic takes off at full speed flying through the air firing energy shots at the robot. Each hit rattles the robotic monster.

 _And I won't give in, won't compromise  
I just only have a steadfast heart of gold _(Nico)

The super powered werehog flies directly overhead and fires his Moonlight Cannon, but the squid quickly dodges the attack by flying forward while opening fire.

 _I don't know why  
I can't leave though it might be tough _(Sonia)

Sonia sees several missiles fired from Eggman's robot heading for mainland. She smirks and disappears in the blink of an eye then reappears ahead of the missiles. She makes gun-like shape with her hand then fires energy bullets destroying them.

 _But I ain't out of control  
Just livin' by my word _(Manic)

Manic jumps from behind his drum set flying up towards one the tentacles while quickly speaks out a spell and shots off a small fireball into tentacle. With the snap of his fingers, the fireball grows then explodes destroying the tentacle. Somewhat knocking it off balance while trying to retreat.

 _Don't ask me why  
I don't need a reason  
I got my way, my own way _(Nico)

The evacuated people watch all along the shoreline cheering for Sonia and her brothers as they fly around attacking the enemy.

 _It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight _(Sonia)

 _Long as the voice inside  
Drives us to run and fight _(Sonic)

 _It doesn't matter  
Who is wrong and who is right _(All) _  
_[Music solo]

The robotic squid continues to retreat, but Nico is able to catch up with it. He laughs out loud while grabbing hold of a tentacle, "Hey, you have a tentacle loose! Let me help!" The golden werehog digs his diamond sharp tipped claws into the metal appendage; then, thanks to his increased strength, Nico holds the tentacle and starts the spin taking the monster along for the trip. On the fourth rotation, tentacle rips from the main body making the squid clash into the ground.

 _Well, I won't look back  
I don't need to  
Time won't wait  
And I got so much to do _(Manic)

The squid quickly recovers then rises its remaining laser tentacles. It starts to rotate his lower half while firing lasers and missiles in any direction.

 _Where do I stop?  
It's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know  
But I can't be wrong _(Sonia)

Sonia races through air with her aura trail the only way to track her path. Once more, she destroys all the inbound missiles and cancels out all the laser fire.

 _It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight _(Nico)

 _Long as the voice inside_

 _Drives us to run and fight_ (Sonic)

 _Place all your bets  
On the one you think is right! _(Manic)

[Guitar/Music solo]

Kenna, Silver, Shadow, Midna, Kell, and Kana watch as the four continue to fly around the robotic monster while it tries to defend itself by swinging its tentacles in all directions in hope of hitting them. Shadow lowers his head and mutters something to himself, but Kenna catches is muttering and asks, "Shadow did you say something?"

The black hedgehog looks at the she-wolf getting ready to scorn her, but he shakes his head looking back at the fight feeling the music and the meaning of the words flow through him. "I hate to admit it Kenna, but our little brothers and sister have the three of us out classed. However…" Shadow moves to stand on the red dragon's head and finishes his statement while summoning his guitar, "They won't out shine us for long, so for the time being we are going to back them up! Ready Shadow Colossus!" Midna and Silver summon their instruments and join the music.

Sonia gets ready to sing the next line when she hears.

 _Ooh! It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight _(Shadow, Kenna, Silver, Midna, Kell, and Kana)

Sonic smiles looking at his older sibling joining; then he looks back at the weakling robot with a serious expression on his face. He motions for Sonia, Nico, and Manic to flank around him before he sings.

 _Long as the voice inside  
Drives us to run and fight! _(Sonic)

They power up to the max and like a laser they fly at full speed tearing through enemy.

 _It doesn't matter  
Who is wrong and who is right _(Everyone)

They burst through the other side of squid bot playing their instruments while Sonic sings the final line.

 _No, no, no, no! It doesn't matter!_ (Sonic)

The enemy robot comes clashing down to the ground with several small explosions going off. Eggman's hologram reappears, but the image is unstable. The evil scientist declares, "Well looks like you hedgehogs have won this round, but worry kidos those were the easy ones."

Sonic and Nico hover forward, and he points, "Listen Eggman, consider this your first and last warning if you come anywhere near this planet or Mobius, we will bring you down. Our worlds are protected!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You little rodents will never stop me! And once I claim the chaos emeralds, the Eggman Empire will span the entire universal! Muh ah ha ha!" Eggman exclaims

Nico shouts back, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS EGGMAN!"

"I would love see you try and stop me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Eggman laughs before the hologram shuts down.

Nico continues to look in the direction of the hologram then says, "It was him. He destroyed that planet."

"What are you talking about Nico?" Sonic questions.

Nico looks at his bro then replies, "Do you remember that dream I told you about a couple days ago? You know the one with a planet being destroyed."

"Yeah, but you chalked it up to overeating and a bad movie."

"Well, there might have been some truth to that…" Nico grunts holding his head before fading away.

"NICO!" Sonic calls out grabbing for his vanishing brother, but he is too late. Suddenly, the golden hedgehog feels the same type of pain and exhaustion. "No! We over did…" Sonic cries while passing out and losing his super form.

Everyone watches as Sonic goes back to his normal form and starts to fall from the sky. "SONIC! NICO!" Everyone shouts.

Sonia and Manic try to fly over to them, but they quickly feel the taxing stamina drain and start to lose altitude while being forced to watch their unconscious brother fall. Silver, Kell, and Kana make a desperate dash for the blue hedgehog, but they are too far away to help. Aleena gets ready to move when she feel swift present soar to her sons. The spirit hits the boys making them glow while still falling. Nico and Sonic hear a familiar girl's voice say while feeling her touch on their chest, "Remember the promise you made to me. You can't fall here. SO GET MOVING!"

Sonic and Nico's eyes spring open; then Sonic easily pulls himself out of his head first dive. A second later, Sonic pulls in legs and crosses his arms; then the blue hedgehog spreads his arms and pushes down his legs while giving a ground shaking yell. Sonic's blue quills stand straight up with the golden super form aura shooting up like a massive flame. Sonic powerful scream is quickly echoed by Nico appearing behind in the same pose with his quills in the same position. The burning golden aura lights up the night sky like a miniature sun. The aura glows brighter and more powerful with sparks of lightning emitting with in the aura. A second later, everyone sees Sonic and Nico turn gold with a smaller golden Ki wrapped around their bodies. They hover to a few feet from the ground still in their super-super form. Before anyone can say, ask, or do anything, the super-super form vanishes along with Nico; then Sonic flops to the ground still unconscious.

Oracle and Aleena watch the scene intensely and notice the rushing present fly away. Aleena motions for Oracle to come with her along with Mayor De Blasio and President Warren. They appear at the battlefield a little behind of Shadow and everyone. Midna touches her brother's shoulder, and Sonic's eyes reopen then he jumps up fully back to normal. Sonic gives a big grin while rubbing the back of his head. The president and mayor rush up to thank them. Aleena folds her arms looking in the direction the spirit flew off in then looks back at Sonic and Nico. "Oracle, you felt that present to right?"

"Yes your majesty and the power it wielded was amazing."

"Yeah, it was nearly equal to Sonic and Nico's combined, and after that little display, I believe we should rise their power limiters. For the time being, we'll this between us."

"Sonic! Are you and Nico ok?" Sonia questions.

Sonic stretches while saying, "Yeah, we feel great."

"Bro, just a second ago, you passed out and lost all power. You and Nico were falling like lead rocks, -then…" Manic states

"Boom!" Midna interjects. "You powered up even more than before."

"Like you went beyond super form," Kenna comments.

Kell quickly asks, "When did you two learn that trick?"

"Hum…" Sonic sounds out while folding his arms and lowering his head in deep thought. The blue hedgehog continues his deep thinking for a couple of minutes then looks at everyone with a serious expression and says, "The moment when we fainted, Nico and I going into a form beyond super can all be linked to one thing…" Everyone waits on fated breath and Sonic's eyes widen then he gives a cute smile while putting his right hand on his head, "We don't have the faintness clue. Ha ha!"

Everyone hits the ground hearing Sonic's answer. Shadow hits Sonic over the head with a baseball bat yelling, "DUMBASS! KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE PLAYING DUMB SHIT!"

Sonic grabs his head with tears in his eyes, "Ouch Shadow that hurt!"

*Pfft!* "Get over it! It's in the past!" Shadow exclaims.

"Good grief!" Sonic whines.

Aleena can only smile at her children's shenanigans, "Sonic how are you two feeling?"

Sonic and Shadow stare each other down until he looks at his mother and replies, "We feel fine in fact we are back up to full power recharged and one hundred percent."

"Mmm… That's good to hear. The ten of you did an excellent job at stopping Eggman's attack. Plus I'm extremely proud of you four for mastering your super transformation," Aleena praises.

Shadow steps in, "Mom thanks for all the praise, but…"

Aleena holds up her hand with a smile, "Don't worry Shadow, I planned on training you three myself, so you can go super. That to the side, I am curious about how Sonic and Nico were able to go into super form level two, but we have more pressing matters to handle mainly the state of the city."

The mayor says, "I'm sorry Queen Aleena this is no small matter."

"I will declare a state of emergency for Manhattan, but do we really know to what extent of the damages and losses?" President Warren questions looking at the smoking remains of the city.

Shadow looks around as well and says, "We won't fully know until we take a head count and get reports from the survivors. If I have to guess, the first responses are the one who took the heaviest brunt."

"Understood," the mayor exhales. "In the meantime, what are we going to do about the city?"

Sonic chimes in a relaxed tone, "Don't worry about it. Leave it to Nico and I, we'll have this place back up and running in less than three hours."

"WHAT!" the humans leader exclaim in unison.

The president follows up with, "That's impossible! How will you do it?"

Sonic replies while stretching his arms and legs, "While we were evacuating everyone, I asked Cortana to get blueprints and full layouts of the city. That way if the city was destroyed, we could make repairs. Besides, this place is only one-tenth the side of Mobotropolis. We'll have this done in no time."

"Sonic, to do something like this; you have to be a licensed builder," the mayor states.

"Done," Sonic rebuts showing Cortana and his license.

President Warren fires out, "You'll need tons of building materials and supplies."

"Covered," Sonic says pointing behind him at the trucks, boats, and other supply vehicles arriving. Everyone shocked at the amount of materials. "Alright! If there are no more questions, we got work to do. Tachikoma, you're on!" The two little AI's appear join together then hundreds of thousands of Tachikoma fly all around displaying holograms of the blueprints. "Sweet! Mom, you may want take everyone away from here, because things are about to get crazy here." Aleena nods at her son's suggestion and teleports everyone off the island. "Spin and win time!" Sonic exclaims spinning himself into a blue tornado.

Everyone watches the blue tornado suck up the destroyed materials and turn into darker blue; a blue blur moves all across the island with the tornado. The sound of building fills the air with the completion of a building. Aleena relaxes watching the construction work while looking at her watch timer. The digital timer reads 2:54:45:048. Shadow sits down next Aleena and ask, "How much time is left?"

"Less than six minutes, and from the look of things he's 90% done."

"Mom, is it me or has Sonic gone faster?"

Aleena smirks, "Yeah, but after I finish training you, you might be just as fast. No promises thought."

"No, I want to become more powerful than them," Shadow counters.

"I make no promises Shadow," Aleena replies. She looks back her watch and starts counting down, "5…4…3…2…1…"

Sonic appears in front of Aleena sweaty and dirty with a smirk saying, "Done!"

"Good job Sonic," Aleena praises.

"That is amazing!" the New York City Mayor exclaims.

President Warren shakes her while saying, "Its all back."

"Yup along with some improvements, and I added an extra hundred and fifty chilidog stands," Sonic states. He stenches while yawning out, "Well, we're wiped you guys will have to handle the rest. We are going to bed. Goodnight everyone!"

* * *

"Amy! Amy!" Cream cries shaking the pink hedgehog. "Rouge! Bunnie! Blaze! Cosmo! Help!"

Three of the four teenagers come rushing in the common room. They see Cream shaking Amy. The pink hedgehog eyes are wide open, but she is completely unresponsive to her four friends. Her eyes remain focus on TV showing Sonic and Nico in their super form level two. The moment they pass out Amy finally blinks her eyes regaining her senses. "Cream! Please stop! I'm fine!"

Cream stops and steps back with relieved exhale. Bunnie pats her younger sister on the back helping to calm her nerves. "Sis, what happened?"

"We were watching the fight in New York, and then Amy just checked out," Cream explains.

Amy stands up and turns off the TV while saying, "It was nothing to worry about I just spaced out."

Rouge is the last one walk into the den wearing her uniform, "Well, you seem find now."

"Yes, and now I am going to check on Alex then go to bed," the pink hedgehog states walking pass her other roommates. Amy heads towards her brother's bedroom. Once she gets close, she hears the TV still on. Amy walks in to see Alex sitting on his bed watching the news. "Alex, its pass your bedtime. What are you still doing up?"

"Sis check it out!" the preteen exclaims pointing at the TV.

She looks at the screen as the onsite news anchor shows Sonic and Nico racing around, "Tom you're not seeing things! Princes Sonic and Nico are rebuilding Manhattan with help of their AIs. Tom, after their amazing battle against Dr. Eggman's machine, they have made it clear that Earth will be protected. Now, we are still waiting on word from government officials about the status of the UN personal and what measures are being taken to secure the planet. We know that President Warren's cabinet are…"

Amy turns off the TV and orders, "Alright no more TV get under the covers."

"Ah come on sis, I want to know what else is going to happen."

Amy pulls the blankets up and gives Alex his meds, "You can find out in the morning, but now go to sleep." He takes his nightly meds, and she take the glass of water then heads to turn off the light.

"Amy," Alex calls out.

She stops and looks back at her brother, "Yes Alex?"

"Do you think I can see Sonic and Nico again?"

She walks back over and sits on the bed, "I don't know Alex. They are royalty, and mostly they are going to have a lot of duties to handle. Why do you want to see them?"

"They are my big brothers, and I wanted hang to out. Hopefully, they will teach me some those awesome moves!"

"Alex, I… I don't know if that's possible," Amy replies.

"Please sis," Alex begs.

Amy rubs the back of her head then smiles, "I'll see what I can do. Now good night." She kisses him on the forehead then turns off the light and closes the door.

"You know Amy…"

"Ahh!" she freaks hearing the white bat behind her. "Damnit Rouge! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Rouge laughs at her then says, "I can't help it Amy, you make it so easy." The two women walked down the hallway heading for Amy's bedroom and continue their conversation, "As I was saying, if Alex wants to meet up again with Sonic and Nico, all I need to do is send a message to them through Shadow."

"I don't know about this Rouge; I don't want to run the risk of having a bad influence introduced to him. Besides I don't have a clue or an idea what Sonic and Nico are really up to."

Rouge unzips her top and pulls off the top half of her uniform saying, "Bad influence! Amy those two boys just help save all of Manhattan. I don't think they would be a bad influence on Alex. Look let me go ahead and drop a note to them that way they can make the decision on their own. Now with that to the side, when you going to join GUN?"

Amy reaches her bedroom door and puts her hand on the handle while exhaling then says, "Look I would like to but I have way to much stuff on my plate. Plus I don't want that bastard trying to make a case that I'm shrugging off my responsibilities as Alex primary caregiver."

"Amy if you really think about it you'll make more money working with GUN then you do at the restaurant."

"But that would also mean I'll have to deal with that spoiled rotten brat," Amy retorts opening the door. Before entering she says, "Rouge, I know you mean well but at this particular moment it's not going to work. Give me a little more time and then I'll be able to really consider the idea. Now we both have work in the morning so I'm calling it a night." The two girls wish each other night then part company. Amy closes the door behind her then locks it before she starts to strip down and out of her clothing. Before she heads to the bathroom to wash up, her cell phone rings in her dresser drawer. "I'm here M was the word?"

"Well B as of right now things are going pretty slow. We're still decrypting the data that you are able to get off of Acorn's computer, and I can tell you there is some pretty fucked up shit going on in here. The jackasses got some major underhanded shit going on."

"Sounds pretty heavy. Do you have another opt set up for me yet?"

"S and I think that it's a little too dangerous to run any other operations right now. With the attack that happened in Manhattan and the recent move we pulled on Rose Corp., its best that we take a step back and let things cool down. Plus you should know that Sonic guy asked us to help with a decryption not too long ago. He should be coming back in relatively soon so I'll try to press some and find know where he really stands at because…"

"No! M, we can't trust them!" Amy exclaims.

"But he saved you and…"

"Yes they saved me but… No M we can't run that risk not right now. Plus I'm thinking Rouge is beginning to get a little suspicious. She asked me to join GUN again and she's probably starting put together that my extracurricular activities is not on the up and up."

"Okay, I won't push the topic anymore, but if Rouge is putting things together we won't run anymore operations until school starts back up that way we can have a much more solid cover story for you and us. For the time being, I'll keep you up-to-date about what is going on."

"Alright M, I'll see you next week take it easy. Bye," Amy finishes before ending the call. She takes a shower and then gets into bed rubbing her neck and softly thinking to herself, "I can't believe I lost it but where?" She lays down in the bed looking up at the ceiling letting her mind drift off into pleasant slumber.

Amy opens her eyes and finds itself in the field of flowers and sunshine but the sky is full of stars and bright clusters of colorful nebulas. She sits up feeling a gentle breeze blow across the plain with the look of amazed and wonderment at her surroundings. "I never had a dream like this before it's so beautiful." She stands up and realizes she's and nothing but her long sleeping shirt. She starts to walk in the field feeling the soft flowers below her feet the gentle breeze over her face and the smell of all the fresh blooming flowers. "Everything feels and smells real it's the most realistic dream of ever had." She continues walking until she sees something shining in the distance. Amy makes her way towards the glittering structure and notices it in the shape of a giant rose made of clear shining crystal. She steps closer to the structure and puts her hand on it and is amazed to find something inside. She looks closer to notice a pink form inside at the center of the crystal rose. Amy steps back in pure shocked when she notices that the pink form inside the crystal is a body. "That's impossible! It can't be! That person inside the crystal it's me!"

A man walks up dressed and a black hooded robe with black gloves and shoes. His face is covered by the hooded and he says, "I wasn't expecting you saw early."

Amy steps back and shock at the man's presence and then finds herself with her back to the crystal rose as she questions, "Who are you? Where you did you come from? How did you get here? Wait this is a dream, how are you in my dream?!"

"Amy, I know you have a lot of questions, but it's a little too early for me to answer them."

She steps closer to the hooded man and says while pointing at the crystal, "Fine if you can't answer those that tell me this who is that in that crystal?"

The hooded man walks over then gently puts his hand on the crystal while staring inside at the pink hedgehog. After couple of minutes he says, "Amy the person inside this crystal she is you."

"It Doesn't Matter" Sonic Adventure 2 Battle

 **Comments are my rings. The more rings the faster I can run.**

 **Quickly shout out to all my fans, readers, and comment leavers, you guys help me write faster. Thanks and keep the rings coming!**

 **Coming Soon**

 **Neo Sonic Underground: Earth Saga**

 **Episode Three: Welcome to the family**


	3. Welcome to the Family

Neo Sonic Underground: Earth Saga

Episode Three: Welcome to the Family

A/N: I still want to, but sadly I don't own Sonic Hedgehog.

"Hey everyone it's your favorite, best, and coolest blue hedgehog. Ean want me to pass a little note to you so you can know what's going to be happening in this episode. First, if have been reading Ean's others stories, don't worry he will be getting back to them near the end of the year. In truth, I hijacked all his notes, so he'll be force to focus on our show, but let's just keep that little detail under our hat for the time being. Lastly, we have to give a couple more shout outs to other series that will become present in the show: Kingdom Hearts, Charmed, Naruto Saga, Code Geass, Dragonball Super, Halo, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Bleach. That's all I have, take it away narrator!"

"Thanks Sonic! I think! Ok time to get to work!"

Previously on Neo Sonic Underground:

Sonic and the gang were given the five-star treatment as the visiting diplomats from Mobius. They were able to enjoy everything from shopping sprees to elegant dinners with important political figures. The trip came to a head when they arrived in Washington DC to meet with Pres. Warren, yet Nico was able to convince Aleena to let him and his siblings head straight to New York so that they can get everything wrapped up for the UN dinner the following night. After a very electrifying set of meetings, Nico finishes their assigned duties by the Queen. Once everyone had returned to the hotel, Shadow gave them an update about the current security threats they might be facing. With nothing more to tell them, Nico told everyone to get out the room so they could go to sleep or so he hoped thanks to the very rambunctious mating session going on in the next room.

Before taking over, Sonic and Nico sat in the dreamscape talking about how their orbs could be used. Taking a cue from Sonic, Nico absorb the orb and started to understand what his father had given. The morning was very uneventful for the hedgehog family all but one 'future' member who was suffering from dehydration. The night came quickly and everyone made their way to the United Nations building. After a unanimous vote to allow membership from Mobius into the United Nations, Queen Aleena gave a riveting, tearful, and hopeful speech. In the end of her speech, Aleena made a surprise announcement about who would succeed her when she decides to step down as queen. She starts reading off the accomplishments and leadership skills of the person who she has chosen. Sonic and Nico start to get a very strange feeling hearing Aleena statement and it was only at the very in when they figured out who she was talking about.

The two were on the edge of their seats ready to scream when Aleena says, "Lastly, I know deep down even though they try their best to hide it; they have one of the most kind and loving hearts that I have ever seen. I am so proud and honored to announce that I have chosen my sons Prince Sonic Hedgehog and Prince Nico Werehog to be the next rulers of the Moboian Empire." Completely stunned by this Aleena calls in to the stage to give them the opportunity to address everyone. They give a hopeful speech about how they plan to work hard to bring forth a bright future. Once all the speeches are out of the way, the UN parties starts to kick off with a grand dinner then marvelous reception. During a happen stance, Aleena and Sonic are approach by a middle-aged gentleman named Maximilian Charles Acorn. At that same time, Sonic is introduced to Sally Acorn the agent that went rogue and tried to kill the Black Rose Ninja.

After a very interesting dance, Sally makes it clear that she wants Sonic and Nico for her own but her true intentions still remain a mystery. Not long after, Sonic Underground and Shadow Colossus started playing but the concert was quickly interrupted when an UFO comes blasting out of the sky through the UN building into the heart of Manhattan. Soon everyone learns that the menacing monstrous machine belongs to Dr. Eggman, who is Dr. Robotnik's master. Sonic and his friends all work together to evacuate Manhattan while fending off the numerous small robots. The battle seems to start going in their favor until they notice that they're not able to bring any damage to the main enemy and through some unknown method, Dr. Eggman is able to take over the GUN bots sent to help backup Sonic and his team. At the last moment when Eggman's forces have been pushed back, the evil scientist orders his robot to annihilation wiping out everything on the island.

With their backs against the wall, the four younger siblings agree that it is time for them to show the fruits of their training. Everyone is amazed to see Sonic, Nico, manic, and Sonia go into their super forms under their own will empower. The four along with their siblings and the Adairs' aid are able to bring the giant mechanize squid to its knees. Eggman promises that he will return to claim the mysterious chaos emeralds. With the battle one the only thing left is clean up; Sonic, Nico, Cortana, and the Tachikomas work together to swiftly rebuild the destroyed city. Bringing an end to the nightmarish reveal of Robotnik's true master.

Meanwhile back in San Francisco, Amy suddenly blanks out at the same time Sonic and Nico go to their level 2 super form. A moment later the pink hedgehog is back to normal telling everyone that she is fine before going to bed. After checking in on her brother, Amy makes her way to her bedroom with, Shadow's girlfriend, Rouge following behind. The sexy teenage white bat tries to convince Amy once again to join GUN. Amy replies by saying that she is too busy to handle a career in GUN. Before going to bed, she makes contact with her hacker supporters to learn that the data they got from their last attack contains some big plans, but there unable to act to disrupt them because of the increased security around their targets.

The pink hedgehog falls asleep and wakes up in the dreamscape where she sees a beautiful clear crystal in the shape of a budding rose. When she gets closer, she looks inside to see what seems to be herself sleeping in the center of the crystal. Suddenly a man in all-black appears with a shocking statement that the girl inside the crystal is her.

Who is this mysterious hooded man in black? Where will the clues lead to Sonic and Nico in their search for Sora? Lastly, what will Sonic and Nico do about the Black Rose Ninja? Find out these answers and more in this episode of Neo Sonic Underground!

* * *

Amy steps back away from the crystal and the hooded man as he keeps his hand on the crystal looking at the young figure inside. "What did you say?"

The hooded man turns around and looks at the pink hedgehog and repeats, "You asked who is in this crystal and I gave you your answer. The person inside is you."

Amy puts her hands up and says, "Wait a minute, how can that be me in there? Wait…" Amy gives a somewhat insecure laugh and continues with, "This is a dream none of this is real."

The hooded man folds his arms, and Amy can sense a frown on his face. "Amy this is not what you call a normal dream. A dream is a place where you can be anything you want and be anywhere you want."

"My point exactly this place is not real. This whole place everything here if nothing but a figment of my imagination. All I have to do is wake up and I will be back in my bedroom."

The hooded man gives a smile and says, "Okay, shall we put your theory to the test? Go ahead wake yourself up tell yourself to wake up right here right now. If you are successful in doing this you never will hear from me again and you will know that I'm just nothing more than a figment that your subconscious is created. However; if you are not able to leave then that tells me that you are meant to be here within the dreamscape. So I will stand back and watch you do it you're going to do. Please go ahead."

Amy gives the hooded man a sour face; then she turns away closes her eyes tightly then reopens them finds herself still in the dreamscape. She does this nine more times; then screams out in frustration, "AH TO THE HELL WITH IT!"

"Having some trouble Amy?" She looks back at him with a scolding expression. He folds his arms and leans back on the crystal, "I will take that as a no. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt please." Amy continues to try and return to her bed but she has no luck in doing so. After the thirtieth time, the pink hedgehog just hangs her head down. "Okay so you believe me now?"

"Looks like I have no choice. Alright, say I believe you. What is going on here?"

"How about this Amy, why don't we start from the beginning that way you won't be so confused about what's going on," the hooded man suggests.

"Fine with me. So if we are starting from the beginning tell me what your name is."

"Sorry Amy but that's one question I cannot answer."

Amy gives a distrusting look and asks "Why can't you give me your name?"

"To put it simply, the time is not right for me to give you my name. We were not expecting you for another 3 to 4 years, but it's only reasonable that I give you some idea about what is in store for you in the future. For the time being, you can ask me another question, that being said, hopefully I will be able to answer."

Amy walks up to the crystal and places her hand on the outer shell looking inside while asking, "You said that this is me in here how is that possible? Can you at least answer that?"

The man walks up to the crystal and gently strokes the outer shell while looking in. "Yes Amy I can answer that question. When I said that this is you inside the crystal I should have really said this is the other you or your other half. Tell me, about four years ago did you feel that you lost something, or better yet, did you feel like something disappeared out of your life?"

Amy lowers her hand but keeps her eyes focused on the Amy inside the crystal then says, "Four years ago? I don't know what it was, but one day I did feel like something was wrong. I went to bed that night and had a strange dream, I was talking with someone the next thing I know I feel like part of me disappeared. I didn't really pay it no mind I thought it was just some crazy dream, but I felt something in my heart fade away. I remembered that it was the anniversary of my parents' disappearance, and I just chalked it up to that feeling. Now that I think about it feels like something important was lost or locked away."

The man takes a deep breath and gives a soft exhale for saying, "I'm impress a girl your age was able to figure that out without any help from anyone else. In truth, it was both. You lost something and something was locked away. What was locked away was half of your power; you see the girl in there, your other, is half of the power that really belongs to you. The dream that you described, when you were talking to someone was really two people. You sacrificed some of your power to help protect them. As a result and punishment, your power was split and sealed in that crystal with your other. You told the two…"

Amy interjects by saying, "You will know no true rest or peace until you find me." Tears start to stream down her face with an aching feeling coming from her heart. She puts her hand over her heart while wiping the tears away with her other hand and says with a choked up voice, "What's the matter with me? How do you know this? This pain in my heart, what does it mean?"

The hooded figure gives Amy a Kleenex so that she can wipe her face and says, "It's your love for these two. Since you are so close to Maxine, some of the memories locked away within her are beginning to return to you."

Amy finishes wiping her face and gets her emotions back under control then asks, "Maxine? Who is she?"

"Oh please forgive me, I thought I said her name earlier. She is the girl inside the crystal your other."

"Okay so Maxine is supposed to be me, but what did you mean by she has half of my power?" Amy questions while looking back at the pink hedgehog.

The hooded man walks to the edge of the crystal pedal and sits down then he makes an apple appear in his hand and starts eating while explaining, "You see the day that you sacrificed some your power to help the two boys in your dream; you were split into two. The two, you helped saw you transform into a crystal then shatter in front of them." While he tells the story of how Maxine was created, unbeknownst too him, Amy sees the entire event unfold in front of her eyes with tears of sadness draining down her face hearing the faint calls from the two boys not to leave them. "It was at that moment that your power was divided and your ability to enter the dreamscape was sealed away." He finishes his apple then stands up and looks up at the starry sky, "It's only because of your recent actions that you have been able to regain the ability to…" He stops in midsentence to turn around to see Amy curled up in a seated position with tears draining down her face and muffled whimpers. He walks over and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry Amy. I wasn't thinking… I knew at Maxine's memories were leaking into you, but I didn't realize it would be that strong."

"Tell me," Amy says with her face still buried into her thighs, "Will they… Will she ever reawakened?"

"Yes the moment that you find the two that you are destined to be with. The two who have the key to unlocking your power and breaking the seal on this crystal; then and only then will you ever be able to wake Maxine up."

"What will happen to Maxine?"

"Well she will be assimilated into you."

Amy lifts her head up showing her tear drained face, "Wait if that happens then what will happen to her spirit?!"

"Spirit? What are you talking about?" The hooded figure asked with a confused expression.

Suddenly, a transparent version of Maxine walks out of the crystal with a smirk on her face, "She's talking about me." If the hooded figures face was revealed Amy and Maxine would see shock and surprise on his face. When Amy looks into Maxine's eyes, she notices that her eyes are crimson red. "Don't let what he said bother you. Even though I will be assimilated into you, I will have my own body the day that you have your first daughter. Until then, I will always be here with you to help you out."

"I hope you don't plan on interfering?" The hooded man inquires.

"Actually," she looks back at the man with her arms folded an evil smirk on her face, "Of course not. Since Amy has reopened the dreamscape link, I can use spirit link to talk and guide her."

Amy stands up wipes her face while the hooded man and Maxine talk. Once Amy finishes cleaning herself up, she asks, "Maxine, what do you mean by guide me?"

The hooded man answers Amy's question while ending the conversion with Maxine, "Ok Maxine, I will agree with your plans. Amy, what she means is in order for her to rejoin with you; your body needs to be recondition in order to house your full power. As of right now, you hold half of your true strength, but your body isn't able to use any of your abilities."

"Wait! I'm in perfect shape, and I am able to take down three targets one after another," Amy counters.

"Ha! Ha!" the two others laugh out.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

The hooded figure says, "Amy, did you watch the battle that recently happened in New York?" Amy nods yes, and he continues, "If were you able to use the power that you have, I have no doubt that you would be able to keep pace with the fighters."

"Hell with my help, you might have outpaced them," Maxine gloats.

"Really?!"

Maxine nods yes. The man then says, "First and foremost, you must find the catalyst that will allow Maxine to link and train you."

"Catalyst? Wait I thought you said because the dreamscape linked us," Amy inquires.

Maxine shakes her head no, "The link through dreamscape only allows me to talk with you. In order for me to train you, I have to use a catalyst to channel the energy through."

"Ok, what would I need to get to build the catalyst?" Amy inquires.

Maxine smiles, "Nothing. You already have it. The hammer charm on the necklace that mom gave us is all you need." Amy gives a dumbfounded expression; Maxine notices the change in expression on her face then asks, "What's with that face Amy? You do still have the necklace right?"

"Well, I think I've misplace it."

"What?!" Maxine and hooded man say in unison.

The hooded man quickly follows up with, "Amy finding your necklace must take top priority without it…"

"Yeah I know, I won't be able to train."

Maxine quickly adds, "No Amy, it's more than just that. Your necklace holds the key to finding our parents."

"WHAT!" Amy cries out, "THEY'RE STILL ALIVE! WHERE?"

"You are saying too much Maxine. This isn't the time for Amy to know about that!" the man states.

"Oh my bad."

Amy says to herself, "They're alive. I can't… no I knew they weren't dead. Maxine, tell me where they are!"

Amy's twin shakes her head no, "Sorry Amy, I don't even know myself where they are at."

Amy turns to the hooded man, but he only says, "Amy, I am sorry. I know you want to see you parents again, however; you have more pressing matters to focus on. Plus in your current state, you will only get in their way."

*Amy!*

They all look up into the sky hearing the voice echo through the dreamscape. Maxine looks at her other, "Looks like our time is up. Amy once you wake up, start looking for our necklace."

*AMY!*

Amy looks up again then back at to two and replies, "Ok, but before I go, what can you tell about the two I am looking for?"

"You are going have find that out for your own, however; I will give you one clue," Maxine says with a smirk. Amy gives her an inquiring expression. "Let your heart be your guiding key. It will lead you to them."

"Wait that doesn't…"

The dreamscape starts to brighten up and fade away with Amy reaching out for them. The hooded man gives Amy thumbs up while saying, "Good luck, and we are pulling for you."

* * *

"Amy! Amy! Come on sweetie you need to wake up," Bunnie says while gently shaking the pink hedgehog. "Amy time to get up."

Amy stirs for a second then sits up while rubbing her eyes, "Bunnie what are you doing? Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Honey," Bunnie starts while opening the blinds, "Its nine o'clock in morning."

"WHAT?!" Amy screams jumps out of bed rushing over to the bathroom. "BUNNIE WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME UP EARLIER?! OH NO I'M SO LATE!"

"Amy."

The pink hedgehog pays not mind to Bunnie, but yelling as she races out of the bathroom with her face and some of her hair still dripping wet, "BUNNIE GET ALEX UP! HE NEEDS TO GET DRESS AND EAT! SHIT!"

The brown rabbit watches her race into the closet tearing through her clothes looking for something to wear. "Amy if you just…"

Amy cuts her off when she screams, "AHH! MY CONTACTS! I GOT TO PUT THEM IN! NO! NO! NO! WHAT I'M GOING TO WEAR?!"

Bunnie finally gets fed up steps in Amy's way as she speeds back to the bathroom. She puts her hand on Amy's shoulders stopping her so she can listen to her, "Amy calm down! First, today is Saturday, you don't go in until eleven. Second, Cream already took Alex to mom's house for the weekend. Mom will bring him by the restaurant around five o'clock. Third, before anything else you might want to put on some underwear unless you like running around butt naked."

Amy looks down at herself and freaks for a second seeing her nude body. She grabs the quilt off her bed to cover herself; then goes to her dresser to grab some underwear. She rushes into the bathroom slamming the door then calls out, "Bunnie if you knew it was Saturday, why did you wake me up so early?"

"Amy don't you remember, you asked me to go shopping with you, and we agreed to get everyone's school uniforms," Bunnie states.

Amy finishes putting on her underwear and contacts then walks out the bathroom while brushing her damp hair. "Wow! I completely forgot. My bad."

"It's all good girl, but what had your tail in such a knot?"

Amy walks into the closet and this time calmly looks through her clothes to find a decent outfit, "I had a crazy and I mean crazy dream last night."

"Oh! Come on dish girl!" Bunnie encourages. Amy shrugs her shoulders and tells everything she can remember. Once, Amy finishes telling everything she can remember then waits on Bunnie's response. After a couple minutes of thinking, she finally says, "Wow that is a crazy dream, so there are two of you, your parents are not dead, and you need to find two boys that will help you unlock your hidden power."

Amy finishes putting on her clothes then looks through her jewelry box looking for her necklace. "Yea, that's the most of it. Bunnie by chance have you seen my necklace?"

"No, I haven't seen it. So, are you going to try and find out if your dream is more than a dream?" Bunnie questions. Amy gives up looking for the necklace and grabs her purse. They walk out Amy's room then start to head out. Bunnie says while they are walking, "Amy answer my question."

As the two walk down the sidewalk, Amy smirks, "Come on Bunnie be real. Do you think I have time to follow some dream that didn't make any sense? Besides, it was just a dream not real."

* * *

Nico sits in Aleena's office with a bored expression on his face while listening to a gentleman talk about a possible business venture that he would like to open in Mobius.

As he continues to listen to the presentation, his mind drifts back twenty-four hours ago while everyone is sitting on the hedgehog private plane heading back to San Francisco.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sonic, Kenna, and Aleena sit in her private cabin as the hedgehog Queen says, "So taking your recent actions into consideration, I have decided not to implement the punishment that I was originally going to give for your disobedience. However, I cannot in full faith give you a complete pass, so I have an offer to give you. If you accept out for go the harsher parts of your punishment but if you don't well then…" Sonic agrees to go with Aleena's deferment and she explains, "Okay. Since I will be going on a worldwide tour visiting all the countries around the world, I will have you and your brother sit in for me and handle all the business propositions being made. It should be quite easy, you will have to listen to the presentation then decide if you're going to greenlight or deny their request. After that, you will send the request to the Council of Elders and you'll be done."_

Nico says softly to himself after remembering the meeting with Aleena, "Easy my blue ass. This shit is boring as all hell."

The presenter stops for a moment and ask, "Your Majesty, do you have a question about the presentation?"

"No I'm following your presentation perfectly," Nico lies while pretending to look at the pad he provides for show. He motions for the presenter to continue his presentation, and after another twenty minutes, Nico says, "I am impress with your presentation and I can say I will be presenting it to the Council of Elders for final approval. With that I would like to thank you for your very informative presentation. Mika will show you out and have a very nice day."

The cat assistant comes into the office and escorts the businessman out. After she leads him out, she tells the werehog, "Prince Nico, your next appointment will be in twenty minutes and Capt. Adair is here to see you."

"Please Mika, it's just Nico."

"I'm sorry your majesty. Since you are acting in an official capacity and holding the official duty station, it is only proper that I address you by your title and station," Mika replies while putting the new pad on his desk.

Nico rolls his eyes and says gives a wave off while saying, "Fine. Please sent Kenna in."

The snow white dire wolf walks into the office wearing street clothes. She passes Mika while waving at Nico while saying, "Hey Nico how's it going?"

Nico leans back in his chair looking at another pad, "I'm beginning to think we made the wrong choice when we took mom's offer. My guess, mom had this world tour planned from the start."

Kenna leans on the desk looking at Nico, "Well, normally when you two are put in charge, things get done pretty quickly."

"Yeah, yeah, but it can be a real drag," Nico complains tossing the pad on his desk. He then turns around to look outside at the clear blue sky.

"Come on Nico it can't be that bad," Kenna states still leaning against the desk.

Nico cocks his head back to look at Kenna and says, "Oh yeah, look at that stack right there on the side of my desk."

Kenna looks at the twelve pads on the right side of the desk. She picks up one in each hand and looks at the one in her left hand first and says, "Well this person looks like they have an interesting proposal. They wanted to establish a new clothing line set in Mobius. If you think about it Sonia would definitely love this."

Nico crosses his legs still looking outside and says, "Yes she would love it she probably spent a third of her allowance each day on new dresses and outfits. She has bought over what 110 dresses since we got here on Earth." Kenna's eyes widen hearing the amount of dresses the werehog's sister has purchased. Nico continues with, "Although, read the next part of his proposal."

Kenna does as instructed, and Nico silently counts down until she reaches the part that he is wanting her to read. At the very second he counts down to zero Kenna shoots up from the desk holding the pad and saying, "What the hell with this person?!" Nico is his chair to look at Kenna and she continues her rant, "Nico is he kidding please tell me he's kidding!"

"We can't really say. I guess he didn't realize that almost all of Mobius are anthropomorphic animals, so he must've thought that people who enjoy wearing furs here on Earth might enjoy the same thing on Mobius."

"I hope you plan on denying this person's proposal."

"I don't know," Nico starts off. He places his right elbow on the table then leans his head against his hand while continuing, "I really don't see a reason why we should deny his request; although, I might inform him to change some of his inventory to be more well-suited for the people of Mobius. Check out the next proposal you'll think it's a real hoot."

Kenna looks at the proposal in her right hand, and she says after reading the proposal, "This one looks pretty promising, the petitioner wants to open up a full out car trading between Mobius and Earth."

Nico leans back in his chair again, "Yeah it is a good proposal in fact a very approved, but I have to tell them that Mobius doesn't use fossil fuels for our engines. In fact, I'm thinking that we might use some of Sonic's engineering prowess to start a company here to market this new engine idea. We can make a fortune here."

"Nico I think that you should be more focused on protecting the interest of the Moboian people than your own self-interest of making money."

He leans forward in his chair giving an understanding expression and says, "Yeah you're right, but will still keep that in my private to do list." Kenna rolls her eyes at Nico's statement and the werehog hands her another pad, "Here Kenna take a look at this one."

The she-wolf takes the pad and starts to scroll through the content not paying much attention to the finer details until she comes up to the first set of product pictures. The second she sees the pictures a shocked expression springs on her face and she gives a loud screech throwing the pad away from her. Nico starts busting out laughing seeing her reaction. From the outside Mika is doing some paperwork but she hears Kenna scream out, " **NICO YOU JERK**!" For quick second Mika is distracted from her paperwork hearing Kenna's yelling and Nico laughing; she hears Kenna shout, " **TAKE THIS YOU JERK!** " A lightning strike goes off in the office and Nico screams in pain. The cat secretary only shakes her head then goes back to work not paying no mind to the shenanigans taking place in the office.

Back inside the smoking office, the charred werehog releases a puff of smoke from his mouth with a wacky look on his face. Kenna angrily taps her finger on her folded arms while growling at the werehog prince, "I hope you remember that for the next time you jerk."

Nico shakes his head and body knocking off the black charred dust is swiftly going back to normal. He stands up and leaned against the window, "Jeez Kenna can't you take a joke, or does that bring up too many memories from the past?"

Kenna gives a threatening growl pointing her finger at Nico, "Do you want another shock?!"

Nico puts his hands up with a smirk on his face before saying, "Chill out. It's not like I picked that proposal myself it caught me off guard as well."

Kenna walks over to the other side of the room and grabs the pad that she threw. She scrolls through a couple more times and says while looking at the sample adult toys and objects, "I didn't think they would have something like this here."

Nico walks back over to his desk shuffling some papers around to look for something while saying, "Well everyone's got to have something to do. Besides I don't see the harm in it I mean we have it on Mobius it's cool that they have it on Earth."

Kenna tilts her head while turning the pad in opposite direction trying to figure out the purpose of a whole black leather outfit with two other additions in the front and the back, "What in the world is this?"

Nico walks over looking at the pad and says, "I hear it's an outfit or a suit that's used in some type of sex game or sexual activity. I think I saw something like this once before Silver's closet, but his was purple."

Kenna gives an odd look as she remembers back when she was tracking Nico and Sonic into one of the stores at the shopping mall. Her expression continues to deteriorate as she remembers going into the sex shop at the mall and seeing a similar type of outfit. She continues scroll through the pictures, "Wow, I didn't realize there were so many variations in sex toys. Did you decide whether or not to approve the request?"

"Yeah, I approved the moment I figured out what it was. Call it my way to get at mom for tricking me."

Kenna shakes her head while setting the pad on the desk. "So who is your next meeting with?"

Nico gives an angry expression, "Charles Acorn."

"What's with that look?" Kenna questions

Nico looks at Kenna, "What look?"

"Just then, when you said Charles Acorn, you had a look like you are pissed off," Kenna states.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just tired; I have been cooped up in this office since five this morning. Plus, Sonic has been MIA in the dreamscape, so I no one else to talk to during these long ass back-to-back meetings."

"Huh," Kenna voices. "Once you finish with your last meeting, we can go out for a bit."

Mika's voice comes over the desk speaker, "Prince Nico, your eleven fifteen appointment has arrived."

Nico exhales then says, "Send him in. I'll come and find you once this meeting is over."

Kenna gives an approving nod before heading to the door. Just as she gets to the door, it opens with Mika escorting the squirrel business man inside. Charles spots the snow white she-wolf and greets her with, "Oh my, a female wolf, snow white fur, and beautiful features. You must be Captain Kenna Adair of the Royal Guard." He grabs her hand and kisses it while saying, "It is an honor to meet you face to face."

"Thank you."

Nico discreetly rolls his eyes hearing Charles greeting; then he says, "Kenna, I'll catch up with you later. Mr. Acorn please have a seat." Kenna heads out closing the door behind her. Charles sits in the chair in front of the desk, and Nico takes his seat then asks, "Mr. Acorn, would like anything to drink or refreshments?" He says no, and Nico continues with, "I have read over your proposal, and you want to build a condominium complex in East Mobius for tourist, and you want to build other tourist complexes around Mobius."

"Yes your majesty, I feel this project will generate high volumes of new income and stimulate the tourist market for both Earth and Mobius," Charles replies.

Nico looks over the pad with his proposal and notices something off, "Mr. Acorn, I am a little confused you are the CEO of Rose Corp., but you have listed here under the company name: Acorn Acquisitions."

"Yes that is my personal company. We are right now in the process of changing the company name," Charles replies.

"I see," Nico states. "Well, I have been ordered approved your proposal, but before anything else can happen the Council of Elders must approve your request." Nico writes down some information on a form then hands it to Charles while explaining, "Per protocol, you will be assigned to work with an Elder in order to make the final presentation to the full council. If they approve your proposal, then mom will make a formal announcement. With that, that will conclude this meeting."

Charles stands up before Nico and shakes his hand. Before walking out, Charles says, "Prince Nico, my daughter, Sally, wanted me to pass along that she has some free time coming, so she wants to go on a date with you when you have some time."

Nico looks up for some paperwork in the desk while saying, "Oh that's right. Umm… give Mika your private number, and she will schedule a time for us to me. Now if you excuse me."

"Of course your majesty, and thank you," Charles states before walking out the office.

After hearing the door the shut, Nico stops his fake search and sits back in his chair to look over Charles proposal. "What is mom thinking? Ah, if mom knew the kind of shit he was involved, she would drop his ass like a bad habit. So how do we get mom see the truth?"

While the werehog is thinking, Mika comes into the office and says, "Prince Nico, you have finished all the meetings for today and are free to go. Tomorrow morning, I will be bring the briefing packets for Monday, and I will also set up all other meeting for the remainder of the week. I will also contact Ms. Acorn to schedule your date. Any questions?"

Nico shakes his head no then stands up to head for the door. While Mika goes to his desk to straighten things up, "Oh before I forget, your majesty, Cortana called to let you know that a package is ready for you from DECSEC. Also, Queen Aleena says when you had some free time; she wants you to get a car."

"Awesome thanks Mika," he replies heading out of the office.

Nico heads to his room and hears Kenna call out from the common room, "Hey Nico!" She meets him the hallway, "You all finished?"

"Yup, I gonna change my clothes; then we can head out." Kenna nods then heads back to the common room. Ten minutes later, Nico comes back out wearing black jeans, red shoes, blue shirt, and a black over shirt. He walks back to the common room to see Manic and Kenna laughing with tears in their eyes. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Manic looks at Nico and says in between laughing, "Sonia and Kana are." Nico gives a confused expression, and the green hedgehog explains, "Ok, you know we went to the DMV to get our licenses right?" The werehog sits down while replying 'yes'. "Cool, so check this out. Cortana and I passed with no problem, but Sonia and Kana didn't have it as easy. To start off, Sonia failed because she used her bike from home in the driving part. The second the examiner gave the go ahead; she peeled out and left the whole course in smoke. She was burning through the course so fast that the guy was yelling at her to stop, but things got really out of hand when she accidently hits the jet booster."

"No!" Nico says while trying to his best not burst out laughing.

"Yes! The bike took off and clashed into the building. As for Kana, he failed the driving part as well, but he failed because he got into an argument with a driver who cut him off."

"An argument?" Nico questions. "He normally doesn't argues with people."

"You're right he doesn't, but he blew a fireball at the other car melting the tire."

"Oh no!" Nico laughs out.

"Yes! Midna and Kell are handling the situation, but…"

Nico finishes, "Mom and Mizu are going to rise hell the moment they hear about it." Nico stands up and starts to move to the elevator, "Kenna, let's go before Mika comes and says I need to handle this." Kenna nods and quickly follows him to the elevator. Nico and Kenna walk into the elevator still giggling at their sibling actions. After a couple of seconds, Nico gets out, "Kenna, you know where we are heading right?"

"Yeah, I have the drivers waiting in the garage, and before you complain, until we have cars the security details have to drive us around," Kenna states. They reach the underground parking area where the black SUV is waiting.

The one guard steps up and asks, "Where are we heading sir?"

"A car dealership," Nico replies while getting to the backseat with Kenna.

The guard confirms the location; then they pull out. Nico looks out the window and Kenna says, "Nico, what are you thinking about?"

"Mom had me greenlight a proposal that really doesn't sit well with us. My instincts are telling me that not to trust this guy," Nico replies.

"Why would the queen greenlight something like that?"

"I don't know, but I do know I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Nico states.

"Hold up Nico, you're planning on doing something reckless? Because if you are…"

"Wooh! Wooh! I am not planning anything. The last thing, I want to do is cause trouble for you." Kenna gives an unconvinced expression. A second later, they arrive at the car dealership. The two get out and look at all the rows of cars lined up. "So, we split up and try to find one we like?"

"No, we go together! I'm not letting you out of my sight. Queen Aleena told me to stick to you like glue. We can start in the SUV and mini SUV line first. Come on let's go!" Kenna orders pushing Nico ahead of her. An hour later, the two make their way down the final aisle of cars. "So did you find anything you like?"

"Nah, nothing here really suits our taste. What about you?"

Kenna drags Nico back to aisle five with a blue Subaru SUV. "What do you think Nico?"

"It suits you Kenna." Nico waves for a sales person; then tells her, "Hello ma`am, she will take this one."

"Excellent, come with me and we will get the paperwork out of the way." The saleswoman leads them to the office and goes over all the paperwork and ends with, "How will you be paying Ms. Adair?"

Before Kenna answers, Nico says while giving her his debit card, "It's on me."

"Ok sir, how much would you like to put down?" she questions.

"I'll play the whole amount." Nico gives Kenna a big smile, "Consider it your reward for being such a great guard."

Kenna looks at Nico with narrowed eyes then says, "Thank you."

The saleswoman finishes last the parts of the paperwork; then she smiles while handing Kenna the car keys, "Well congratulations! I hope you enjoy your new car."

Kenna takes the keys with a gleeful smile, "Thank you so much!" The three head out the office to Kenna's new car. While the saleswoman holds the door open for the she-wolf, Nico talks with the security detail while Kenna gets into her car.

Nico walks back over the with the lead detail officer, "Hey Kenna, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Kenna questions

Nico points at the officer and he says, "Ma`am, you don't have auto insurance at this moment, and it would be illegal if we allow you to drive at this moment." Nico has his arms fold with a scolded look on his face. He continues, "I have an agent on the way to delivery and inspect the vehicle. If you want to ma`am we can…"

"No way!" Nico exclaims. Everyone looks at the werehog and he continues, "I not going back to until I have to. Look, call off your agent and you can take the car back."

"But sir…"

"Listen I know you are doing your job, but I don't plan on having a security detail tailing us all day," Nico states.

Kenna hands the keys to the lead agent while asking, "Nico that's all well and good, but I don't want to be walking all over the place. Since you have to be by my side…"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah! I got you." Nico pulls out his cellphone and makes a quick call. "Hey, yeah. Yeah we're really close to you. Thank you so much. Later."

The lead agent question, "Sir who did you just call?"

Nico puts his phone back into his pocket, "I called a taxi. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Sir with all due respect, you can't just go off with a random driver that has not been vetted."

*Beep*

They turn to see a taxi car pulling up and Nico heads over first then starts chatting the driver. The lead agent turns to Kenna and says, "Ma`am, you have to understand our position on this. We can't guarantee the safety of the prince if he goes off with a random person." Kenna watches Nico laughing with driver as they continue talking. "Ma`am, if you want I…"

Kenna holds her hand up making the agent pause. "Nico and Sonic are good judges of character let see who they are talking with before we jump to any decisions." They walk over to Nico and driver; Kenna then asks, "Nico do know you him?"

Before Nico can answer the lead agent says, "Prince Nico, as lead for your protection detail, I will not allow you go anywhere with an unauthorized and non-vetted person."

Nico smirks then looks at the driver, "Should I or would you like to tell them him who you are?"

"Oh no Nico, I'll handle this," the driver says as he gets out of the vehicle.

The lead agent nearly losses it when he sees the driver, "Direct…director Sisko. I didn't know that you…"

"Yes, but I am the former director," Lewis states.

Kenna quickly questions, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," the agent states. "He is Lewis Sisko the director of G.U.N."

"So, I take it that I am vetted and authorized."

The agent snaps to attention, "Yes sir!"

"Ok, well let's get going. I have an appointment to keep plus I'm getting hungry," Nico states while getting into the backseat of the Lewis' car. Kenna gets in on the other side. "Mr. Lewis will please take us to DECSEC shop." Lewis nods yes and pulls out of the car lot.

"So, Nico are you going to introduce me to your cute girlfriend?" Lewis asks looking through his rearview with a smirk.

Nico and Kenna burn red with embarrassment and Nico quickly says, "No…No…No! We're just good friends, and she is my bodyguard."

"Wait you need a bodyguard?" Lewis questions with a joking tone of voice.

"No… not really. I'm sure that you heard about the hell Sonic and I raised that first night we got here right." Lewis nods his head yes and the werehog continues with, "Well, as part of my plea deal, Kenna is my 24/7 babysitter."

"NICO!"

"It's the truth!" Nico states. She shuns him just as they arrive at the store. "Are you coming inside?" Kenna gets out and walks in without a word. Nico stands on the sidewalk at store; he exhales, "Boy I really put my foot in my mouth this time."

"You know, I would have used another word than babysitter," Lewis states with a sly smile.

Nico gives a cross smirk, "Yeah, I kinda figured that." Nico quickly heads into the shop hearing Lewis laughing in the background. When he walks in, he sees Kenna talking with a young woman. "Hey Kenna, about that crack I made…"

Sitara looks pass at Nico and quickly says while looking at Kenna, "Oh my gosh! Prince Sonic! You're Prince Sonic's personal bodyguard!"

Kenna cocks her head back with an evil grin as Nico walks up to them, "Yup! After all, he's too much of a baby to look out for his self."

Nico rolls his eyes just as he stops next to the she-wolf, "Yeah! I deserve that. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Sitara your majesty. Prince Sonic, my friends and I were watching live stream when you were fighting G.U.N. It was so awesome!"

Nico rubs the back of his head with a smile, "Thanks."

Sitara calls to back of store, "Josh, Horatio, Wrench, Marcus get out here! Prince Sonic is here!"

A deal of shuttling and rattling come from the back before the four men come racing out. Nico watches as Horatio, Wrench, and Marcus fall over each other while coming out the door. Josh is the last one to walk out and easily steps over others. He give a quick wave then looks at his friends struggling to get up. Nico smirks and walks over to help them up while greeting them, "Hi it's nice to meet you, but I'm not Sonic. I'm his brother Nico." After they all get up, they give him a confused expression. "During that chase with G.U.N, I am the bigger and more muscled version that put the sinkhole in front of city hall. That was me in my true form." They still confused until Nico go back into his normal form and explains why he is in his hedgehog form.

Wrench says with the LED on his mask reflect his facial animated expression, "Oh I see, that is so cool! What's it's like to have another person running around in your head?"

Sitara gives him a quick shove, "What he means is what it is like to share a body?"

Nico taps his chin thinking for a second then says, "Well, it can be overwhelming at times, but at other times it can be a real game changer."

"Wow!" Wrench exclaims. "So, can I have your autograph?"

Nico snickers and signs something for everyone. Once done, the werehog prince asks, "Marcus, you sent me a message that you were able to get more data from dad's disk?"

"Yeah," the teenage hacker nods motioning Nico to follow him. They head upstairs to Marcus's personal workspace. "Ok, check this out." He pulls up the file on the computer screen. "Nico, what do you make of this?"

Nico and Kenna look at the screen and see the strange writing. Nico shakes his head, "What the hell this?!"

"King Sora must have been drunk when he wrote this," Kenna comments.

"Marcus was your computer sick or something?"

He shakes his head no and turn back to his keyboard, "No, I checked the code four times to see if it was some kind of malfunction when recompiling the data, but everything come out in the its original state."

Nico downloads the data then says, "I'll have Cortana and Sonic look at it and see if they can make heads or tails of this. By the way, how much more data is still on the disk?"

Marcus turns back around, "Here's the crazy thing. I have recompiled over eighty gigabytes of data, but its only accounting for two percent of the total disk. I have never seen a disk like this; where did he get it?"

Nico finishes the download and says, "I have no clue, but this investigation is producing more questions and answers." They head downstairs while Nico continues with, "Marcus keep decrypting disk and let us know when you have another data package ready and call us ASAP. I might…" Nico glances out the window and sees a broken down retro thunder bird with a for sale sign. He stops walking to look at the car. "Marcus, that car in your backyard how much is it going for?"

"Oh, I think Sitara's mom is selling it for a thousand dollars."

Nico races pass him heading to the backyard. The werehog looks over the car; then he is join by everyone else. "Sitara, your mom wants a thousand dollars for this car right?" She nods yes, and Nico continues with, "Tell her it's sold."

"Nico it's going to take weeks to get his car up and running," Kenna states.

Wrench chimes in with, "I can have this baby up and running in no time."

"Perfect," Nico replies then throw his arm over Wrench's shoulder as the werehog says, "While you're at it, I have a couple more toys, gadgets, and special things I want added." The two walk off and continue to talk about the mods Nico wants added. Ten minutes later, they finish their conversation and rejoin the others. Nico hears his stomach growl then says, "Hey Kenna you ready? I need a bite."

"Yeah fine let's go," she replies walking towards the door.

"See you later everyone," Nico states before heading out the door. He sees Kenna in the backseat of the taxi. He steps up to the window and sees a frown on her face. "Kenna are you still mad about what I said?" She turns her head away from him while huffing. Nico exhales while stepping back. He folds his arms thinking for a minute; an idea pops up making him snap his fingers. He leans against the backdoor while saying, "Kenna, what if I told you that I know someone who has intel on your dad." In less than a second, the door flies open knocking the werehog face first on the ground. Nico rubs his face while saying, "Ouch that hurts. Kenna…"

The she-wolf flips Nico on his back then grabs his over shirt collar while violently shaking him back and forth while yelling at him, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! TELL ME NOW!"

Nico grabs Kenna's forearms and says, "Kenna two things! One, calm down! Two, you might want to get off of me because people are watching!"

Kenna looks to the left then right to see a gathering crowd. She looks back ahead to see the members of DECSEC looking out the window; then she look at Nico. Her face glows beat red before she jumps off the werehog. He gets up while straightening and brushing off his clothes; then he waves at the people while saying, "Nothing to see here."

Lewis calls out to them after they get back in the cab, "Where are we heading to Nico?"

"The Golden Gate Grill please, and lunch is on me," Nico states.

As they pull out into traffic, Kenna starts to complain, "Nico, we don't…"

"Chill out Kenna, I promise it's all in the same place food and information." Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at the grill. "Mr. Lewis, if you want lunch is on me today."

"Why thank you Nico," Lewis thanks while parking the car.

They all get out of the car and head inside. The restaurant is pretty full with Cream, Blaze, and Cosmo moving from table to table. Blaze calls out hearing them come in, "Have a seat anywhere." She looks at them as they start to sit down and in a blink she rushes over and starts to yell in Nico's face, "OH HELL! NOT TO DAY! NO AND I MEAN NO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ROYALTY! NO CHILIDOGS!"

Nico starts to laugh at Blaze's statement drawing confused expressions to his reactions. He keeps laughing before saying, "I knew this would happen. Let me guess, you think I am Sonic right? Ha aha!"

"Yeah, you are Prince Sonic! Aren't you?"

Kenna and Lewis shakes their heads while giggling. From behind her, she hears Leo say, "Unfortunately Blaze that is not Sonic," he stops next to his niece and continues, "You are talking or should I say shouting at his twin brother."

"What?!" the purple feline voices. Looking at the bulker, slightly taller, and darker blue hedgehog. "You do look a little different."

He nods his head and greets her with a smile, "I'm Nico Werehog nice to meet you." Blaze nods her head in response, and Nico continues while rubbing the back of his head with a now goofy smile, "Sorry about my bro. I don't know where he gets it from, but thank you for humoring his addiction. If it's cool with you may we have some menus?"

"Oh yes! Sure one second," she panics quickly grabbing the menus and silverware.

"One for me too Blaze, I'll be joining them," Leo states.

"How long has it been Leo?" Lewis questions before drinking some water.

"Oh, give or take three years. We still need to the settle that deal between us," Leo replies.

Nico finishes drinking his water and sets his glass down before saying, "You two have beef?"

Lewis and Leo start to laugh hearing Nico statement. Lewis says, "No, but yes." Nico and Kenna give confuse expression before Lewis continues, "Leo and I have a running bet on who the better cook is. Leo has never been able to beat my Bayou Cajun Gumbo."

"Ha! Don't even try me Lewis! You know good and well that my San-Fran Fried Fish is second to none," Leo fires back with a smirk.

The men continue their friendly argument until Nico chimes in, "Sorry guys, but your dishes won't hold a candle to my Werehog Shish Kebabs." Lewis and Leo stop arguing and look at Nico with cold deadly eyes. Nico gives a confident look staring back at the two men.

Lewis slightly rises his left eye brow and says without turning his head, "Leo."

"Fully stocked and ready."

Blaze comes back to the table, but her tail flares sensing the tension three men. Nico chimes, "You think you're ready for this?!"

"Kid, you're about to enter a whole world of hurt," Lewis says with a growing smirk.

Leo chimes in after with, "Come on Nico, you may be becoming a great king and hero, but do you think you're ready to take on two masters like us."

Nico stands up from his chair while saying, "Fine then, let our food do the talking!"

"Game on," Leo and Lewis say in unison before three men head to the kitchen.

After minute later, Blaze looks back the table with only Kenna sitting there drinking her water. Blaze grasp for words while looking Kenna then back towards the kitchen. Just as she finally comes up with the right words, everything is blown away when she hears orchestra of pots, pans and other cookware ringing out from the kitchen. A second after, Big and Cream come racing out. The purple cat goes up to her older brother, "Big what happened?"

"Uncle Leo, that prince guy, and some other guy are going ham inside," Big replies looking back at the kitchen window.

Kenna starts laughing drawing their attention then looks at the restaurant workers and says, "You guys might want to take a seat because if Mr. Leo and Mr. Lewis are anything like Nico; it's best that you let them finish."

Blaze exhales and goes to check on the other customers. As Blaze walks to the other side of the dining room, Amy and Bunnie walk in. The pink hedgehog says, "Bunnie, do you really think I looked good in that red and white dress?"

"Yeah, Amy if you got that dress, boys' jaws will be dropping all over," Bunnie states as they head to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, that's the last thing I need boys staring at me."

Blaze sees the two teenagers heading to the kitchen door. She quickly calls out, "Bunnie. Amy. Hold on, don't go in there."

They turn around to look at Blaze and Amy asks, "What is going on Blaze?"

"Uncle Leo is in cook off with two other guys."

"What?" they question, and Amy follows up with, "Who is Uncle Leo going up against?"

"Well, one is uncle's friends from the past. The other one is that chilidog nut case Prince Sonic, but he is calling himself Nico." The two girls give a confused expression. The purple cat points at Kenna and adds, "That girl came with Nico, and she said that we should just let them be until they finish."

"Ok," Bunnie states taking Amy's bag and putting it behind the counter. Forty minutes later, the grill in empty except one anther gentleman who has nose buried in the menu. Everyone else sit at different tables. "Come on, it's been over forty minutes. What are they doing in there?"

Kenna looks at her watch then says, "Hum… Normally he doesn't take this long to make food."

From the other side of her table Blaze says, "Well, from what you told me, back home Nico and Sonic have the kitchen to their selves. Here, I don't think that they can cook and prepare like they want."

"AHHH! NICO! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE THROWING THAT THING!"

"I got a sneaking suspicion that he is doing what he normally does," Kenna smirks with a snicker. "However, that could mean they are almost done."

Just as Kenna finishes her statement, the three cooks come out the kitchen with their creations on the food cart. They roll them out to everyone; then Nico says after wiping his forehead, "Thanks for waiting, so we decided that one of you should be the judge. Which one, we couldn't decide."

Leo says, "At first, I would say that Blaze should judge, but Lewis brought an up good point that she might be bias."

Nico then chimes in, "Then, I suggested Kenna should be the judge because she has eating our cooking before and can tell if my cooking is off."

Lewis says, "But I disagreed again, because it wouldn't be fair to Nico since she already knows what his food tastes like."

Amy steps forward smelling the mouthing watering food, "Then who can judge the food?"

"Hoo! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Blaze and the others cringle hearing the familiar laugh echo out. The only customer left in the diner lays his menu down stands up from the booth. The man wears brown trench and hat like something from an old spy movie. He walks up to everyone keeping his face shaded by hat and says as stops in front of them, "Only one who has the expertise of a culinary explorer can pass judgement on a competition on which food is best."

They all watch as he continues to boost about his experience, Amy voices, "Oh brother here we go."

"Only I," the man pulls off his hat and trench coat revealing a blue skin male with long white hair. He is dressed in a black and red tailor suit. He continues saying, "Whis Angel can make that decision."

Nico and Kenna give confused looks to each other, and Nico creeps over to Amy watching Whis sniff and inspect the food. Nico asks, "Who is this guy?"

Amy exhales watching him, "He is a big-time food critic and well renowned journalist for nationwide magazines. Plus no one knows, but her has the appetite of a hippo yet never gains any weight."

Whis looks at Amy and Nico, "And I have super hearing just to add." Amy's eyes bug out at hearing his statement. He then smiles and says, "It's alright Amy not many people know my best kept secret." He turns to Lewis then says, "However, you Mr. Lewis Sisko or should I say Admiral Lewis Sisko former director and founder of the Guardian Units of Nations." He walks over with a sly smile, "Not many people would know that you are not only famous for your achievements in military command, but you garnished quite a reputation for your cooking skills. In truth, like Leo, you would be considered a master in the culinary arts especially when it comes to Cajun dishes. You also have been training your son Ben in your family tradition of art of cooking." Lewis smiles in response; then Whis looks at Nico, "The big enigma or in truth the big two enigmas are you and Prince Sonic."

Nico smiles back, "What have you heard about us?"

"Your majesty, one does not give away all their secrets, but I can tell you that I have firsthand accounts regarding your skills. For the time being, I have classified the two of you as journeymen, but depending on your dish, I will determine if you should be leveled up."

"Thanks! I guess," Nico replies.

"Now, let us begin the judging," Whis states walking over to Leo's dish. He puts a piece on his plate along with some of Leo's homemade fish sauce. He looks over the dish smelling it first before scooping up an amount on his fork. He puts the food into him mouth and slowly chews savoring every bite. Once he swallows, Whis falls still and quiet until his eyes spring open wide and starts a massive praise monolog, "Oh great merciful heavens! How can something of great wonderment exist?! The taste of the golden crisp fried outer shell is so rich with herbs and spices. Each bite is filled with crispy crunchy flakey rich flavor. Oh! The meat is in a league all its own! You can taste the rich apple wood smoke in the flesh water cod. Oh, I must not forget the homemade sauce that goes with the dish. It goes without saying, but the sauce only heightens the favors within." He finishes off the sample uses his wipes his mouth. Whis sets the plate down then looks at Leo with a serious expression. "Leo, how could you be so cruel? You hided a dish this from me for years. Without a doubt, you would have won ten no twelve of the last cooking competitions."

Leo smirks, "Whis isn't it a little early to make that judgment?"

"Yes, you are correct. Lewis your dish is next," Whis states walking over to Lewis' food cart. Lewis puts the gumbo into a bowl then puts a scoop of white rice with green chives. Whis takes the bowl sniffing the sweet spicy boiled shrimp and crab. He gets a spoon full gentle blowing it to cool the food; then he puts the spoon into his mouth. A second later, the spoon is removed, and Whis chews the food savoring the flavor. He continues to chew then swallows. His eyes water feeling the heat from the spices causing his eyes close. He starts to fall backwards, but he suddenly stops then springs straight up with a glittering smile. "AAAHHHHH! Wonders of wonders! What an amazing wonder! Oh, Lewis how can this be possible?! Your food can only be described as if taken from a dimension of purity and wonder. The soup is rich with sweetness and spicy. Each of my taste buds is brought to life with these unimaginable flavors, but the wonder does not end there. The boiled shrimp turns to liquid gold in your mouth after a few bites. The buttery sweet streamed vegetables that are then boiled with the rest of the gumbo are so soft and chewy. However, the crowning top of rice and herd, balances out the powerful flavors with a calming bland taste." Whis grabs hold of Lewis' hand with tears streaming down the side of his face. "Lewis, why do you deny the world your talented hands that craft wonderful foods like this? Sir I plead to you, please become a chef for the people."

Lewis smirks, "Whis I… I will talk to Mary about it." Whis replies with a series of thank you.

"Whis!" Leo calls out getting his attention, "Don't keep Nico waiting."

The light blue man releases Lewis's hand and looks at Nico with a smile. The werehog prince has his arms folded watching everything unfold. Whis walks over to the final cart and is shocked by the unique smell coming from the kebabs. Whis' mouth starts to waters from the smell of the food. ~ _Interesting, the smell is so unique yet it is familiar. I must be on my guard or this dish could be overwhelming._ ~ Whis picks up one of the kebabs slowly bring it to his mouth. He takes a bite of the cube steak and grilled vegetables pulling them from the metal spear. He munches down on the food then swallows. The whole room is dead silent waiting for a response from the famous food critic. After couple more moments, Whis glows with joy as the flavor of the food flows through his body. "This can't be possible! I have been a culinary explorer for twenty years. In my travels, my taste buds have experienced foods from all around the world. There has been no flavor, seasoning, or cooking style that I have ever experienced." He falls to his knees with tears of joy, "But, your majesty's dish is beyond anything I can described."

Kenna gives a quick huff and grabs one of the kebabs. She quickly gobbles it down then says, "Nico, what's going on? It tastes a little off!"

Nico exhales, "Yeah, you kinda figured out my little secret. Sonic and I normally cook these together, and I couldn't tenderize the meat with the other ingredients like normal. Plus, I was on a tight time schedule."

Nico and the others bust out laughing. Whis' face becomes shrouded in shadow hearing everything Nico just said and everyone's reactions. He stands back up like the undead and swiftly moves over to the werehog standing in front of him making everyone fall silent. Whis puts his hand on Nico's shoulder squeezing it with unseen strength making Kenna nearly jump between them. Nico waves her off before looking back at the coated face of the blue critic; then Whis says in a lone ominous tone, "Prince Nico, are you telling me that this wonder of culinary creation is not your best work because your brother was not here and you could not prepare it like normal?"

Nico nods then says, "And not enough time, but yeah."

Leo giggles adding, "I think the same can be said about mine and Lewis' dish. Right Lewis?"

"Yup, and we didn't have equipment for us to each use," Lewis states.

Whis then says while tightening his grip, "Your majesty, then I must make this one demand not just to you and your brother, Leo, and Lewis. All of you much enter the Iron Masters contest to show us the full power you possess." He releases Nico's shoulder and quickly turns around to have a what can only be described as a super bright spotlight from above shining down on Whis while he holds his hands up the heavens while saying, "Then and only then can we, culinary explorers, choses which dish is the ultimate in culinary delicacies."

Nico gives an unimpressed expression while looking at Whis with the spotlight shining down on him. "How did you… nah doesn't matter. If you're asking us to be a part of this competition, then yeah Sonic and I will do it."

Lewis fellows up with a smirk, "The Iron Masters… why not, I am retired, I wanted the chance to sharpen in my skills, and Mary will probably enjoy that I am picking up my favorite more often. Alright Whis count me in."

Leo quickly interjects, "Count me in as well! There's no way, I'm going to let you two that easy."

Whis' face brighten up with overwhelming joy, "Wonderful, I will put your names in the roster."

Cream hands out plates to everyone so they can eat the dishes. Amy quickly asks, "Hey Whis, if you came here to just get Uncle Leo to join this contest, what was the purpose of the Humpy Bulgur look?"

"Oh, I am also on assignment for O Magazine. They wanted an article on the top ten Bay area restaurants, and naturally I had to come to here."

Leo inquires, "So where do we rank?"

Whis quickly thanks Cream for the plate and puts food on his plate. "Oh come now Leo, you know I never reveal the conclusion of my research prior to writing my column. Although, I will say I did saved the best for last."

Leo smirks, "I get what you're saying. Well, I look forward to seeing the results." Everyone gives praise for Whis' decision. They all sit down before digging into their plates.

An hour and half pass pushing it close to two-thirty, and Amy, Blaze, and the others start to clean up after they wave good bye to Whis. Nico, Kenna, Lewis, and Leo sit together drinking water, tea, or coffee. Kenna puts down her cup of coffee then says, "Alright, I have waited long enough; Mr. Leo, Nico said that you know our dads and what they were doing. I don't mean to sound pushy or harsh, but I want you to tell me everything!"

Leo smirks before drinking his tea, "Well, I'm not the only one you should be grilling, Lewis was there with us on that day before Sora and Talon headed out."

"This is perfect!" Kenna exclaims pulling out notebook and pen. "Alright, what was their mission?"

Lewis is the first to answer, "At first, Sora brought his older children to be fostered in GUN. After they were settled in, Sora went to see... oh," he stops in the middle of his sentence when he glances over to Amy cleaning up a table.

Nico sees him staring off in, "Is there something wrong Mr. Lewis?" He looks at Nico shaking his head no. "So, who was dad going to meet after he dropped off our older siblings?"

"Oh that, it was an old family friend. I don't remember if Sora told me who it was."

Leo catching on, "Yeah it was someone from his village."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Kenna exclaims, "With all respect, I know the king movements are important, but what if anything does this have to do with my dad or the mission they are on?"

Leo replies, "Talon was the one coordinating everything."

"Mr. Leo that doesn't explain anything about what my dad was doing, or where he went afterwards with King Sora."

"Kenna give the man a minute to explain before you start asking a thousand and one questions."

"Nico, we have different reasons why we want to find our dads. We all know that you want to knock him out, but I need answers from him." Nico folds his arms while leaning back in his chair was a sour expression. Kenna only realizes the string of her words after looking at her friend. "Nico, I…"

"No Kenna, you're right we do have different reasons."

Leo sees the growing tension between the two then says, "Kenna, Nico, what you two are feeling right now is the same way I felt before Sora and Talon left." Leo looks out the window remembering the last moments with Sora and Talon.

* * *

 _~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

Rain slams against the window with the pitch-black sky occasionally being lite up by the flash of lightening. Sora, Talan, Lewis, and Leo sit in his restaurant. Leo hits the table while yelling, "SORA ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Lewis sits in his GUN uniform drinking coffee then comments, "Leo calm down. You are over reacting."

Leo flops down in the chair then says in a calmer voice, "Fine I'll calm down, but Sora, what you're planning is completely nuts and dangerous!"

Sora drinks his coffee then says, "I know what I am suggesting is dangerous, but to find the darkness we have to go the world-in-between. The people there may know what kind of threat we are facing."

Leo gives an unconvinced look, and Talon adds, "Leo, I am with you on this one. Sora, we are taking on hell of risk with this move. We don't know if what tribal elder Shadow Fang said about this world-in-between exists."

"Shadow Fang and my dad go back a long way so any info he gives I know it good. One the other hand Talon, you don't have to go with me on this part. I can handle it myself," Sora fires back.

Talon shakes his head no, "Forget it, Aleena was deadly clear in her orders. If you jump in a hole, I better be two steps behind you. You think I am gonna be the one to her that you got yourself lost, eaten, or who knows what. Uh huh! Hell no!"

Sora chucks, "Come on Talon, Aleena can't be that scary when she is mad."

"You can only say that because you're sleeping with her. Hell, you have a way to pacify her right in between your legs," Talon jokes back.

"Ha, remind me to tell you about how Aleena made me sleep on the couch for two weeks straight because I sneezed."

Leo jumps back in with, "That's nice and all, but Sora you haven't given me a reason why I can't go with you."

Sora holds up his hand and puts a finger up while saying, "Two reasons. One, it doesn't take a wolf's nose to tell that your ankle is still bleeding from the fight with Sharp Claw."

Leo quickly fires, "You're the one who said that he would teach me your tribe's martial arts. How was I supposed to know that the fighting style included biting?!"

Sora shakes his head and says while putting up his second finger, "Two, Blaze is going to need you."

"Lewis can handle her while I'm with you."

"Forget it Leo!" Lewis exclaims with an annoyed tone. "I have enough children to worry about."

Leo gives an equal annoyed look to Lewis. Sora lowers his hand while saying, "Don't get me wrong Leo; even with a broken foot, you would be a great help. However, you have another role to play; we need you to be our lifeline."

"Lifeline?" Leo and Lewis say in unison.

Sora nods yes and explains, "Since Talon and I are heading into the unknown, I need someone to pass on what I have left clues to help find us if we go missing." He reaches into his over shirt and pulls out a rectangle wood like pad with strange writings and the shape of fang at the bottom. He hands it to Leo, while saying, "Here take it."

Leo takes hold of the pad looking at the writing, "Sora what is this?"

"If my kids come looking for me, this tablet contains not only a clue but a part of their heritage."

"But who can read this besides you? I did you leave Shadow and his siblings a way to decrypt this?"

"No, in fact I don't think my kids here will come looking for that," Sora answers before drinking some coffee.

"Ok, so who should I be expecting to come get this pad of yours?"

Sora smirks after finishing the last of his coffee. "Sonic and Nico."

"Who?" Leo questions.

"Sora!" Talon exclaims. "Nico! I taught you sealed him away forever under the orders from the Council of Elders!"

Sora gives an evil grin, "Ha! Those assholes elders can shove it! Nico is just as much my son as Sonic is, and I will not punish Nico because he inherited my werehog genes. If they have a problem with it, then they can take it up with Nico, Sonic, and I when it comes time."

Talon smirks, "I figured you and Aleena had something planned."

Sora stands up, "Alright time we get going. Leo. Lewis. Good luck hopefully we will be able to put an end to this very soon. If anything happens to us, just make sure that Sonic and Nico get that pad. Lewis please take care of our kids. Leo please protect that tablet it will become one of the greatest treasures to Sonic and Nico. Especially for Nico because when the time comes that he wants to know who he is the tribe will help him." Sora shakes Leo and Lewis' hand goodbye. The hedgehog king summons a silver and gold long sword. He points it straight ahead of him making a beam of light shot out. The light opens a light portal with small touches of different colors. Sora looks at Talon, "You ready Talon?"

"Just one second," Talon replies pulling a letter out of his trench coat. He looks at Leo while handing the letter to Leo. "I know this a long shot, but if Aleena comes to Earth with any of my children, please give this to them." Talon walks over to the portal with Sora.

They both look back at Leo and Lewis; Sora says, "Leo also give my kids this message, 'May your heart be your guiding key.' Let's go Talon!"

Sora dashes into the portal. "Yes, your majesty!" Talon replies running behind him. They disappear into light portal then quickly closes in a bright flash.

* * *

"Those were the last words from them before they went into that portal," Leo finishes while putting the wood tablet and letter on the table. Kenna quickly grabs the letter and opens it. While she reads the letter, Nico picks up the tablet then looks it over. "Sora said that you should be able to read it."

"I saw writing like this earlier from a disk that dad left behind, but I can't read it," Nico states picking up the tablet. "But I'll hold on to this for the time being." He looks at Kenna who is intensely reading over the letter, and she turns the page with her eyes swiftly moving back and forth. A minute later, she finishes by throwing the letter down to the table. "Is everything ok Kenna? You look as if you're going rain down a hell of lightning."

Kenna's face sours with her arms folded, "My papa is an asshole!"

Nico smirks, "Do tell."

"Not unless, you want to be target of that lightning," Kenna replies. "Instead of worrying about my family focus on yours. If Sonic can't decipher that thing, what will your next move be?"

Nico leans back and turns his head to look at the pink hedgehog cleaning up plates. The werehog smirks quickly thinking, "I don't know yet."

"That sounds like what you would normally do," Kenna replies. She looks at her watch then says, "It's hitting near four o'clock, we should start heading back."

"What?! Come on Kenna, I have been stuck in that office almost all day."

"Nico don't you have more work to do?"

"Yeah, but I have been doing back to back meetings since I got up."

She gives a low growl then says, "Nico, you have royal duties and commitments to do and you can't…"

"Blah... blah… blah… BLAH!" Nico interrupts. "Kenna, you know me well enough that Sonic and I will always finish any kind of work that is put in front of us. Mr. Leo are there any events or activities a fun loving werehog like myself can get into?"

"NICO!" Kenna exclaims with small amounts of electrical sparks.

"Chill out Kenna. Look if you force me to go back, I'll just figure a way to escape."

Kenna continues to fume at Nico's lax view of work Lewis and Leo can't help but smile at two young people. After a minute of them arguing, Leo says, "Well there is an event happening in the park." Nico and Kenna stop arguing and pay attention to Leo as he continues, "It's called the World Music Festival. The host is a popular radio DJ Tom Joyner. If you donate money to their fundraiser, you can sing on the main stage."

Nico quickly pops up out his sit and says, "That's perfect distraction for an overworked werehog. Now if you please excuse me. BATHROOM!" Nico dashes from table straight to the restrooms.

"Kenna," Lewis says drawing her attention. "I don't know what Talon wrote in that letter, but whatever it was he told you shouldn't be mad about it."

Kenna remains quiet thinking about Talon's words. Nico comes back with a relieved look on his face. Before he sits back down at the table, Nico calls over, "Hey Amy would you please write a bill for our meals?"

Leo looks at Nico, "You don't have worry about paying."

"I would feel bad if I didn't contribute something towards the supplies we used for our cook off," Nico replies. Amy comes up to the table handing the check folder to Nico. He nods seeing the bill and puts his debit card with something else before handing it back to Amy.

Amy walks over to the register and opens the check folder to get the card and sees a folded piece of paper. She opens it and reads Nico's note. Her face is filled with surprise after reading the note then looks at Nico chatting with the other. As if sensing her glaze, Nico gives a sideway view with an evil smirk showing some of his fangs. Her shock soon turns to anger, but she quickly covers up her emotions. She swipes the card gets the receipt and writes her reply. Amy takes everything back to the table and hands it back to Nico. She quickly walks away before Nico opens the folder and looks receipt with Amy's reply. He gives a satisfied expression, and Kenna askes, "What's with that look Nico?"

"Oh nothing," he replies putting his stuff into his pocket and gets up from the table. "Mr. Lewis, are you going to come with us?"

"Nah, Leo and I have a little more to catch up on. You two go have fun," Lewis replies with a smile.

Nico nods and heads for the door with Kenna quickly on his heels. Amy walks up to Leo's table and asks, "Uncle Leo, do you mind if I take a break for about thirty minutes?"

"Sure, but you just got here. Are you ok Amy?"

"Yeah, I just need a little fresh air. All that heavy food is making me sleep. A walk will help me digest."

"Ok, just be back before four thirty."

The pink hedgehog hugs him while saying, "Thank you."

Nico and Kenna walk through the park hearing the music echoing through the air. They walk over the hill and see a ton of people cheering and dancing to the person singing on stage. They bob heads to the sound and singing. Once the song ends, a middle-age African-American man in navy blue suit without a tie walks to the center of the stage as the current singer bows then shakes Tom's hand, "Give up for Aloe Blacc!" The crowd gives another powerful cheer and applause for the singer before he walks off stage. Tom finishes clapping then looks at his paper while saying into microphone, "Alright San-Francisco, we are getting closer and closer to our goal of five million dollars for inner city school students so they can buy school supplies. If you want to donate, come down to the table near the stage entrance, and you can sing any song up on stage."

Nico smirks hearing the announcer and the gears in his mind starts to spin. A second later, Sonic appears in spirit form stretching his arms while yawning. ~ _Where have you been?_ ~

~ _ **I was up late working with the orb, so what's up?**_ ~ Nico explains everything to Sonic and the plan that he came up with involving the festival in the park. ~ _ **My…my… my dear brother, you have grown quite clever. Alright, I am in. I'll follow your lead, but let's make sure that we give everyone a great show. After all, we have a reputation to keep up.**_ ~

"Right," Nico voices with a smile.

"What's right?" Kenna questions looking at Nico. She quickly adds, "What's with that smile?"

Nico stutters for a second then replies, "Nothing is right! No I mean Sonic was right! No! No! I mean Sonic and I agreed that we would donate to their fundraiser."

"Uh huh… and your smile?" Kenna questions with an untrusting glaze.

"Well…" Nico trails off; then he snaps, "Hey wait what is wrong with us smiling? Kenna, we are just wanting to have some fun."

Nico states making their way down to the stage table. Kenna quickly follows behind him saying, "Nico, when you do something fun is it means chaos for some and all."

Nico smirks, "Well, a little chaos never hurts anyone."

They reach the table and a lady hands the werehog a clipboard, so he fill out his information. Kenna replies while Nico fills out the paper, "No Nico, when it comes to Sonic and you there is no such thing as small."

Nico finishes the paperwork and smiles saying, "Thank you Kenna."

She quickly realizes her choices of words and tries to clear up her statement, but one of the stage hands calls Nico's name. The werehog bolts off leaving her stuck with her last statement. Tom is handed list of the latest donators and singers. "Alright San Francisco, I have got a real treat for you right now! You heard of them one night out of the blue going two-on-one with the members of GUN and won. You saw them and their family defend our world from the evil Dr. Eggman." The crowd starts cheering wildly knowing who Tom is talking about. "Yeah! San-Fran you know I talking about! Give it for Princes Sonic and Nico!"

The whole crowd erupts in applauses and cheers when Nico walks out on stage with Tom. The werehog shakes Tom hand and is given a minute to speak. "Thank you Mr. Joyner for allowing me to be a part of this event."

"Now, I have to ask to Prince Nico what are brought you hear today?" Tom questions.

"Well, Sonic and I were going stir crazy sitting in our office, so we decided to go out and have some fun. And from the looks of this group, you're having a Mobotropolis size party! So we had to come and join this super awesome party!"

"Well we are more than happy to have you join us, so I was told that you had an announcement," Tom adds.

"Yeah! You're here today to raise money for inner city students," Nico starts off. Tom answers yes, and Nico continues, "You're goal was five million dollars right?" Tom nods yes. "The people here have shown my family and me great kindness. Since Queen Aleena is doing a world tour, she left Sonic and I in charge of public relationships. That being said, in order show our thanks, I, Nico Werehog as the crowned prince of the Moboian Empire, have donated ten million dollars."

Everyone gasps in shock hearing Nico's statement. "Your majesty, are you really serious about your donation?" Tom questions in pure shock.

Nico gives a sharp smile and points towards the grand total counter, "Check it out for yourself." Tom and crowd look at the counter and see it spike over ten million. A second later, the silence crowd erupt with thunderous cheers. Nico then says, "Educating the future generations is one of the greatest acts that we of today can do and help our worlds move towards a peaceful future."

"Prince Nico, I don't know what to say, but thank you!" Tom says with tears of joy in his eyes.

"You are very welcome! Please call just me Nico. Well, if it's ok with you, I think everyone is tired of me talking so let us give the people what they want to see."

"Of course Nico! What song are you planning on singing?"

"A song from by the last performer and Zedd," Nico replies.

"Well alright Nico, the stage is yours," Tom states before walking off stage.

The music starts to play and Nico takes center stage.

 _Living for tomorrow  
Lost within a dream _(Nico)

He makes is way to the edge of the stage holding the mic to close to him.

 _Tryna find the answer to the question  
And it seems that love makes the world feel good _(Nico)

The crowd sways to the music as Nico goes to the next verses.

 _Singing in the moonlight  
Dancing in the rain  
Let the sunshine through to lift your spirit once again  
Cause love makes the world feel good_

Nico jumps off the stage and walks through the audience.

 _Chasing after rainbows  
Somewhere in the sky_

He stops moving after twenty steps then points into the sky making the people look up in the blue sky. In a flash, Nico disappears using chaos control. Another flash goes off in the sky, and Sonic appears back flipping and lands were Nico was standing and starts singing.

 _And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah_

Sonic starts dance offs with everyone.

 _And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good_

Sonic disappears with his voice still echoing through the air. Nico reappears rowing a Venice style boat for a couple as their gondolier while singing.

 _Riding on the river  
Of hearts that beat as one  
This feels like forever and we've only just begun  
Cause love makes the world feel good_

After they make it to the shore, Nico gives a quick bow then snaps his fingers triggering chaos control. Sonic appears in near the benches with elderly couples sitting together watching the concert.

 _Holding on the memories  
Cause smiles are still alive_

Sonic waves at smiling couples and zooms off, but Nico appears among new parents with their baby carriages. The werehog points to the giggling baby.

 _Looking to the future and there's happiness in sight  
Cause love makes the world feel good_

Sonic suddenly reappears on stage walking toward the edge with serious expression while singing.

 _Walking through my past life  
Where the days are full of __**JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY**_ _!_

Sonic channels all his energy within while shouting out the last word. In a blink, Sonic's fur turning golden as he transforms into his super-form. Nico appears as well in his super form; they hover for a second then takeoff into the air with a golden trail behind them.

 _And it feels so good_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _And it feels so good_  
 _Oh yeah_

As they sing, Sonic and Nico fly over the cheering audience giving them an air show drawing others in the park to festival ground.

 _And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good_

 _(Music break)_

The superheroes land and start dancing with everyone. Nico leads a version of the electric slide, and Sonic break dances with a couple of groups. When the beat speed up start, the two brothers fly into the air and high-five each other at the beat drop. They do a couple more acrobatic stunts before diving down to the stage in a corkscrew. They merge back together and Nico changes back to normal getting ready to sing the last verse, but Aloe sings it instead.

 _The Candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_ (Aloe Blacc)

Nico smirks at Aloe and with it the final beat the werehog snaps his fingers disappears with chaos control. The huge crowd explodes with joy at the end of the song. Tom comes back on stage praising the two singers. Kenna looks back and forth, but she can't find the werehog, "Where the hell? Damnit!" Kenna curses while dashing off.

* * *

Amy watches from a hill near the bathroom stalls. "You are have a great flare for the dramatic."

"And you very well trained."

"I can't say the same for you," Amy says while pulling her gun on the werehog prince, but Nico's hand changes to its normal form grabbing the top of the gun. The pink hedgehog tries to pull the gun away from his hand, but she is amazed at the iron grip on the weapon. She tries to fire, yet the slide is moved out of place.

Nico gives a smirk and squeezes the gun to deform the weapon. A second later, he releases the now deformed gun then says, "Is a gun really needed?"

Amy looks at her gun and grits her teeth. She turns back to Nico and says, "You're lucky I just didn't shoot you on site. Besides…" She pauses while putting the gun back into her weapon pouch and pulls out the folded piece of paper, "If you got a message like this you would do the same thing." She opens the paper and reads:

We know your secret Black Rose Ninja! Come to the park in thirty minutes. We have something that belongs to you. If you don't, we will just give it to the police with the story on how we got it. Wait near the hills just outside of the festival of music. The choice is yours!

"Consider it my way of getting back at you for cracking the butt of your gun over our head while our back was turned," Nico states with a smirk.

"You jerk, so you had no plans on turning me in!"

Nico puts his hands in his pockets and says while still smirking, "Nah, we couldn't do that to you, and after meeting your brother Alex we it would be a crime to separate you two. Besides, remember what we asked you before we escaped the city?"

She gives him at first a somber expression then changes to a secret smile remembering back to that day, "You asked if I will trust you? And I said yes."

"So you know why we wouldn't turn you in." Nico takes a quick sniff and continues, "Look, we don't have much time before my babysitter tracks us down, so we'll get down to the point. We came here to give you this." Nico pulls out his closed hand and points it at Amy. He opens his hand allowing the necklace to unfold.

She grabs hold of the golden necklace while asking, "But how?" She looks closer at the necklace and sees the two extra charms making her eyes widen with shock. "These charms!"

"They are called the lost roses," Nico says and sniffs the air again. "We don't have much time left before Kenna gets here." Nico reaches into his over-shirt and grabs a slip of paper, "Take this! It is the number to a secure cellphone. Trust us, no one can trace or tap this line. Call us when you are ready to meet under less strict measures, and we will tell you everything we know. On the flip side, we have questions for you."

"NICO!"

He turns around and sees Kenna running up to them. "Times up. Hey Kenna."

The she wolf dashes then jumps up; she comes rocketing down hitting Nico on the head while yelling, "NICO YOU DUMBASS WHAT HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!"

"OUCH! Damn Kenna that hurt."

"Oh get over it! Where did you go?!"

"Geez Kenna why not just use your eyes." Nico points behind him. Kenna looks over Nico's shoulder at the bathroom stalls. "Now do you get it, we had to use the bathroom."

Kenna folds her arms with a scowl still on her face, "Fine you had to use the bathroom, but why did you use chaos control to do it?"

Nico rolls his eyes, "Do I have to really explain myself?" Kenna growls while her body gives off a few electric sparks. "Alright! Alright! Just chill the light show. If I waited and walked here, no doubt I would be showered with cheers and requests for autographs. Therefore Miss. Need to Know Everything, I knew we would not make it. When we were heading back, Sonic and I ran into Amy, and we started chatting for a minute. We were just finishing up, we were about to come find you."

"A likely story Nico," Kenna fires back.

The werehog throws his hands up saying, "Ok, I am done! Amy, it was good seeing you again. Yo Sonic switch!"

"Now hold on Nico!" Kenna explains, but the werehog quickly switches out with his cobalt brother. "Sonic, get Nico back out here him and I aren't finished discussing his behavior."

Sonic shakes his head no, "Sorry Kenna, but Nico is long gone." Sonic looks at Amy with a pleased smile making the pink hedgehog unconsciously starts to blush with a little smile, "Amy, it's great to see your beautiful face again. Even if you pulled a gun on Nico."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Kenna exclaims.

"Oops! Me and my big mouth! We'll see you again soon Ames!" Sonic exclaims before running off with Kenna on his tail screaming his name and telling him to wait.

Amy watches them run off holding her necklace close to her chest. Once they are out of sight, the pink hedgehog looks down at her open hand with the necklace. ~ _ **Way to go Amy, you got the catalyst back**_ _._ ~ Maxine states standing next to Amy in her spirit form.

Amy's head quickly snaps to the left looking at her transparent twin. She jumps away from her while shouting, "WHAT! HOW! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Maxine plugs her ears and sees other people in the park looking at the screaming girl. Maxine says in commanding voice, _**Keep your voice down! You're downing un-needed attention.**_ Amy looks at the people staring at her. She gives a goofy smile waving the people off. _**You can talk to me by just saying it in your head.**_

Amy starts to walk while saying, ~ _This feels a little weird, but how is this be happening? I taught…_ ~

~ _ **You taught it was nothing but a dream. Ha! Ha! Well sister, I got news for you it wasn't a dream. In fact…**_ ~

~ _It was all real. The man in black hood and coat, my past, the crystal, everything!_ ~

~ _ **I'm glad that you understand. Now, that you have the catalyst back I can train you, so you can regain your powers.**_ ~

Amy stops walking to look at her twin, ~ _Ok, so where do we start?_ ~

~ _ **Hum… first hold out your hand in front of you.**_ ~ Amy follows Maxine's instructions; then Maxine tells her, ~ _ **Now, I want you to make it like you're holding a handle. Good, get ready because I am going to help you summon it. Brace yourself.**_ ~

Amy readies herself as small crystal shard flakes gather in her palm. In a bright flash, the red-yellow hammer appears in her hand. Amy is caught off guard at the weight of the weapon. She struggles to hold it up even grabbing it with her other hand, yet the weight proves to be too much. Both, her and the hammer, hit the ground with a thud. Amy's eyes bug out seeing the head of the hammer sinking into the ground. She looks at Maxine with pure shock, the hedgehog spirit twin says, ~ _ **What? Is something wrong?**_ ~

~ _How much does that thing weight?!_ ~

Maxine taps her chin, ~ _ **About five hundred pounds.**_ ~ Amy gives an intense glare at her, and Maxine adds, ~ _ **Don't give me that look. I told you, in order for your body to handle our full power, I need to recondition and train you. Once you're able to wield that hammer freely, we will continue your training.**_ ~

Amy lets go of the hammer making it disappear in a flash of scattered crystal flakes. ~ _Unbelievable!_ ~

~ _ **Look at this way, your training will help with your extra nightly activities.**_ ~

~ _What do you mean by that?_ ~

~ _ **For you being called the Black Rose Ninja, you sure don't live up to the name ninja.**_ ~

~ _Oh and do you expect me to go around with a hammer that I can barely wield._ ~

~ _ **You may have a point. People may wonder how a wanted criminal got her hands on Andre Rose's Piko Hammer. Hum… I got it!**_ ~ Maxine snaps her fingers. ~ _ **Ok, summon your weapon.**_ ~ Amy shrugs her shoulders then holds out hand and repeats the motions, but instead of the hammer, Amy summons a two and half foot onyx hexagon poll. She turns it up and down with a questioning expression. ~ _ **Grab the end with the pink dot.**_ ~

Amy grabs the end and pulls revealing a jet black blade. ~ _A ninja sword. ~_

~ _ **Yup! It belonged to our mother, Asuga Rose.**_ ~

~ _What?! You're kidding! She was a ninja!_ ~

~ _ **Yup. She mastered a great amount of the ninja arts.**_ ~

~ _Hold up Maxine! This isn't some anime like Naruto! This is real life._ ~

Maxine laughs at Amy's reaction then says, ~ _ **Well, believe it because it is true! Mom and other ninjas can use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. The same can go for you; no real ninja uses a gun. For now, we will focus on increasing your strength, so you can wield the Piko Hammer along with learning taijutsu.**_ ~

Amy fires backs, ~ _How do you know this stuff?!_ ~

~ _ **I have my sources, but that gets into a whole other plane of reality and fourth wall stuff. That to the side, you better check your watch because we have been out for about forty-five minutes.**_ ~

"WHAT!" Amy exclaims looking at her watch and takes off running back towards the restaurant. "Ah man! Uncle Leo is going to chew me out!"

Maxine flies alongside Amy while saying, ~ _ **Amy, don't you think you should recall your sword?**_ ~

Amy keeps at her current pace, but she stops looking ahead to look at the sword in her left hand. "I still can't be that this thing belongs to mom and that she was a ninja. This becoming one wild day."

Maxine glances ahead and shouts Amy's name, but it was too late. The pink hedgehog clashes into Big carrying a bunch of heavy pots and cast iron skillets. Everything goes flying up and comes clashing down on Amy. "Oh no! Amy are you ok?" Big questions while moving things off of Amy. The moment he finds her with a couple of pots covering her head. Amy is out cold, and Big cries out, "Uncle Leo! Blaze! Help!"

* * *

Manic sits in the common room reading and writing in his portable Book of Shadows. The green hedgehog writes while saying to himself, "Ok, if I put this word here and add this from the fire spell that should work." Manic hears a ding ring out from the end of the hallway; then he hears Kenna fussing at Sonic. He jumps up from the couch with his book in hand. Manic walks into the hallway and sees Sonic with his fingers in his ears with Kenna yelling at him. "What did Sonic do this time?" Manic asks the growling wolf. Kenna grins her teeth and after a couple of seconds she exhales then explains the latest events. "Wow bro, you have been busy."

"Yeah," Sonic replies unplugging his ears while walking to the common room. "Kenna is freaking out over nothing."

"I am not freaking out over nothing. You and Nico could go to jail because you left my side!"

Sonic flops on the couch and explains, "Kenna if it was a problem, then all we need to do is explain the situation to the police, Captain Sisko, and mom. If that's not enough, check this. Since SFPD hasn't busted down the door to hall us away, I think we don't have anything to worry about." Kenna folds her arms and sits in an adjacent chair with mild sour expression. Sonic looks at Manic sitting on another couch writing in his spell book again. "Hey bro, you had your nose in that book for a bit. What new spell are you cooking up?"

Manic gives a smirks as he finishes writing. He jumps up after closing is book, "Check this out." Manic holds out his left hand making the hedgehog crest glow as he chants:

 _Faber bellatorem invocabo_

 _Ferrum lapidemque invocabo_

 _Veni fructum armea mea_

 _Adesset certamen_

 _Age of sol imbutus flammae_

 _Haec pugna est iustitia_

The second he finishes the chant, the long sword of golden flames appears in front of Manic's hand. Manic lunges forward grabbing the sword; he does a couple swipes then rests the sword on his shoulder. "Isn't this cool! The spell allows me to create weapons with elemental powers." Manic ears perk up hearing a growing hiss making him look at the blade. In a flash, Manic's fire sword glows bright and explodes in a giant puff of smoke. "*Cough* Wow! That wasn't supposed to happen."

Sonic busts out laughing at the sight of Manic's smoke and burn covered face. "Wow is right bro! For once you're the target of your spell backfiring!"

Manic looks at his brother, "Ha! Ha! Sonic, you're a real joker bro. Well, back to the drawing board, but I need to go wash up."

The green hedgehog continues to wipe off his face while walking to the bathroom. "Sonic," Cortana calls out walking into the common room, "I need to talk to Nico and you about the data package you sent me."

"Ok Cortana," Sonic replies jumping up off the couch.

Before they leave the room Kenna asks, "Do you mind if I go with you? I am curious about what King Sora left behind, and I want to see if there is anything about papa?" Sonic looks at Cortana and she shakes her head no. "Cortana, why not?"

"You have your own lead to follow."

"My own lead?"

"I was listening in on the meeting with Leo and you all. I know that you got a letter from Captain Adair, so you need to focus on what clues Talon left you. If we come across anything involving your father, you will be the first to know," Cortana explains. The she-wolf looks to the blue prince in the hope that he would override the AI's decision, yet Cortana adds, "Besides, shouldn't you tell your brothers about the letter? I am sure they would like to know what's in the letter as well."

Kenna gets ready to rebut, but Kana exclaims, "You have a letter from dad?!" Kenna winces hearing Kana's voice. She turns around to look at Kana's surprised expression and nods yes.

"Well, you two have enough to handle, so we'll see you later," Sonic states before walking to their room. After the door closes, Sonic puts the security chain on the door. Nico taps Sonic on the shoulder, and the blue hedgehog makes the hand signs to allow Nico appear in his physical form. "Nico put up your shield." He nods does a quick hand span making the room become coated in a lite blue coat.

"Good move Cortana. Having Kenna in here would be make things a little more complicated, Cortana have you had a chance to look over the data?" Nico questions before sitting at the desk chair.

Cortana holds up her hand with a bright glowing orb. "Yeah even the Tachikomas looked it over, but we have a major problem." She tosses the orb into the air making it explode and expand covering the whole room with 8x11 holo sheets of paper with odd lettering on the page. "Take a look. All the documents are written in a language that I have never seen before." Sonic and Nico each look over the page that is closest to them. "I have surf, search, and scan every known language on Earth and Mobius, but I came up with zip."

Nico grabs a page and holds it close to him examining the lettering. "Sonic, toss me that tablet in our pocket. Nico holds out his hand waiting to get the item while still trying to read the paper. A minute passes, and Nico calls out, "Hey Sonic!" making the blue hedgehog break his concentration. "Sonic give me that tablet." The tablet is placed in his hand; then he compares the writing. "I knew it! They're the same!" Nico exclaims before showing Cortana.

"Yeah they are the same Nico, but this doesn't mean that I can translate it," Cortana complains. She looks over at Sonic intensely looking at one of the sheets. She walks over the hedgehog seeing his eyes move back and forth as if reading. "Sonic what's on your mind?"

Sonic points at the body of text and says, "This doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't make sense Sonic, it's written in another language," Nico states walking up to Sonic's side.

"No," Sonic says still pointing, "this page talks about farm irrigation and crop rotation, but the pervious page was explaining, from what I can guess, a ritual that takes place during the full moon. See, it doesn't make sense. It is as if dad took one subject and mixed it with another. The same can be said with the next page."

Cortana and Nico stare at each other for a couple of seconds; then they shout in unison, " **WHAT!** "

Sonic is knocked off balance surprised by Nico and Cortana's outburst. The werehog follows up with grabbing Sonic's shoulders making his brother face him. "Sonic, are you telling us that you can read everything that is there?!"

"Yeah bro can't you?"

Cortana fires out, "Sonic haven't you been paying any attention to what we have been talking about?" Sonic shakes his head no with a confused innocent expression on his face. The blue AI exhales then summons her keyboard. "Sonic before you give us any more of a heartache, tell me how the letter system is broken down."

Sonic points to a page of text:

 **On the night of the third full moon, new warriors are to be presented to elders and leaders of the tribe. On that night, the warrior undergoes the spirit quest. They are given an ancient potion to aid them to enter the spirit world. At the right time, all my children will have to go through test to prove their power, wisdom, zeal, and honor to claim title of warrior. I underwent this trail at nineteen. On my last visit, Talon and Leo undertook and completed the test.**

 **54**

"Yes! It worked!" the blue AI exclaims with job.

Nico quickly reads over the translated document with a big grin on his face. "This is awesome! Wow, so Talon and Leo became a members of dad's tribe. This is big and our strongest lead, if the elders that dad met with are still alive…"

Sonic finishes the werehog thought, "Then they may know what dad was going after!"

"Right on bro! Cortana how long will it take for you translate everything?" Nico calls out.

"The Tachikomas and I already on it, but translating two-thousand pages is going to take some time."

"Ok, we're counting on you all. In the meantime, show maps…"

A knock at the door causing Nico to stop in midsentence; then Kenna calls from the other side, "Sonic, come out here. You have a visitor."

Nico lowers his shield, and Sonic calls out, "Ok, give me just a minute." Nico releases his form and disappears in a poof. The blue hedgehog unlocks and opens the door. Before walking out, he tells Cortana, "We'll leave the rest to you."

The AI nods her head while the Tachikomas race around copying then translating words. Kenna looks into their before Sonic closes the door; she looks at Sonic and asks while they walk down the hallway, "What are you three doing in their?"

Sonic gives a happy grin, "We're translating dad's files. Everything that dad left us was written in a language that we never seen, and before you ask once we done with our visitor, we will explain everything afterwards." Sonic stops before walking into the common sitting room and adds, "Kenna, we found information about your dad." She fixes her mouth with an excited expression, but Sonic stops her, "Afterwards, we will explain everything." She nods following the prince into the sitting room. Sonic is surprise to see who the visitor is, "Captain Sisko, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Sonic there's no trouble," he replies as Sonic sits across from him.

"That's good to know, so what can we do for you captain?"

"To start off, I wanted to express my sincerest apologies from myself, my crew, and GUN as a whole. If we had known integrating the power cores from Dr. Robotnik or I should say Dr. Eggman's robots would cause us to lose control, we would have taken greater care to prevent us from losing control."

Sonic waves his hand back and forth, "It's all good captain. The most important thing is that we beat the badniks."

Ben shakes his head no and continues, "Sonic, it isn't all good. After Eggman's attack, the GUN director called all CO's to DC to discuss this situation, and she wasn't please by the after action report. In truth, GUN is in extreme danger along with the rest of the world."

Kenna chimes in with, "Captain Sisko, are you not being a little over dramatic about this?"

"No Kenna, I am dead serious. Gun has facilities all over the world, and at each facility we keep nearly thirty thousand robots, mech units, etc. If Eggman was about able to broadcast that same signal that overwrote our control…"

"Eggman would have a massive army at his command along with an overwhelming foot hold on the planet," Sonic concludes.

Ben nods confirming Sonic's theory. "According to our analysis, GUN would be destroyed within minutes and after three hours world leaders would be forced to surrender. To makes this worst that was our best case scenario. The worst case… just use your imagination."

Sonic looks over at Nico then Kenna. Both have shocked expressions on their faces hearing the Captain's warning. "Captain, have you discussed this with mom?"

"She was briefed about it last night," Ben replies. "But it's not all bad news, Cortana was able to stop our robots, so maybe that's our best course."

Sonic exhales then says, "In truth, Cortana wasn't really able to stop them."

Capt. Sisko gives a confused expression and ask, "Sonic what do you mean? How did Cortana not stop them?"

"After the battle, I asked Cortana to do an analysis on the GUN robots and how Eggman was able to take control. Just like we thought earlier, the giant squid robot sent out a signal that interacted with the power core and from there they were able to gain control. Cortana hit them with a virus that causes their power cores shut down. In short, she is only able to turn them off."

"Our best chance is just the hope that we can do add a kill switch on our robots. Sonic, I don't have to tell you that just doing that would not be enough to stop every single machine we have in GUN," Ben retorts with a depressed tone.

Sonic taps his chin for a second then idea pops into his head, "I have an idea. We do have a way to counteract any of the override commands that Robotnik would send out to regain control of his machines we borrowed during the resistance."

"Don't hold me in suspense Sonic."

"The best way to handle this is to fight fire with fire or in other words to fight technology with technology. Our best weapon against Eggman's control signal is Cortana."

Capt. Sisko looks at Sonic with a bewildered expression then looks towards Kenna in the hopes of getting some clarity. The she wolf says, "Cortana was born to handle Dr. Robotnik's advance technology and computers skills."

Sonic explains, "Cortana is a combination of Moboian and Robotnik technology."

"Hold on," Ben says sitting forward in his seat with the bewilderment expression gone replaced with a stern look. "Sonic weren't you the one who told me that using Robotnik's technology was extremely dangerous!"

Sonic crosses his legs while sitting back with a smile on his face, "I'm not saying this to sound smug, but we've had more experience and time handling Robotnik's technology than Shadow or them have ever had that also includes GUN. My main man Cyrus, developed a way on how to handle the technology. When it comes to Cortana, she is…"

"A fully integrated bio hybrid fully actualized intelligence," Cortana finishes walking into the common room with everyone. "Sonic, I think it's best that you leave it to me to explain from here." The blue AI fixes a cup of tea then joins everybody else. "Okay, since now you know that I have Robotnik technology in me, your next question is going to be 'How is it possible that I was not affected when Eggman sent out that signal?' Well the answer is very simple, I have a conscience and I'm a living being."

Ben sits back in his chair's rubbing his temple trying to understand what has been told to him. "Cortana I think you need to explain a little bit more in detail," Sonic states.

Cortana takes another swig of her tea then adds, "I was getting to that Sonic. To put it simply Capt., Eggman is able to take over a machine is because they lack the self-will to go against an order. I on the other hand have the ability to make my own judgment calls on whether or not to follow an order. My self-awareness is a living being is what gives me an edge over any of the machines. You see, before I was activated or born Cyrus to some DNA from Sonic and integrated it with the synthetic cybernetics in my brain from there its simple biology."

Ben thinks on what Cortana has said, and after five seconds, the lightbulb goes off in Ben's head, "I understand now, we need an AI to regulate our autonomous units."

"Bingo," Cortana signals with a wink. "Sonic."

"Gotcha! Kenna, would you please hand me that legal pad and pen," Sonic requests. Once he has everything, it takes about three minutes for Sonic to finish writing on the pad. He hands the pad to Capt. Sisko then says to Kenna and Cortana, "Kenna you to be our official witness, and Cortana I want you to record this and prepare to send it to Mika once we are done." The two nod waiting for Sonic's cue; he then says, "Capt. please read that, and then I want you to submit it to me officially."

Ben nods and reads the paper with a growing smile on his face. He grabs a pen and signs his name then nods to Sonic to get started. Sonic gives the signal to Kenna and Cortana; Ben stands up and looks at Sonic while handing him the paper and saying, "Your Majesty prince Sonic, I, Capt. Benjamin Sisko on behalf of GUN, make this formal request to the Moboian Empire."

Sonic takes hold of the pad does a quick glance over it and says while signing, "Very well Capt. will automatically approve this request. Cortana please make note of the time and date. Capt. Kenna Adair is witnessing my signature." Sonic finishes signing paper then hands it to Cortana. "Please copy this and send it to Cyrus, mom, and to Capt. Sisko." She takes the paper and summons a Tachikoma to scan it.

"Ok all done, I'll have the original sent to Mika."

"Cool. Alright Capt. you're set. After mom and Cyrus get this, we get you a copy of the Cortana's core program, but…"

Cortana jumps in, "You will need to choice to someone who will be the bio template. I would suggest either you or the director of GUN."

Ben taps his chin thinking then says, "Director Wildmen would be the best choice."

"Cool, we can... 'Rolling around at the speed of sound got places to go…' excuse me," Sonic states picking up his cellphone. "Hello… yes… hold on for a second." He puts the call on hold and says, "I am sorry, but I need to take this call. Capt., we will contact you after we have the core. Kenna please escort the Capt. Sisko out." Sonic stands up along with everyone else. He shakes Ben's hand before getting ready to walk out.

Kenna quickly questions, "Sonic, who is calling you?"

The blue hedgehog looks back and says, "A girl we know."

"Why do you have to go to take that call?"

"I will have to explain it to you at another time Kenna," Sonic replies before walking off with the blue AI behind him.

"Wait! Why is she going with you if you two need privacy? What are you hiding?!" Kenna questions, but her inquiry goes unanswered as they walk to his room and close the door behind them. She gives a soft growl at them.

"Oh Kenna once your finish please come to our room," Sonic states before closing his door again.

Kenna's face quickly changes to a positive smile after hearing Sonic's statement. Kenna leads Capt. Sisko to the elevator and presses the button to call the car. After the doors open up, they both walk into the car. While the elevator makes it way down, Ben takes note of the expression on Kenna's face. "You don't hide your jealous face very well." She looks at the man with a surprise look and he continues, "So have you told him that you have feelings for him?"

"Capt. I don't think…"

"Kenna my goal is not to pry, but call it fatherly instinct if you like him then you should…"

Kenna quickly jumps in, "I have told them, and they said that they don't know what to do or say at the moment. They keep telling me that they need time. I just want…"

The car comes to a stop just as Ben finishes her sentence, "them to make a decision and stop beating around the bush. I'll give you the same advice I gave my daughter, boys don't like talking about their feelings or emotions. Especially when it comes to girls that they might like, so the best advice that I can give you is this. If you want the guy that you like to stop beating around the bush, then you have two options either let them go or find a way to make them jealous."

"Captain…"

"Like I said it's just some advice I gave to my own daughter." Ben gets into his car and waves goodbye before driving off.

"Give up on them or make them jealous." Kenna gives an evil smirk, "This could be fun."

* * *

Sonic and Nico split up, and the werehog puts up his shield. Sonic puts the phone on speaker and says, "Thank you for your patience. I wanted the make sure that no one else could hear us. So, what have you decided?"

Amy says, "Thank you for your added caution to keep this just between us. Now listen carefully, you are to come alone, if I get the feeling that anyone else is with you this meeting is off. No coats, no baggy pants, no Bluetooth, no watches, and leave your phone at home."

Sonic gives an evil grin then says, "It sounds so romantic you want us all to yourself."

"You want to make jokes I'll end this right now."

"We're listening. What's the time and meeting place?"

Amy continues, "Tomorrow, Golden Gate Park at 7pm. There are benches in the tree grove. Just sit and wait until I get there."

"Fine, but if you… no we trust you," Sonic states before she hangs up the phone. "Well, this should be fun."

"Sonic maybe I should go just in case she attacks, I can use my shield," Nico expresses.

Sonic shakes his head, "If we use this jutsu, you'll be in that form. That will make you to noticeable. No, it's better if I go. Cortana have a Tachikoma keep a watch over the area. If they spot any danger, then relay it to Nico and I will hear it."

"Alright Sonic, we will go with that plan." Nico watches Sonic strips his clothes while heading to the bathroom. Once Sonic is in the shower, Nico leans against the wall and he asks, "Bro, did Ames sound different to you?"

Sonic washes the suds out of his quills before his answers, "No, she sounded normal to me. What, did you pick up something?"

"I'm not sure maybe it's my imagination, but it sounded like someone else than Amy."

"Nico, what are you getting at?"

The werehog shakes his head walking out the bathroom, "It's nothing Sonic hurry up in the shower. I need to bathe to."

*Knock* *knock*

"Sonic, I'm back," Kenna calls out while knocking. Nico quickly closes the bathroom door and lowers his shield. He opens the door welcoming her in. "Nico? Boy, Sonic and you are sure switching out a lot. Is it safe for you two… wait why do you have water running?"

Nico a gives nervous laugh, "I was just letting the water heat up when you came knocking."

"And you have the door closed because…"

"To keep the steam in the room, it works wonders on my fur. Now are you here to play twenty questions, or do you want know what we found on your dad?" Nico counter-questions.

"What did you find?" Kenna questions.

Cortana hands Kenna a pad and tells her, "Everything there contains information about Captain Adair from King Sora's documents."

"From what little, we have read; your dad became part of your dad's tribe. We translated all the documents add that with what Mr. Leo told us; we can assume that the elders know something about our dads."

"Nico that's amazing if we... Nico how did the shower turn off? Wait someone is in there," Kenna comments heading towards the door.

Nico panics blocking the door with sweat draining down his head. Kenna tells him to move, and Nico tells her, "Kenna, I want you to read those documents and find out what your dad was up to."

"Sure, but I want to know who you have in that bathroom."

Nico grabs the she-wolf's arms and stares in straight into her eyes, "Kenna, I need you to focus on me right now." The snow white wolf's face starts to turn red looking into Nico's emerald green eyes. He says in a low deep voice, "Kenna, Sonic and I are depending on you to find out what you can about our fathers. Listen, there are things we can't tell you at the moment, but we are asking you to trust us please. Don't dig anything deeper right now."

Nico leans in closer, to the point that she can feel his heated breath on her shoulder, and his strong musky scent filling her nose. She feels her blood heating up at Nico's scent and his powerful yet gentle grip on her arms. His words start to turn into to a blurring sound in her ears as she begins to lose herself into her womanly desires. ~ _Nico, do you know what you're doing right now?! My body… my body… no he's making it come alive in a way that… No! This is wrong, I can't! Not right now body! A wolf choices her mate on the strength and protection he can provide. It's not fair, Midna claimed Kell as hers and Shadow has been claimed as his mate._ ~ She makes an effortless attempt at breaking the werehog's grip, and continues to think to herself, ~ _Release me! I am strong, but your strength is far beyond mine. Just your scent is enough to drain my strength. Nico, please unleash me from this torment. Choose me… Choose me…_ ~

"Kenna, are you hearing what I am asking you?" Nico calls out.

The female wolf shakes her head refocusing her mind; she replies, "Yeah, but who…"

The door opens and Cortana walks out toweling her wet hair, "Why are you blocking the door?"

"Sorry," Nico states moving out of the way.

Kenna looks at the blue AI while pointing to the left at where Cortana was last standing. Cortana exhales and says, "Well looks my secret is out."

Kenna rebut with, "Cortana you can copy yourself? And get wet?"

"I would rephrase that last part, but yes to all," she states walking out.

Nico opens his drawer and grabs some clean boxers, "Hey Cortana, why didn't you leave the water running?"

"I heard you talking out here, and did know how long you would be. So, I turned it off," Cortana replies.

"Thanks. Kenna I will see you in the morning, so please read over those documents. Now if you excuse me, I am sore and tired and I am going to go soak in a hot bath. Later Kenna," Nico states before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Kenna nods her head and leaves the room. The second she is gone, Nico calls out, "Sonic, where are you?"

The curtain to the huge tub is pulled back to show the blue hedgehog soaking in the water. "Something wrong bro?"

"Nope," he replies getting into the shower.

* * *

Amy opens her eyes feeling minor pounding in her head. She sits up and finds herself back in her bedroom. The pink hedgehog goes to touch her head and feels it wrapped with bandage tape. "What in the world?" she questions; "OUCH!" she winches at the soreness.

Bunnie reaches into the room hearing Amy's outcry. "Amy, you're awake!" the older teen calls into the hallway, "Doctor! Rouge! She's awake! Amy don't move the doctor is on his way."

"What happen to me?"

Rouge enters the room just in time to answer, "Amy, you got hit in the head with two heavy cast iron skillets."

Bunnie asks, "Don't you remember?"

Amy rubs her head feeling the start of a headache then says, "The last thing remember was running into Big then everything went black."

"Well, we can take that as a good sign for your condition," Julian states walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit but overall fine. Who are you?" Amy questions while Julian uses his medical scanner to scan her head.

Rouge says, "Amy this is Dr. Julian Bashir."

"A doctor! Hold on wait!" Amy exclaims trying to move away from his scanner. "I can't see a doctor!"

"Why is that?" Julian questions stopping his scan. "Are you scared of doctors?"

"No, I have no problem with doctors. I just can't see one because that bastard Acorn will use it against me. Since my health insurance is through Rose Corp., he will be told about it," Amy explains.

Rouge steps in with, "You don't have to worry about that. Your insurance through the Grill is covering this, and Julian is no ordinary doctor."

Amy gives a confused look then looks at the plain clothes doctor; he says, "I am Lt. Commander Julian Bashir chief medical officer for Space Colony Ark."

Amy eyes widen, "You're a GUN officer?!"

He nods yes, "Rouge told me about you and your brother's situation, so I will be your primary care physician. Captain Sisko, told me about what happened to your brother when Sonic took him to the hospital. Since I am not a private practice doctor and you are using military health insurance, I don't have to tell Acorn anything."

Amy looks at Rouge to see a smile on her face. The female white bat says, "There's no need to thank me. Now, let the commander finish."

"Actually, I am all done. I don't see any brain damage or major damage to your skull. You do have some bruising from where the skillet hit. I wrote a prescription in case you have any headaches, but…" he reaches into his bag and pulls out a black wristband, "I want you to wear this med monitor for the next three days."

"Why?" Amy questions taking the monitor.

"I will be totally honest with you Amy. You got hit with three seven pound cast iron skillets on the head, but I am not finding any major trauma. I want to make sure I am not missing something. This monitor will track your heartrate, brain activity, etc.," Julian explains watching Amy put on the monitor. "Other than that, rest is going to be the best medicine."

Amy gets ready to object, but Bunnie says, "Oh she will be resting, Uncle Leo gave her a week off."

"What! Bunnie!"

"He said no if, ands, or buts! Don't worry you won't lose any pay," Rouge states.

"Rouge, he can't…"

"Good," Julian adds while getting up to walk out. "Have a good night Amy and keep that monitor on."

"Yes doctor," Amy looks at Bunnie and says, "Bunnie, Uncle Leo…"

"Amy, we can talk about that in the morning. Go get a shower and get to sleep," the teen rabbit orders.

Once the room is empty, the pink hedgehog goes into her bathroom. She strips off her clothes then looks at herself in the mirror. She gives a revealed exhale and starts to remove the bandage tape from around her head. After she unwinds the last of the tape, Amy looks at the tape to see spots of blood soaked into the cloth then looks back into the mirror. ~ _ **I made sure that we would have a scar. You can thank later.**_ ~

~ _I didn't think that would have that ability Maxine but thank you._ ~

Maxine watches Amy get into the shower and lets the water wash over her body; she hovers in the air in lounging position, ~ _ **Your welcome, but it's least I can do because I am somewhat responsible for you getting injured.**_ ~ Amy leans against the back of the shower with a somber look on her face. Maxine floats closer to her other half, ~ _ **Amy, what's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself.**_ ~

Amy exhales blowing water drops hanging off her mouth, ~ _That is the second… no the third time, I was helped by someone. Uncle Leo, Rouge, and those jerks *ha* Sonic and Nico…_ ~ "Oh no!" Amy exclaims leading off the wall, "I was going to call them!"

~ _ **Well, I wouldn't think about calling them now because it is one in the morning,**_ ~ Maxine states. Amy starts to move; Maxine adds, ~ _ **Don't worry, I have already called them. We are going to meet them at seven tonight in the park, so all you have to do is look nice and ask the right questions.**_ ~

~ _What!? Maxine are you nuts! You made the meeting tonight!_ ~ Amy telepathically exclaims.

~ _ **Don't worry Amy you'll do fine.**_ ~

Amy leans back on the back wall and slides down to the floor of the shower. ~ _Ok, I'll make it work. He might know… wait a second! Maxine, how were you able to make that call?_ ~

~ _ **Oh, I took control of our body while you were knocked out. Before you freak out, I can only do that under extreme conditions. Plus, it was the way how I protected you from those attacking skillets. Anyway, you have been in this shower for going on two hours. I think you should get out before Bunnie comes here thinking that we are in danger.**_ ~

*Knock*Knock* "Amy, you ok in there? Do you need help?" Bunnie questions.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

* * *

Amy is fast asleep in her queen-size bed oblivious to everything around. A moment later, a soft hand rubs against the side of her face making the pink hedgehog stir in her sleep. The hand continues to gently rub the side of her face on the voice connected to it says, "She is just as beautiful asleep is awake don't you agree bro?"

A deeper voice says, "Yeah she is just as beautiful. How do you like that, we found our dream girl, yet she is fast asleep." The deeper voice's giant sharp claw hand rubs the other side of her face taking great care not to cut her with his diamond sharp claws. He continues saying, "Come on sweetheart you need to wake up."

Amy starts to open her eyes, and finds herself on the bed made of flower petals outside under a bright starry night sky with the distant full moon in the background. She stretches out her arms while yawning seeing Sonic and Nico sitting on either side of her in a protective manner. She sits up looking into first Sonic's emerald green eyes then into Nico's sharp slit green eyes. The two moved to the back board of the bed leaving enough room for Amy to sit in between the two of them. She feels a sense of protection and love from the two of them wash over her. The two brothers easily support the semi-petite body and turn their head to look down at her while taking in her intoxicating scent. Amy looks up at the two and ask, "Will you tell me your names?"

Sonic snickers then replies, "No fair, we asked you first."

Amy smiles back at the blue brothers and takes holds of their free hands. She wraps them over her deepening the sense of security from the two. She leads her head onto Nico's chest then closes her eyes for a second. "Please, at least, tell me if you are close? I want the two of you to hold me like this in the real world."

Nico smiles then gives her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I feel that we are getting closer each day."

Amy sits up then leans her head on Sonic's chest then closes her eyes. "My bro and I are working around the clock to find you because every day without you feels like a lifetime," Sonic states.

Nico looks up into the sky then exhales. The werehog looks at his brother giving him a nod. "We are sorry, but we have to go."

Amy's eyes spring open then looks at the hedgehog and werehog siblings as they start to fade away. She catches herself from falling backwards and reaches out to grab the boys. "No! Please don't go yet!"

"Sorry, but we must wake up," Sonic states as he reaches out to touch her cheek.

Nico touches her other cheek, "Be brave and no tears. We see you soon that's a promise."

* * *

Sonic twists and turns in bed as sun shines in his face. The hedgehog prince sits up in bed squinting his eyes at the bright light. While his eyes adjust to brightness in the room, he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Nico appears on the other side the toilet in his spirit form with his arms crossed, ~ _ **Another dream about her, but this time it felt different somehow.**_ ~

~ _Yeah,_ ~ Sonic replies with a gloomy tube as he finishes then the flushes toilet. He washes up and puts on some loose fitting clothes. He steps out to the balcony overlooking the early morning city. "Are we really getting any closer or is it just a dream?"

"It's no dream Sonic," Cortana comments walking up behind him. "And we are getting closer."

Sonic leans back on the railing, "I take it you found something?"

"I am not 100% sure, but I have a theory that might give me a way of understanding the king's journal."

"Oh do tell," Sonic adds with curious tone.

"No way. Today is your day off; Nico and you have been working like crazy. If my theory pans out, I will let you know. Why don't you go shopping or explore around the city?" Cortana suggests.

Sonic sits up off the rail and pats Cortana on the shoulder while walking pass her, "I might just do that." The blue hedgehog puts on socks and walks out his room.

An hour later, Manic walks into the common room scribbling in his Book of Shadows. "Ok, if I change this word here and this phase here, that should balance the spell," Manic says to himself. His ears perk up hearing music come from the dining area. The green hedgehog follows the music and sees Sonic strumming his guitar with a piece of fruit in his mouth with his feet propped up on the open window edge. "Yo bro, I am seeing things or are you practicing?"

Sonic looks at his brother then tilts his head back tossing the fruit into his mouth. He chews then swallows; he gives a smirk and says, "Yup! Yup! We have to in order to beat Shadow Colossus at the next battle. By chance have you come up or find any new songs?"

Manic grabs some coffee and toast then heads to another seat. "Well, I have been working on a little something-something. Plus during our performance, I can use magic to make it bigger than ever."

"Right on bro, Shadow's group will never know what hit them until we are standing in the winner's circle," Sonic states with a confidence smile.

Minutes later, Kenna comes in with Mika. "Morning ladies," Sonic greets.

"Morning Sonic," Kenna states grabbing some food from the table.

"Good morning your majesty, I have your morning briefing ready," Mika states taking a seat near the table.

Sonic tilts his head over to look at the cat secretary, "Mika, you don't have to use formal titles with us. Hell, we aren't even on duty."

Mika adjusts her glasses so eyes are hidden behind the mirror reflection of the lens. "Prince Sonic, I am afraid I cannot do that. Queen Aleena appointed me as your personal assistant, and since Prince Nico and you are the crowned princes, I am tasked with making sure you are properly trained in performing the duties and have the professionalism required of the next ruling sovereign."

Sonic stops playing and asks, "So that means 24/7, we have to stand on proper note with you?"

"That is correct your highness."

"And does that mean we have to call you Ms. Ashford?" Sonic questions.

"It would be the professional thing to do."

Sonic desummons his guitar, and turns around while exhaling then says, "Understood Ms. Ashford, so what do you have for us?"

She nods and reaches into her bag and pulls out two pads. She hands one to Sonic while she reads from the other one, "Your majesty, you will have two hundred and thirty appointments set up for next week with and additional three hundred and sixty-two petition documents that are provided in your briefing pad. Are you following me?" Sonic looks up from his pad and nods yes. "Excellent. Next, you have received an invitation from some of past petitioners to a luncheon today. I have scheduled you to meet them at 1:30 today."

Sonic sets his pad on the table while leading back in his chair, "Ok, but none of that rich people food. It doesn't sit well with us."

Kenna chimes in with, "Sonic, you aren't suggesting that you all eat chilidogs?"

"It's taste better."

Kell walks into the common room in his pajama bottoms, "Sonic why not go with sushi? You said it was tasty at the UN."

"Yeah, that will work, but Kell what are you doing here? I taught you would be with Midna," Sonic comments sitting up in his chair.

"She is asleep in my room; anyway I would suggest Sanraku near Nob Hill," Kell states as puts together is plate for Midna and himself.

Kenna pulls syrup on his waffle while asking, "How do you know about this place?"

"Midna took me there on our last date."

Sonic chimes in before the two siblings continue, "Well, if you give it five stars then that's good enough for us. Mi… I mean Ms. Ashford, please let them know that we would like to go there."

"Yes, your majesty. Lastly, I have received word from Mr. Acorn's secretary that his daughter would like to set up dinner a date with you."

Sonic leans back in his chair again, "Oh right the girl we met at the UN."

"Correct. Since you will be free after your luncheon, I will schedule her in for 2000 hrs tonight," Mika states.

"Ok," Sonic states while looking back at the pad, but as Mika confirms the time Nico hits the blue hedgehog over the head. Sonic tears up from the hit; then his eyes spring open knowing the reason behind the strike. "NO!" he exclaims making Mika and the other stare at him. "I mean… we can't go on that meet with her today because… because…"

"Because… why your majesty?" Mika questions.

Sonic taps his chin then says, "Because, Nico and I were planning to turn in early tonight since we have such busy a day tomorrow."

Mika gives him a suspect glance and replies, "As you wish sire, and with that this will complete your schedule for the week. Please make sure that you complete the reading packet before returning to the office."

Sonic nods then gets up to go back to his room. "Kenna, you better get ready as well. If we have to suffer through this, then you are going to be right by our side," Sonic comments with a laugh.

"I am so honored," Kenna fires back with an unhappy tone.

Hours later, Kenna drives Sonic back to the hotel. The hedgehog prince has his seat reclined back and his eyes closed. They stop for a red light, and Sonic says, "I have to give it up to Kell and Midna. They know good sushi when they find it."

Kenna smirks while commenting, "So does this mean that sushi has replaced chilidogs as your favorite food?"

Sonic peeks open his eyes and says, "That my dear is madness you speak, no food will ever replace chilidogs as the best food in the world."

"I figured as much," Kenna replied as the light turns green. She starts back driving hearing the echoing words, 'let them go or find a way to make them jealous.' Kenna glances over at Sonic then back at the road. "Hey Sonic if you don't mind me asking, what would Nico and you think if I told you I was planning on trying to start dating someone on Earth?"

"I say go for it," Sonic quickly replies.

Kenna looks at the lounging hedgehog, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah," he replies back. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I was just wasn't expecting that answer. I was under the impression at that…," she strolls off thinking about Ben's words once more.

Sonic peeks out and says in a calm voice, "Kenna eyes on the road."

"Uh?" she questions. Sonic points ahead redirecting the she-wolf's attention. Kenna's eyes nearly pop out of her skull when she sees a semi-truck heading straight at them. She tilts the wheel hard to the right steering the mini SUV out of the oncoming traffic. The she wolf pulls over to side breathily to calm her nerves. "How are you so calm? We just nearly had a head on collision!"

"I would have used Chaos Control before we hit," Sonic replies from his recline position.

Kenna exhales then drives back into traffic. As they turn down the last street to the hotel, Sonic sits his chair up and looks at the stoic expression on Kenna's face. "Where you able to make heads or tails about your dad's actions with our dad?"

"No, the pages made no sense," she replies pulling into the parking garage. "King Sora only mentions papa doing some minor things along with joining the king's tribe."

Sonic and Kenna gets out of the car then head for the elevator. As they ride the car up, Sonic says, "Yeah, dad was being quite vague with everything he left. What about the letter your dad left? What did he say?"

They reach their floor and walk out into the common room. "Well, papa told us that he was going with the king to keep him safe since he likes to jump into a situation without thinking first if that sounds familiar." Sonic smirks while rolling his eyes. "After that, papa talked about our mama, yet something he said at the end was off."

Sonic folds his arms then ask, "May I see the letter?"

Kenna takes a deep breath then exhales, "Yeah, wait here."

Kenna walks off just as Cortana comes into the common area, "I figured that was you, so how was your lunch?"

"Pretty good, you will have to try it yourself one day. How's your test theory going?" Sonic questions. Cortana hangs her head down with a dark cloud overhead. "That good uh."

"King Sora's hobby must have been code writing. I've tried over five thousand algorithms and still can't crack how his journal works," Cortana expresses flopping on the couch.

Kenna comes back with an envelope in hand; she hands it to Sonic. "Here take a look."

Sonic opens it but only finds a torn slip of paper. "Kenna where is the rest of the letter?"

She shakes her head, "I didn't want you to read it."

"Why not?" Sonic questions.

"Because it's private. Now do you want to know what I found strange or not?"

Cortana jumps in before Sonic can protest, "Tell us."

Kenna starts by pointing at the envelope, "The writing you see there belongs to papa." Sonic closely examines the writing, 'To Kenna'. "Now take a look at the writing on the paper." The hedgehog follows her order and examines the writing:

 _26-09-2003_

 _1945_

 _41.31028-123.15505 NW_

"Even though they closely look alike, papa writing is clearly… Hey are you listening to me?" Kenna questions seeing Sonic and Cortana talk among each other.

"Cortana, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Sonic questions showing the blue AI the paper. "Kenna are you sure that this is everything that looked weird in your dad's letter?"

"Yeah, but what are you talking about? What do you see?"

"Cortana."

"Right!" she exclaims with a smile before running out of the room.

Sonic keeps looking at the paper. "Kenna, I could kiss you right now. Ah! To hell with it!" Sonic grabs her arms and pulls her close to him. He kisses her full on mouth making her body quiver and heat up. The kiss last until Sonic and Nico feel a powerful essence send a chill down their back. Sonic pulls away and look around in search of the source. He shakes off the feeling and looks at the bliss-filled red faced wolf. "I think I shouldn't have done that," Sonic voices to himself. "Anyway, Kenna come on get ahold of yourself." After couple more seconds, Kenna comes around and Sonic continues with while letting go of her, "Come with me."

They walk into Sonic's room with Cortana's holoscreens covering the room. "YES! Sonic it worked!"

"What worked?" Kenna asks.

"The code that's on your letter," Sonic states.

"I don't get it," Kenna confesses.

Sonic holds up the paper and explains, "Ok, check it out. The numbers here show us where to look in his journal." Kenna's expression still shows her confusion. "Look here. The date written here is our mom's birthday, but the year 2003 was when Shadow, Silver, and Midna were born."

"But what does that have to do with King Sora's journal?" Kenna questions.

Cortana turns around and answers, "The way the numbers are written match the way they are written in this date, so everything was handwritten."

"As it is, the journal is a complete and utter mess; nothing matches up: the page number order, the entry numbers, dates and times. Nothing!" Sonic exclaims.

"So we figured that the journal must have another layer of encryption, and the tablet detailed that your letter held the key. Bingo!"

"What you find?" Sonic questions walking up next to her.

Cortana pulls up thirty sheets with a list of numbers all in the same format that were written in Kenna's letter. "Everything here matches the same form from the letter. If we pull the pages that match then we reconstruct this thing into a usable form."

"Cortana, what's with all these numbers and NW here at the bottom? Can all of those be related to pages?" Kenna questions.

"I don't know; I haven't studied them yet. On the off chance they are, my job just got a fuck ton harder. Got it, Sonic here are pages that match up with Kenna's letter. While you're going over that, I'll work recompiling the rest of the journal," Cortana states handing Sonic five pages.

Sonic reads over the papers while walking over to the couch in his room. He sits down intensely reading over the text. Kenna stands adjunct looking over his shoulder. Before she is able to finishing reading the current page, Sonic turns to the next page as his eyes dash left to right over the lines. She tries to start reading the next page, but Sonic's speed reading prevents her from getting past the third line. Kenna huffs in annoyance before saying, "Sonic, I am trying to read as well but…"

Sonic gives a heavy exhale, "Don't bother Kenna, there isn't anything important in this set of letters."

"What?! Did the key not work?"

"No, the key did work. The papers are organized, but there is still something more missing," Sonic replies setting the papers on the table. "We will have to…" Sonic pauses seeing Nico appear tapping his wrist. The blue hedgehog glances at his watch and gives a quicks seeing the time.

"What's up Sonic?" Kenna questions.

Sonic looks at Kenna and says, "Its six-thirty, Nico and I have to get to work on these briefing packages, so we need to ask you to leave."

Kenna nods knowing the protocols that the two brothers have to follow. Before she can walk out, Cortana tells her while handing a single sheet for paper with numbers, "Kenna, I downloaded the king's journal to your computer. See if you can get the pages to match up."

"Right, and you guys have fun with your paperwork," Kenna comments before walking out.

"Ha! You should bite your tongue," Sonic replies picking up the briefing pad. Once Kenna is out of the room, Sonic tosses the pad on the couch then switches with Nico. The werehog weaves the hands signs to make Sonic appear in a puff of smoke. "Sonic, don't do that again."

"Yeah, I get you bro. Cortana is everything ready?" Sonic questions.

"Yea, I created a black hole in the security network, so when you're ready to go just give me the word. You will have only five minutes to get out of the security area before anyone can track you." Cortana shows Sonic a map of the area with red circles while Nico sits on the bed crossed legged in a meditation pose. "Sonic, you are going to have avoid these red areas because it sound off an alarm if you pass it."

"Understood," Sonic replies.

"Sonic keep you power use to a minimum and keep this as short as possible," Nico orders as his werehog shield powers up that only surrounds him.

Sonic gives Nico a thumbs up; then turns to Cortana before getting into a ready position. She opens the balcony door and gives Sonic a countdown. "3…2…1…GO!" Sonic takes off running jumping over the rails and disappears into the dusk red-orange sky. "Nico?"

"I have full contact with Sonic," he replies.

"Good luck you two."

* * *

Amy gets close to where her meeting spot and says into her collar mic, "M do you read me?"

"Loud and clear B," Marcus responses.

"B do you think this is ready necessary?" Wrench questions. "I mean he did save you from GUN, and he is a real cool guy."

"He hasn't earn our… my trust," Amy states adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Keep the chat short and sweet," Sirtita states.

"S, we need to find out everything he knows," Amy states before she starts back walking. Maxine appears next to Amy to watch the exchange. Sonic is sitting on the bench watching the sun setting on the ocean side of the bay.

"Lovely evening, don't you think?" Sonic questions without turning his head. Amy keeps her eyes on Sonic while he continues to look out on the water. She sits on the other end of the bench without answering the question.

They two of them remain quiet for ten minutes until Marcus says, "B say something."

Amy opens her mouth, but Sonic says first, "I guess the notion 'come alone' only applied for me."

"What do you mean?"

Sonic smirks and points to a tree behind him, "Is Wrench comfortable in that tree? Plus why does he need a sniper rifle trained on me?" Amy's eyes bug out looking in the direction the hedgehog is pointing, but Sonic adds, "Hiroto and Josh must have nose plugs on to stand that close to the portable toilets and with guns drawn."

"How," Amy states looking in the new direction.

"Marcus and Sirtana must have best seats sitting in the green car in the parking lot. Oh let me guess, they are running coms for your group."

"No way!" Wrench exclaims.

"How did he…" Josh starts.

"…know where everyone is?" Marcus questions.

"B!" Sirtana calls out.

Amy's body tenses up getting the ready for a fight, but Sonic says in a relaxed tone of voice, "Amy, tell your team to relax. I only came here to talk, and you don't have to worry about GUN. They don't even know that I am gone. Plus, Nico and I trust you, so I know that you won't intently hurt me not counting our first meeting."

Amy relaxes and turns to face the sparkling water surface with the setting sun in the backdrop. The pink hedgehog feels a wave of serenity wash over her. When Amy looks back at the blue hedgehog, her heart nearly skips a beat seeing his face bathed in the setting sunlight, the cold wind blowing his quills, and the shining bay behind him. The blue prince's heroic figure makes her heart beat louder; Amy jaw slightly drops at the sight. "Sonic, who are you?" she softly asks. Sonic looks at the pink teenage girl driving the beauty of her face, the soft expression on her face, and the gentle flow of her ponytail tie hair. Amy hears what she thinks Sonic and Nico's say in unison, 'One looking to the one that holds the other half of our heart.'

"Amy?"

Amy shakes her head focusing her mind back to the matter at hand. "Alright Sonic, I came as promised," Amy touches her necklace with three charms. "Tell me how you got my parents necklace charms."

Sonic asks without turning his head, "When did they last have the charms?"

"The day they disappeared."

Sonic slowly blinks his eyes then asks, "Do you know how or who was responsible for their disappearance?"

Amy's mind starts to recall the day that Leo told her that her parents were missing. The emotions of a frighten ten year girl flash up as she briefly relives the moment, "I don't know; Uncle Leo and his friends wouldn't tell me anything even now I can't find any solid leads about their missing plane. As for who is responsible, I know that piece of shit Acorn was behind it. I know he had this… wait this none of your business. Now stop with your probing and answer my question!"

Sonic exhales then stands still looking towards the horizon, "A jewelry merchant on Mobius showed us the pieces. He called it the Lost Roses. As to why, we could not find out because the merchant who sold the pieces disappears without a trace. Not soon after, we received a package that contained a strange message. The message told us to come to Earth to find the truth and answers behind those charms."

Amy looks at Sonic with a surprise expression as she questions, "The truth? What truth? The truth behind my parents' disappearance? The true motives behind Acorn's plans?" Without realizing, Amy is on her feet with hands around Sonic's arms shaking him while she demands, "If you know something, please tell me!"

Sonic looks down at the half foot shorter pink girl. Their eyes meet and Amy can see the soft compassionate and burning warmth within his emerald green colored eyes. "I am sorry, but we are here in search of truth and answers," Sonic replies; then he sees the small flare of hope fades away. "Amy, why did you become the Black Rose Ninja?"

Amy turns away from Sonic, "It's none your business why I do what I do."

"Ha! You're just like Shadow; you like to keep things and your emotions close to the vest. Although, the reason for you becoming a criminal won't met out the justice you want nor ensure your family's safety."

Amy turns around with a sour expression and see Sonic with his arms folded looking back out at the waterfront. "And what makes you think that?!" Amy exclaims with an annoyed tone.

Sonic glances at for a second then looks back ahead while saying, "Your quest for vengeance will only lead to your destruction."

"How the hell do you think that?! And I'm not doing this for vengeance, I'm protecting those who can't protect themselves."

"Just keep telling yourself that lie as they prepare your bed in prison," Sonic fires back.

Amy grits her teeth with anger now filling her being; she stomps up to Sonic and grabs his over-shirt pulling him down to eye level. "You have a lot of balls saying shit like that to me."

"Don't get us wrong, you have help a great deal of people, but in your rush, you didn't do your proper homework before your last mission," Sonic explains.

Amy tightens her fists as says with a growing angry tune, "What makes you think you know anything about my missions!"

Sonic turns to the pink hedgehog and lays out, "First of all, you should have seen that it was a trap setup by GUN or more direct my brother Shadow."

"His brother set B up!" Wrench comments over the comlink.

Sonic nods hearing Wrench's comment, and he adds, "This is why you need to stop because if you fall into another trap there's no way Nico and I can rescue you."

"Who said I needed rescuing?! I am more than able to protect myself!"

"Ha! After your latest performance, you would be full of holes!"

Amy's temper boils over, and she throws a straight punch at the blue hedgehog while shouting, "FUCK YOU!"

Without any effort, Sonic parries the first three punches. Maxine waves her hands trying to convince her other half to stop attacking, but Amy pays her twin spirit form no mind and keeps punching. Sonic only uses his right hand to block each one of her attacks. On the thirteenth punch, Sonic catches her fist with his right hand. She tries to pull away, but his iron grip shows the difference in strength. "Amy, think about what you are doing and what you are putting in danger."

Sonic releases her hand making Amy stumble a seat or two backwards; she rubs her sore hand while firing back, "You don't know a fucking thing about…"

"Alex!" Sonic interjects making her stop in midsentence. She mouths her brother's name, and Sonic continues with, "What will happen to him if you get caught or killed while doing this! And don't say DECSEC will be right there! How helpful were they when you were in that building?! They couldn't hack the bots, stop the alarms, or anything to help safeguard your life!" Sonic turns to look back out on the water while Amy and her backup think about Sonic's words. "Amy, Nico and I along with every member of our family and the citizens of Mobius know what it is to desire vengeance on one who did us wrong. Although, using vengeance as the center piece to fight an enemy, will bring nothing but strife and pain to everyone around you then your own destruction. I don't want you going down that road."

Amy steps closer to him sensing a strange yet familiar present coming from him. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. There is something telling us to always be there for you, so you don't have to bear the pain alone."

Amy lowers head and rubs her arm while saying, "I… I… I'll be fine. I don't want to drag anyone else into this."

"So won't stop."

Amy shakes her head no. Sonic exhales getting ready to say something, but he grabs his head feeling extremely light head. She sees him grunting in pain falling to knee. Amy's heart orders her to go to his side as a wave of concern takes over she puts her hand on his shoulder, "Sonic!"

The light headiness and pain eases seconds after her touching his shoulder. Whether by instinct or conscience move, Sonic places his hand over her creating a cycle of passion between them. Sonic pats her hand standing back up. "I'm ok now thanks to you."

"What… thanks to me?" Amy questions with an inquisitive look.

Sonic is shocked by his statement, but his coughs to care his throat and get back on topic, "The Black Rose Ninja is in a dangerous spot. Sally Acorn has a toe tag with her name on it and will do anything to get put on. Shadow and GUN are also on the hunt for her as well. She will not survive against odds like that."

"I will not stop! I will not get caught! And I will not die."

Sonic looks up at the darkening night sky feeling another wave of light headiness coming on. ~ _Shit, not again! My energy is reaching its limit._ ~ Sonic takes a deep breath then exhales. He turns to walk away before saying, "I don't have much time left, so we will again. As for the ninja, she will have a guardian just as the moon is the guardian over the Earth."

"You can't!"

Sonic gives a smirk glancing back at her and replies, "Try and stop me." Sonic makes a sign with his hand and vanishes in puff of smoke.

* * *

Mika paces in Aleena's office looking on the occasion checking her watch. Kana walks into the office closing the door behind him. "Ms. Ashford, you got a bit of a line forming up out there."

"Yes, I am aware. Prince Nico or Prince Sonic have not arrive for work this morning and there has been no word from anyone," Mika replies.

"Have you talked with Kenna?" he questions as he flops on the couch.

Mika walks over the desk and types in Kenna's number. She picks up the phone and greets the caller with a sleepy voice; Mika replies with, "Captain, where is his majesty at?"

"They should be at the office."

"Captain, I am calling from the office; they are not here. It is nearly ten o'clock and he has people waiting."

Kenna sits up from her bed rubbing her head with sleep still in the corner of her eyes. "Alright Ms. Ashford calm down I'll handle it," Kenna states while getting out of bed. Ten minutes later, she get to their door and starts knocking, but she gets no answer. She knocks again while saying, "Sonic! Nico! Open up! What are they doing?"

"Morning Kenna," Sonia greets.

"Sonia, have you seen your brother?"

"No," Sonia replies Kenna exhales in frustration reaching into her pocket to pull out a keycard. "Are you sure about doing that? Remember what happened the last time you went into their room."

Kenna slides the keycard and opens the door, "Yeah, but Ms. Ashford says that they are hours late for work." She walks into the room calling out their names. Sonia follows in behind her looking for their brothers. The sitting room has pads with written notes scattered over table with the strange writing one on it. ~ _Were they working on this all night?_ ~

"Kenna, I found them," Sonia states.

Kenna walks into the bedroom to see Nico in his full werehog form laying on the bed with his tongue hanging out snoring out loud. "Wow this is a first to see Nico knocked out like this."

"Well, you said that they are running late, so how do you plan on waking them?" Sonia questions.

"I have an idea," Kenna comments walking out of the bedroom. A couple seconds later, she returns carrying a pitcher of water. "Sonia, you might want to stand back." Sonia steps back; then Kenna throws the water onto Nico. The splashing cold water makes the werehog stir a bit.

"Well, that didn't do anything."

Kenna gives an evil smirk, "That's only half of the wakeup call. The other half is very charging." She holds up her right index finger with a spark of lightening cracking around it.

Manic walks down the hallway to the common room humming a happy tone. Suddenly, the green hedgehog jumps hearing Nico scream. He rushes to his brothers' room to see Kenna and Sonia laugh while smoke rises from Nico's body. "So what's with this?"

"Late morning wakeup call," Sonia giggles.

Manic looks at his brother's smoking body, "Don't you think you overdid Kenna?"

"Nah. Watch 3…2…1!"

Nico springs up yelling, " **WHAT THE HELL!** "

"Morning Nico," Kenna greets.

"Kenna, why did you do that?!" Nico growls out.

"Three reasons. One, we tried waking you gently but no luck. Two, it is 1045. Three, you're late for work," Kenna explains.

Nico eye bug out hearing time. "WHAT OH NO! NO! NO!" He screams rushing off towards the bathroom.

Kenna, Sonia, and Manic rush out of Nico's room to avoid getting ran over by the rushing werehog. Outside the room, the three of them here at Nico and Sonic rushing back and forth putting together their outfits. Manic comments by saying, "Those two must have been up all night, normally they don't oversleep."

"There's a first for everything," Sonia states. "The question is what were they working on?"

"They haven't told you about King Sora's journal?" Kenna questions.

Sonia and Manic are surprise to hear the news about their father's journal. Sonia starts to ask a question. "SONIC! GET OUR SHOES!" Nico screams.

"GOT IT! NICO GET THE WORK PAD!"

"Wow, they are ready going at it," Manic states.

"SONIC WATCH OUT FOR THAT BANANA!"

"WHAT? AHHHHH!" Sonic scream with a following clashing boom.

"That sounded like that hurt," Manic comments.

"Kenna, when did they find dad's journal?" Sonia questions

"The day they got here," Kenna states.

"Wow, I guess them jumping the gun paid off," Manic comments before looking into their room to see something fly through the air making him laugh. "Oh boy this is going to be good."

"I guess," Sonia replies with a concert look on her face.

Sonic is the next to year, "NICO! INCOMING FRYING PAN!"

*POW* "OOOUUCCCHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Kenna asks.

"Sonic and Nico hide something this important from us with and hasn't told anyone but you. It makes me wonder what else they are hiding," Sonia comments.

"NICO! WATCH OUT!"

"AHH! WHERE THAT MOOSE COME FROM?!"

Kenna looks back through their door to see three figures racing back and forth. "A moose?" Kenna questions; she shakes her head and looks back at Sonia's puzzled expression. "Knowing those two, I would not be surprise if they are hiding something."

Manic looks up at two young women, "We could do what we did last time after they go to work."

"No way!" Sonia exclaims. "Remember how much of a headache that was the last time."

Kenna and Manic remembering the event. "Captain," Mika calls out walking up to the group. They all turn to face the cat secretary heading towards them. "Captain Adair, have you located their royal majesties?"

"Yup," Kenna replies pointing to into the room.

Mika looks in just as Sonic come hopping out while trying to the put on his shoe with a piece of toast his mouth and holding his work pad into the other hand. "Sorry everyone! So sorry! We couldn't help it! Ms. Ashford shall we?"

Sonic heads down the hallway with Mika right on his tail, "Prince Sonic, your appoints are…,"

"Yeah, we get it."

An hour later, Sonic leans back in his chair with his head tilted back, mouth wide open, and snoozing. Kenna and Mika walk into the office while Mika states, "They are nothing short of amazing. They got through the back log of meetings within minutes of arriving, and now we are back on schedule."

Kenna looks at the blue hedgehog and giggles while pointing, "Well, it looks like it got the better of them."

Mika looks at the prince and is surprise to see him fast asleep. "Your highness!"

Sonic awakes up, "What! Who! What happened?!"

"Sonic were fully KO'd just a second ago," Kenna states.

Sonic stretches while standing up as Mika pours some tea for the teenage prince. "Thank you. What's next?"

"You we're supposed to have your date with Ms. Acorn, but she had to cancel due to work."

"Hey that works for us," Sonic replies.

"Yes…, anyway that means you will have a two hour block before your next meeting."

"Awesome to know," Sonic comments after drinking some tea. "Well with in mind, I think I catch some Z's in the meantime."

"SONIC! NICO!" Cortana shouts rushing into the room.

"Cortana, there is no need for this shouting." Mika scorns the blue AI as she come rushing into the room.

"Yeah great advice mother hen," Cortana mocks while heading to the desk. "Sonic, I did it. I cracked the code!"

"Code?" Mika questions.

Sonic looks at Cortana, and she shakes her head no. "Ms. Ashford, I need to ask you to wait outside."

"Prince Sonic!"

"We are discussing classified information, so please step out." Sonic orders. Mika gives a quick bow then walks out. "Ok, Cortana gives us the low down."

"Right check this out," she starts off by showing them a holomap of the state. "Alright, I'm going to go through this pretty fast, so try and keep up. First, I went through the king's journals once again with the coded index that we were able to decipher from all the date and time. Now, one thing kept popping out that didn't make any sense." She points to a set of numbers at the end of the date and continues with, "these numbers here didn't correlate with anything we had. Furthermore, I cross checked it with the pages dates times everything we would normally run into when dealing with numbers like these but nothing matched up, so I took another swing at it in a different way. As you can see, some of the dates don't have all these numbers with it, so I focused on the dates with these long string of numbers at the end and here's what I found." Cortana punches something into her keyboard making a series of dots appear on the map of California. "Sonic does any of this look familiar. Or better yet do you recognize the places that are highlighted by the dots."

Sonic and Nico closely look at the map and after a few minutes they start to piece the clues together. "Yeah, this dot is located on the Golden Gate Bridge where we found dad's journal, and this one is located on the Transamerica Pyramid, and this was located on the Golden Gate Grill. Wait a minute, each of these dots correlates with…"

Cortana finishes Sonic's thought by expressing, "Places where we found a clue to King Sora's whereabouts. Now check this out." Cortana pulls up a couple of sheets that correlated with the date of the journal. "To save us reading time, I'll summarize what the king wrote here. He was talking about spots that he like to visit while in San Francisco and areas where he believed he would want to take his family when they came to visit his birth planet. Now this is where the good shit comes in, I kept seeing these numbers appear up over and over again: (41.31028, 123.15505); (42.5105, 125.55440); (43.5150, 124.15404). Each of the journal articles that were associated with one pair of these numbers made this reference, 'the place of our birth and of the moon's strengthening light.'"

Without conscious thought Sonic says, "Where the strength of the pack is always within hand."

Cortana looks at Sonic and says, "That is exactly what the next part of the journal says."

Sonic starts to pack up the papers on his desk. Kenna looks at him with a confused look, "Sonic what are you doing? Don't you still have about 10 to 20 meetings for today?"

Sonic finishes packing up and then signs on the final documents. "Ms. Ashford please come in here," Sonic orders. The feline secretary walks in and sees Sonic putting the last pads on the right side of his desk in the outbox holder. "Miss Ashford, we need you to clear our schedule for the rest of the week. All the petition requests have either signed off, rejected, or given Royal approval." Mika's face is full of shock hearing Sonic's orders and without missing a step the blue hedgehog continues with, "Any new petitions can be for it to me remotely Cortana. Cortana was status of our car?"

The blue AI smirks and says, "DECSEC says that the car is operational. In fact, I have it on the way as we speak."

Sonic nods his approval then looks at Kenna and says, "Pack a bag and anything else you need for about a week or two."

All the three start heading out the door, but Mika holds her hands out blocking the doorway and says, "Your Majesty this is complete and utter madness. You cannot just leave in the middle of the day and have all your meetings canceled just to go gallivanting on some wild mission."

Sonic says in a calm fashion, "Ms. Ashford, we don't have time for this. We have a lead on where our dad is, and we have a lot of work to do. If you have problem with it, you are free to call mom. With that said, get out of our!" Without giving her even a second to respond, the three of them will pass the door and head upstairs to get everything they need for the trip. In less than twenty minutes, Sonic and Kenna are driving off in his newly rebuilt cobalt thunder bird. Sonic looks at the mini holopad where Cortana is positioned, "Alright Cortana, what's our course heading?"

"We are heading for a heavily forested area near the sea coast," she replies before pulling up map of the area with an appointed route.

"Sonic, where are we heading?" Kenna questions watching as they leave the city.

Sonic replies without looking away, "To my dad's tribe."

"His tribe?!"

"Yup," Cortana replies. "But there is something strange about the area."

Sonic glances over at Cortana and says, "What did you find strange in the area?"

Cortana pulls up a miniature satellite photo and says while pointing towards a black hole, "for some reason the satellite picture of the area is being blocked out. I don't know exactly what it is, but if I was to take a guess it looks like someone created a way to block any type of film from to be taken of that selected area."

"It doesn't seem to be anything overtly dangerous, so we can leave that to the back burner for now." Sonic replies shifting into a higher gear to speed up the car.

Thirty minutes into their drive the comlink comes alive and Aleena's face appears on the screen. "Sonic where are you?"

"Oh, hi mom how's Geneva?"

"It's 3 am, and I get an emergency call from Mika saying that you bailed out on all your meetings," Aleena states.

"Yeah you're right," Sonic starts off. "But we finished all our work before leaving."

"So why did you leave and what are you guys doing?" Aleena questions.

"For the past couple of days, Cortana, Nico, and I have been decoding and working on a way to piece back together dad's journal. Just before we left, Cortana was able to decipher the location to dad's tribe," Sonic explains looking back at the road.

Aleena folds her arms and leans back in her chair with her eyes closed thinking about what her sons will find at her husband's tribe. After couple of seconds, Aleena opens her eyes back up and then says, "alright, I'll let you go this time. Once everything is done, I want a full report about what you found. Also, Cortana send me a copy of Sora's journal."

"It's on its way your majesty," Cortana replies.

After Aleena receives a copy of the journal, she says, "okay I got it. You four be careful especially you and Nico. Kenna, you are going to need to follow every single command that the boys give you. Is that understood?" The she-wolf nods her approval. "Good luck Aleena out."

The screen goes black, and Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. "Well that went better than I thought. I was sure mom was going to order us back."

"We lucked out on that," Kenna replies. "How long will it take before we get there?"

"About three to four hours," Sonic replies.

"Great!" Kenna exclaims reclining the seat then falls asleep.

The car comes to a stop at the end of a service road. The jolt makes Kenna wake up stretch to loosen her body. While rubbing her eyes she says, "are we there yet?" She looks to her left and sees the driver seat empty and the car parked next to a cliff overlooking the valley. She gets out the car looking for the driver, and Kenna sees someone who looks like Nico. However the teenager standing near the edge doesn't appear to be what Nico normally looks like in his concealed form; the young man standing there with arms folded looks like a dark cray blue wolf with the dirty white fur at tips of his quills, for on his wrists, and the tip of his now longer tail. "Nico is that you?"

He turns to face Kenna and says, "who else would it be?"

"You look different and you are taller. You're not having trouble controlling your transformation states are you?"

Nico shakes his head no and says, "I think it has something to do with this area for some reason my body transformed. Plus I have a feeling it will. To what it is we have no clue."

"Come on, we're burning daylight," Kenna voices trying not stare at Nico's new body.

They get back into the car; then they stop at a service station. Nico goes to pay for gas, and he is greeted an elderly wolf who looks like a little Nico's current form.

"Greeting youngling. What can I do for you?" the clerk asks.

"Hi, thirty dollars please," Nico requests handing the cash over to the clerk.

The clerk takes the money while discreetly scanning over the prince then Kenna as she comes in looking for the restroom, "So what brings you two around these parts?"

Nico looks at elder, "Well, I am looking for some possible relatives of mine. Tell me, do you know if there is a tribe in the area?"

The clerk taps his chin thinking for a minute then says, "Well, I have hear rumor of a tribe in the Valley of the Moon."

"A valley? According to our map, there isn't a valley around here. Is there?"

The elder smiles and says, "Only one who can smell the scent of the moon will find the valley."

Nico thanks the elder then heads back to the car. After they get in, Nico asks, "Cortana, does dad's journal say anything about a valley?"

"Hum… yeah it mentions it, but only says, 'Use your nose to find the valley of our people'," Cortana reports.

"Use our nose to find the valley," Nico repeats while starts the engine. "Use our nose. I got it!"

Kenna holds on tight while Nico races the car back to their stopping point. "Nico why are you driving so fast?"

"We know where to start, and we don't have much time," Nico states as he takes final three turns. Five minutes later, he stops at the cliff side overlooking the green forest. "It's here."

Sonic appears next to Nico, ~ _You sure bro?_ ~

"Yeah, I'm positive. Kenna get your backpack ready; we're hoofing it from here on. Cortana, program the car to go back to San Francisco," Nico orders going to trunk to get his backpack.

Kenna looks at the setting sun and tells Nico, "Nico it's almost nighttime how we going to find this village at night?"

The werehog prince finishes putting on his backpack and strapping the final pieces down, "actually it's better that we are traveling at night. The full moon tonight will make things a lot easier. Besides, will be able to find a village using any type of modern technology. Cortana wants the cars back at the hotel I want you to jump to keep track of us via the satellite tracker."

"I hope you know what you're doing you're telling me to stay away. Anyway, I'll do what I can to keep your location on the DL. If things start to get out of hand to set the panic button and I'll transmit everyone your location. Good luck," Cortana states before starting up the engine and driving off.

"Let's move out Kenna," Nico orders as he steps over the railing then hops down to the forest below. Kenna falls right behind Nico; then the two start through the growing dark forest. About an hour into the hike, the ground below is starting to be bathed in moonlight.

Two hours have pass since they entered the forest and Kenna soft next to tree leans while saying, "Nico we been going for two hours how much more further is this place?"

Nico sniffs the air then looks back and forth then says in a cautious tone, "Kenna, whatever you do don't drawing her sword don't fight back don't resist at all do you understand?"

Kenna gives a confuse expression, "what you talking about, don't resist at all? Are we in trouble or something?"

"No, but we will be if you resist," Nico replies. Only seconds after making that statement, to find themselves surrounded with the tips of swords pointing straight at their faces.

The warrior wolf holding the blade close to Nico's throat says in a language only they can understand, "He looks like one of us but he's too tall."

"I am only a foot taller than the rest of you," Nico says in their language.

"He knows our language as well," another warrior says. "What about the female. She is a wolf alright, but she has his scent on her as well.

"The female that you're referring to is my bodyguard," Nico states.

The warrior holding a bow burst out laughing, "you have a small weak female be considered your bodyguard. What type of warrior are you?"

"We did not come here to fight; we're here to talk with the leaders of your tribe."

The warrior holding the blade Nico's throat presses it closer to the point of nearly breaking the skin. Kenna sees a small drop of blood starts to ooze down the blade making her growl out in anger. She easily breaks away from her close captors drawing out her blades and ordering, "Release him now!" The other warriors surround her with their weapons pointing at her. She starts to pour lightening into her blade. "LET HIM GO NOW!"

Nico's capturer orders, "No you lower your weapon or he will die!"

Kenna takes a step forward with more lightening flowing through her swords getting ready to attack. "KENNA! LOWER YOUR SWORDS!" Nico orders.

"But Nico…"

"That's an order captain!"

Kenna lowers her swords, but Nico's capturer comments, "That's right you bitch! Obey!"

Nico's aura flares up looking at his capturer. The warrior and others around Nico jump back to putting space between them. Nico says in the strange tongue, "You have no right to call her that! If you continue to disrespect her, you and I will settle this here."

"Ha! The faker has fangs and claws after all," the warrior teases.

"ENOUGH!" a man's voice exclaims walking out of the woods. "Silverfang, you dishonor yourself with your actions."

Two massive built males come into sight. The black wolf male asks, "Who are you?"

Nico moves next to Kenna and says, "We are Nico Werehog and Sonic Hedgehog sons of Sora Speed Hedgehog."

Everyone gasps hearing the statement, but Silverfang counters with, " **NO! HE IS NO SON OF SORA! HE IS A WEAK FAKE!** " He draws his sword again preparing to attack.

"My son!"

"NO!" Nico calls out. "We will prove to him the true powers we possess. Silverfang come and face us."

Silverfang rushes of at Nico then jumps up while swinging down his sword.

Nico smirks getting into a defensive stance, "Now this is what I call a welcome home party!"

* * *

Sonic races into the room and slams the door behind him while putting on multiple locks and breathing heavily with an uproar of angry voices coming up behind him. "Hey everyone Sonic here, first let me say sorry for the delay and I know this was to come out before Christmas but things got a little rough." The door starts to shake as the angry voices of Ean, Shining Armor, Liara, Nico Shepard, and the others scream at him to open the door. Sonic braces the door the couch the bed and other items in the room. "Alright you might be asking why I'm doing this or what the hell is going on. To make a long story short Ean found out that I hijacked his notes for the other stories and pretty much took over 2017. Unfortunately they want payback and I think my blue hide is the payment they want." The door begins to crack under the intense punches making Sonic gulp in fear. Sonic starts to back away with sweat dripping down his head in fear engulfing is full being. "Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode of Neo Sonic Underground please leave your comments and any suggestions to help us go faster. And I hope this isn't my last episode."

The door breaks open and the giant blue Na'vi followed by the others come into the room. "You all might want to want close your eyes for this one because what we are about to do so our brother is going to be considered illegal and ninety states and half of the Western Hemisphere."

Sonic begs on his knees, "Please have mercy."

"Not on your life," Ean states while cracking his knuckles.

Coming soon

Neo Sonic Underground: Earth Saga

Episode Four: How to Catch a Thief


End file.
